Abandoned
by Foxgem
Summary: Hojo and Kagome are expecting a baby. Oh the happy family, but what if one of them doesn't want that life? The question is: 'Is life fair' you decide. FINISHED! LOL!
1. Good bye?

Updating: October 26 chapter 9 and 10 will be appearing around 5:30 pm Thanks!

Foxgem

Hey! Well here you go. I hope you like it! Review please!

Chapter 1

Good-bye?

Life wasn't fair. Life is cruel, mean, and vicious. How could life be fair when everything bad happened to her? Kagome sat on the floor of her small apartment sobbing. Her hair was a mess and it lay all around her shoulders. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her for another? What had possessed him to even look away from her?

Kagome put her hands on her swollen stomach. How could he leave her with his child? How?

Flashback

"_Kagome? We really need to talk." Hojo said as he sat on the couch facing Kagome. Kagome was in the middle of fixing up the living room so she didn't really pay attention. _

"_What is it?" Kagome asked dusting off the fireplace._

"_Oh…you know your friend Erin, right?" Hojo said nervously rubbing his hands together._

"_Yeah what about her?" Kagome said absently. _

"_I am in love with her." Hojo said with a tired grin._

"_That's nice." Kagome said not paying any attention. _

"_Uh, we are going to live together." Hojo said waiting for Kagome to wake up and listen._

"_Really? That is amazing." Kagome said not hearing._

"_Which means I'll be moving out...leaving…you…alone" Hojo said not believing that she didn't comprehend what was going on._

"_Your going on another trip? Oh dear…you do know that this is my 9th month right? You might miss the baby being born." Kagome said sadly._

"_Look, I am not going to be there with you…ever. I am going to marry Erin." Hojo said standing up._

"_What?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Sorry dear. I must be a little out of it. This whole pregnancy has got me turned up side down. Now what is going on?" Kagome took down her great grandmothers vase and began to dust it._

'_Here it goes' Hojo thought. "We are getting a divorce." Hojo said coming to the point. He would not go through all that talking and hints like before._

_Kagome dropped the vase. Then Kagome turned to him with a horrified expression. "What?" Kagome said in a whisper. _

"_Look…for some time now I have known that I was in love with your friend Erin. But it was not until last month did I know that she loved me in return." Hojo said hating the way Kagome's face looked._

"_Why…?" Was all Kagome to say. Her breath was coming out ragged._

"_From the beginning our marriage was doomed to fail. You wanted the home life. You wanted to raise a family and live happily ever after. I never wanted that. I hate kids and I hate the good nature family crap. I want to have fun. I want to go to parties. I want to go to clubs late at night and enjoy myself." Hojo said looking away from her. How could he do this to her? Get her pregnant with his kid and leave just like that? Hojo knew that it was wrong to leave her like this but…it had to be done. I man's got to do what a man gots to do._

_Kagome swayed. "You. Couldn't. Have. Told. Me. Before?" Kagome manage to get out. "We. Have. Been. Married. For. 2. Years!" Kagome said in anger._

"_Now Kagome-" Hojo began but was cut off._

"_Don't you 'Now. Kagome.' Me!" Kagome hissed._

"_Look, I am just going to get my stuff and get out of here okay?" Hojo said turning away._

"_How could you do this to me?" Kagome whispered. _

_Hojo looked back at her. "I gave you what you wanted. Now you are just returning the favor." Hojo's eyes were emotionless. Hojo then turned from her and walked into her bedroom._

_Just then the doorbell rang._

_Kagome walked to the door and answered it._

_There stood Erin shivering. Her eyes showed fear. "Kagome…we need to talk." Erin said in a small whisper. Kagome looked at her with hate. "There is no need. Your darling Hojo explained it." Kagome said bitterly. Kagome turned away from Erin and stormed into the kitchen. _

_Erin stared after her. Hojo had come from the room when he heard Erin's voice. Erin turned to him and mouthed. "How could you?" Hojo shrugged._

_Erin ran into the kitchen. She hadn't meant to ruin her friend life. She really didn't. Erin saw Kagome chopping up food for dinner. Her shoulders sagged and she had huge tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kagome…" Erin whispered._

_Kagome stopped and looked at Erin. What Erin saw made her gasp. It was sympathy. "I am so sorry." Was all Kagome could say. Hojo and Erin stared at her with complete shock. "What? What do you have to be sorry for?" Erin whispered wondering if they pushed her over the edge. "I am sorry for getting in your way. You two should have gotten married. Not me. I am sorry." Kagome turned from them and covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Erin went to her and wrapped her arms around Kagome. _

_As soon as Erin's skin contacted with Kagome a bad reflex happened. It was almost if the baby inside knew what was going on. With that touch the baby had felt betrayal. Somehow Kagome let the child act for her. Kagome grabbed Erin's coat by the collar and threw her to Hojo. Hojo just barely caught her. "GET OUT! GET YOUR WHORE AND GET OUT!" Kagome yelled holding up the butcher knife. Hojo quickly gathered his new love in his arms and ran._

_Kagome slammed the door behind them. After she locked the door she fell to the floor with exhaustion._

_End flashback_

And there Kagome had stayed. She must have stayed in that position for over an hour. Kagome's back was aching and her stomach was hungry. But somehow Kagome didn't have the strength to get up. When Kagome heard the 4 o'clock bell ring she finally heard a key in the lock. Kagome looked at the door almost hoping that it was Hojo telling her it was a mistake.

The door opened and there stood a bunch of people in her door way. But only one caught her attention. Her eyes locked with her sister's and as soon as Kagome saw her sister she began to sob again.

Kikyo walked forward quietly and gathered he sister in her arms. Kagome held onto her like the world was ending. In way it did. For her.

Kikyo felt pure hatred for what happened. After Hojo had left with Erin he had called her to announce it, he was so proud and so happy. He even had the gull to invite her to Erin and his wedding! Kikyo felt hot tears run down her face. Oh, how she hated him!

Kikyo felt the child in Kagome's womb move. Kikyo felt a sad smile go across her face. It almost felt like the child was trying to comfort his mother.

Naruku knelt by his wife side. "What do you want me to do, love?" Naruku asked calmly. "Pack everything up. Pack even that pathetic worms stuff. We'll stop on the way home and sell it at a pon shop." Kikyo said with hate. Naruku rubbed his wife's back with love. "As you wish."

Half an hour later Kagome was asleep in Kikyo and Naruku's mansion. While Kagome slept Naruku and Kikyo were in the living room talking. Kikyo stood with her back against Naruku. She was staring at the wall with furry. Naruku sat in a black leather armchair frowning.

"I hate him!" Kikyo said slamming her fist on the wall. "Easy honey…easy. Lets keep Kagome asleep. With everything that happened today…let's try to keep Kagome from going into labor." Naruku said soothing her.

"Naruku…she is only 19! How could he?" Kikyo said with bitterness.

"He is what you say is your definition of a mortal man." Naruku said smiling sourly.

"True. Darling? Why-" Kikyo was stopped by the ringing of the house phone. With a curse Kikyo answered it.

"Hello?" Kikyo said in annoyed voice.

"May I speak to Kagome?" Came the small voice from the other end.

"ERIN!" Kikyo growled.

"Please…we really need to talk. I never meant for this to happen." Erin said pathetically.

"You never meant it to happen, huh? If you really hadn't meant it then you would have not done it! You knew how much Kagome loved him. You knew that she was pregnant with his child! How could you…How DARE you take Kagome's husband away?" Kikyo yelled into the phone.

"Kikyo! Please! Don't waken Kagome." Naruku said standing up from his chair. Naruku walked over to Kikyo tried to listen in.

"I…I didn't! He came to me!" Erin protested weakly.

"But, you accepted him. You accepted him like a whore. Well, I am glad you finally found out who you are. Hope you're happy." Kikyo said bitterly.

"It's not like that! We love-"

"LOVE? HA! He isn't capable of love! What man makes a child with his own wife and decides that he doesn't want that life 9 months later? You better watch yourself. If I catch you near Kagome or near that baby…you will answer to me personally." Kikyo threatened.

"Kikyo…give me the phone." Naruku said holding out his hand to her. Kikyo handed to him and she turned away from him so she could pace the floor.

"Naruku? I am so glad. Look, can I speak to Kagome?" Erin said in relief.

"You may be the model of the year Erin. But your looks are nothing compared to my Kikyo. If you think for one moment that I would go against her…you are all wrong. I want to ask you a question. How many friends, do you think, will stay on your side after this gets out?" Naruku said in a cold heartless voice.

"I…" Was all Erin could manage before Naruku carried on.

"I'll tell you…none. Zip."

"I have some friends!" Erin said.

"Really? Think for one moment. Do they want to friends with a husband stealer? How do they know that you won't get tired of Hojo and try to steal one of their husbands? Besides, they wouldn't dare ruin their reputations by associating with you." Naruku said straight to the point. "If you think my wife's threat was bad listen to this. If I even catch wind that you or Hojo are TRYING to contact Kagome or her future child I'll haul you in court so fast your head will spin. After the court gets done with you then I'll let my wife beat the crap out of you. Stay away." With that Naruku hung up the phone.

Naruku looked at his wife. Kikyo was sitting where he had been sitting and she was holding herself. "Kikyo…are you alright?" Naruku asked quietly. "How can you even ask that? How can you care about me when Kagome is the one in need?" Kikyo asked. Naruku walked over to Kikyo and got on his knees in front of her and laid his hands on Kikyo's legs and rubbed them. "Because I love you. It doesn't mean that I don't love your sister but…I love your sister like my own sister. I don't love you like that. I love you like you are my wife. I married you. You are mine and I am yours. Forever. Now, answer the question. Are you alright?" Naruku asked.

"Yeah…I guess. I am just a little shaken." Kikyo said and then she muttered to herself, "This is why I didn't want to get pregnant." It was very quiet but Naruku caught it.

Naruku gasped horrified. "Kikyo…was that the reason why…you kept putting me off?"

Kikyo looked away form him and blushed.

Naruku took his hand moved her head so she had to look into his eyes. His eyes had a pleading look. "Kikyo…please…answer me. Do you think that once you get pregnant that I would…le…leave you?" Naruku had to swallow.

Kikyo's eyes were full of sorrow. "I don't know. I know you love me with my slim figure and my beautiful looks. I know," Kikyo quickly added when she saw Naruku get a dark look on his face, " That you also love me for my soul and mind. But once I get pregnant I will lose that figure and I most likely I will use my looks. During those 9 months I will become the most annoying and grouchiest person in the world and…I…I don't know if you could handle that."

Naruku looked away from her piercing eyes. "Are you saying…that I can't handle it? Are you saying that you would scare me? How…can you possibly do that to me when I am absolutely in love with you?" Naruku picked up Kikyo in one swift motion and sat down quickly sat down in the seat and laid her down on his lap. Kikyo looked up into Naruku's eyes and gasped at the passion that was held there.

"I will never leave you." Naruku said staring into his lover's eyes. "But that is what Hojo said to Kagome and look…he left her. How do I know that you'll stay with me?" Kikyo asked.

"The reason why Hojo didn't stay with Kagome was just due to him being a pathetic human who is not capable of holding love in such a passion that one could stay with their partner for life. That type of passion is not even close to describing the passion that I have for you." Naruku growled.

Kikyo smiled. Kikyo brought Naruku's lips to meet hers. While Naruku 'attacked' her lips Kikyo felt a burning in her soul. This man before her loved her beyond anything she had ever known. No matter what happened they would stay together.

When it started getting good Naruku suddenly pulled away and looked at something over her head. Kikyo sat up and turned to see her sister standing there. She was white as a sheet and she was holding her stomach. Her breathing was haggard.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kikyo said startled. Kikyo jumped up and ran to her sister's side. "Kagome, you had a big shock today. Why don't you lay down and I'll get you something to eat?" Kikyo asked taking her sister's hand. Kagome grasped it tightly. Kagome shook her head. "Kagome…your baby needs the food." Kikyo said trying to convince her sister. Kagome smiled sadly and gasped.

"Kikyo…breath the baby…breath is coming…breath now. My water just broke." Kagome said leaning against Kikyo. Kikyo stood their shocked. "What…?" Was all Kikyo could say.

Naruku jumped up and scooped up Kagome in his arms. "Kikyo! Go get the keys and start the car! Oh and get some towels!" Naruku yelled trying to get Kikyo out of her dazed look.

Kikyo was in a dream. The baby…of an angel and the devil…was coming. Kikyo ran downstairs ahead of Naruku and grabbed a couple of towels from the kitchen and the keys to the Jaguar. Kikyo held open the door for Naruku and led the way to the car.

10 hours later…Kikyo had her head in her hands as she sat in the waiting room in the hospital. Naruku was standing next to her staring straight ahead.

Deep inside Kikyo was a battle of emotions. She hated and loved that child that Kagome was bringing into the world. She hated it because it made Kagome go through h and yet she loved because it was Kagome's child…her niece….

A Nurse came in and told them that they could come back to see her. Kikyo leapt to her feet and ran past the nurse leaving Naruku to thank the nurse and fallow her.

Kikyo ran into Kagome's room and froze. Kagome sat there…frozen. Staring at nothing in particular. In her arms, held limply, was a little bundle. Kikyo walked forward slowly. "Kagome?" Kikyo whispered afraid that if she said it any louder that the whole roof would cave in.

"As I…went into labor…I…thought about what this meant…I…I don't know. But Kikyo it was like my soul drifted away from the pain into a heavenly place…a place where I could sit and just think. I thought about Hojo…about my baby…and about me. I should have seen it Kikyo…even when we were dating. He never really loved me. He loved the IDEA that I was his. He never saw me as a human being. I was stupid and blind. But…do you know what Kikyo? I am okay with it. I got the better end of the deal…I get the baby. Yes, I love my baby. For who could not? I carried within me for 9 months and…I just spent 10 horrid hours giving birth to it. Who would go all through that…and not love that baby." Kagome spoke as if in a dream.

Kikyo had tears going down her face. Kikyo knelt by Kagome's bed and held onto the rim. Naruku stood off into a corner knowing that this was just a time for sisters.

"I…I am going to give everything to my baby. Nothing will be denied. Kikyo…I am better off without him. That I know. I know that this…in time…will become just a scar. But Kikyo? I am so scared. I don't know what my life has in store. I don't know what waits for me. I don't know…Kikyo…I know that this sounds wrong and it could never be so but…I love him…I want him back…I don't know what to do." Kagome burst into tears. Kikyo wrapped her arms around her sister's heads.

After a while the baby curled up in the blankets began to move around. Kagome pulled away from her sister to look at her baby. Kikyo finally found her voice.

"So…is this my niece or my nephew?" Kikyo asked in a lighter tone. Kagome sniffed and smiled. "Kikyo? Naruku? Meet your Niece…Kara. Kara. This is Uncle Naruku and Aunt Kikyo. So, Kara are you going to tell them hi?" Kagome asked her child. The baby looked up at her with wide eyes and looked at her with curious eyes. Kagome handed Kara over to Kikyo. Kikyo took that baby and held her close to her chest.

"Oh my you are a beautiful baby! You are going to the prettiest girl that ever lived. Look at those bright eyes! And look! She has Kagome's hair. She is going to be lovely." Kikyo said smiling.

"She is beautiful." Naruku said a little jealous.

"Why would she not be? She came from me!" Came a voice behind Kikyo.

Foxgem- hey my peeps! Okay that was really ghetto. This is depressing I know…but…as always…it gets better. And yes…Naruku and Kikyo are nice and a couple. Review! I love critics!


	2. Punishment

Foxgem: Well I must say that the reviews were…laugh I love them! Thanks! Yes Hojo gets his butt kicked. No Inuyasha will not show up till…later. I am so evil! Well here is Chapter 2

Abandoned

Chapter 2

"Oh my you are a beautiful baby! You are going to the prettiest girl that ever lived. Look at those bright eyes! And look! She has Kagome's hair. She is going to be lovely." Kikyo said smiling.

"She is beautiful." Naruku said a little jealous.

"Why would she not be? She came from me!" Came a voice behind Kikyo.

Naruku and Kikyo spun around to see Hojo standing there with flowers in his arms and balloons. "What are you doing here?" Naruku demanded as he put himself between Kikyo, Kara, and Kagome.

"I came here to see my child. Why wouldn't I?" Hojo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU LEFT HER!" Kikyo yelled at him. The only thing that was holding her back from kicking his butt was Kara, who stayed silent knowing that something was wrong.

"Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?" Hojo asked with a smile.

Kagome whimpered. Kikyo turned to her. Her eyes were large and her skin was a deadly sheet of white. Kikyo felt the fire taking over her. She handed Kara to Kagome and turned to Hojo.

In her eyes was a raging fire ready to consume Hojo. Hojo flinched when he saw her eyes. Kikyo began to walk to Hojo when Naruku stopped her.

"Let. Me. Go. He. Is. Going. To. Pay." Kikyo said struggling against Naruku.

"Yes he is, but I will do it." Naruku said not looking at Kikyo but looking at Hojo. Kikyo looked up at her mate. "Why?" Kikyo asked.

"If I let you punish him…I know that you will destroy him. If I do I will only leave him in pain. Would you rather that he take the easy way out or do you want him to suffer?" Naruku saw a stunned Hojo.

Kikyo lowered her head. "Naruku? Kagome was the one hurt. Ask her."

Naruku looked at Kagome. Kagome had huge tears going down her face. She clutched Kara to her and she was shaking. But there was something else. A inner strength.

"Kagome? What would you have me do to him?"

Naruku slowly let go of his mate and moved forward with easy grace. Hojo dropped the flowers

There was something in her eyes that…showed that even though she was at the point of breaking physically, she wouldn't give up emotionally.

"Hojo…you were a good husband…if this hadn't…if you hadn't…cheated I would stop this but…you killed me. This may be wicked. This may be wrong but…I am too tired to care. You are all Naruku's. Naruku? He is all yours. Go for it."

Naruku let go of his mate and walked slowly to Hojo. Hojo dropped the flowers of the desk and ran for it. Naruku fallowed after like a huge wolf going in for the kill.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked weakly. "What?" Kikyo asked taking Hojo's balloons and began to pop them one by one.

"What did I just do?" Kagome asked in a frighten whisper.

Kikyo looked up at Kagome. Kikyo knew, by Kagome's face, that the question meant more than what she just asked. Her answer would be most important to Kagome.

"You answered the call to justice. That all you did."

Outside Hojo was running frantically. His breath was labored and sweat rolled freely off his body. His left pant leg was ripped and bloody from His encounter with Naruku on the stairs. Hojo looked behind him if he could see Naruku. Nothing was there. Hojo stopped to take a deep breath. Hojo rested his hand of the fence that was border between the forest and the hospital. Hojo took out his cell phone and dialed his lover.

"Hello? This is Erin how may I help you?" Erin's voice was tired.

"Hey babe. Look I just Kagome and the baby." Hojo was in a really good mood.

"HOJO! Remember what Naruku said? Have you no sense?" Erin was in panic. How could he take Naruku's threat lightly?

"Naruku was here and he chased after me but I got away with only a busted knee. Ta DA! I live!" Hojo said triumphantly.

"Oh well…how is the baby?" Erin asked twirling her hair with her finger.

"Well, Kagome named her Kara and she…I must say…has my good looks."

Erin laughed.

"So, did you talk to the lawyers?" Hojo asked biting his lip.

"Yeah…they told me that it took a year to get a divorce." Erin's voice went sad. She had hoped for it to be a lot sooner. She wanted to marry Hojo as fast as possible.

"A YEAR?" Hojo was shocked. He thought it took only a matter of days.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" Erin asked confused.

"I only want to be with you, baby." Hojo said smiling. He had no real intention to marry her. She was a decoy to get out of the whole Daddy and family thing. As soon as he was free. He would STAY free.

"Oh Hojo. I am so happy. Oops! I got to go! I have to go do my pictures for the magazine now. Love you!" Erin said ready to hang up.

"Love you to." Hojo laughed as he hung up. Life was going his way. He was going to have a lifetime of fun!

"I am the luckiest man in the world!" Hojo said to himself.

"No your not…."

Hojo flung around.

Naruku stood 5 feet away. Naruku's eyes were ablaze and his smile was pure evil. Hojo backed up as far as he could. He dropped his cell phone. Naruku advanced.

"We all have different degrees of being lucky. Everyone that is worth anything that is. I am lucky because I have a wonderful, hot, sexy wife that I will never leave and someday have a family with. Kagome is also lucky. Now that she has the baby…her heart will mend. Kagome is lucky that she has that child. That she can hold to and love But I guess you can consider her the luckiest as soon as she gets rid of you. Sango is lucky because of her friends and family. Same with Rin. You know…a lot people are lucky in this world. But you…are not even listed. You…you have nothing. How can you be lucky when you have nothing?" Naruku asked.

"I have family!" Hojo protested.

"What family? Oh you mean the one that won't talk to you after what they heard happened? The family that disowned you? Or the family that you almost, ALMOST had?" Naruku asked. Naruku's eyes bore into Hojo's. Hojo began to shrink.

"I have…I have Erin!" Hojo said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"HA! I think that we both know how long that will last. Two months? Two weeks? Two days? We both know that you don't want Erin. All you wanted was to be free. You hate being tied down. You hate it! What makes Erin so special?" Naruku asked knowing that he had Hojo.

Hojo began to shake. "What…what do you want with me?"

"I wanted you to leave and never bother Kagome, Kikyo, Kara, and myself alone but…you denied us that pleasure. So now…your you have to pay." Naruku said coming forward. "After this I want you to stay away…AWAY. After tonight, consider yourself and Kagome are no longer attached. After tonight…Kagome…is free. If you say anything about what is going to happen to you tonight I will just say that it was in self-defense. You threatened my wife, Kagome, and the baby and I'll become the hero that took you out. Kikyo will defend me and so will Kagome. No one is on your side. Not even Erin. What is really nice about all of this is…you told Erin that all you got was a bloody knee from me which means…that the damage that I do to you…won't be connected to me."

Hojo cringed. Naruku had him.

Meanwhile…

Kagome was nursing the baby while Kikyo looked outside the window. She scanned the parking lot and the entrances to the hospital. That was when she saw three familiar faces. "Kagome! Sango, Rin, and Miroku are here!" Kikyo said smiling watching them carry balloons and boxes.

"Good. I was wondering when they were gonna be here." Kagome said with a tired smile. Kagome put the baby down and covered herself. Then she wrapped the baby up nice and tight. But Kagome's hands trembled and could barley do it.

Kikyo looked at her sister. Her sister was drained. "Kagome…maybe they should come back later, so you can get some sleep." Kikyo said walking over and taking Kara from Kagome.

Kikyo laid Kara in her plastic "crib" and put a hat Kara's head.

"No…I'm alright." Kagome said lightly. Then she added, "She is the most beautiful baby, isn't she?" Kagome asked softly.

"Well, she is but…that is only until Naruku and I start producing." Kikyo said with a grin. The two sisters looked at each other and began to laugh.

"I wish mom could have seen her." Kagome wished as they controlled their laughter.

"Yeah…but I have a feeling that Mom got to see her in heaven. Maybe even played with her. You never know." Kikyo said sitting down on Kagome's bed. Kikyo wrapped one arm around her sister and hugged her.

1

He couldn't take much more. His body was aching. His blood was pounding. What was going on? The world seemed to swirl around him.

Naruku stood above him and watched Hojo on his hands and knees. Naruku was disgusted. This was a pathetic excuse for a human.

Naruku yanked Hojo's head up by his hair. Naruku kneed him in face. Hojo was bleeding out of his nose now. Naruku yanked Hojo up and kicked him in the chest. Hojo went down on his knees.

"Oh my! Look how tiny her hands are!" Rin exclaimed as Sango and her stared at the baby. The baby was now dead asleep and didn't…couldn't hear a word that they said.

"I know! Oh…look at her perfect head. Oh my…Kagome your baby is wonderfully beautiful." Sango said touching the baby's face.

"Do you know what? I think Sango and I could beat that." Miroku casually said on the other side of the "cradle".

"I…I have no Idea what you are talking about…. we…we only went on 2 dates!" Sango said flushed.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Rin laughed. "I don't know…Naruku's and my babies will be pretty hard to beat." Kikyo said. Rin smiled "That is if you two ever get started!"

Kikyo flushed. "Well what about you? Any guys in your life?" Sango asked turning the focus onto Rin.

To everyone's surprise…she blushed bright red. "Oh my gosh! Does this mean that the dateless Rin has a Boyfriend?" Kikyo asked paying her back.

"Well…we…we aren't…he is just a friend." Rin stammered.

"Right." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"I get it! He is just a friend who you can get friendly with!" Miroku said smiling.

Rin was redder then red. "Look…I don't know what exactly is going so…" Rin said.

"Yeah except that she is falling in love!" Kagome laughed. It was so nice to just sit there and laugh with her friends. This was she can forget…forget everything.

"Tell us his name!" Kikyo pleaded.

Naruku turned Hojo onto his back. Hojo's eyes were barely closed. "Please…stop…please!" Hojo pleaded.

"When Kagome said that to you, you didn't! You had to throw it back in her face after she went through 4 hours of labor! 4 hours of intense pain! Yes she has had 6 hours to get her strength back but that doesn't mean she is still fee from the pain. Everything that you are feeling isn't compared to what Kagome is feeling. You remember that. Next time you tell a woman that you love her…it better be true. You better remember all of this pain so I don't have to do this again. Better me than my wife." Naruku kicked him in the chest then walked the 10 minutes back to Kagome's room.

Hojo just laid where he was. After 20 minutes he opened his eyes to see Naruku gone. Hojo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on Rin tell us his name!" Sango pleaded.

"Nope. Can't. He made me promise." Rin shook her head in defiance.

"When will he let you tell?" Kikyo asked laying her head in Kagome's lap.

"I hope soon. I want you all to meet him…. but he doesn't like people that much." Rin said smiling.

"I hate to interrupt everything that is going on but Kagome needs her sleep. She is a mother now and not some irresponsible adult." Naruku said walking in. Kikyo smiled and she ran to him. Naruku picked her up as if she was a feather.

"You are right. Come on Sango. Rin. It is about time getting back to the schools campus." Miroku said standing up and putting the chair back to where it belongs. Sango and Rin grumbled as they kissed Kagome good-bye.

Kagome was sad to see them go but…Naruku was right. She WAS tired. Kagome laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Kagome? Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Kikyo asked who was getting down from Naruku's arms.

Even though Kikyo was right there…her voice seemed distant. "No…go home. It is time for everyone to go to sleep." Kagome said yawning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." Kikyo said leaning down and kissing her head goodnight.

"Tomorrow…" Kagome murmured falling asleep. Kikyo smiled.

"Come on Naruku…lets go home." Kikyo whispered.

Outside was fresh and cool. The night air whipped around them. Naruku smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "Do you think she'll be all right?" Kikyo asked Naruku. "Yeah…she'll be fine."

Just before they got to their car they came to a shattered pot that had a crushed flower.

"So…that's where Hojo's flower went." Naruku said midily. Kikyo smiled broadly. "I had so much doing it too. Wouldn't be nice if you could wish him away?" Kikyo asked.

"Honey? It would be nice if you could wish everything away." Naruku said with a smile.

In the car Kikyo finally got to ask Naruku about Hojo.

"Hojo…is taken care of my dear. He will never harm Kagome again." Was all Naruku would say.

But Kikyo got to see for herself. As they drove out of the parking lot their headlights rested on someone who was trying to walk to the hospital. Blood ran down his lips and his nose.

As they passed him Kikyo leaned over and gave Naruku a kiss on the lips. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. Naruku shivered. "Just wait till we get home. Then we can finish what we started before Kagome interrupted." Naruku said his voice husky. Kikyo smiled. "I cannot wait my love…I cannot wait."

Foxgem: I know what you all are thinking. 'This is a INU/KAG fanfic! Where is Inuyasha!' Hold on. He IS coming. Think and I think you'll know when you'll meet him. Sess is Inuyasha's brother…Rin doesn't name her guy…hmmm. It really isn't that hard. This is the last chapter in this time frame. We will be skipping some years in the next Chapter!


	3. Unexpected News

Foxgem: Okay…EXPALATION! Those first two chapters are like the prologue and this is where the story really begins! Well since you guys like it so much I am adding the next chapter.

Look…Hojo is the bad guy Okay? Remember all those police stories how loving husbands turned into Mr. Hyde and murdered the whole family. Would you like Kara and everybody murdered by Hojo?

I know how ticked you guys are about no Inuyasha. Well…we will just have to see when he comes in, won't we?

Chapter 3 --(really it is Chapter 1) Unexpected News

Funny how life changes. Even if you don't ask, search or even want it. At the time all you can think of is how bad it is and how much you want to go back. But as time flows…you finally get to see how that mistake or gift has helped you to become stronger and more independent.

For the first years Kara had depended on Kagome for everything. Kagome was astounded by her baby's need to be loved and to be sheltered. After the first 2 months Kagome began to blossom and began to love again. Kara softened the pain and even, sometimes, cured it. Who could not love a bundle that would smile up at you and giggle out of love? Who couldn't help but try to live up her expectations for that little girls love?

As for Hojo…he and Kagome got divorced with a few problems. Kagome got the child support and she got custody of Kara. Hojo got the car and apartment. He also got visiting rights, which ticked Kikyo and everyone off. But he hardly never showed up. Other than that…no problems. Sure it almost killed her emotionally but not one of them was going, or willing, to keep the other.

After they split Hojo got together with Erin, as was expected, and they ran off together. But 5 months later Erin showed up on Kagome's doorstep crying. She was unmarried and 4 months pregnant with Hojo's baby. As soon as Hojo found out he tried to get the baby killed but Erin refused. So…Hojo moved on. He now lived somewhere in California. No one really cared where exactly he lived and no one ever asked.

Kagome took Erin in. She knew she really didn't have an obligation to that woman who stole her husband but…in way…she was grateful to her for showing her what man he really was.

Kagome coaxed Erin through the 5 months that were left before she gave birth. But in the 8th month Erin found out that she had a disease. Sure she could get some medicine to make her better but there was a catch. If she took that medicine, it would kill her baby. Erin was given a chance…to either kill the baby and get the treatment to be healed or go through with the pregnancy and probably die in labor.

Erin spent 2 days concentrating and praying. On the third day she chose to give her baby life. "My baby shouldn't have to die because of my mistake. This is my punishment for taking your husband and allowing…this to happen." Erin told Kagome with her eyes shining. And so, Kagome made arrangements that she would look after the child and care for it as if it was her own.

Duringthe last few weeks Erin's body grew week and sickly. After a mishap on the steps Erin was moved into the hospital. Kagome stayed by her and brought Kara with her on every visit. Erin often expressed how sorry she was and her worries. It took all of Kagome's strength to help Erin.

Then it happened. Erin gave birth to Nathan. Erin died 4 hours after seeing her baby. Those were the happiest moment of Erin's life. All Erin did was stare at her beautiful son and tell him over and over again how much she loved him. Kagome held the tears back until…Erin could no longer see them with her physical eyes.

Kagome was able to bring home Nathan 3 days after the birth. So now…Kagome was a mother of two. It was hard. Looking at Nathan she could see an exact replica of her former husband. Sometimes she couldn't stand to look at him.

When Nathan would get angry and pitch a fit, Kagome would back away from him and ignore him. That would only frustrate him more. He would end up kicking her and she would always punish him way beyond that was needed.

But no matter what Nathan always seemed to forgive and give her that extra boost. In a few short weeks of having her two babies together she found out something. She could love other people and trust them.

They were always dependant of her and they always needed constant attention. Kagome was on the go nonstop. Once she finished putting the kids to bed she was always had to clean up the house and get the bottles ready for the next feeding time.

This helped Kagome out a lot too. She never had any time to think about Hojo or Erin. Kagome's wounds were gently but slowly healing.

4 years have now passed since the birth of Nathan. They live in a huge home in Tokyo Japan. Kagome now works at home with her two small children. Kara has Kagome's long, thick, black hair and she has Hojo's brown soft eyes. Nathan however…looked exactly like his father. Brown hair brown eyes. The only thing different was his build. Instead of the football star he had the scrawny build of his mother. Not to mention his nose. Nathan had a perfectly shaped nose like his mother.

Kagome lost the weight she gained with having Kara and was now skinnier then she had ever been in her whole life. Kagome didn't even look like she had even had a child. She was asked out on many dates but as soon as they found out that she had two children they all ran away. But Kagome never complained. As far as men went…she was done with them.

Kagome never felt better in her life. She had everything. She didn't need anything but her the love of her two children. That is…until…

"Mommy Wook at me!" Kara shouted as she ran around the house with a blanket for a cape.

"No Mommy! Tak a Wook at me!" Nathan slurred as he tumbled around on the bed.

"All right! That's enough you two! Time to get ready for the day!" Kagome said with a smile. Kagome grabbed one child in each arm and headed for the bathroom.

As Kagome reached the door Kagome sighed. It was war again. Her against the children.

Kagome laid out her strategy. While the toys distracted one child, she attacked the other one with a soapy rag. While the one Kagome attacked, Kara screamed, cried, and kicked. Kagome wrestled to get Kara clean. This seemed like WW III! While Kagome went in to do her hair, Kara would wait until the last second and splash Mommy in face and 'swim' away. It took Kagome two seconds to get over the shock before she grabbed Kara again pinned her down. After Kara was clean she abandoned the child in the midst of toys while attacked the other one. Nathan was a good fighter…but not as good as Kara.

After half an hour of war Kagome came out with two children wrapped up in towels one in each arm. Kagome's shirt was soaked as well as her hair. Not to mention her pants were dripping onto the carpet. The kids roared with laughter.

Now it when it came to dressing…at this sport, Nathan was the winner. Kara was always anxious to get away from the cold air and back into her warm dry clothes…but not Nathan. He embraced the cold. He would throw down his towel and run around the whole house laughing and screaming. It took another half an hour to catch him.

When they were finally all nice and dressed Kagome slowly made her way to her own room. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon. Oh boy. She was dead. How did her mother ever do it? Kagome sighed as she lay on her bed.

Sango, Rin, Kikyo, Naruku, Miroku, and Sess were coming over at 1:30. Sess had finally asked Rin to marry him after 4 years of dating. They were getting together to plan the wedding. They only had 2 weeks. Rin couldn't wait any longer to be Sess'. Sess really didn't care about the whole big wedding.

If they didn't watch it, Sess would drag Rin to the preacher and get it done in 20 minutes flat without the gowns and people. But Sango had been the one to put the bridle on him. Kagome smiled thinking of Sango taking control of Sess. That demon could be really stubborn sometimes…but Rin somehow broke down his defense.

Kagome smothered a laugh as she stood up and began to dress. She chose a black tight shirt and tight jeans. Just because she was a mother of two, it didn't mean that she had to dress like one.

As Kagome pulled her hair up the doorbell rang. Kagome ran opened the door to three women. Sango, and Rin wore a bright smile while Kikyo wore a deep scowl. And she did have a right. Kikyo was 6 months pregnant with 4 demon babies.

"Bloody taxi." Kikyo muttered as she came in. Kagome suppressed a laugh. Kara and Nathan ran in the room and jumped on Sango and Rin. For ones so small, they knew to leave Kikyo alone.

"Vey are oo ear?" (Translation---why are you here) Nathan slurred. Nathan had his last night's sucker in his mouth. Kagome had tried to take it away but…to no avail.

"Where are the guys?" Kagome asked as Sango and Rin picked up the kids.

"Actually, Naruku has to work to day. Supposedly he forgot." Kikyo grumbled as she slowly sat down on the couch. Every time Kikyo sat down, Kagome flinched. It seemed like what ever she sat on was going to break. Kikyo was huge.

"Miroku and Sess have gone to the airport. They are picking up a…friend." Sango said carefully looking at Kagome's face. Sango couldn't wait to spill the news.

"Who?" Kagome said with a small frown.

"Well, do you remember a strong young lad that we went to school with? He has gold eyes and white hair. He is extremely sexy and is Sess' brother." Rin said smiling as Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gaped. Her High school sweet heart.

"Yep!" Rin laughed.

"Oh what is that? A little red in the cheeks? Could it be that our young friend who has given up on men still feels love for a half-breed?" Sango said smiling widely. Now THIS was fun!

Kagome blushed even redder remembering everything that She and Inuyasha had done together.

"Oh my! I do believe you are right. Is she sweating? Oh HO! The mighty Kagome has fallen! If we knew that we would get this kind of emotion out of you we would have invited him over here sooner!" Kikyo said joining in.

"What is he doing here? I thought…I thought he moved to the U.S." Kagome said still shocked.

"Oh he did. After he found out about you and Hojo. Apparently he still loved you." Rin said tickling Kara.

"Well, I am glad that was a long time ago. He won't even look my way. Come on…I'm the mother of 2 children. Who wants to marry a…a…a single mother? " Kagome said tugging on her hair.

"Oh come on! Kagome look. A lot has happened to both of you. He got married twice and both times they died. His first wife died giving birth to a stale born pup and his second wife died of heart failer. He has one small son and he is all alone in the world. Come on! It is perfect! He loves kids and he had a hard time. Why wouldn't it work?" Rin said with a scowl.

"Because…we are not what we once were." Kagome said going in the kitchen.

"Stop. Leave her." Kikyo said as Sango stood to fallow her. "She is a big girl. She must handle this. Give her some time to prepare." Kikyo said with some hidden wisdom.

Kagome stood at the sink with her hands gripping the sink as tight as she could. Inuyasha…oh how that name made her heart jump. They had dated all through High school. He had been there to protect her and to guide her. He had made her life worth wild. She never even considered looking at another guy when she was with him. He was her world. That was…until college. When she met Hojo.

She had pushed him away for a famous football player. Oh it was nice for a while. All the fame and all the…nights with him …Inuyasha ha tried to warn her but she had thought that he was just jealous and wanted revenge. Oh…if she had only listened to him…but then…there would have never been Nathan and Kara.

Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the way she left him. How could he forgive her? How? She had been a real witch. Inuyasha deserved better. Besides she was done with men.

'_But he isn't a man._' A voice said in her head.

'What do you mean he isn't a man!' Kagome demanded.

'_You said you were done with men. But he isn't one. He is a half-breed. The best of two worlds._'

'Go away! This is all nonsense! We don't even know if he is interested or not! This isn't all about me. He has got to want this too!' Kagome thought angrily.

'_Oh so…you do want him._'

Kagome shook her head. She had to stop that! If she kept going…she was going to end up in the nutt house! With that she rolled up her sleeves up and began to clean the kitchen.

Just then the phone rang. Kagome picked it up hurriedly. But when she heard the voice on the other end she almost dropped it.

"Hey! Is Kagome there?"

"Hojo…what do you want." Kagome said gripping the phone with both hands.

"I just wanted to tell that the child support for Erin's kid is on its way. Oh and I will be coming by Friday." Hojo said staring at his steering wheel.

"Why?" Kagome said scared.

"Oh…I want to meet the kids…" Hojo said through his teeth. He didn't really didn't care about those two basterds.

"Hojo…stop lying! What do you want?" Kagome said angry and getting red in the face. The kitchen door opened behind her and she felt Kikyo grip her shoulder.

"Look…I have to see the kids for half an hour so they won't raise the child support bill." Hojo growled. Hojo gripped the steering wheel tightly. He did not want to spend all the money to travel to Japan and see his ex.

"I don't care about your money problems Hojo! I care about my kids! They don't know you! How am I supposed to tell them that their Daddy can't stay-" Kagome began to yell at Hojo when he yelled back.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Hojo literally screamed into his cell.

"You ARE!" Kagome yelled back.

"Look…I produced them. There is a difference between Daddy and Father." Hojo send in his lawyer voice.

"Fine. Then I guess you are no better than a plant. A machinery plant. But Hojo…even machinery plants die. Look…since the court gave you the visiting right I have no say or authority. I am going to ask you know…for me…as a mother who just wants to raise her kids…please don't come. I'll even cancel child support." Kagome begged.

"Sorry Kagome. But…you have not touched a heart of stone. I am coming at 4:00 in the afternoon next Friday. Be ready." Hojo said shutting off his cell phone. He hated that woman. He couldn't believe why he had even been with her. Yuck.

Kagome stood staring at the phone. Rin and Sango were standing behind Kikyo.

"Hojo is coming for a visit next Friday." Kagome whispered.

"Oh Kagome. I am sorry. Do…do you want us to take Kara and Nathan and leave you?" Sango asked looking at Kagome as Kagome battled her inner feelings.

"No…no." Kagome said with a small laugh. Kagome wiped her tears in her eyes. "This way…I can finally get revenge on him." Kagome laughed. Kagome pushed Kikyo away. And with a fake bright smile she began to cook like crazy.

Kikyo, Rin, and Sango exchanged glances.

Foxgem: Yeah I know that was short but…it had to be done. Hopefully I will be submitting this with 2 other Chapters but if I don't…ah well. Blame Exams! Blood and Bloody ASHES! Light…till next time….


	4. Mess

Chapter 4

Foxgem: Now…here it comes…INUYASHA! Boo yah! Look I know…Hojo's character is a little cruel. He will lighten up when he come for a visit okay? But right now I can only wait for you guys to see Inuyasha!

Chapter 4 Mess

Inuyasha sat in the Airplane seat and sighed. He was really nervous. He was going to attend Sess (his half brother) wedding and see his High School Sweet heart for the first time in what…7 years? He had no way of knowing how she would react. Especially with all the things she had to deal with.

Sess had told him little about what happened to Kagome when he left. All Sess would tell him was that Kagome did get married to Hojo and they had two kids. Hojo divorced Kagome, and left his dirt work on her doorstep. Other than that Sess wouldn't tell him a thing.

Inuyasha again sighed as he thought of Kagome and how he tried to warn her. He had told her that Hojo was only using her but she…pushed him and threw him out. Now after 7 years…would she take one look and run into his arms back to where she belonged or…would she toss him out again and go back into her own world again?

So many possibilities but…if was anything like she was 7 years ago…he wouldn't dare let her go again. He loved her. After everything that happened to both of them he had always known in his heart that it was she that he loved. He was not going to let her slip through his fingers. Not again.

Inuyasha looked down next to him to see his son staring intently into a blue Game Boy©. Shippo had a yellow baseball cap that had blue lettering on it. It said "Khool" on it. Shippo had turned his hat around so that the hat was now backwards. Shippo wore a similar yellow shirt and baggy jean pants. He also had matching yellow shoes.

Inuyasha smiled. Shippo had insisted that he wore that outfit when he found out about Kagome. His 'new' mommy, Shippo called her. Of course he would have to approve of her. But who wouldn't? Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. This was really weird. He was almost ready to plan the wedding and he hadn't even seen her yet! Much less him proposing to her! He didn't even know if she was going to be interested at all. But…just thinking of them together…finally…seemed too real to be true.

Inuyasha forced himself to look back at his 2 former wives. The first one he had married was named Isendre. She had been a full white wolf demon. Beautiful. They had first met in a club in New York and they automatically hit it off. She was rich and loveable. He had droned out his pain from Kagome with her. They had gotten married just two months after they met. But…a year later she had died giving birth to 2 stale born pups.

After that Inuyasha had forced himself to cope with it. It took a year to finally move on. He then met his second wife. Nynaeve. She was a full fire fox demon. They met at her father's business Christmas celebration. 4 months afterward…she asked him to marry her. Who can refuse a gorgeous hot-tempered demon?

So they got married and a year and 7 months later they were expecting 4 pups. Inuyasha had watched over her like a hawk. She didn't get out of bed and she didn't do a lick of housework. But at her 8th month she had tripped down the stairs and 3 pups died. The doctors couldn't tell if the last pup was dead or not. Nynaeve and Inuyasha were very worried. Inuyasha quit his job and spent his whole time with his wife in the hospital. But Shippo was born healthy and strong. Nynaeve, on the other hand grew sickly. The baby had taken most of her strength. But as the next 2 years went by she seemed to get better and better. After the 3rd year everything seemed to go perfectly. Inuyasha was beginning to think that everything was going to be just fine. Little did he know.

One summer day Nynaeve took Shippo to play in a meadow that was 4 miles away from their home. Nynaeve had been playing with Shippo and teaching him demon tricks when the accident happened. Shippo, by this time had grown the technique of crawling around really fast, was running away from Nynaeve when it happened. Nynaeve's heart burst from all the excitement. Nynaeve died instantly. Leaving Shippo alone in the meadow 4 miles from home.

Inuyasha gripped his hands on the seat's armrest as he thought of how close it had been. Inuyasha had came home late that night to find the servants all in a panic. Nobody had seen Nynaeve or Shippo in the last 6 hours. The police were everywhere. Inuyasha had almost gone mad that night.

They finally found them half an hour later in the meadow. Shippo was wailing and holding onto his dead mother. Blood ran from her lips and her nose. Inuyasha had been the only one to be able to pry Shippo from his grasp on his mother. That night Inuyasha had held his baby and cried right along with him.

So after that he had raised Shippo all by himself. Sure…there was a few women here and there but…they were all looking for a guy with a little money. Not a half demon with a little pup. Sure he wanted a mother for Shippo but none of the ones that he met, had met his standards. That is…until now. Kagome.

Inuyasha chuckled thinking of the irony. They always say that if you screw that you should go back to the drawing board. In a way Kagome was the drawing board.

Inuyasha felt a tug on his coat sleeve. "Dad? What are you laughing about?" Shippo asked curious.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said with a smile. Shippo looked at him for a second and shrugged. Shippo looked back at his game and was once again absorbed by it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We ask for you all to put your seats in the upright position and fold up your trays. Please put on your seatbelts. We will be arriving shortly." The intercom lady said in a warm cheery voice.

Inuyasha sighed. Here it goes…

2

Miroku sat in one of the waiting chairs drinking a Sprite form a nearby vending machine. Sess stood patiently and erect searching for something.

"Sess? Would you please sit down? You are making me nervous." Miroku asked staring at Sess through the light green bottle.

"I can't help it. My half brother always manages to get into trouble or screw things up." Sess said in a calm voice.

"Okay first off…your BROTHER has a name. It's Inuyasha. Please try to use it…well…in front of Kagome at least. Second…Inuyasha doesn't manage to screw everything up." Miroku said taking a drink.

Sess just sent a dangerous glare at Miroku. Miroku gulped and then hurried and drank the whole thing of Sprite before Sess had any idea to take the bottle and dump the drink on is head.

"His plane landed 6 minutes ago! Where is he?" Sess growled impatiently.

"Right behind you." Inuyasha said with a smile. Miroku jumped up and laughed at the look Sess gave Inuyasha. Inuyasha just smiled and held onto Shippo's hand.

Shippo was looking up at Sess with wide eyes. He had imagined a kind-hearted person by the way Inuyasha had talked about him. But this guy was a MONSTER! AHH!

Shippo still held his Game Boy in his left hand his red book bag was slung over his left shoulder. Inuyasha gripped his right hand tightly.

"Who is this young man?" Miroku said as he leaned down to look at Shippo.

Shippo jumped behind his dad as the Dark haired man came closer.

"This is Shippo. Shippo? This is your godfather, Miroku." Inuyasha said pulling his son out from behind him. Shippo gulped as he looked at Miroku. Shippo sniffed the air. Miroku smelled like a nice person…he didn't smell of anything but happiness. Well there was a little sent of being worried but that was about it.

Shippo smiled at Miroku before he jumped behind his dad again.

"Now that we are done introducing ourselves can we go? Rin is not going to be happy with me if we don't get home soon." Sess growled as he walked away.

"But the introductions are not done yet!" Miroku protested taking Shippo's book Bag from him and swinging it over his shoulder. Then like a flash Miroku had taken Shippo's Game Boy and slipped into the book bag. "You haven't met Shippo!" Miroku said taking Shippo's other hand.

"I was one of the first people to greet him when he came into the world thank you!" Sess said in a huff still walking away.

Miroku sighed and they headed after Sess.

"Sess is really an okay guy once you get underneath his mask. It's just the wedding right now. Everyone is stressed right now." Miroku sighed as they all walked to the luggage pick-up area.

"Is it that bad? I mean I helped prepare for 2 weddings and I was never that bad." Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Well, Everyone is worried about Kagome too. We still don't know if she…how she is going to react to everything. So far she has been holding up quiet well." Miroku sighed sadly.

"Was she that in love with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku missed a step.

"Okay, #1- now that you are here…you are not allowed to say that name. That is the curse of all cuss words. #2- Kagome never really loved Hojo. She is just still hurt that he would go behind her back and- Never mind." Miroku quickly shut up.

"What? What did Ho-I mean HE do?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did Sess tell you?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Well…that they had gotten married and they divorced and Kagome is stuck with his two kids." Inuyasha said helplessly.

"What! My new mommy has two kids? AWSOME!" Shippo yelled happily. Inuyasha put a hand over his son's mouth as they caught glares.

"Remember I told you not to say it out loud?" Inuyasha growled at his son. Shippo smiled a wicked grin. Inuyasha sighed. His son was hopeless.

"Wait…you want to…holy cow. I have got to sit down." Miroku said holding his head.

Inuyasha was about to open out his mouth and explained but Sess hurried over.

"Inuyasha! Where is your stuff? All I could find was Shippo's." Sess held up a big bag that had Shippo's name written in black.

Inuyasha practically threw Shippo in Sess' arms. Then Inuyasha headed for the Pick-up area. Inuyasha found the right one but there was no other baggage left. Inuyasha felt his mouth hit his chest. WHAT? Inuyasha sniffed the air. There was not a trace of his bag's sent. ARG! They lost it!

Meanwhile…

Sess held Shippo a foot away from him. Sess stared at Shippo, and Shippo stared back. "Um…hi…I'm Uncle Sessumaru." Sess said feeling weird.

"Sesssumaro?" Shippo tried to say his name.

"Sessumaru." Sess said again.

"Seshmaru?"

"Sessumaru."

"Sheshmaru?"

"SESSUMARU!" Sess was really annoyed. This had to be his brothers son. It only took two minutes to get on his nerves.

"Sumaru?" Shippo tried again.

"S-E-S-S-U-M-A-R-U!" Sess almost yelled.

When Shippo was about to open his mouth again Sess covered it with one hand.

"Just call me Sess, okay?" Sess gave up. Inuyasha always said his name was hard to pronounce but he didn't think it was that hard! But then again…this was Inuyasha's son. Sess took away his hand and Shippo bit his lip thinking. Then very slowly he said, "Sess? Uncle Sess?"

Miroku jumped up from behind them and said, "Hallelujah!"

Just then Inuyasha came back. "They lost it! They freaken lost my luggage! Kuso!"

"Well go to the front desk and they should help you locate your luggage." Sess said handing Shippo back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha set Shippo down. "Miroku? Can you take Shippo to the car?" Inuyasha asked handing Shippo's hand to Miroku. Miroku took it and asked. "To my car or to Sess'?"

"You are not getting in my car!" Sess growled.

"Fine. Look I will just take him back home and have him meet everybody that way I can tell everyone what happened." Miroku said with a smile.

"But I can just call on my cell?" Sess said holding his cell phone in his lap.

"I know…but…I really miss Sango. And I don't think Shippo wants to sit in the same car as you two. Knowing you both the way I do I know that in 2 minutes on your way home and you two will be fighting again." Miroku said with a smile.

"Fine. Take Shippo to the girls. We will be along shortly. Have Rin give a call if she needs anything." Sess said dragging his brother off to the front desk.

Miroku led Shippo out the doors and into the parking lot.

40 minutes later…

"Where are they?" Sango said worriedly as she looked out the window in Kagome's house. The rain was coming down hard.

"I don't know and I am worried sick!" Rin said crossing her arms looking over her plans for the dresses in case she forgot something.

"Kagome? Do you need some help cooking the dinner?" Kikyo asked as she sat knitting some baby shoes.

"No. I got it!" The door muffled Kagome's voice. "How is Kara and Nathan doing?"

"They are doing fine!" Kikyo said staring at Kara and Nathan quietly playing together.

As Kikyo studied her stitches she thought about Hojo. How dare he suddenly call her up? When Naruku heard about this he would seriously do him in for good! First he had to get visiting rights. Then plopping Nathan on her. Now he was actually coming to visit. If only she wasn't pregnant! Then She could personally take Hojo out for her sister. Kikyo cursed under her breath and undid a stitch. What she wouldn't do to get a chance to kill Hojo!

Just then Kikyo felt the babies begin to kick her stomach. Kikyo quickly suck in a breath and automatically Sango and Rin were at her side.

"What is it? Did your water break?" Sango asked putting a hand to Kikyo's head.

Kikyo shook her head and took their hands and put them on her stomach. All of a sudden their hands were 'attacked' by little kicks.

"Oh no. There they go again! Kagome? Can we get Kikyo into the Hot tub?" Rin called to Kagome.

In an instant Kagome was there leading them down the stairs to the Hot tub. Kagome turned the Hot tub up and in seconds it was bubbling steam. While Kagome had gotten the hot tub ready Sango and Rin helped Kikyo into a swimsuit thing.

Then they slowly lowered Kikyo in the warm water. Kikyo gasped in pain. It was war! But as soon as her stomach went beneath the surface of the water the babies began to slow down. Kikyo sighed in relief. Sweat was now on everybody's face.

"Thank…thank you." Kikyo breathed.

Kagome nodded and backed out of the room with Sango and Rin on her heels. When they got back upstairs they all collapsed on the couch.

"Man…looking at that…I think I will want to wait to have kids when I marry Sess." Rin said with a shudder.

"Just make sure you are by a hot tub 24/7 and you wont have any problems." Kagome said smiling.

"I'd better call Naruku. He said he wanted to know when it happened again." Sango said getting up.

"Rin…will you take a break and set the table for me? I have just a little more to do on the dinner." Kagome asked also getting up.

Rin sighed and got up. "Why not? It will be nice not to think about the wedding."

Kagome and Rin headed off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Sango had dialed Naruku's work #.

Naruku was in the middle of a big project and he had no answers for the questions that his boss had asked. Just then his phone rang.

"Hello, This is Naruku. How may I help you today?" Naruku said in his fake happy tone.

"Oh Naruku….you sound so happy to hear from me." Sango laughed.

"SANGO! What's wrong? What happened to Kikyo? Is she-" Naruku began on a series of worries.

"No! Hold on! I'll tell you everything if you will just hold your horses!" Sango laughed interrupting Naruku.

"Okay…what happened." Naruku asked tense.

"World War 4 happened." Sango said dryly.

"But…what about World War 3?" Naruku asked wondering if Sango had hid one of Kikyo's 'attacks'.

"This was way too big for World War 3. Instead we went onto 4. She is in the Hot tub now resting but they didn't completely stop." Sango told him honestly.

"Oh. Are the guys there?" Naruku asked tapping his pencil on his desk.

"No. They went to pick up Inuyasha but they didn't return." Sango said looking out the window again in hopes of seeing them drive up.

"All right. Look…can you have my wife stay in the hot tub till I can get there? I'll leave now." Naruku said standing up.

"I don't think I could pry her from the hot tub!" Sango laughed.

"You're right. I don't think you could. Well, I will be there as soon as I can. Bye Sango." Naruku said hanging up. Great. Another Session of fighting. Naruku didn't know if Kikyo could handle anymore. Naruku slowly began to pick up his stuff.

He couldn't juggle work and Kikyo. It was just too much. He went to work at 7:00 in the morning and came home at 8:00 in the evening. Then he would spend all night trying to make Kikyo feel better. He would end up getting 4 hours of sleep…that was…if it was a good night. Usually he spent all night rubbing her back, her feet, and her stomach.

Naruku couldn't keep this up for much longer…besides…when they finally did come he would have to stay at home to make sure everything went okay. Kikyo wouldn't be strong enough to handle all of them. Sure Kikyo was powerful but…4 pups would conquer her. He had to be there to make sure they understood who was the boss.

That was the thing about demon babies. From the very beginning you had to teach them your sent and who was boss. Not to mention all the teaching that they had to go through.

Naruku sighed as he shut off his office lights. He would have to petition for him to be able to work at home. Besides…even if he had to quit, they had enough money to last them a lifetime. Work was just away form to free his mind and to escape the real world.

Naruku put a hand on his head. Another blasted headache. They came regularly now. He had no idea why. His doctor told him it was just all the stress from Kikyo and the pups. Naruku hoped that that is what it was.

3

Sango hung the phone and stood there looking out the window. The sounds of Rin and Kagome talking and laughing floated across the room and called to Sango to join them. But Sango just stood there.

Sango thoughts were all in a jumble. She thought about the wedding, Hojo, Kagome, Kikyo, Naruku, and most importantly Miroku. Sango sighed as she tore her eyes away from the window. It did no good to worry about everything but...she did. She couldn't help it.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sango bolted from her seat and ran down the stairs to the door. Sango threw it open to see a newspaper boy soaking wet.

"Here you go Ma'am!" The newspaper boy said handing it to her. Then with a nod he went back out into the rain.

Sango called a thank you to the boy and shut the door with disappointment. She had hoped it was Miroku. But no. Again life played with her emotions.

As Sango was climbing the stairs slowly the doorbell rang again. Sango turned and walked down the stairs slowly. It was probably someone else giving the mail or milk.

Sango opened up the door to see a soaking Miroku holding a soaked and unhappy demon child.

"Miroku!" Sango threw her arms around him and kissed him for all the neighbors to see. Miroku had to stumble backwards to catch his balance.

When Sango finally pulled away Miroku smiled down at her. "Sango?" "Yes?" "Can I get in the house?" Miroku asked feeling as if his arms were about to come off.

Sango blushed and hurried them inside. Miroku put down a red book bag along with a very large suitcase. Then Miroku put the little boy down. Sango immediately went to work to take off the kids jacket.

"Kagome? Rin? Miroku is here with a little present!" Sango called up the stairs. Two seconds later Rin and Kagome appeared on the steps.

"Oh my! Who is this?" Rin said looking at the boy.

"This is Shippo. Shippo that is Rin your Aunt to be." Miroku said getting out of his wet Jacket.

"Oh! So this is Shippo!" Rin said picking Shippo up. Shippo stayed quiet and just looked at Rin. "My! He is so big! I can barely hold him!" Rin laughed. Rin set him down.

"Where are the other guys?" Rin asked looking at Miroku. Miroku put an arm around Sango and kissed her head.

"Something went wrong. Inuyasha's plane was late and his luggage was lost-" The conversation was lost to Shippo and Kagome.\

When Miroku had said who this pup was, Kagome had frozen on the steps.

Inuyasha's Child 

Kagome felt a pain in her chest. Inuyasha had a child…and it wasn't hers. But then she did have a child without him. Kagome knew right then and there…she wanted that pup to be hers and Inuyasha's. Oh how she wanted Inuyasha's child. Why did she ever let him go?

When Rin had held him up Shippo had locked eyes with her. His eyes made her gasp softly. They were intense and held the same amount of power that Inuyasha's eyes had. Kagome had gripped the stair case.

Rin put Shippo down and Shippo slowly made his way to Kagome. Their eyes were still locked. When Shippo came the steps he stopped and just stared. Kagome stared back. They stayed that way for a long time.

Shippo smelt the peach blossoms that he told Shippo about. It was fresh and clean smell. He was surprised at his Dad's descriptions and her photos. They didn't do her justice. She was an absolute goddess. He had to have her for a mother. Sure he had a mother when he was small but…he barley remembered her.

Suddenly Shippo asked quietly, and Kagome was sure that no one else could hear, "Will you be my Mommy?"

Foxgem: Okay…next Chapter is when Kagome and Inuyasha will meet. Don't worry…REVIEW!


	5. Meeting

Foxgem: Hey! Well #1…. I am sorry for any grammar errors…I'm not that sorry…but for the comforts of my readers I apologize. Now…who is ready for the meeting between Kagome and Inuyasha? I AM!

Chapter 5 Feelings

Kagome looked down at Shippo with huge eyes. Her left hand seemed the only thing supporting her. "What…what did you say?" Kagome asked silently.

"That Inuyasha had lost his bag and Sess is helping him out. Is there anything wrong?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome with worried eyes.

Kagome's snapped up from Shippo to see everyone's eyes on her. Kagome slowly let go of the banister and took a deep breath then with a bright smile she replied, "Yes. Shall we go up now? I left chicken cooking."

"Yes, lets go. I want to see if the rice is done cooking." Rin said reaching out for Shippo's hand. Shippo gave her his hand but eyes never left Kagome.

"I'll be up in a minute. I want to talk to Miroku alone." Sango said with a serious smile. Kagome nodded and she turned around and headed up the stairs with Rin and Shippo fallowing.

As soon as Kagome and Rin were out of sight Sango jumped in Miroku's arms. Sango held him tightly against her. "Sango? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you." Sango said cuddling into his chest.

Miroku couldn't help but smile. "I saw you what…5 hours ago before I left to do my chores that Rin gave me."

Sango looked up with him with a smile. "I miss you whenever you are not with me." Sango replied.

"Oh…but then…if I never left I would never get this kind of hello." Miroku whispered dropping kisses on her smiling mouth.

After a few kisses Sango pulled away. "How did Inuyasha look?" Sango asked sitting on the steps.

"Well…he is a lot bigger than he used to be." Miroku said sitting next to her.

"You mean fat?" Sango asked trying to push away a mental picture of Inuyasha weighing 300 pounds.

"No!" Miroku laughed. "He is bigger by the means of muscle. He is not that skinny bean guy that he used to be. He…oh well. You just have to see for yourself. Besides…girls are way better at studying guys. I'm sorry but I don't check guys out."

"You'd better not check anyone out besides me!" Sango glared at him. That only made Miroku laugh harder.

"True. No one is worth checking out but you." Miroku said wrapping an arm around Sango's shoulders. Just then they heard a wail from up above them. Sango and Miroku looked at each other then they ran up the stairs together.

At the top the sight before there eyes almost made them fall over laughing. Nathan was wailing and had huge tears running down his cheeks while Shippo and Kara were wrestling. The funny thing was that Kara was winning. Kara had Shippo down on the ground in his arm twisted behind his back. But in a flash Shippo was on top of Kara twisting her arm behind her back but before he could do it Kara kicked him knocking him off.

With a look Sango and Miroku ran in and pulled them apart. Miroku grabbed Shippo and Sango grabbed Kara.

"What is going on here?" Sango asked Kara. Kara's face was red with anger and she had tears of hate running down her face.

"He says that MY mommy is his mommy!" Kara yelled thrusting to get at Shippo.

"Well she is!" Shippo said with snarl.

"Hey! I don't want to hear you use that kind of tone with any lady." Miroku said scolding Shippo.

"I'M NOT A LADY!" Kara shouted at Miroku.

"See?" Shippo said looking up at Miroku.

Sango turned Kara around to face her. "You will not talk to ANYBODY like that. Especially your godparents! Now…as for the question who is Kagome's baby I will tell you. Shippo, Kagome is not your Mommy yet. That is to be decided between your father and Kagome. Kara, Kagome is your mommy. And Nathan's. But if Shippo's Daddy fixes things between your mommy and him…Shippo will be your brother and Kagome will be his mommy."

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kara shouted pitching a fit.

"Do you need a time out?" Sango asked the screaming child.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Kara screamed.

" That's it! You need a time out young lady!" Sango yelled over Kara's voice while dragging Kara to her room.

As Miroku watched them go he said quietly to Shippo, "Good luck with her. If you want Kagome to be your mother…than you have to get Kara's permission."

Shippo looked up at Miroku with shocked eyes. "You have to be kidding. There is no way! She's a devil!"

"No kidding. But every female can be a devil." Miroku said with sigh.

"No. Kagome is nowhere close to being a devil. She is an angel!" Shippo protested.

"Even Kagome can be a devil. Just you wait. As soon as your Father shows up…you will be looking at Kagome thorough different eyes." Miroku said looking at Shippo with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

"Kagome! Will you stop that?" Rin said standing behind Kagome with her hands on her hips.

"Stop what?" Kagome asked stirring the egg rolls in the oil.

"This quiet sad depressed look as if the world has ended! What happened?" Rin asked sighing.

"Nothing…it's just…something." Kagome said going back into her shell.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and turned her around. "You will not do that to me! You will not go back into your shell. I am one of your best friends! Tell me!" Rin caught herself from growling.

"It…is just something that Shippo said. It just got me thinking, that's all. I am really all right. It was just…a surprise." Kagome said going into deep thought.

"What did Shippo ask?" Rin asked curious.

"He asked if I would be his mother. How…how would he even know? About Inuyasha and me. I mean…he knew exactly who I was without me being introduced!" Kagome said in a shaky breath.

Rin let go of Kagome and began to laugh. "That is awesome! Kagome! That is not a reason to be so sad and depressed! I would be doing cartwheels if I were you! Inuyasha probably showed Shippo some of your old photos and meanwhile he told Shippo about you two! Then there is Shippo's question that answers all of your questions. Inuyasha still wants you! Inuyasha wants you! This is wonderful!"

Kagome shook her head. "No. This only makes everything complicated. What…what if I am not the girl that he remembers and decides that I'm not what he wants. Or what if I am not ready for this? How do I know that my heart can handle this?" Kagome asked helplessly.

"Kagome…you can. You can handle this. You are the strongest person I know. Besides…I know you are ready for this. You have been in the cave too long. It is time to move on. Here is finally a man…a demon who still loves you. If he can love you for 12 years than I think…He will love no matter how much you change." Rin said wrapping an arm around Kagome's neck. "Besides…you are extremely sexy. How could he not love you? You saw how Shippo fell for you! How could Inuyasha not?"

"You think so?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…only…do you really want to wear that?" Rin said looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all dirty. Kagome growled, "Bloody clothes!"

"It's okay. I can finish here. Just go and get cleaned up." Rin said pushing Kagome to the door with haste.

With a grateful look Kagome ran to her bedroom to change. Kagome quickly changed into a black tang top and some black pants. Then Kagome brushed her hair out and pulled it back into two buns that were on both sides of her head. Then she added two strands of hair that fell neatly on her face. As Kagome reached for her make-up she stopped herself. She didn't want to be too forward. After all…this was just a dinner with friends. She didn't want to scare Inuyasha away. Kagome put on some peach perfume and with a smile she headed back for the kitchen.

In the kitchen Rin was putting all of the food in the serving dishes. When Rin saw her she laughed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It looks like you are ready to go out on a date. Go put on some…jeans. It will make you look more casual. As for the hair…I could say that we were trying out hairstyles for the brides maids. No…bag the hair. Pull it back into a ponytail and put some jewelry on. No rings. We don't want him to think that you are still attached to him…then-" Rin went on but Kagome stopped listening to her.

Years ago it had been her giving all of this advice. Things diffidently changed. Kagome thought with a smile.

2

"What do you mean there is no room! I set up reservations months ago!" Inuyasha yelled at the man behind the Hotel counter.

"I'm sorry sir. But this is one of our busiest weeks. We just have no room. There is nothing you can do." The man said with stiffness.

"NOTHING-" Inuyasha began but Sess grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him away.

"Look. I am not going to waste my time with Rin just because you have problems. I need to get home. NOW. Let's go and we can figure something out later." Sess said pulling his grumbling brother to the door.

"I can't leave until I have a place for my son to sleep! I had a reservation!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You forget, BROTHER. The reason why you came here. You came because of me right? I will find you a place to sleep tonight." Sess said impatiently.

"How do I know you won't throw us into the street to sleep tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…I give you my word that I will find a place suitable for you to sleep in. In fact…a place that I wouldn't mind sleeping in." Sess said with an evil smile. He had just the right place for his brother.

"Okay." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Good. Now get in the bloody car. We are already late. Rin is going to have my head."

3

Miroku and Sango were busy playing cards with the children when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sango called as she rushed downstairs. She WAS going to be the first person to Inuyasha…well…the first FEMALE to see Inuyasha.

Sango threw open the door and a blur went past her straight into the Jacuzzi room. Sango sighed as she closed the door. It was only Naruku worried about his wife. Life always played these tricks on her.

Sango headed up the stairs slowly hoping that the doorbell would ring.

Kikyo sat still in the tub rubbing her stomach. Oh did it hurt. How long must this go on? Kikyo took the remote on the side of the tub and turned it up a notch. Then she made the TV screen come up and she surfed the Cable for something to watch.

A little while later she heard the doorbell ring. Kikyo sighed. She would have to get out soon. She couldn't let Naruku see her like this. She couldn't be a weak human. Kikyo turned off the TV and began to rise when two hands forced her, gently but forcefully, down back into the Jacuzzi.

"What in the devils name…!" Kikyo began but her husbands face came into view.

"You are not going to take one step out of that tub. You are going to sit there and soak." Naruku said with a frown.

"How did you know?" Kikyo asked staring at her Husband with wide eyes.

"Sango called me. You can't be walking all the way from our house to Kagome's everyday. You have to rest." Naruku said rubbing her neck.

"I'm going to skin that girl." Kikyo muttered.

"You'd better not. I want to know when these things happen. I have a right you know." Naruku said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have you know I spent more hours on my butt resting then there are hours in a year! Besides…I take the taxi to get here everyday. So there." Kikyo said sticking out her tongue.

Naruku laughed. "Well…I will just have to see about that. I have just received a 4-month lese from work so I can be with you before the birth and after. So I can be with you all day long."

Kikyo groaned. Whenever they were together he wouldn't let her lift a finger without his permission. "Please tell me that that is your Idea of a joke."

"No joke. I am here to take care of you." Naruku said studying his wife.

"Forcing me to stay in bed 24/7 constantly eating is not taking care of me. I need to move around and to work. I refuse to feel helpless." Kikyo said folding her arms.

"Having demon babies are-" Naruku began but Kikyo interrupted.

"I know, I know! They are a huge responsibility and they are dangerous. I know. You've told me! I don't like sitting all day. My butt can't take much more of this!" Kikyo growled.

Naruku laughed. "Don't worry, love. It will be all over soon."

4

Sango climbed the stairs back to kids and Miroku. When she entered the room they all looked at her expectantly. Sango just shook her head.

"It was only Naruku. Now…what were we playing?" Sango asked getting back down on the floor.

The doorbell rang again. Miroku looked at Sango. Sango shook her head. "I'm done getting the door. Every time I go to open the door to someone I expect it always ends up being something totally different."

"I'll get it!" Rin called as she ran to the door. Rin opened the door to find a soaked annoyed husband-to-be and a soaked angry brother-in-law.

"Oh were have you two been?" Rin asked ushering them in.

"Like usual…nothing goes to plan around my brother." Sess grumbled as Rin helped him out of his coat.

"It's not my fault! Blame the Air line and the bloody hotel!" Inuyasha growled at him.

"They're here!" Rin yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later three little kids along with Sango and Miroku raced down the stairs to greet Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to take two steps backwards as Sango jumped on him to hug him. Miroku stayed behind letting Sango greet him, after all it had been so long since she had seen him. In his arms Miroku held Nathan while Kara clutched his pant leg staring with wide eyes at Inuyasha. Shippo, meanwhile, pulled on his Fathers pant leg trying to tell him everything.

When Inuyasha got Sango off of him and calmed Shippo, Inuyasha went to meet the two littlest members. Inuyasha bent slightly forward to look Nathan in the face. Nathan looked down and concentrated on Miroku's buttons.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the bashful boy.

Careful so not to look at Inuyasha, Nathan replied, "Nafen."

"Nathan. Ahh…That is a pretty awesome name. How old are you?" Inuyasha asked. While Inuyasha talked to Nathan, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if this really was Kagome's child. He had no features of Kagome at all. Inuyasha also knew that some of the Childs features weren't even Hojo's. This couldn't be Kagome's.

"I'm free." (Three) Nathan said still be bashful.

"Ahh. You're old. And who are you?" Inuyasha asked the little girl that he just noticed. Kara on the other hand had made up her mind that this Man was a threat. Kara thought that he had somehow threatened Nathan and she had walked up to Inuyasha's legs and was ready to kick him. That is…until he noticed her. As soon as Inuyasha's eyes caught hers she jumped behind Miroku's leg with all of her courage gone.

"Are you not going to tell me who you are?" Inuyasha asked Kara. With one look at the little girl he could automatically tell that this was Kagome's child. The child was a miniature Kagome. Well…except for her eyes. Her eyes were a fierce brown. They had to have come from Hojo. Inuyasha felt jealousy rage with in him but he quickly suppressed it.

"No." Kara said quickly trying to get away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed. This was diffidently Kagome's child.

"That darling of a girl is Kara and she will be turning 5 a few days after the wedding. " Miroku said with a smile.

"Yes, but if she wants to live that long she has a mess that needs tending to." Came a voice from behind the party.

At the sound of her voice Inuyasha's soul soared. Inuyasha turned to see a pleasant sight and a surprise. Kagome did look sort of different. Her body seemed slimmer and she looked a little taller. Her hair was darker (if that was possible), lips were fuller and redder, her eyes more brilliant, and her bust was bigger.

Kagome wore a black tight tang top with low bellbottom jeans that hugged every curve. Kagome had pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and in her ears she had two little hoops. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace.

Inuyasha moved toward Kagome. He HAD to touch her…even if that meant a hug. As Inuyasha drew near, Kagome did stay where she was but in her eyes he could see that she was scared and uncertain.

When Inuyasha got near, he opened up his arms to her and gave her a warm smile. She hesitated for just a split second then she ran into his arms for a fierce hug. Then Inuyasha spun her around. Immediately Inuyasha was over come with the desire for her to be his…forever.

"Welcome home." Kagome whispered into his ears softly.

"Thank you." Inuyasha replied just as softly.

When they pulled away Kagome was smiling brightly. "Well who is hungry?" Kagome asked everyone.

"I am!" All three children chimed which got laughter from all of the adults.

"All right. Go into the bathroom over there and wash up. Rin? Sango? Can you set everything that needs to be set up in the dinning room? I am going to help Kikyo out of the Jacuzzi." Kagome said turning to go down into the basement where Kikyo was.

Before she could get there a hand reach out and stopped her. When Kagome turned she saw it was Inuyasha. "What do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Would you help the kids wash up? Thanks!" Kagome said with smile as she headed into the basement.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sess stared at each other.

"Don't look at me! I don't know anything about kids!" Sess said crossing his arms.

"Well I guess it is time to teach you. You will be getting married soon and you know the saying, 'First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage'. You are going to have to learn anyway." Inuyasha said with an evil smile.

That's all Kagome heard before she went down stairs. When she got there she took a deep sigh of relief. So far so good! The meeting with Inuyasha wasn't so bad. He smiled at her and he hugged her back just as tightly as she held him. The only thing she regretted was the 'Welcome home' bit. That wasn't exactly what she meant to say but…what can she do about it now?

Anyway, She still had to apologize to him. About the way she treated him when she first got together with Hojo. She was not looking forward to that.

Kagome walked into the Jacuzzi and saw Naruku rubbing Kikyo's sore shoulders.

"Time to get out! Dinner is ready and it is time to eat." Kagome said cheerfully. Kagome picked up a huge white fluffy towel and opened it up for Kikyo.

"Good cuz' I'm starving!" Kikyo said with a smile. But Kikyo just sat there. Sure her face was turning red and she was grunting…but that could be just the kids kicking again.

"Are the Pups kicking again?" Kagome asked a little scared for she sister.

"No…I …can't get out of this ruddy…Hot tub." Kikyo grumbled.

Kagome and Naruku smiled at each other.

"Need help?" Naruku asked sweetly.

"Well…yeah! That is if you want me to eat or not!" Kikyo said.

"Okay hold still." Naruku said moving forward. But before he could take another step Kagome stopped him.

"What are you going to do? I am not going to have you break my Jacuzzi!" Kagome said with an eyebrow raised.

"I am going to pull up my sleeves, wrap my arms around my wife and pick her up out of the tub." Naruku said pulling Kagome's hand off of his arm.

"Okay…I'll go get Kikyo's clothes ready." Kagome said as she ran into a changing room.

"Sweet girl." Kikyo said as she lifted her arms for Naruku's arms to go under. "Now show me that demon muscle that you always brag about." Kikyo murmured into Naruku's ear.

"I'd better not. Kagome did want this Jacuzzi to be in one piece after you get out." Naruku murmured back.

Kikyo laughed but she was cut off when Naruku suddenly lifted her out of the tub. Kikyo could have sworn she heard a 'pop' when she came out of there.

As soon as she was out of the tub Naruku was setting her down carefully on some towels and Kagome was wrapping a towel around her.

"Thanks." Kikyo said using his arm for support.

Half an hour later they were all seated at the table eating the feast that Kagome and Rin put on. The dinner talk mostly consisted of the wedding plans until

"So…where are you and Shippo staying?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was across from him on the end.

"Shoot! I was going to call to make another reservation. Please excuse me!" Inuyasha said pushing back his chair.

"I'm afraid you won't find one. This weekend and all of next week is…well…it is some sort of celebration. Hundreds are flying in to celebrate it. I don't know what they call it but it drags in tons of visitors." Rin said eating another egg roll.

Inuyasha sat back down in his seat quiet heavily. "Oh boy."

"No need to worry, brother. I told you I would find you place to stay the night. And I have." Sess said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh…where?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Here." Kagome said staring at her plate.

Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth open.

"What…?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sess for an explanation.

"Well…you can't stay with me… I have a small apartment with one bedroom? Rin and I will be sleeping there." Sess began when Kagome interrupted.

"Oh yeah. I was going to ask you about that. Why do you insist on having that dirty, cramped apartment when you could have a huge mansion." Kagome asked.

"Well…uh…it has a…certain meaning…to us." Rin said coloring.

Kagome tried very hard not to laugh.

"Then there is Miroku…he has another small apartment that he shares with Sango. Naruku and Kikyo are expecting and we don't want to put any more stress on them. So the only place open is Kagome's house." Sess said with an evil smile.

Inuyasha was stunned. Personally…he would like nothing better than to be here close to Kagome but…he did not want to be another burden.

"I have a guest bedroom that is ready to be used and I have an extra bed in the attic that we can pull down and put in the kids room for Shippo. It's perfect." Kagome said still looking at her plate.

"I don't want to be a burden." Inuyasha said lightly.

"You wouldn't be. I would be insulted if you didn't. I really want you here. Anyway…you would be a big help. I can watch Shippo tomorrow while you go buy yourself some things you are going to need. It mean a lot to me if you did, and you could watch the kids if I needed to run out and get something." Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's eyes.

Their eyes held each other's for what it seemed an eternity.

"All right. Thanks." Inuyasha said with a nod.

"Does that I mean I don't have to go to a stuffy Hotel?" Shippo asked looking up at his dad.

"Nope." Kagome said with a smile while Inuyasha laughed.

Foxgem: There! HA! I have done it! Na Na! Boo ya! Wait till you read what happens next. I am sorry about the delay between chapters. Really. But my parents have been sending off to camp after camp. Very annoying. Sorry!


	6. The Deal

Chapter 6

Foxgem: Yo! I am very happy to get this chapter done. I had to go to a family reunion in Utah…with a group of 80 people…. no joke. It was horrible and I haven't time to write. I cannot tell you what your answers did for me. It totally broke my block! Blasted it! I am sooo evil! HEHEHE! Oh and I can't answer many people but I do want to put a shout out to the fallowing:

**AYO: **Look, I won't stop writing this story and the Unforgettable weeks story. The other ones are…practically dead, maybe. I have to take them off…if any of you want to take it and run with it…go for it. I am currently working on 4 other stories. Stressful. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and the Rain story might.

**The Bow and Arrow sisters:** okay Bow…I believe that there must be SOME drug out there to cure it! When you find it…give me a ring…I WANT IT! LOL!

Now that I did my thanks…I just want to say…I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. Thank you.

Chapter 6 The Deal

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's guest bedroom staring at the wall. Inuyasha scowled at the wall. Kagome hadn't even really looked at him since everyone had left after dinner. She barley spoke three words to him. What was wrong with her? Was she still mad at him? He had no clue. None. What did he do? He had no idea. But whatever her feelings for him did not matter when it came to his son.

As soon as everyone had left she immediately took Shippo under her wing and did everything with him. In fact it looked as though she had three children instead of two! She gave him a bath with Kara and Nathan…she got him dressed in his favorite Pj's that Shippo only let Inuyasha put on… she did everything! They even wrestled!

Not that it was bad. No. It was just that…they completely ignored him! Like he was just a piece of furniture in the room! They didn't ask if he wanted to join in the fun. Not even for hide and seek! They had played for a full half hour before it was time for bed. He was going to read them all a story but Kagome beat him to it.

After the kids were in bed, Kagome had hurried off and did the dishes and after that she practically ran to her room with a quiet goodnight to him.

Inuyasha shook his head. He may have had two wives but that didn't mean he understood women. Kagome was just confusing as he last two wives, if not that maybe more! Here she greeted him with warmness and the next she was ignoring him.

Inuyasha sighed out in frustration. He was way too tired for this! Inuyasha shut off the light and climbed into the bed hoping that tomorrow would be better.

Downstairs Kagome sat in front of her mirror, in her bedroom, brushing her hair. Today did not go as planned. Here she planned to welcome him in warmly and have a ball with him. Instead…he was cold.

During dinner, Inuyasha seemed to be distant. When someone would ask him a question, they would have to re- ask it several times before he would answer. Then after everyone left…He stayed away from her and the kids. She almost invited him twice but the scowl on his face stopped her.

Oh well…maybe tomorrow would be better. Kagome sighed as she laid the brush down. Kagome looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was straight and silky. Her skin was smooth. Her body was slim and perfect. But…her eyes were tired...full of sadness and trouble. Her sprit ached. What was going on? What was happing to her? It wasn't like this before…sure she was always tired but when did her spirit begin to ache?

Kagome shook her head. It did no good to wonder on stuff like that. It was probably because Hojo called. That was it. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Why? He broke her heart and dumped…no not dump…threw her out the window! He had given her his children to raise all by herself. What could he possible do? What did he want from her?

Kagome shook her head. Hojo was the last person she wanted to think about! Kagome sighed as she climbed into bed and shut off the light. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Hopefully.

1

BANG! CRASH! BOOM!

"INUYASHA! GET SHIPPO OFF OF KARA!"

"I WILL AS SOON AS YOU GET KARA OFF OF SHIPPO!"

BOOM! CLANG! CRASH!

"AAHH! KARA STOP IT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL---NATHAN! STOP BITING YOUR SISTER!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the middle of WW IV. It all started at 7:30 when the kids woke up. Shippo had taken the rest of Kara's favorite cereal without giving any to Kara. Then Kara wouldn't let Shippo watch his morning show. After that Shippo pushed over Nathan. Then the attack came.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't even properly dressed yet. Inuyasha was just in some shorts with no shirt while Kagome was running around in her partial see through nightgown.

Kagome couldn't take much more of this. While Kagome grabbed one kid, another kid came up and kicked her. In which the child that she had been holding ran away.

Inuyasha had better luck. He gripped Nathan and just held on while the kid kicked and screamed. Inuyasha had no idea to stop this. He only could pray for the kids give up.

"INUYASHA? GO DOWN STAIRS AND IN THE CLOSET-OW! GET ME THE 2 PLAY –OOF! PENS!" Kagome yelled over the racket.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS?" Inuyasha asked trying to get Nathan to let go of his hair.

"JUST GO! I CAN HOLD THEM OFF FOR AWHILE!" Kagome said griping on kid in one arm and another kid in the other.

Inuyasha dropped Nathan on the couch and ran downstairs and opened up the coat closet. In side was 2 Play pens. Inuyasha grabbed them and ran upstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THEM?" Inuyasha asked.

"OPEN THEM UP! FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!" Kagome was now wrestling all the kids.

Inuyasha set one at the far end of the room and the other one he set up in the hallway.

"NOW WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed.

"TAKE KARA AND DUMP HER IN ONE!"

"BUT-OW! WHO THREW THAT? BUT SHE CAN CLIMB OUT!"

"JUST PUT HER IN IT!"

Which was harder said then done. As soon as Kara saw him coming she began to throw plastic balls at his head. And believe it or not she had a very good aim.

Inuyasha scooped up Kara dumped her soundly in it.

"NOW WHAT?" Inuyasha asked.

"CONTROL YOUR SON!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha spotted Shippo behind the couch and dove for him.

Meanwhile Kagome picked up Nathan and dumped in the other playpen. And as soon as his bottom touched the bottom of the playpen he began to wail.

Kagome shoved a blanket in the playpen with Nathan's teddy bear. Then she ran off to see Kara.

Like normal Kara was trying to find a way out. But she soon found that her legs were too short to jump over the side she began to climb her way out. As soon as she got to the top ready to jump out Kagome came in and put her back in the pen. Then Kagome took Cardboard pieces and shoved them between the mesh and the bars holding the structure.

Kara began to have a hissy fit. Her body began to do convulsions.

Kagome dusted off her hands and let Kara scream along with Nathan. Then she turned around to a horrible sight. All the furniture was turned over and her lamps were on the floor shattered. In the middle of the room Shippo lay with Inuyasha wrestling. Shippo was loosing horribly. Finally Inuyasha picked the pup up be the scruff of the neck and held so Shippo's eyes met his. At that point Shippo was just trying to wriggle away.

By this time Kagome had enough. "THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled. And sure enough everything went quiet.

"Shippo! Look what you did to my living room! It is a mess! An absolute mess! Kara! Stop that infernal screeching right this minute! Since you behaved like a baby I am going to treat you like a child! You will stay in that playpen for a whole week if you continue on like this. Nathan! Shut your mouth! You are old enough to stop the water works! You are going to spend time out there in your own pen! As for Shippo-wait. …I have the perfect place for them. Inuyasha…please fallow me." Kagome said taking a deep breath.

Kagome motioned him downstairs onto the main floor then took him down to the basement. They passed the Jacuzzi room and in the far back there was a tall but skinny door. Kagome opened it up ant led Inuyasha inside.

The room was tiny. It was 6feet across and 9 feet long. The only piece of furniture in the room was a mattress that was in the middle of the room.

"What is this room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh…well…I don't know. It was here when I bought it. I mean the mattress. I never had no idea what to use this room for. But I think I know now. If you wouldn't mind going and getting Kara and Shippo while I watch Shippo." Kagome said taking Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha eyed her. She had that funny look in her eyes again. The look that she gives before she does something mischievous. But he went and got the kids. All the kids went deathly silent as they entered the room. Kagome let go of Shippo and stood with Inuyasha at the front of the room.

"This is to be the time out room. You will be given a blanket and one lamp. You three will stay here till there is no hard feelings what so ever. And you have to show me how well you get along. Meals will be brought down to you. You get one serving each along with a drink of your choice. Since you all were horrible up there…you have to stay in this room for 2 hours before I come and check on how well you are doing." Kagome said in a very business tone. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Will you watch them? I will go and grab the blankets and the lamp. If they try to make a break for it…we will add 5 more hours."

Before she left Shippo raised his hand. "Yes?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Um…can you also bring down a clock?" Shippo asked.

"I can do that." Kagome said slowly then she left.

Inuyasha was going to have to applaud Kagome. She had these kids scarred stiff. She had made it sound like this was going to be horrible! No…the time out room was perfect. It was away from the rest of the house…and if you screamed…no one would even hear it! It was perfect. It was just the thing he was looking for…for him and Kagome.

Kagome returned with her arms bulging. She threw in 3 huge king sized comforters and set a Mickey Mouse clock on the table. Then she set down a goofy lamp and plugged it in. Then with a bow she left the room leaving Inuyasha to shut the door.

When Inuyasha shut it Kagome locked the door. Then they began to make their way upstairs. "They are going to be alright right?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. The whole two hours is the time during their naps. And they will be sleeping. Think of how much energy they wasted by running around. Now you and I can get dressed in peace and I can clean this house." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha just about drank her whole image in. Her gown was a mess. It showed off her chest and her curves even more. Her hair was a rats nest but it made her looks so good.

"Kagome, I am sorry about your furniture. I am going to replace it." Inuyasha said suddenly remembering.

"What? Inuyasha…no. No. Don't bother. You can't be wasting your money on me." Kagome said trying to smooth her gown out.

"Kagome…I have so much money…it isn't funny. Brain surgeons get a lot. Plus the inheritance that I got from my Father. Don't worry. I broke your furniture and I will fix it." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Oh…Okay…if…if it will make you feel better." Kagome said lamely.

"I have a little problem though." Inuyasha said stopping on the stairs to the top floor.

"What?"

"Well…I need clothes remember? My clothes are missing and I don't have anything to wear. When can we go shopping?" Inuyasha asked.

"WE?" Kagome almost yelled as she stared at him.

"Well yeah. I need your help. You know how bad I am when it comes to clothes! I can barley match to socks up." Inuyasha said with a huge smile.

"You always did have trouble. Umm…I don't know when I will be free. I have to watch the kids and clean-" Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Look, we…uh…we have not been together in how long? 6 years? We need to catch up on things. I want to know what you been up to…and some other things. Besides…you need some time off. Lets go and relax a bit. A night on the town. As for the kids…we can get a baby sitter. Don't say it is too late. Lets call up Sango and Miroku. They would be more than happy." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You sure they would do it?" Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha said, "So…uh what about it?"

Kagome found it hard to breathe. Her heart pounded in her ears. Why not go out with him? WHY? She knew exactly why! She wasn't ready for this! How could she handle her feelings and do everything that was expected of her? Besides she was done with men!

_Oh shut up! It's not like he asked us out on a date! He just wants catch up on things. That's what friends do!_

Even if it is not a date…one thing always leads to another!

"I would love that." Kagome's mouth said on it's own accord.

WHERE IN THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM? She was supposed to say no thank you! She was done with men!

_But he isn't a man._

Oh Shut Up! Don't you remember that a MALE hurt us?

_But this male has never let us down. He has never hurt us. He loves us._

You don't know that! How do you know that he won't hurt us?

_Look! I'm the heart and you are the brain! Don't YOU remember how he warned us? How he took care of us when we were sick? Don't you remember the way he held us in his arms? Remember when we sent him away breaking his heart in two? We owe him._

Yeah…he did do that. And yes…we do owe him. Well…this will just be something to make us even then.

_Exactly._

Kagome shook her head. That was a weird conversation! Her heart and mind just got in a fight over…over him. They never did that for…No! She was not going to dwell on Hojo! Today was going to a perfect, and tonight she was going to spend time with Inuyasha.

"Great! I uh…Kagome? Is there anything you would let me borrow to wear for today?" Inuyasha asked looking down at himself.

"Yeah… I think I have some of your old clothes from when we had the blizzard and I was stuck at your apartment. Um…why don't you eat some breakfast while I will get dressed?" Kagome said remembering her gown.

"Okay sounds great."

2

In the basement Kara sat facing a wall holding her blanket tightly around her. She had picked out the perfect blanket. It was soft and warm…not to mention huge. Kara snuck a look at Shippo who was wrapped up in a bright red blanket similar to hers.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't taken her cereal and pushed Nathan…none of this wouldn't have happened. They would have been upstairs watching TV!

"Kara…Kara?" Came a small voice behind her. Kara turned to see her frozen brother.

"Kara it's cold." Nathan said dancing around on the mattress. "Get your blanket and tie it around you." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"My blanket is cold." Nathan whined.

"Fine. Come get in here with me." Kara opened her blanket for him. Nathan rushed into her arms and fell asleep as she tucked him in.

"You know…it is cold all by yourself." Came Shippo's voice all the way across the room.

"Good. Maybe then you'll learn some manners." Kara said sticking out her tongue.

"Please? I am sorry for what I did. Please?" Shippo pleaded.

"There is no room." Kara objected.

"Then why don't we add all three blankets together." Shippo said picking up Nathan's and dragging it where Kara was.

Kara studied the blanket in Shippo's hands.

"Okay." Kara smiled at Shippo.

"Great! Lets get working."

3

"Inuyasha? Did you check on the kids while I changed?" Kagome called as she began to do the break fast dishes.

"Yeah. They are sound asleep." Inuyasha called from the guest bedroom changing.

"Did you call Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet. I will as soon as I put on these pants." Inuyasha said struggling into them.

"Are you having trouble?" Kagome called.

"Yeah…apparently I got bigger. Didn't think that I did but now as I struggle into these…clothes…it seems I got a lot bigger! Since when did I-" Inuyasha cut off. He was about to ask when did he ever give her jeans, boxers, and his favorite T-shirt. It was a night to remember.

It was the night they were locked up together in his house alone. Her clothes were soaked through and she couldn't stay in them for fear of getting sick. He had given her stuff to change into while he dried them. They sat around the fire talking. And at one point almost doing it. Only…he had broken it off. He didn't want her to think that he had taken advantage of her. Only now…did he wish that he continued it. Then none of this would have happened to Kagome.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked coming next to the door.

"I was just going to ask since when did I wear a size 15!" Inuyasha lied.

Kagome laughed, "What are you, Size 12?"

"How do I know? I just grab a pair of jeans and go!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome doubled with laughter.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked out.

Kagome's laughter stopped abruptly as the door opened. Her mouth opened in shock. She couldn't seem to close it. He was gorgeous. He was wearing baggy Levis, with a tight black T-shirt. It showed everything. Every muscle and every curve. Kagome found it hard to talk.

And strangely…neither did Inuyasha. Her out fit looked perfect. She wore a Dark blue tight T-shirt with short shorts. It looked heavenly.

Finally Inuyasha found his voice. "Um…I am going to call Sango and Miroku. Um…do you have a time you want them to be here?"

"…What? Oh! Um…how long do you think we need?" Kagome asked getting up.

"All day. I call and ask if they can come right away." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Sounds good. I will open the door to the kids room so they can get out when they wake up." Kagome said heading for the stairs.

Inuyasha smiled after her. Sexy. Inuyasha took out his cell and dialed Miroku and Sango.

"Hello?" Came Miroku's tired voice.

"Oh come on buddy! It is almost lunchtime. Look…I need a favor from you." Inuyasha said pacing.

" Like what?" Miroku asked getting out the bed he shared with Sango.

"I need you and Sango to come over and watch the kids for us."

"No way! Today is a day for just me and Sango." Miroku said staring at his girl waking up.

"Kagome and I need some catching up to do and we have to go shopping for me." Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"So...lock the kids up, shop online and eat a meal together. There you go." Miroku said running his hand through Sango's hair.

"Who is it?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Hold on. Inuyasha…I have to talk to Sango." Miroku said. Then he covered the phone with hand and kissed his girl good morning.

"It's Inuyasha. He wants us to baby sit while they go and get to know each other." Miroku said staring into her eyes.

"Tell him yes." Sango said sitting.

"But…But…" Miroku began to pout.

"I know today was supposed to be our day…but Kagome needs this. I will make it up to you though." Sango said with an evil smile.

"Oh…but…but.."

"I'll do what ever you want. I promise." Sango said kissing Miroku.

When they were done Miroku was the one with the evil smile. Sango knew she was going to regret it.

"Inuyasha? Are you still there?" Miroku called into the phone.

"Unfortunately." Came the dry response.

"Good. Sango and I will do it. In fact…we will be there in an half an hour." Miroku said smiling.

"Really? Great! Thanks Miroku! And say thank you to your lover too." Inuyasha said ringing off.

4

45 minutes later Kagome was driving her Mini van while Inuyasha navigated.

"Okay well…we better begin with the questions now." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright. Lets play…10 questions fair?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Fair. But I go first. Question #1 Is it true that you have been married twice?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. But now they are both deceased. Now my turn, question #1 Who is Nathan's true parents." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome almost rammed into the car next to her. How did he know…? Kagome swallowed and glanced at him. He was calm.

Kagome took a deep breath before she answered.

"Nathan's dad is Hojo…and his mother is Erin." Kagome said forcing herself to concentrate on the road.

"You mean that modeling girl! The one that was one of your best friends?" Inuyasha asked horrified.

"That is your second question. Yes…that Erin. Okay I am done with the ten questions for now." Kagome said turning into the next lane.

"Oh no you don't! Kagome I want to know all. Every little detail. What happened after I left?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with intensity.

"Inuyasha please…I don't like dwelling on the past." Kagome's voice was soft.

"I need to know…Kagome please…" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Fine…" Then before Kagome knew it. She spilled everything out. All the torture, all of her pain, all of her worries, and what happened the night her Angel entered her life.

Inuyasha's eyes held pain. Pain for her. Pain that he wasn't there to stop Hojo. Pain that she didn't heed his warning.

Kagome was ready to have break down. She was shaky and she could barley keep the car straight. She finally had to get off the road and parked at a gas station. Then she took her head in her hands and cried. Inuyasha just quietly took her in her arms and let her wept.

When she was done she pulled away from him and smiled a sad smile. "I am so sorry. I thought I was over it…but I guess not. It just…never made sense to me." Kagome wiped her tears and started the engine again.

"Kagome…how did you possibly deal with it at the time?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"I had Kara to support and I had a family that cared." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Call you? I didn't know where you were and Sess wouldn't tell me. I guess he didn't want to screw things up with your life. I wanted you to come and kick Hojo's butt…but Naruku beat you to it. Which reminds me, I have something to tell you. Hojo is coming in 6 days. He wants to see the children…not that he cares about them of course…Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she glanced at him.

Inuyasha was ready to tear the whole car apart. "HE is coming HERE?"

"Uh…yeah. I just told you that." Kagome said slowly.

"NO. I will NOT allow it. I am not going to have you hurt!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha please! Get a grip on your self. I have no say in the matter he does have visiting rights, though. I have no choice. If I say no and refuse to let him…then he can go to the authorities and take them away from me." Kagome scowled. "I know…how you feel though. I don't want him to come. I am scared out of my mind!"

"Don't worry. I will be there. I will take care of that…that…-" Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"You don't have to be there. I mean…I don't need some one to hold my hand every step of the way." Kagome said looking at him.

"Oh I WILL be there. I promise." Inuyasha smiled evilly

"Oh no! Not if you can't control your self. Promise me-" Kagome began

"Turn here." Inuyasha directed.

"What?"

"This is our exit. Turn here." Inuyasha said pointing out the window.

"Oh yeah…do not change the subject! I will not have you there beating up Hojo. You have to promise me to act civilized and to treat him as a human." Kagome said getting ready for a fight.

Inuyasha grinned evilly and began to rub his hands together. "Oh don't worry…I'll treat him as a HUMAN."

Kagome smacked her forehead. Kagome parked the car and got out.

"This is not over Inuyasha! Look…you have to treat him as an equal." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"No can do. He is nowhere near my level! I will NOT treat him as an equal!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then you won't be there!" Kagome said walking off.

"Oh no! I am going to be there! If so much as touches you or the kids…he's a dead man!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"If YOU so much as touch, growl, hurt, pound, or look at him funny…YOU'RE dead!" Kagome yelled wriggling her arm free.

"Here we go again! Remember the first time this happened? This is where you are supposed to say, 'Go away and leave me alone!' and stomp off!" Inuyasha yelled. As soon as those words were out…there was no way taking them back.

Kagome's eyes went sad and her sent smelled strongly of hurt.

"Look Kagome…I'm sorry. I know that you only said those things because you were mad. I'm just…worried. I'm being the over protective guy again." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome smiled a little. "It's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way. Can we drop this subject for now? This is supposed our fun day. Lets not attack each other."

"That would be wonderful." Inuyasha said smiling. Inuyasha held out his arm and Kagome took it with a laugh.

"First things first," Kagome began once they got into the mall.

"To the furniture department!" Inuyasha said beginning to lead the way.

"Oh no! To the clothes department!" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha.

"Oh no…I'll never make it out alive!" Inuyasha said trying to stop Kagome from going into the clothes department.

"Don't be silly!" Kagome said with a smile as they got in. "Now just take this, this, this, this, this, this, and this into the dressing rooms and try them on."

Inuyasha staggered into the dressing rooms carrying a full load. The guy at the desk of the dressing rooms looked at him and smiled. "Dude, your wife has you eating out the palm of her hand. Good luck!"

"I wish you could-" Inuyasha began but Kagome hollered "INUYASHA! What are you doing! We don't have all day! Move it!"

Inuyasha grumbled as he went in. None of his wives or other girls were like this! None! One moment she was angry at him and the next she was saying how they shouldn't fight, then she was ordering him around! But if that is what it takes…he was willing.

They spent 2 hours in the clothes department and bought him 10 new outfits. Then they headed over to the furniture store and Inuyasha bought her new furniture.

After that, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a clothes shop and Kagome ended up buying 2 outfits for Kara and 2 for Nathan. Then Kagome bought herself a few things. Inuyasha didn't get a glimpse of them but Kagome said that he would see them in time.

After that Kagome and Inuyasha ate out at Panda Express. It was delicious.

"You know," Kagome said taking a bite of egg roll, "I can't bieleve that you got married twice. What happened to the 'Demon who runs alone'?"

"That's easy. It's called 'Demon Women' They don't take no very well. In fact once I had the guts to tell Nynaeve no about her family reunion. I ended up with all black and blue and going to the family reunion." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome smiled. "So are things going for Shippo without a mother?"  
"Well…he sometimes has nightmare about his mom dying. Even though he can't really remember her…somewhere in his conscience does. Not having a mother is rough on him but he takes it like a champ. Until I get called away on business. Then he stays at home alone with our Nanny and our Butler. Really nice old couple." Inuyasha said picking up his fork of rice.

"Oh…so that's why you spoil him." Kagome said smiling.

"Yeah. I know it is bad of me to do that…but what else can I do? Don't say get married! Everyone who I talk to is like, 'Go and Date!' 'Shippo needs a mother' or 'I have the perfect match for you!" Inuyasha mimicked.

Kagome laughed. "I know! Don't you hate that! I mean it's not like I don't want to get married again. It's that I am little a nervous about getting into the whole…dating thing again."

"You and me both. So how is it with Kara and Nathan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kara and Nathan have never seen him. I threw all my pictures away and everything with his name on it. They know that they have a father and that he ran away or died. Nathan and Kara believe that I am both their mother and that they have different Fathers. I don't know when to tell them. I know I have to tell them soon though. With Hojo coming." Kagome sighed.

"You need to tell them as soon as possible. Kara will need time to digest it while Nathan…will need a while to think." Inuyasha said putting his hand over hers.

"But do I say when they ask why he left? What do I answer to 'Did he love me?' What do I say?" Kagome asked looking at him through grief stricken eyes.

"You tell them the truth. If the question arises about him loving them…you say I don't know. Then what you need to do is express how much you love them and let them know that they still have you. If I know you…you will do everything right." Inuyasha smiled reassuringly.

"Okay…but now we need to talk about you. Are you really going to be there?" Kagome asked changing the subject and taking her hand out from under his.

"Yes. I will be there." Inuyasha said eyeing her.

"Good…I mean…I want you there…to help me. You know…but I want to make it clear that I want you to be the perfect gentleman." Kagome said leaning back in her chair.

"That is going to cost." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Oh really. What?" Kagome asked not liking the smile.

"You."

"WHAT?"

"No, I mean, your undivided attention." Inuyasha said seriously.

"You want me to be your slave?" Kagome asked unbelieving.

"No! Okay I am saying this all wrong. I do not want you to serve me hand and foot. What I want is…" Inuyasha paused. He could still turn back. Once he finished the sentence…there was no going back. Was she ready for this?

Foxgem: HA HA HA! BOO YAH! Who's your Daddy! Uh….just kidding. Well until next time…BYE!


	7. Space

Chapter 7

Foxgem: I made it this far! WOW! Okay here is a little bit from the last chapter so you don't have to go back.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Especially Bow out of the Arrow sisters. You make my day!

"_No, I mean, your undivided attention." Inuyasha said seriously._

"_You want me to be your slave?" Kagome asked unbelieving._

"_No! Okay I am saying this all wrong. I do not want you to serve me hand and foot. What I want is…" Inuyasha paused. He could still turn back. Once he finished the sentence…there was no going back. Was she ready for this?_

Chapter 7 Space

"Yes?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Okay I want us-" Inuyasha began but Kagome's cell phone went off interrupting him.

"Hold on." Kagome said answering it.

Inuyasha wanted to curse. He was so close and he knew exactly what to say…and now…that Bloody Cell phone killed it!

"Hello?" Kagome asked holding the phone to her ear.

Inuyahsa just sat back and drank while he watched her talk. After a good 10 minutes Kagome finally got off.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Sango and Miroku. The kids are asleep but they got to head back to their apartment soon so we have to go." Kagome said getting her purse.

"Great." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Now what were you trying to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Come on. I am sorry my Cell phone interrupted and I wish it didn't. What were you saying?" Kagome said looking at him.

"We were talking about our deal. If I do what you want you have to promise me that when ever I say I want to go out…you will drop everything and come with me." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Do I have your promise that you will be reasonable when you say go?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Look, I want to spend some real quality time with you. Just us. No kids, no hassle. Just us." Inuyasha said tossing his drink in the trashcan. Okay that isn't exactly what he wanted to say…but that will have to do…until later.

"That is asking…a lot. You know how busy I am. I have a job that I have to run, I have to support my kids, and I have to- "Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's finger

"Kagome…please. In reality, you are asking me a lot to not pound this guy the moment I set eyes on him. His behavior to you was…unnatural and not right. I will not stand for it. If you agree…I will promise that I will be the perfect gentleman for that ONE visit. Any more and I'll murder him. I can only tolerate so much." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"You mean that? I mean that much to you?" Kagome asked touched.

"Yes. You do." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Then it's a deal." Kagome said smiling then she frowned. "But when are we going to find time to get together? With Rin getting married in 3 days, she is going to demand all my attention."

"And Sess will demand all of mine. We just have to find time." Inuyasha said with a thinking look on his face.

"Promise?" Kagome asked heading into the parking lot.

"Oh…so you want time with me too." Inuyasha smiled.

"I am just making sure that you do what I want you to do when it comes time and you don't have an excuse if you mess up." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"You know me."

"That's the problem."

1

Later when they were putting the bags in the car Kagome's cell began to ring.

"Hey Kagome! How was the date?" Rin's voice had a tinge of evil.

"Um…I don't know what you are talking about. Inuyasha and I just went shopping." Kagome said blushing a little.

"What is she saying?" Inuyasha asked behind Kagome.

"Nothing. Just keep loading the van." Kagome said turning away from him. "What do you want Rin? This had better not be about what I did this afternoon."

"It is about what is happing in 3 days. I have a list of things to do and not enough time! I am swamped. Plus Sess keeps coming to me to make sure I want to get married. He keeps telling me that it is really dangerous to be with a demon!" Rin said exasperated

"Okay…what do you need done?" Kagome asked.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Rin asked ignoring Kagome.

"Yes…but what am I going to do with my kids?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I already took care of that. Your Mom is going to take them and they are going to spend the night at her place."

"RIN! I don't want my babies away from me! What if something happens? What if the house catches on fire? What if Nathan sticks his finger in the electrical outlet? What if-" Kagome began to panic.

"Then your Mom will take care of it just like when she took care of you. Everything is fine." Rin said all soothing. Then she got business like. "Now about me. We need to go for the last fitting for the brides maid dresses."

"Rin…can you listen to yourself? You sound horrible! How can Sess stand it? Look…you need some time off. These wedding plans are killing you. And I am positive that Sess isn't happy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Ever since you two got engaged it was always about the how good the wedding is going to look. You never once concentrated on what is going to happen. You are going to spend the rest of your life with a man that you love. It is not about how good look in a fancy dress. It's not about the flowers or presents. It's about you two."

"What do I do?" Rin asked.

"Step back, put away the magazines and spend time with Sess. I am sure he just wants to spend some quality time with you. And the reason why he keeps coming to you with questions is that maybe he needs some reassurance that this is going to work out. Maybe you both do. But all I know is that you need to make it up to him." Kagome advised.

"How do I do that?" Rin asked.

"Make one of your famous dinners just for you two, clean the house, and get dressed up. Then you apologize to him and ask if he has any ideas. Ask if he wants anything to happen." Kagome said smiling.

"Great plan." That came from Inuyasha who stood behind her.

"Inuyasha! Go wait in the car!" Kagome said pointing.

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Ooh! Tough love. I have always loved that about you. Now…Kagome? That sounds wonderful. I don't know if Sess is going to like it though." Rin said doubtful

"Don't worry. He'll love it. Now if you excuse me…I have a half demon to talk to. You go and tell the groom. Bye!" Kagome said ringing off.

2

As soon as Rin hung up the phone she began to pick up all the wedding magazines and all the mess she had made planning. Sess did look more tired then usual when he came home from work. Maybe tonight she could make up for all the stress that she had added on.

She had yelled at him and had snapped at him ever since she began planning. Kagome was right. They needed a break.

After Rin picked up the apartment she began to cook dinner. A homemade meal was just the way to start it out. They had eaten take out since the wedding magazines had taken over the apartment.

While dinner was cooking Rin went and took a quick shower and slipped on a tight red dress that had a low cut. Putting on her earrings she smiled at herself in the mirror. Tonight was going to be absolutely perfect.

Rin set the table and set the dinner out. Then looking at the clock she frowned.

"He should have been here half an hour ago!" Rin began to pace.

It wasn't like Sess to be late. He was usually on time. What could he be doing?

She knew he hadn't called to tell her something was up.

Just then the door opened and a worn out Sess walked through. Rin just stood waiting patiently. Sess stood there facing the door for a minute. He seemed deep in thought. He slowly took off his hat and his coat. His muscles were slumped and tired.

Then he turned around and took one step and stopped. His eyes got wide as he scanned the room. Then they rested on Rin.

"What's all this?" Sess asked unsure.

Rin went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome home." Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Scanning his face she said "Oh. You are just tuckered out huh? I'm sorry. Come sit down. I want to talk to you." Rin led him to the couch and sat him down in it. Then she sat down on his lap.

"What is this about?" Sess asked still unsure.

"I want to apologize. I—I haven't spent much time with you and I forgot that this was your wedding too. Please forgive me for not asking for your opinion. I am just…I just wanted things to be perfect." Rin said cuddling.

"Do you mean that Rin?" Sess asked pulling Rin away so he could see into her eyes.

"Yes. I do."

Sess smiled "Apology accepted. I love you."

Rin laughed. "I love you too. That's why I am marrying you. Come on. Dinner is getting cold and I can only imagine how hungry you are." Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the table.

"Just a second. I want a real hello kiss. Just like the one you gave me when I asked you to marry me." Sess said pulling her into his arms.

Rin laughed as she reached up to kiss him.

After a good 3 minutes Rin let him go. Sess looked at her and smiled. "Perfect."

"What is perfect?" Rin asked sitting down at the table.

"You." Sess said stealing one more kiss before sitting down.

"So…do you have any ideas about what you want for your bachelor party?" Rin asked putting her food on her plate.

"What are you going to do?" Sess asked.

"I am going to Kikyo's to spend the night and I'll just spend the night watching movies and vegging." Rin said

"Well…how about this. How about…instead of throwing our separate parties on the last day before you walk down the aisle…we all go to the beach. You, me, Kagome, Inuyasha, everybody! All day long…basking in the sun. Then afterwards just us go to a nice quiet restaurant and spend the evening together. How about that?" Sess said looking at her.

"But the bride and groom can't see each other on the day of their wedding until…until I walk down the aisle." Rin said confused.

"At the end of the night I will escort you to Kikyo's house where you will spend the night. Do you like it?" Sess asked.

"I love it. I don't want anything more than you." Rin said with a small smile for him.

After dinner Sess sat down on the couch and took out his laptop and began to work while Rin did the dishes.

As soon as Rin was done she walked up behind Sess and moved her hands downward on his chest.

"What are you working on?" Rin asked.

"Work. I have so much to do and so little time. Hey…umm can you stop that?" Sess asked as Rin trailed finger down his chest.

Rin laughed as she nipped his ear. "No. I don't think so. I may have been forgiven but someone has been neglecting."

"I have not been neglecting you!" Sess snorted.

"Oh yes you have. You have slept with your back to me for the last time. When I wake up in the morning I don't want to see your back. I want to see you. Besides…you have been sleeping on the edge of the bed. I want you with me." Rin said standing and walking around so that she could shut his laptop. Then she sat on his lap.

"Well…I was tired." Sess said defending himself.

"I have been neglected. Your soon-to-be wife needs some loving. Come here." Rin said kissing him. Sess chuckled as he kissed her back.

3

"Inuyasha it is not right to snoop when I am talking on the phone." Kagome glared at the half demon who was driving her car.

"It is not my fault my ears have perfect hearing." Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue at her.

Kagome crossed her arms. "No but you can ignore."

"Okay fine. I am sorry. So what is going on tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't you ask that already? I told you I am Rin's tomorrow. I have to go and get the finishing touches to my dress." Kagome said looking out the window.

"Sorry. I forget lots of things. So the men are going to baby-sit right? Awesome. I don't know how my brother is going to handle it though." Inuyasha gave a short laugh.

"He'll probably watch you and Miroku deal with them, and the only thing that he'll change is his ideas about having some of his own." Kagome gave her own laugh.

"So, when will we get time to go out again?" Inuyasha asked.

"The night before the wedding maybe. How long are you going to stay after the wedding?" Kagome asked feeling her heart drop.

"I am going to stay until Sess and Rin get back. It is tradition that the other male of the family stay at their place fixing everything for the newly weds return. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shifted in her seat. "I just wanted to know when my best friend went home. Is that a problem?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled when he saw her fidgeting. That was a positive sign. "No, it's a good reason. When do you have to go back to work?"

"I have to go back to work after the wedding. My mom takes Nathan and Kara while I work. Then I pick them up at 7:30. I end up paying my mother $30 every day." Kagome said thinking.

"Your Mom makes you pay?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I feel better if I pay her though. She does so much and she has so little now that Dad and Grandpa are gone." Kagome looked out the window again.

"Oh. But I won't be doing anything all day. Why not give me the kids?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "That is nice of you. But I can't take charity. If I gave you them I would end up paying you and my Mom could use the money."

"I know you want to stand on your own two feet. I respect that. Look…I won't take your pay. How about I take the kids for the day and we give them to your Mom at night when I take you out." Inuyasha smiled.

"Hold on now. What?" Kagome said sucking in her breath.

"Remember our deal? You have to go out when I say. That is if you don't want a dead Hojo." Inuyasha smiled an evil smile.

"Okay fine. But I do want time with my kids." Kagome said ready for a fight.

"That's fine. We'll all go to the park on Saturday and play with them." Inuyasha loved being at this end of the fight.

"But…uhh…. what if…" Kagome struggled for words.

"Kagome…just give in! It is going to be all right!" Inuyasha laughed. "It is time to indulge yourself. And I am going to be here to make sure that you do it."

"Thanks. So, can you give me any hints to as to where you are going to take me?" Kagome asked curious.

"That, my dear, is for me to know and for you to find out." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome smiled at him warmly.

When they got home they found all the lights on. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00! The kids should have been asleep 2 hours ago! Inuyasha and Kagome got their bag out of the car and went inside. Inside they found Sango asleep on the couch in Miroku's arms.

"Why are the lights on? Where are the kids?" Kagome asked setting down the bags.

"Oh they are in the room downstairs sleeping. They said that you told them to stay and when we tried to get them out they refused. They didn't want to get out. When Sango and I begged for them to come out they did…but that was only for meals and to get certain items. At 7 Sango went downstairs to call them to bed…and…you'd better go see yourself." Miroku said smiling at her.

Kagome ran downstairs and to the Time-out room. When she got to it she took a deep breath and opened it. Kagome stopped immediately. The room was transformed. Instead of being empty there was a huge fort that covered everything. All the blankets she had in the cabinets were now strung out covering every inch of the floor. Kagome slowly got on her hands and knees to see if she could see them. Moving slowly through all the blankets Kagome looked for her babies. Soon she came to a huge opening. There were her children. Kara was sleeping between Nathan and Shippo. Kagome lay down and just gazed at her sleeping kids.

Suddenly, somebody touched her shoulder. Kagome whirled to see Inuyasha smiling. Inuyasha nodded to where the kids laid and smiled a huge smile. Kagome smiled back and she lay back down.

"They are so cute." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…but during the day their bodies change into little demons." Inuyasha laughed softly laying next to her. Kagome nudged him.

"They look so peaceful." Kagome said looking at them sideways. Nathan looked so much Hojo. So sweet and simple on the exterior, yet so complicated and almost dark in his interior. Kagome felt tears start to run down her cheeks. She wanted to kill herself thinking how she had expose her kids to the madman. The monster always had a grip on, they way he gripped her heart and tore it out.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's tears before they poured. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and drew her near. It was amazing how those kids resembled his life. Here Kara was between Nathan and Shippo like Kagome was between Hojo and himself. Kara was turned to Nathan's side like Kagome's was years ago.

Nathan shifted and kicked Kara and moved away in his sleep. Kara in return, turned on her other side to Shippo. Somehow feeling Shippo in Kara's dream…Kara shifted and was wrapped up in Shippo's arms.

Inuyasha felt a tremor that went threw him. Kagome would be his. Lying next to her made him crazy. She would be his.

Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. All the guilt flowing out of her soul flew freely through her tears. How could she let a monster hurt her babies? How could she? Kagome felt Inuyasha move when she realized what she was doing. She had no right to…Kagome backed up and sat up. She put a hand to her head.

"Inuyasha…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…" Kagome began but Inuyasha sat up and put a finger to her lips. Inuyasha shook his head. She was so close. Her skin…her lips…the look in her eyes…pure angel.

Inuyasha didn't calculate the move…he just made it. Inuyasha laid his lips softly on hers. Teasing, Testing.

Kagome was stunned. What just happened? As if in a dream…her body moved on it's own. Kagome's arms went around his neck while Inuyasha pulled her to him. Kagome's body melted into his while his lips roamed her face and neck. Kagome was on fire. What was happening?

Inuyasha had no idea what happened either. All he knew was that one moment he was holding onto her while she cried and the next…they were making out. When he felt her body surrender to his he almost laughed out loud.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Sango called opening up the Time-out room door.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped away from each other as if the other had a disease. They looked at each other and blushed. Kagome smiled softly and then crawled out of the tent.

With a curse Inuyasha turned to look at the kids still sleeping. Inuyasha kissed Kara on the head and whispered "Your Momma will soon be mine, little one. Then the monster won't be able to touch you ever again." With that he headed out of the tent.

Meanwhile Kagome reached Sango. "How are they?" Sango asked.

"Just fine. They are sleeping perfectly." Kagome said brushing herself off.

Sango then noticed something on her neck. "Kagome? What is that?"

"What?" Kagome said putting her hand on her neck. She felt a little raw spot. With a blush Kagome shook her head in a silent answer. "Later." Kagome muttered walking past Sango.

Sango stared after her until Inuyasha came out of the fort. "So…did I take care of your son well enough?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You did a marvelous job. I got far tonight, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you mean about Kagome…well…all am going to saw is if she didn't like you a lot she wouldn't let you leave such big hickies on her neck." Sango said walking out.

Inuyasha smiled a huge smile as he headed out of the room. Inuyasha found Kagome talking to Miroku about something but stopped as soon as he reached the landing.

"I want to thank you guys for coming over and baby sitting." Kagome said handing over some money. Sango smiled as she took it.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and asked a silent question. In return Inuyasha smiled huge for Miroku. Miroku laughed.

Soon Miroku and Sango left. When Kagome shut the door she sighed in relief. Not that she didn't like Sango and Miroku, it was just time for bed. Putting a hand on her head she closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked staring at her.

"Yes…I…I'm just a little tired that's all." Kagome said putting her hand through her hair. Kagome refused to meet Inuyasha's eyes. If she did…she was afraid that she might fall under his spell again.

Kagome stood and walked up the stairs to clean the living room. As she bent to pick up a toy she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha asked loving the way she felt against him.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked.

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I…I don't know." Inuyasha lied. He was not going to tell her everything just yet. But he might as well start with saying a small part of it. "All I know is that seeing you makes my heart race. Holding you is heaven. Felling your lips on mine…captures my heart."

"Kagome felt her self let go and mold her back against his chest. Inuyasha let his lips roam her silky throat. As Kagome felt herself respond to his kisses and a face floated across her mind. When she recognized it she pulled away from him with a jerk.

"What in the-" Inuyasha said with a silent curse.

"How can you…" Kagome swallowed and wrapped her arms around her frail body.

"What?" Inuyasha asked studying her.

"How can you even bear to touch me?" Kagome cried. "How can you let your flesh touch mine? Don't you know what I did?" Kagome said before sinking to the floor and crying.

Inuyasha went on his knees in front of her; careful not to touch her he asked softly, "What?"

"I am already touched! The monster took my Soul. I let the monster seduce me and delude me! I gave birth to the monster's child! I let the monster have a grip on what I love most!" Kagome cried with her shoulders shuddering.

"No…no…the monster couldn't take the soul of anything so pure and innocent." Inuyasha said moving a piece of her hair that fell on her face.

"But he did! I sacrificed my child to that monster!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Looking at you…like this…makes me wish I had killed him years ago. In the last 24 hours…I have seen you suffer too much already. Kagome I want his blood. If killing him would make all of this disappear I would do it. But it wouldn't solve a thing, would it? You would still have this pain in your heart. Kagome…"

The way he said it made her look up into those golden orbs. "Tell me what I can do to take this away from you. How can I take this from you?" Inuyasha brushed her cheek with his hand.

Kagome pulled away from him. "Inu…please…you have to stay away from me. You have to. If you don't…I could end up sacrificing you and your child to him. I can't give him any one else I love. Please…get out while you still can."

Inuyasha smiled big as he went closer to her. But as he came in she went out. But soon she had her back against the wall. Inuyasha pushed himself up in front of her. "I can't do that anymore. You told me a few hours ago that you wished that I hadn't left you. Well…this time I am not going. Especially now that you just admitted that you love me and my son."

Kagome blushed. "No…I…um…"

Inuyasha laughed. "You did, my love. You did admit to me that you love me. There is no going back now."

"What is going on here?" Kagome managed to ask. His golden orbs were drawing her in. "We…we used be best friends…not…not like this…I don't understand. I thought we were best friends."

"We still are. Most husbands and wives are best friends. As for you thinking we were still on the level we were back there…that was your mind, my love. Your heart feels differently." Inuyasha placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"How do you know when I don't?" Kagome asked looking at him with wide eyes.

Inuyasha chuckled, "I know by the way you responded to me."

"Oh you men! You always think that physical activity proves love!" Kagome said getting angry.

Good. Let her get angry. It was a whole lot better when she wasn't sobbing her eyes out. Inuyasha thought before scooting so that he was between her legs and pressed tightly to her that there wasn't any space between them.

Kagome bit her lip as her chest was pressed up next to his. What was he doing? Her heart was going to burst!

"You…my dear sweet heart…are in love with me and with Shippo (which is very important to me) and we love you. You are mine as I am yours. You drive me crazy, my Kagome." Inuyasha said in a husky voice. His body was a flame now.

Kagome felt as if she couldn't breathe. Not that she had the space to but even if she did the flames that were flicking over her body would have squeezed it out of her. "Inuyasha…what… I don't know if I am ready for this. What if I am not the girl of who you remember? What if I am not enough? What if you want to leave-" Kagome began to say in a panicked voice?

Inuyasha pressed closer and looked at her in her eyes. " I am not Hojo. I am not going to leave you. I let you go once…and I am NEVER letting that happen again. I KNOW that you belong to me. I know that you are the girl for me." Inuyasha dropped his lips over hers possessively.

When Kagome finally broke it she looked at him in panic. "What if I am not ready for this?"

Inuyasha took a look at her and smiled sadly. "Then I am going to spend my life preparing you. If you want I'll back up and give you room. But know this Kagome…I am going to do everything in my power to make you realize that I am yours and you are mine." Inuyasha backed off picked her up in his arms. As soon as he lifted her she began to shake.

What was he going to do? Was he going to go against her wishes and make love to her? Not that she would mind…but still! It is only the second day!

Inuyasha carried her on the main level to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Just looking at Kagome on the bed with her in disarray was a temptation just to take her but Inuyasha suppressed it. He said he was going to back off and he meant it. Inuyasha walked to the door and before shutting it he did a huge bow for her. Then he shut it completely.

Kagome sat up confused. Why wasn't he here with her? Sure he said that he was going to give her room…but wasn't she good enough? Didn't she look tempting? Kagome growled as she got up and got in her Pj's and climbed in bed and she was still muttering as her mind drifted off into the world of dreams.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was having a devil of a time trying to get ready for bed. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with that girl below him convincing her that she loved him.

It wasn't how he wanted things to go. He didn't mean for things to go that way…but it was too late now. Oh well…he did get her to tell him that she loved him. Just that thought had him in the clouds. Oh! Did he wish she were with him making love. But that would have to wait. She needed room to get used to this idea. And she would…if he had any say in the matter. Smiling he closed his eyes and dreamt of her.

Foxgem: Okay…yeah I got sick of them not being together. I was going to have them go on two more dates but I …got lazy…all you authors understand. There you go. Oh and by the way…Hehehe…this is FAR from being over. There is more in store…Hehehe. I apologize about this being short but you know how it is.


	8. The perfect dress and Beach paradise

Chapter 8

Foxgem: Oh my…Do you guys know about not answering your fans? THAT IS RETARTED! Anyway here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8 The Perfect Dress, Beach Paradise

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Rin had dressed her up in one of the brides maid dresses on. This was the 6th dress she had tried on. The dress that Rin wanted before wasn't done and wouldn't be done in time for the wedding so they all had to get new dresses.

Behind her Rin sat talking to the seamstress. Kagome could only take so much more. She was ready to rip of the dress and march out. But the look in Rin's eyes made Kagome get a grip over herself. Rin was so happy. So ridiculously happy.

"Kagome…turn one more time." Rin instructed smiling. Kagome did a circle…really slow.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. One more…that's all it took just one more…

"Kagome?" said the assistant seamstress coming into the room.

Kagome whirled on her. "WHAT?"

The poor girl paled and held out Kagome's cell phone. "There is a Mister Inuyasha on the phone asking for you."

Kagome let her breathe go as she stomped toward the phone.

"Kagome…the dress!" Rin warned.

RRRRIIPPP!

"GRRR! I don't care! Give me the bloody phone!" Kagome yelled snatching the phone. Kagome was now close to tears. Kagome dashed into the changing area and closed the door after her. After taking three deep breaths she answered it.

"Inuyasha…what do you want?" Kagome asked a little aggravated.

"Wow…um…I am sorry. Maybe I should call back later." Inuyasha suggested nervously. She sounded really stressed.

"No. Thank you for giving me a break. I'm in over my head! I never made this much fuss when I got married! Why is Rin…never mind. I know that answer…I hate this. I have tried on dress after dress and Rin keeps asking for more! I hate this! I want to rip this stupid dress off and march home." Kagome pulling on her dress as if he was there and could see her.

"I am sorry. Just take a deep breath. That's it. But just think…we will be able to go to the beach tomorrow and just relax. Just basking in the sun, and no stuffy dresses to wear." Inuyasha said trying to make her feel better.

"That's if we can chose a dress!" Kagome said leaning against the wall.

"You will. I know you will. I think the real problem is that Rin can't make up her mind and I think that the seamstress is only pressuring her to choose the most expensive dress. Why not have you and Sango choose the dress? I bet Sango is taking this worse than you. How is Kikyo doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"After the 3rd dress they stomped out to get some dinner and said that Rin could use me as a dummy until they got back. So here I am all alone being pricked and poked." Kagome said miserably.

"I am sorry. How about I pick you up and we leave right now?" Inuyasha suggested.

"I would love it, but I promised Rin that I would stay till we found the perfect one. I know what it feels like when everything depends on you. Lets stop talking about it…remind me again…why did you call?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you that Nathan is sick. He was fine when he woke up then around noon he began to cry about his head hurting and that he ached. I put him bed thinking that would do it. But when he woke he felt worse. I tried calling before but I got a busy signal. So I took him to the doctor's office. They said that he probably just had the flu that is going around so they gave me some medicine to give him." Inuyasha explained looking at Nathan sleeping on his bed.

"Is he alright now? Did you give it to him?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah. He went out like a light as soon as I gave it to him."

"Where are Kara and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"They are with Sess getting ice cream cones." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome felt a wide smile cross her face. "Cruel. Inuyasha that was cruel! You know how the kids are when they eat sugar! Not to mention the mess in Sess' car."

"He asked for it. He didn't lift a finger to help me when Nathan was sick so I thought I could get a nice revenge."

Kagome shook her head. Then she began to blush as she said, "Inuyasha…about last night…"

"Oh…yeah…I'm sorry if I…scared you. I didn't mean to. I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

Kagome smiled. "No. No you didn't hurt me." Then in a quiet voice she asked, " I just…want to know…if…you really meant it. The whole… 'I want you' thing."

Inuyasha wished he could laugh. "I do. I mean that and a lot more."

"So…what does that mean…?" Kagome asked.

"We'll I would say that we are Girlfriend and Boyfriend…if we weren't so old. Okay maybe I am the one who is old."

"Really?"

"What? About me being old or-"

Kagome cut him off by laughing. "NO! About…us."

"Then, my dear, I would have to say yes."

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome began but a loud tapping at the door stopped her.

"Kagome! Come on! We have to get this done!" Rin pleaded.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes!" Kagome called before talking to Inuyasha. "One more question…should we tell-" This time Inuyasha interrupted.

"Not until after Rin and Sess tie the knot. I don't want to take any attention away from my brother or Rin. Not to mention all the pressure. Lets talk about it later. Well…come right home. We need to talk before tomorrow and I will have dinner waiting for you." Inuyasha smiled.

"All right. Bye!" Kagome said ringing off. Sighing she hung up her phone. Rubbing her hand through her hair she smiled. Finally…things were going right. For the first time in her life. Maybe life wasn't so bad. Maybe this time she could have some happiness.

Looking up she noticed a dress hanging there. Kagome stared at it. It was perfect! But where had it come form? It wasn't there before…oh well. Kagome ran to it and examined it. YES!

Kagome slipped it on. Rin was going to flip. This was it! "Rin! Come here!" Kagome said opening the door. Coming into the viewing room with the dress on Kagome looked for Rin. She was standing examining a dress. "RIN! I found it!"

Turning around Rin's eyes almost popped out of her head. "OH MY! Kagome! You found it! That is absolutely perfect! It would match the flowers exactly!"

The Seamstress had a deep scowl on her face. The dress in her hands was about 5 times what that dress was worth and she almost sold it to the unsuspecting girl. "You don't want that one. That is last years style." She waved her hand at the offending dress.

Rin had a hurt look in her eyes as she submitted. Kagome was not going down that easily!

"Good styles never go out of style. Rin…this is perfect. It is beautiful, it matches the flowers, plus it is cheap! It is perfect!" Kagome said looking Rin in the eye.

Slowly Rin smiled. "You're right." Then turning to the seamstress she said with a happy smile. "We will take 4 of these."

"Wait, 4?" Kagome asked. "I thought it was just going to be Sango, Kikyo, and me."

"Did I forget to mention…I invited my stepsister to be a brides maid too."? Rin said not looking up at Kagome.

"Wait…you invited…Susanna? I thought you hated each other!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We do…but this way my step mom won't be able to yell at me for not inviting." Rin said picking up her purse.

"You know she is going to complain about Sess right?" Kagome asked unsure this was a good idea.

"Yep. Then I can finally tell her to shove off. For then I will belong to Sess and not her. I cannot wait to yell back at her." Rin said moving toward the paying counter.

"All right." Kagome said a little unsure. "Well…I got to get going. Inuyasha is waiting for me."

"Oh! Inuyasha is waiting for you…that are so sweet! Are you two a couple yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. It's just that he has Nathan and Nathan is sick so I have to relieve Inuyasha of sick duty."

"Nathan has been getting sick a lot lately. Maybe he has something really bad." Rin said with sympathy.

"I have taken him to the doctors several times now…and they keep saying it is just a slight flu. Anyway…Sess has Kara and Shippo while I believe Miroku and Naruku are working tonight."

Rin asked confused, "Why does Sess have Kara and Shippo?"

"He decided that he should take the kids out to get ice cream." Kagome said feeling a smile cross her face.

"NO! Oh he is going to flip when—" Rin never got to finish. Rin cell phone interrupted and as soon as Rin answered a very mad demon came roaring over the phone.

Kagome laughed as she watched Rin try to calm Sess. At that moment Sango and Kikyo returned only to see Rin battling with Sess over the phone. After listening in for 5 minutes they began to laugh.

After a good 20 minutes Rin hung up. "Well, that does it! Kagome? Can I get a ride home with you? Sess is at a Car place getting it cleaned."

"Aren't the kids with him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…so?"

"How about we go pick up Sess and the kids? Then I can drop you both off and I'll take Kara and Shippo home." Kagome said reaching for keys in her purse.

"That would be great." Rin then turned to the Seamstress. "When can we pick up the dresses?"

"Tomorrow around noon." She said a little haughty. She was still bitter of not being able to sucker the poor girl into something expensive.

"Perfect." Rin said smiling.

"You guys finally picked out a dress?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Rin looked back at Sango's surprised face. "Yeah…Kagome found it when she was talking to Inuyasha. But that is over. You will love it!"

"Come on. I want to get home." Kikyo said marching out. All the girls grinned.

"How bad was she?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know her I would say that she is a full blooded demon. Just like you were when you had Kara."

"Doesn't that mean that she is getting there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…that is what Sess says anyway. But she still has about another month or two to go." Rin said fallowing Kikyo.

"Just don't let her hear you say that." Sango whispered as they exited the store.

"Come on...Naruku is waiting for me." Kikyo growled.

"All right…see you guys tomorrow at the beach!" Sango said leading Kikyo to her car.

"Bye! Okay Rin…lets go." Kagome said leading the way to her car.

"So let me guess…Sess doesn't want you to have your own car because he likes know where you are and who you are with." Kagome said getting to her car.

"Yeah…Oh I want to thank you for your advice the other night. It helped. I just can't wait till we get to the I do's." Rin said leaning back in her chair.

"So where is this place?" Kagome asked.

1

Inuyasha watched Nathan's chest rise and fall with every breath. Inuyasha felt so bad for the little boy. Shippo always had a tuff time bouncing back to normal after getting sick and Inuyasha prayed that it wouldn't be the same for Nathan.

Inuyasha let his thoughts drift to Kagome. Things couldn't have gone better between them. Here he was on the third day of his arrival and Kagome and him were back together. Wow…Inuyasha just couldn't believe how fast it took them. This was unnatural…he should have least waited for another date before doing what he did. Inuyasha was just thankful that Kagome felt the same way…well…sort of the same way he felt about her.

This just had to be too good to be true. How did life get so…wonderful? Inuyasha hoped that his luck would hold out. Sighing Inuyasha got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Looking through all of her cupboards he decided to make Ramen noodle soup for Nathan, Macaroni and cheese for Kara and Shippo, and Steak and Mash potatoes for the adults.

As Inuyasha began filling up the pots with water the phone rang. Inuyasha picked up and held it in place with his shoulder.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said putting the pots on the stove.

"Hi! I Just picked up the kids and we are on our way home. Do you want me to pick up dinner?" Kagome asked looking in her mirror watching the two kids talk quietly.

"No…how long do you think it is going to take you to get home?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for moment before saying. "A good half an hour. It depends on traffic."

"I will have dinner waiting, then. Nathan is doing better by the way. He is breathing a lot easier now. Oh and how is Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not good." Kagome laughed. "I had to pick up Sess and the kids. You should have seen Sess. He was so mad. He just stood there quietly with a horrible red face as if he was a balloon ready to pop. Oh my! The kids were still laughing when we pulled up. Apparently Sess had gotten pulled over and everything was a mess."

Inuyasha laughed. "How was the car?"

"It was horrible! Sess had gotten them waffle cones double scooped so they smeared it all over the walls and widows. Sess is going to need deep cleaning they said." Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Deserves him right. Though I do feel a little guilty." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"You should! Anyway…I will see you soon. Got to go! Bye!" Kagome said hanging up.

Inuyasha smiled as he hung up the phone. Kagome would soon be in his arms once again. Again the phone began to ring.

"Hello? This is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Oh thank goodness I got a hold of you."

"Amanda? Amanda what are you doing calling me? This is my break!" Inuyasha growled. Amanda was his new secretary. She was about 23…he thought…and she was completely air headed. Not to mention she freaked out at the sight of blood. When he had gotten a paper cut she was ready to call 911 immediately.

"Sir, I hope you forgive me but there is a man here that says he is scheduled for a brain surgery and-" Then there was a muffled sound fallowed by a low gruff voice over the phone.

"Inuyasha? It's me…Kouga. Anime just got a cat scan two days ago. The tumor has got to come out NOW. The doctor said I needed to get a hold of you and your new secretary wouldn't tell me your number." Kouga said in a big hurry. He sound very scared.

Kouga's wife, Anime, was one of his extreme cases. Anime had come 3 weeks ago into his office and they decided to wait awhile before operating so that if she didn't make it out of it alive…she had time to be with her family. They had set a date 2 weeks prior to now.

"All right. How bad is it?" Inuyasha asked groaning inside. How could he leave Kagome to deal with Hojo and the wedding?

"He said it was now advanced about 1 an 1/2 inch." Kouga said panicking.

"All right. Let me book a flight then I am coming home. We will do it the day after I get back." Inuyasha said going to the computer and typing in the Airports address.

"How soon can you come home?" Kouga asked gripping the phone.

"SHOOT! Kouga…the earliest flight that I can get is in 4 days. Can you wait that long?" Inuyasha asked cursing the Airport. If he left now he could maybe back for the very end of the wedding and he could still be there when Hojo came.

"So that means that the surgery will happen what? 5 days from now?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. I am very sorry. If you can find me an earlier flight than I will come home on that. Other than that I will be arriving in 4 days at 10:00 at night." Inuyasha said thinking.

"What time will my wife go in for the operation?" Kouga asked.

"About…nine the next day. It should only take till 4, but if it is worse than we expected then…till 6 at the most." Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes.

"All right…if that is the best then we'll do it. Hey Inuyasha? Thanks…thanks for being willing to leave your vacation to come and save my wife's life. I wish you to be blest for what you are doing."

"No problem. It's my job." Inuyasha said hanging up. Sighing he stood up and went into the kitchen. The macaroni was ruined and same with Kagome's and his dinner. Great. Inuyasha wanted to break down and cry. He could use some of those blessings now.

2

Kagome shut the front door after the kids ran in. Then she headed up the stairs to the most wonderful aroma. Kagome looked at the table and on top was 3 boxes of pizza.

"WOW! Mommy look! Inuyasha got us pizza! Wow! This is better than anything you make!" Kara exclaimed to happy.

Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and hugged her from behind. "Now I wouldn't say that. Your Mom makes wonderful meals." Then to Kagome he whispered, "Can I see you after dinner? Something came up."

"Sure. Are you okay?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yeah just a little business, that's all." Inuyasha said with a weak smile.

Kagome smiled "Okay." Then turning to the kids she said, "So who wants what?"

After Dinner…

"Are the kids in bed?" Inuyasha asked as he finished washing off the table.

"Yep. And they are sound asleep." Kagome said picking up the broom.

"Good. I am sorry about dinner. I had a nice quiet dinner arranged when I got a call." Inuyasha said going into the kitchen.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? About the dinner?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "No…but it leads into that. I got a call from work. Apparently one of my clients needs to have an emergency operation done."

Kagome went still and turned to look at him. At first Kagome found it hard to talk because it felt like a huge lump was stuck in her throat. When she cleared it the best she could she asked, "When do you have to leave."

"I have 4 days. I should be back in 6 though."

"Be back?"

"Yes…I…Look…I hate dragging Shippo all the way back home only to bring him back again. Besides he would just be alone the whole time. How about I leave Shippo here and when I come back he can be here saving my bed for me." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

"I...would love to have Shippo here…I just…why…why would you come back?" Kagome asked looking at the floor.

Inuyasha smiled. Then he walked up to her and slowly he took the broom out of her hands and dumped it off to the side. Then he pulled her into his arms. Inuyasha locked eyes with her before speaking. "You don't think I am going to let you go again, did you? That was living nightmare, and I am not willing to go back there where I was."

Kagome felt tears run down her face as she hugged him tightly. "I'm glad. I am not willing to lose you again."

Inuyasha pulled back and kissed her. After a while Kagome pulled back.

"So…tomorrow we are going to the beach right?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah…we are meeting there around noon. Sess and Rin are in charge of drinks and Miroku and Sango are in charge of sandwiches and we are in charge of getting the chips and snacks." Kagome said tilting her head to the side.

"Okay. Are we going to stop on the way to the beach to pick up the stuff or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! I must have forgotten them in the car!" Kagome said jumping away from him and running down stairs.

" Oh no!" Inuyasha ran after laughing.

After they got the food up stairs into the kitchen Inuyasha sat down at the table and watched Kagome put the food away. When Kagome caught him staring she said, "What?"

"Nothing…you are just so… beautiful." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome laughed as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Can we talk? I know we talked briefly on the phone and all but…I need to get a few things straight." Kagome said taking a deep breath.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like…I want to be with you. I want to date you and I think I love you…" Kagome broke off adverting her eyes.

"But?"

Kagome took another deep breath before continuing, "But…I am a single woman that has to raise two kids and keep an ex-husband at bay. A lot depends on me. I'm sorry but I can't deal with a relationship right now. Can you…we…back things up a bit until…later?"

"How about we wait until the wedding is over? I know I said it on the phone but I don't think I made it clear enough. It's not that I don't want people to know but…like you said things are moving…quickly and I can understand if you want to slow things down. In fact I think we should, but let's not tell anybody anything until we know exactly were we stand. Okay? How does that sound?" Inuyasha asked taking his hand and gently moving her head so that she looked into his eyes.

Kagome found it hard and nearly impossible to do anything once those Golden orbs captured hers. Kagome barley found the strength to nodd.

"Good. I just want you to know that…I am not leaving this time around and I want you. I don't know were we are headed…but I know I want you with me. Even though the world might be coming to end I would be okay as long as I had you with me." Inuyasha whispered tracing her face with a claw.

Kagome could barley see anything through her tears. Her heart was pounding widely. Kagome put her hands around his neck and pushed him down a little so she could capture his lips with hers.

333

"Kagome! Where are you? We are going to be late!" Inuyasha yelled as he packed the picnic basket. Inuyasha had on a sleeveless red shirt with his black and white swim trunks.

"I'm coming!" Kagome called as she put Kara in her blue swimsuit.

"Mommy? What's this?" Kara asked pointing to the animal that was printed on her swimsuit.

"It's a yellow rubber duck, honey. Shippo? Nathan? Where are you boys?" Kagome called.

"Right here!" Shippo yelled running in with Nathan fallowing.

"Nathan…Come here. I want to feel your head." Kagome said as looked at them.

Shippo wore bright yellow trunks with a great white shark flexing his muscles printed on them. Nathan wore a red trunks with a Black line on either side.

When Nathan came over Kagome put her hand on his head. It was cool. Kagome let a sigh of relief. "All right time to go!" Inuyasha called.

"Okay! I'll race you guys to daddy!" Kagome said before she could stop herself.

Shippo, Nathan, and Kara hit the ground running.

Inuyasha watched on the brink of laughter as he watched the three kids running all over each other to get to him his first.

Kara amazingly reached him first. "I win! I touched Daddy first!" Kara screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he heard Kara scream those words he longed to hear. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome holding a video camera. Kagome merely smiled and waved.

"We are ready to go to the beach! Everyone grab a towel!" Kagome called as she shut put down the camera not really shutting it off.

Shippo, Nathan, and Kara ran and grabbed a towel of the table and ran downstairs to the garage.

When they were gone Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and walked toward her with a wicked smile.

"Oh no! Inuyasha! The camera is still on!" Kagome laughed as she backed off.

"Then shut it off." Inuyasha said as he pulled her gruffly into his arms and kissed.

Meanwhile Kagome had turned the camera up so it caught the kissing thing from the bottom. When Inuyasha pulled away he backed up the camera so it got the side view of them. "And that is how you make the fair maiden stop complaining."

"INUASHA!"

"I am just kidding babe." Inuyasha laughed as he kissed her quickly.

"MOMMY!"

"Coming!" Kagome called as she shut off the camera and picked up her's and Inuyasha's towels and beech bag.

Inuyasha picked up the picnic basket and hand in hand they went downstairs to join the kids.

2 hours later and 5 potty breaks…

Luckily they were the first ones there so they got to choose the perfect spot. While Kagome and Inuyasha set up their spot, the kids ran down to the ocean to stick their feet in the water.

Inuyasha pulled out the camera and focused it on Kagome who was folding the towels and putting them in a stack.

"Where is your swim suit little lady?" Inuyasha asked as he focused on her jeans and tee shirt.

"As soon as Sango comes I will go put it on. I don't want to leave my kids alone." Kagome said smiling into the video camera.

"What am I chop liver?" Inuyasha asked pretending to be hurt.

"No…I just feel better having a woman watch my kids." Then looking into his eyes she laughed, "I love you anyway."

"You better watch it. Or the thing that I **nearly** did last night will happen right here in front of everybody." Inuyasha dared.

Kagome blushed and smile bashfully.

Thankfully Sango ran up dragging Miroku. Sango was wearing exactly what Kagome was.

"What is with this? All the woman decided to wear jeans and a tee shirt to the beach instead of a swimsuit?" Inuyasha asked putting a hand on his fore head.

Sango laughed. "Yep. Come on Kagome…lets go change."

"I thought we were going to wait for Kikyo and Rin." Kagome said tilting her head.

"Sess is up at the changing area right now because he says he is not going to let his girl get mugged one day before they get married. He is being very paranoid. Naruku just called to tell you your cell phone isn't working and he is making Kikyo stay at home. She had a fever this morning and a little faint thing and he got scared so he is making her stay in bed. Amazingly she hasn't fought back. I think it is almost time." Sango said picking up Kagome's bag of clothes.

Kagome stood up and dusted the sand off of her pants. "Okay. Inuyasha? Can you watch the kids for a moment?"

"Sure. Miroku and I would be more than happy to." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Yeah…sure." Miroku said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Sango promised as she kissed Miroku.

"Hurry up. I want to see the bathing suit!" Miroku called after.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku.

"Apparently All the girls went shopping together and picked out really nice swim suits and Sango wouldn't let me see." Miroku pouted.

Inuyasha laughed as he shut off the camera and set it down. "Miroku? Stay here and watch the camera. I am going to go down to the beach to see the kids." After walking a few steps he turned and added. "I suggest you don't even look at another girl either. If Sango comes back and sees…you is dead meat."

"What do take me for?"  
"A lecher."

"Good."

Inuyasha laughed as he ran down to find the kids struggling to keep a sand castle up against the crashing waves. Inuyasha knelt down and began to help them.

"So…Kara…What made you say…Daddy today?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Mommy said that we were going to race to Daddy. And since you are the only male that kisses mommy we knew it was you. Are you my Daddy?" Kara asked suddenly.

Inuyasha had to take a deep breath before answering. "I would like to be."

"Good. Mommy like you a lot and I like you." Kara said nodding.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Nathan asked. The intensity in Nathan's eyes was devastating.

"I would like to but your mother is a little scared to." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Inuyasha? Why…Why aren't you my Daddy?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not fallowing along.

"If you are Kara's Daddy then you can't be mine." Nathan said looking down at his feet.

Meanwhile…

"So…what is going on in the house of love?" Sango asked from the stall next to her.

"Nothing." Kagome said making her voice steady.

"Don't give me that! I saw you guys kissing!" Sango said accusingly.

"How could you if we haven't kissed?" Kagome asked keeping her voice cool.

"I know you have. There is that look in your eye that tells me more is going on then what you are letting on." Sango's voice sounded like her boss demanding an explanation.

"There is nothing to tell. Nor is there going to be until after the wedding." Kagome said slipping on her white short shorts.

"YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?" Sango exclaimed.

"What? What did I miss?" Rin's voice came through the next stall over.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married!" Sango practically sang.

"No! We-" Kagome tried but then Rin cut her off.

"Oh my goodness! This is way to cool! What colors themes are you doing?" Rin asked excited.

"Anything but pink! Last time you picked pink your marriage went down the drain so we need a fresh color." Sango's voice was full of authority.

"NO! We-" Again she was cut off.

"Blue. There you go! The theme is going to be blue." Rin said smiling.

Kagome opened up her door and walked out slamming the stall door making everything go quiet.

"FOR. THE. LAST. TIME. WE. ARE. NOT. GETTING. MARRIED! I meant after RIN'S wedding! NOTHING IS HAPPINGING UNTIL RIN AND SESS TIE THE KNOT!" Kagome screamed with her fist's clenched.

An uncomfortable silence fallowed… then Sango spoke up clearing her throat. "Oh…okay."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said in a husky voice, "I'm going to wait outside."

As soon as Kagome opened up the door she saw Sess pacing. When he saw her he ran over. "What happened? Where is Rin? Is she alright?"

"Just a fight between friends. Rin is in the bathroom and physically she is in perfect condition…mentally…all I can say is I have no idea why you are marrying her." Kagome said harshly.

"All I did was ask."

000

Inuyasha motioned to Kara and Nathan. "Nathan…Kara…come here. I am not your Father. I am neither Kara's nor Nathan's. I am Shippo's Daddy. When I marry your mother…I THEN will become BOTH of your Fathers."

Kara looked into his face. "You aren't going to leave Mommy like our other Daddies did?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No. I am not going anywhere until your Mother says to."

"Good." Nathan said smiling.

"MOMMY!" Kara cried out looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome behind him smiling. She wore a White Tang top and Short Shorts. Inuyasha guessed she had a swimsuit underneath because of the black tie that went our her neck and tied in the back.

"What are you guy's doing?" Kagome asked.

"Building a castle. Daddy was just helping us fix it." Nathan said jumping away from Inuyasha to show her the castle.

"Oh my! It could use some work couldn't it?" Kagome said looking at the half destroyed castle.

"Yeah…nothing seems to work." Shippo said holding a sand bucket

"How about we build it away from the waves?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kara, Nathan, and Shippo exchanged glances before saying, "Okay."

Kagome took Nathan and Shippo's hands as Inuyasha picked up Kara and fallowed.

Meanwhile Rin was laying out in the sun when a shadow fell on her. "Hey! Move out of my sun!" Rin growled.

"No. Not until we put sunscreen on." A gruff voice said.

"Sess! I am just fine." Rin objected.

Sess snorted.

Rin sat up and took off her sunglasses. "If I put some on will you move?" Rin asked.

Sess shook his head as he sat behind her. "I will let you sun bathe after I put the sunscreen on you."

"Sess!"

"There is no discussion. Hand me the sunscreen."

Rin grumbled as she handed him the sunscreen. Sess took the bottle and put some onto his hands then began rubbing it on Rin's back.

Sess couldn't take his eyes off of his girl. Today she let her long hair down and wore a bright red string bikini. His girl was drop dead gorgeous.

Just then a Beach boy ran up. "Hey hot stuff! Want to play some ball?"

Rin was about decline him nicely when Sess growled at him. "No she wouldn't. Leave."

"Tuff love. Lady…you deserve better. Come with me and I'll show you a real good time." He said flashing her a smile.

Sess was about to say something when Rin put a hand on his chest. After calming him down she turned to the Beach Boy.

"Why would I go for a mere mortal when I have a God? Thank you but he is all I want and more. There is no way you could compete with him." Rin said smiling.

"Shall we challenge that?" He asked with his eyes gleaming.

"Sure. What do you propose?" Rin said leaning back on Sess's chest.

"A volley ball tournament. Him against me." He said smiling.

"I'm afraid he hasn't ever played that game before." Rin said smiling confidently.

The Beach boy laughed. "I thought he was a God. Brief him in and he should be an expert right? Lets go."

Rin looked up at Sess. Sess looked back at Rin. "Okay. Lets go."

Rin stood up and helped Sess up. "How do I play?"

"It's easy. There is a net right? All you have to do is make sure the ball goes over the net and never touches the ground. If the ball touches the ground on his side you get a point. If the ball lands on your side…he gets a point. Oh and you can't catch the ball. You have to keep the ball in motion." Rin said leading him to the volley ball "court".

The Beach Boy was already on his side twirling a ball on his finger.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Can he get two practice hits?" Rin asked

"Sure."

The beach boy served it up and hit it. It sailed over the net and Sess hit it back. It sailed back over the net and landed on the corner of the other guys spot.

Rin cheered.

"Is that ALL?" Sess asked looking at her. Rin nodded with a smile. "Okay no more practice. Lets get to the real deal."

10 minutes later

"Sess! You won!" Rin said throwing her arms around his neck.

Sess looked at her funny. "Of course. It was just a pups game."

"I know but…you had me worried for a minute." Rin said shrugging.

"Was I that bad?" Sess asked.

Rin Laughed. "NO! You were perfect. I love you." Rin said leaning up to kiss him.

"You'd better after what I spent on the wedding." Sess joked

"But aren't I worth more?"

"At least 10 times that amount." Sess said sitting down and drawing her into his lap.

Next to them Sango was laying next to Miroku still making out.

"Okay…Break it up. You haven't done anything but kiss the whole time!" Rin said hitting Sango.

"How do you know? You weren't here! We actually went out into the ocean for a little while." Miroku said smiling.

"Yeah and you probably scared all the little fishes away with what you did!" Rin said scowling.

"So what?" Sango asked shrugging.

"Can someone bring the video camera?" Inuyasha called from where he and the kids were playing.

Rin picked up the camera and Ran it to Kagome. Kagome turned it on and showed all the sculptors they made. Kara was in a sand car driving away, Nathan was in the middle of a huge sandcastle, and While Shippo was a huge whale. Next, Inuyasha looked like a huge monster with fangs was eating him. Kagome then counted to 5 and when she got to 5 all the kids destroyed all the sculptors.

"That was fun! Lets make more!" Nathan yelled.

"No…why don't you all go by Uncle Sess and if you ask real nice he'll bury you guys." Inuyasha said coming behind Kagome.

After the kids ran to Sess Kagome turned around and began to brush out Inuyasha's hair.

"Your hair isn't white anymore. I would say you are a VERY dirty blonde." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha gently grasped her wrists. "Take it off."

Kagome's eyes went bug. "What?"

"Take the shirt off. I want to see the suit."

"Just as soon as you take off your shirt."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed the shirt and pulled off with both of his hands. Kagome reached out of it and took it back to where their group was. Then she took off her top.

Inuyasha couldn't help staring. She wore a black bikini and had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. It should have been illegal the way she wore the suit.

Kagome was thinking along the same lines. No man…demon…had the right to have such a great body.

Inuyasha took her hand and they raced into the water.

Foxgem: There you are…another Chapter. Well review.


	9. ch 9 and 10 oops

Chapter 9

Abandon

Foxgem: Well here we are at chapter 9. Wow….I never thought I would get this far. Okay thanks to everyone who at least read my story…and a special thanks to those who reviewed. Now onto the story! HOLY CRAP! This is a warning! I am now in the rhyming cycle…read the title of the chapter!

Chapter 9 A Crazy Night, and a Wedding Night

Kagome opened the front door quietly so not to awake Kara who she held in her arms. Kagome held the door open with her foot so Inuyasha could come through with both boys in his arms. Kagome shut the door and fallowed Inuyasha up the stairs to the kid's bedrooms. At the top of the stairs Kagome dropped the beach bag and the towels before continuing the journey to kids room.

Kagome got Kara in her Pj's while Inuyasha did the same to Shippo and Nathan. After Kagome was done putting Kara in bed, she took Kara's clothes and left to go put them in the laundry room. When she got there, she found the laundry room a mess. Kagome sighed. It was time to do laundry again. As Kagome was putting in a load Inuyasha came in.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Doing laundry. I think it is time to start again." Kagome said picking up clothes and putting them in.

"Now? At midnight?"

"It can't wait."

"Kagome you are still in your swim suit! Go and take a bath before you even touch this! It is time for you to rest."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I have been really lazy lately. It is time to pick up the pace."

"For once let it all go."

"I can't, Inuyasha."

"Why in heavens name?"

"I have 3 children and I cannot slack up. They depend on me."

Inuyasha gabbed her arm and turned her around. "3? You said 3."

Kagome blushed furiously then she yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned her back to him. "So, what if I did? You know what I meant. I am just…tired and I can't think straight…" Kagome stuttered trying to explain.

Inuyasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't get the wrong idea. I think it is a wonderful that you think Shippo is yours."

"What…?" Kagome asked shutting the door on the laundry.

"Because at least that ties me to you."

Kagome turned around to look into Inuyasha's golden orbs. "Inu-"

"Shhh." Inuyasha whispered as he closed any space between them. "I told you I would wait until after the wedding and you know how I keep to my word. I will…but only that long. I love you Kagome." With that Inuyasha turned around and walked out.

For a split second Kagome hesitated. Then she bolted after him. She caught up to him on the stairs. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "Yes?"

Kagome kept walking till she was on the same step that he was on. "I…I don't want you to leave…"

Inuyasha smiled and pushed back her hair that was in her face. "I know, but I have to go anyway."

"No…I mean…oh bloody ashes! Come down here!" Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha looked confused but he came down as she asked.

"Here you are telling a girl that you love her and then what do you do? Go up and run and never giving her a chance to say anything." Kagome said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Um…so what do you want to say?"

Kagome swallowed hard and began to look around the room nervously. "Um…you know…uh…would…would you mind if…. You know how I am afraid of the dark right…. well, would it be any trouble if you slept with me tonight?"

Instantly she was in Inuyasha's arms, "No trouble at all."

Kagome buried her head in his chest. It felt so wonderful.

Inuyasha swung her up in his arms and walked to her bedroom, but instead of lying her on the bed he set her on her feet. "Hurry up and get changed. I will be down in a minute."

Kagome looked after him in confusion. Shouldn't they be on her bed…you know? Kagome shrugged absently and took her Pj's into the bathroom to change. Men!

Kagome came out about ten minutes later and found no Inuyasha. Where was he?

Kagome paced the room for another ten minutes before she gave up. Fine if he wasn't going to come to her then she was going to him. Kagome flew up the stairs and practically ran to his bedroom.

Inuyasha was lying in bed watching the ceiling ready to fall asleep when Kagome barged in. "What in Sam HLL?" Inuyasha managed to get out before Kagome hit him with a pillow.

"Where were you?" Kagome said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"What? Kagome! I have been here going to bed!" Inuyasha said looking at that foot tap away.

"Exactly! You left me alone and you promised you wouldn't."

"Kagome, I am exhausted and I know that you are too. How am I to keep my promise about waiting till after the wedding if I come and sleep with you? You know something is going to happen other than just sleeping. We are just too tired to stop ourselves." Inuyasha said standing up.

"So you lied to me!"

"I thought you would be out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow!" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well you misunderstood! I don't want to wait! I have no idea what prodded you to promise something like that but I don't want it! I have waited too long for you! If 10 years isn't long enough I don't know what is!" Kagome said with her foot tapping faster.

Inuyasha felt his mouth open in shock. When he found his voice he managed "But…Kagome…we…can't…"

"Oh we can! Why must you make this so difficult?"

"….but…Kagome?"

"You said you loved me right?"

"Right…but what has that got to do with –"

"I'll tell you what! During the whole course of our relationship you never ever told me how you felt about me. Never. Now all of a sudden you admit to me that you love me. Now it is my turn to take a step."

"I would love to, but-"

"MEN!" Kagome said as if that was a cuss word then she grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs towards her room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha asked laughing inside.

"Again it is I who has to take the first step." Kagome said dragging him into her room.

Inuyasha laughed as he shut the door behind them. "You're sure? About this?" Inuyasha asked taking her into his arms.

"Dead sure. Now…come here." Kagome said kissing him.

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling as he led her to the bed. He never expected Kagome to make this move and truth be told she never thought it either.

1

Inuyasha woke up first to see his woman laying next to him sleeping soundly. He touched her cheek with his hand as he tried to register everything that happened. Inuyasha sat up and stretched. He almost laughed as he saw their clothes all over the floor. In a blur he saw himself tearing at her clothes as she tore at his. They probably ruined their clothes. Oh well…

Inuyasha quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. It was time to get ready the wedding. Inuyasha turned on the shower and got in.

Kagome woke as the shower turned on. Who was taking a shower in- Oh. Kagome blushed as she thought about last night. In a blur she remembered everything. It felt so …good. So good. Kagome shivered as she remembered how held her. For once she felt so safe. In his arms nothing could ever touch her. Whatever life threw at her it couldn't touch her with his arms wrapped around her. Even Hojo couldn't touch when she was in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome stretched happily when her bedroom door opened and three scampering children ran into the room and jumping onto the bed. It was then that Kagome remembered that she was not dressed.

"Kids! Can you please leave mommy alone for a few minutes…KIDS? NATHAN, SHIPPO, KARA!" Kagome tried to tell them but like usual they weren't listening. Finally Kagome gave up and called in for back up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she covered herself in front of the kids. Inuyasha appeared two seconds later in her bathrobe.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Can you get the kids…?" Kagome asked motioned to the way she was.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in laughter. "Come on kids. Everyone out. Mommy needs to get ready for the wedding today. Shippo? Go turn on the TV, K? I will up soon to help you guys."

The kids laughed and ran out racing for the remote. Inuyasha shut the door and locked it. Then he turned around to face Kagome.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Much." Kagome then began to laugh hysterically.

"What?"

Kagome held her sides and managed to get out, "You…in…my…. bathrobe!"

Inuyasha smiled. "You asked me to come and I came. I would be grateful if I were you."

"I…am…"Kagome tried to breathe.

Then Inuyasha got a nasty idea. He walked up to her and kissed her as she sucked in for a breath. When they parted Kagome had gasp for breathe. "That…was…not…nice…" Kagome said breathing heavily.

"Yeah well laughing at me isn't nice either." Inuyasha said kissing her again softer this time.

He felt her giggle under his lips. When they parted Kagome traced his face with a finger.

"Hey…you want to take a shower?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't we have to get the kids ready?" Kagome looked at him with a smile.

"We can take a quick one. Come on." Inuyasha said swinging her into his arms and taking her to the bathroom. "I even started the water so it is nice and warm."

"How kind." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Later…

Inuyasha stood fully dressed and looking in the mirror. He had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail and now all he had to do was to tie his tie…but as always he couldn't get it right. He needed help.

Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's and His room and went upstairs to see Kagome in her bathrobe fixing Kara's hair.

Inuyasha had to admire the little girl. She was gorgeous. Kagome pinned back her hair and added tiny blue flowers to it. Sprinkled in her hair looked like there were tiny diamonds. Kara's dress was midnight blue with diamonds scattered all over it. She was…beautiful just as his Kagome.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Inuyasha asked looking at her smiling.

Kagome looked up into his face and smiled. "After I make a few adjustments on Kara I will be done and free to get dressed."

"Are the boys finished?" Inuyasha asked.

"See for your self. Nathan! Shippo!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha almost burst out with laughter as he saw them run in. They were in mini tuxes and while Shippo's hair was tied back like Inuyasha's, Nathan's hair was greased back. They looked grand. Shippo had a blue flower similar to Kara's while Nathan had a bright red one.

"What is up with the flowers?" Inuyasha asked pretending to pout. "How come they get one and I don't?"

"You can't get a flower until mommy gives you a kiss!" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah! That's a rule!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

Inuyasha made a face that made the boys laugh.

"And what is wrong with my kisses?" Kagome asked about to laugh. Kagome walked over to a box of flowers and brought out a red one.

"Red? Why didn't we all get blue?" Inuyasha asked watching her walk up to him.

"Nathan picked these special out for just you two." Kagome said with something in her eyes.

"Oh…in that case. Tie it on." Inuyasha said smiling at Nathan. "I guess it is worth a kiss."

Kagome kissed him while all the other kids roared with laughter.

Inuyasha parted from the kiss smiling. "Now it is Kagome's turn to get ready."

"Don't you need help with your tie?" Kagome asked going for it.

Inuyasha jerked back. "You get ready first. Then we will worry about the tie."

"Fine!" Kagome laughed as she ran downstairs to their room.

Just then the phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up to find his brother on the other side freaking out.

"Inuyasha? What is going to happen? What am I doing? Should I get married? What am I getting myself into?" Sess' voice was in panic. Inuyasha almost laughed. This is what he went through during his last two marriages.

"Sess? Do you love Rin?"

"How do I know that I am in love?"

"Sess! Okay looks like we will start at base #1…can you ever imagine yourself ever hurting her?"  
"NO! It would kill me to ever harm her in any way!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay…at least we know that you love her as a friend. Do you think you could stand it if you were standing in the crowd watching her getting married to me?"

"She is MINE, brother." Sess growled through the phone. Where was his brother going?

"Good. Don't worry Sess…everything is going to be all right. I did this the last two times I have been married. You get scared and then second thoughts start to come. Believe me. All the thoughts will leave as soon as you see her walking toward you. As soon as you see her in her white dress…it is going to be hard to think of anything else but her."

"Really?" Sess asked relieved.

"Positive. Now hurry and get ready! Don't leave Rin waiting for you." Inuyasha said smiling.

Sess nodded before adding. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone.

"INUYASHA?" Kagome called from their room

"Coming!" Inuyasha called as he ran down the stairs and toward their room. When he opened it his mouth feel open. She…she…there was no word to describe her. She wore a bigger version of what Kara wore…with a few differences. She had a slit up to the middle of her right thigh and it was topless. Kagome's skin glowed.

"Can you help zip me up?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

Inuyasha shut his mouth and nodded. Inuyasha zipped it up and he kissed her neck. "INUYASHA!"

"You look too good." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All I have done is put on the dress. I haven't even done my hair or make-up yet!"

"Gorgeous all the same." Inuyasha said kissing the side of her neck.

"How can I get ready with you hanging on me? Go feed the kids or something!" Kagome laughed as she shoved him out the door.

"You hung on me last night. I thought that it would be my turn today." Inuyasha called through the closed door where he was sure she was blushing madly.

"Oh! Go do something!"

2

"Kagome! It is time to go!" Inuyasha called through the door.

"If you hadn't of hung on me I would be done!" Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha smiled and got the kids by the front door.

"Did someone get my flower?" Kagome called as she put on her high heels.

Inuyasha looked at the delicate blue flower in his hand. "Yes! I have it. Come on!"

"Fine…here I am." Kagome said at last opening the door. It was all Inuyasha could take. If she…did anything more he was sure that they would not be going to a wedding today.

"Gorgeous. Now come on. Lets get in the car." Inuyasha said opening the front door.

Kagome grabbed his arm. "Wait. What about my flower?"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "You do know what the payment is right?"

Kagome shrugged "A kiss right?"

"That is a Childs pricing." Inuyasha shook his head laughing. "Since you are an adult…you have to pay full price. You can pay in full tonight, my little senorita."

Kagome blushed bright red as Inuyasha put the flower in her hair.

"HEY! How come Momma didn't have to get a kiss for her flower?" Kara asked pulling on Inuyasha's pants.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's laughing eyes. "Well…All right come here Senorita."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her low giving her a hard kiss. The kids clapped and then ran out toward the car. When Inuyasha let her up he whispered, "That was only a small down payment."

"Of course…"

3

When they got there they found people still running around to get the decorations perfect. Kagome gave Kara, Nathan, and Shippo to her mom to hold onto then left to go find the bride. Inuyasha took off as soon they parked. He had to find Sess before a real panic arouse.

As soon as Inuyasha opened up the door where the groom was, a glass flew past his head and shattered just above him.

"Well…I can see you are taking this well." Inuyasha said dryly shaking the glass out of his hair.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sess growled drinking another glass of brandy.

"No matter how many of those things you drink…it won't take away that feeling that you have." Inuyasha said walking toward Sess.

"I don't care. I want to get drunk!" Sess growled angrily.

Inuyasha smiled. "First off, Rin will kill you if she smells that on your breath. Number 2…you are a full blood demon. I don't know if you have noticed that but…it is pretty hard to get you drunk. So lets put down the brandy."

Inuyasha grabbed the brandy and put it aside. Then after a whiff of Sess' breath he said "WOW! Oh that is awful! Rin will be able to smell that all the way down the aisle. Especially since she is half blood herself."

"I have been drinking since 1 last night." Sess said with no emotion.

"I've noticed…now…come on let's get you smelling good for your bride."

Meanwhile in the brides room…

"Oh I am so excited! I just can't wait! Kagome how do I look?" Rin said looking in the mirror.

Kagome had to admire her. The dress was perfect. It was simple, really. Strapless and clung to her curve nicely then at the bottom it opened up. She was magnificent.

"You look wonderful." Kagome said hugging her.

"Yeah…that is what you would say!" Came a gruff voice behind them.

Kagome turned to find Kikyo in an identical dress to her own (of course much larger since she is pregnant) and with a glass of brandy in her hand.

"Kikyo! You are not supposed to be drinking!" Kagome said reaching for the glass.

"Oh shove off! I spent about 3 hours with my face stuck in the toilet and I am not in the mood for you to be messing with me." Kikyo said shoving her off and sitting down heavily in a chair.

Kagome winced as she saw the chair creek with her every movement. Kagome whispered in Rin's ear, "I'm going to get Naruku. I'll be right back."

Rin grabbed her arm and hissed. "You are going to leave me with…that?"

Kagome looked at her "You can't go and get…you are the bride. You are not supposed to be seen until you walk down the aisle!"

"You had better hurry back!" Rin growled at her.

"Fine."

Kagome ran out and began to look for Naruku. Ten minuets she found him by the water fountain taking some pills.

"What are those for?" Kagome asked.

Naruku shrugged "I just have a really bad headache."

"You have had that for weeks now, huh? You need to get checked out."

"I will…but don't tell Kikyo. She has got a lot on her mind. By the way how is she doing?" Naruku asked.

"That is what I came to tell you about. Kikyo has gotten the alcohol out and is drinking it." Kagome said tapping her foot.

"Where is she?" His voice got very cold all of a sudden. Kagome wanted to shake.

"In the brides room." Kagome said pulling his arm.

Naruku hesitated. "Kagome…I need you to somehow…hide Rin. I cannot lay eyes on the bride until the demon, that she'll marry, does. It is…custom. If I do then for our custom I would have to fight Sess. So please…hide Rin."

"Fine. But I am sure Sess will understand."

"Have you seen Sess? He is a bloody mess! He is on the verge of going crazy. Sess is capable of doing something that rash."

"Okay fine! Here we are. Hold on." Kagome said opening the door and walking in.

When she got in she took Rin's arm and dragged to the bathroom door and shoved her in the bathroom and shut the door.

"KAGOME!" Rin shouted as she pounded on the door.

"That's right. Lock her up. hic She was getting on my nerves." Kikyo murmured.

"OKAY!" Kagome shouted.

Before Kikyo could register what was going on, Naruku charged in and knocked the glass out of her hand shattering it on the floor. Then in one motion he swung her up in his arms and dashed out.

Kagome shut the door behind them and went to open the bathroom door.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo began to pound on Naruku's chest. "Why did you do that?" She demanded angrily.

Naruku looked down at his wife. "Because I love you and our pups. Now…you are going to be forced to sit next to me during the wedding. Since I can't trust you to be alone…you will have to sit next to me and watch the wedding instead of being in it."

Kikyo crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

Naruku had to suppress the urge to laugh then he frowned. "Seriously. You need to take better care of yourself. Demon pups are very hard and rare to have. Most demon women will lock themselves up until the pups are born."

"I am NOT a demon, first off. Second I am NOTHING like your type of woman!" Kikyo yelled at him.

Naruku grabbed her face gently and made her look at him. "Those women are not my type. I married you didn't I? Doesn't that prove that I like your kind better?" Without waiting for an answer he kissed her.

Back in the brides room…

"Well…it is starting in 5 minutes. I bet Sess is really nervous." Kagome said touching up her make-up.

Rin fidgeted with her veil. "Kagome? I am really scared. I mean…what if this doesn't turn out? What if we are not meant for each-"

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her mascara at Rin. Rin stopped abruptly as soon as it hit her on the head.

"Now that you finally shut up…Rin…would you stop it? Look…Sess a wonderful man, is he not? He loves you and would go through anything just to have you."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"HOW?"

Kagome laughed. "The key to that answer is look in his eyes. When you get down that aisle. Look deep into his eyes and I think that all your doubts will be washed away."

"What about you? I mean…didn't that happen when you married Hojo?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at her with steady eyes. "No. I saw doubts. I saw a trouble soul and I was sure that I could fix them. But I was wrong. If that doesn't comfort you, then I will tell you something that calmed my mother when she was getting married. When you get down to that aisle and meet him…if your doubts are not washed away you can still say no.'" Kagome took Rins face in her hands and smiled sweetly "Don't worry, Rin. Everything is going to be perfect." Kagome kissed Rin on the cheek.

Rin had tears in her eyes. "Thanks."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Time to go!"

Foxgem: Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time but please be patient with me. I have a lot of stuff going on. I cannot explain it all! Grr…okay this should be coming with another chapter so keep reading.

Chapter 10 Abandoned

Foxgem: Okay here is Chapter 10. Here is a little hint of what I have to go through. My parents do not approve of nor do they approve Anime. So everything that I type for has got to be done when my parents are not looking. Not to mention is blocked on our computer so in order to update I have got to go over to my friend's house and do it. See? Well enough of me. Here is chapter 10!

Chapter 10Reception and a Good-bye

Kagome sat at a table twirling her champagne in its glass. She was exhausted! The wedding was beautiful she had to admit but it was tiring! Kagome let a sigh out and gazed over the scene going on around them.

Naruku was sitting a few tables away sitting very close to her sister. From what it looked like…he was trying to soothe her about not being able to participate in the wedding. Kikyo kept turning away as if to ignore him.

Kagome scanned the party and soon found Inuyasha who had taken up the job of teaching the kids how to dance. Kagome stifled a laugh. Kara was "dancing" with Shippo and Nathan was "dancing" with a cute girl (Kagome had no idea who). Inuyasha stood over them yelling directions but the kids didn't seem to know he was there. Inuyasha finally gave up and just took pictures of them.

Kagome turned to find Sango heading her way. Uh oh. Sango didn't look too happy. In her hand was an empty champagne bottle. OH NO! Kagome silently groaned as Sango sat down.

"Can't take this any hic more. Lets hic get out of here." Sango said as she sat down.

"What do you mean? This is a great party! Why not join in?" Kagome lied trying to sound encouraging.

"Oh…No! You…can't lie to your…good ol' buddy!" Sango said swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kagome said turning away.

"Rrriiiggghhhtt! Lookie here. You are probably wondering why hic you and Hojo didn't work out. hic it may be wrong…hic…but you are jealous of Rin and Sess."

"No I'm –"

Sango nudged her. "Look at them," Kagome found herself looking at the front table where Rin and Sess were sitting. They were sitting close whispering together as if they new a big secret. It was clear that they were oblivious to everyone around them. "See? All you hic want to know is whyhic you and Hojo didn't have that magic. You are one hic jealous chick."

"I just don't understand on how…their wedding was so much better." Kagome said looking into her glass guilty.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Let me tell hic you why. Hojo was wrong for you. Hojo and you weren't meant to be together. hic All your relationship was on was lust. Nothing else. Now hic look at me. I hate weddings…why? Well…look at hic Miroku over there dancing with his ex-girl friend. I will never hic be able to have one because the man hic that I love and the only man I will ever love…is hic a d lecher. Now that I just poured out everything to you…hic I think I am going to sleep." With that Sango's head collapsed onto the table and Sango was out like a light.

Kagome wanted to laugh…but somehow she couldn't. Sango was right. She was jealous of Rin and Sess. Very jealous. Was she ever going to find her perfect match? A thousand questions raced in her head. Who was the one? How will I know when I meet him? Will my love ever be like Rin's and Sess?

A hand closed on her shoulder making her jump. "Hey gorgeous. How are you doing?"

In those few words all of her questions were gone. All of her doubts and worries…were gone. Kagome looked to find Inuyasha smiling down at her.

"Fine, now that you are here." Kagome said smiling up at him.

"Good." Inuyasha said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Kagome gazed at up at him in wonder at the love that she felt radiate off his lips.

"What happened to Sango?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl collapsed next to Kagome.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. "Oh...she…she just came over to say hi and then she fell asleep. I believe she drank way too much."

"I have been watching you this whole time. What's wrong? When Sango came over here I say the way you were looking. What did she say?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

Kagome was at a lost. What was she supposed to tell him? "She…she just said that she wanted to go home and she gave her reason why."

Inuyasha could tell she wasn't saying everything but decided to go along with her. "What was her reason then? Why did she want to go home?"

"Because she hates weddings. She believes that her day will never come. Miroku is the only man she will ever love and since he is a lecher…there goes her hope for him ever marrying her."

"Does Miroku know?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to her and taking her hand.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. Like she said. He is a lecher. Not to mention she saw him dancing with his ex-again so…I would say he is pretty clueless. I mean…I love him as a friend but I don't think he realizes stuff like that could be offensive to Sango."

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned back to stare at her. "So what was wrong with you?"

"I never said there was something wrong with me."

"Kagome…what is it?"

Kagome waved him off. "Okay…just keep your voice down. People are starting to stare. Look, how about I tell you tonight. Here is not the place."

"Then lets leave right now." Inuyasha said taking her hand.

Kagome sighed, "We can't. We have to stay till they leave."

Inuyasha stood up and pulled her up to him. "Then lets go dance. Lets forget about everything and everyone and lets just have fun, my little senorita!"

Kagome laughed as he dragged her to the floor.

On the way there Inuyasha tapped Miroku's shoulder. "What?"

"You need to go check on Sango. She is drank too much and she passed out over there." Inuyasha said pointing, but when Miroku moved to go get Sango Inuyasha grabbed him arm tightly. "One little pointer if you love that girl. You need to find out what is going on with her and why she hates weddings." Inuyasha said before letting go.

Miroku rubbed his arm as he ran to Sango. From a few feet away Miroku could already smell the alcohol. When he got closer he saw the empty champagne bottle in her hand. Miroku swore and took the bottle out of her grasp.

"Wha—who?" Sango murmured as she felt the bottle go out of her hand.

"Come on. I think it is time to get out of here." Miroku said trying to stand her up.

Sango stumbled away from him "No…not you."

Miroku felt like swearing. What is wrong with her? "Come on. It is time to take a breather." Miroku grabbed her hands and pulled her upright.

Sango was like a rag doll. Miroku finally gave up on the idea of her walking and swung her up in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Sango asked tiredly.

Miroku asked the girl in his arms, "What do you mean?"

Sango gave a harsh laugh. "You don't care about me. All you're looking for is A. All you want is a girl that you can Fk all night."

"Sango hush that mouth of yours till we get out of here." Miroku hissed at her squeezing her tightly.

"Ouch…that hurts!" Sango gasped.

Miroku had a dark look on his face. "It should. After what you just said to me I would like to break you just so you know how it feels."

"It is nothing like the pain you have given me!" Sango struggled to get out of his grasp.

Miroku merely shifted her and held onto her tighter. "I have done nothing!"

Outside the air was cool but it did nothing about their tempers. As soon as they were outside Sango literally jumped out of his grasp.

"Nothing? Nothing? Tearing my heart up is nothing? Shoving off all my feelings is nothing? Ignoring me is nothing?" Sango nearly shouted at him.

"WHAT? How in the world did I ignore you or any of the things you said?" Miroku asked angrily.

Sango opened her mouth and gapped at him. "How do you…? Dancing with your ex instead of me is nothing? Making love to me and then getting out of bed to make a sandwich as soon as the job was is nothing? Taking my dreams of a marriage and throwing them away is nothing? Taking my heart is nothing?"

Miroku stepped in and covered her mouth. "Don't say another word. First of all, don't accuse me of anything till you know the whole story. This will probably destroy everything that I have been planning for months but I guess that is what I get for taking so long." Miroku let go of her and stepped back. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Sure."

"I asked my ex to dance that is true. Would you like to know why?"  
"Not really."  
"Well you will. Did you know she is in the diamond business? I just got a discount on a ring that I have had my eye on for months. I will have the ring in two weeks.

"The whole making love and then making a sandwich…has only happened after the first time we did it. I have never again did that. Besides it was your fault. I hadn't eaten anything all day and then I come home and see you all jazzed up in your glory. If you didn't look so good I would have never done that.

" I am glad to learn that I have your heart because I want to marry you. Which kind of takes care of your last thing. I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner. And I am even more sorry that you think that all I want is someone in my bed."

Sango was confused. All this thinking when you're drunk…doesn't really work. "But you are a lecher."

Miroku shrugged then got really serious. "I was. I admit it. But I have been faithful to you for over 2 years now. I have never even thought about taking anyone but my Sango to bed. And to prove it…to change your mind about me…I will not touch you in an improper way or make love to you until I say the vows. Oh and by the record… that goes for all the females out there. I will be the most…perfect man while courting my Sango."

If Sango was gaping then she was diffidently gaping now. "But…but…but what if I want to-"

"No. This is the only way to change your mind about me. Now we will go back in there and give Rin and Sess our undivided attention. This is their night. Ours will come soon." Miroku said taking her hand and tucking it under his arm.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo sat very crossly staring at her husband who was sipping on champagne.

"Stop looking at me like that. I am only drinking this because my head hurts. I want to kill the pain." Naruku said sipping it.

"I was only being envious. Naruku…I'm not feeling too well. Can we go home?" Kikyo said rubbing her huge stomach.

Naruku quickly turned to examine her.

Kikyo quickly reassured him, "No it's not time yet, but I…I just stay home…with you. This is probably the last time I am going to have you all to myself."

"I don't understand you. One moment you are soft like cream and loving, then the next you are biting my head off wanting to go out and get crazy." Naruku chuckled as he scooted his chair so that he was behind her. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "I love you." Naruku said kissing her neck.

"I love you to. I am sorry I am being such a bother." Kikyo said. Then Kikyo took his hand in hers and said looking earnestly up in his eyes. "I really do want to have your pups. Really I do. I don't want to do anything that might risk loosing them. But…sometimes it just gets hard. It's like not being able to tell what I want and what I need. It just gets frustrating sometimes."

"Oh I would go through this a hundred times with you. I don't mind it one bit. I just can't wait to be a father for our pups." Naruku said into her ear.

Kikyo smiled. "You are going to be a great father."

"Oh I plan on it. Not to mention I will have the best woman by my side to help me stay on track."

After a pause Kikyo asked, "Do you think Sess will love Rin as much as you love me?"

"Never." Naruku murmured into her ear.

111

Kagome sighed as she picked up the mess from the party. It was a beautiful reception she must admit but the cleaning up after was horrible. As she took off the last table cloth she felt Inuyasha's arms go around her. "Come on. Leave the mess. That is what the catering people are getting paid to do. Lets go. All the kids are gone with grandma and great grandpa, which means we will have time to have you pay up for the flower…and that alone could take all night. Lets go."

"I just hate leaving a mess." Kagome sighed as she leaned back in his arms.

"I know. This is my last night with you for a while. Come on…lets go my little senorita." Inuyasha said swinging her up in his arms.

"INUYASHA! What on Earth-?" Kagome managed.

"I know. But this is going on your bill too." Inuyasha said as he carried her to the elevator. As soon as the elevator shut them in Inuyasha began to kiss her neck.

"Did you take lots of pictures?" Kagome managed to ask.

Inuyasha laughed. "Plenty. Wait till you see them. I have got about 20 of each kid and about 50 million of just us. Not to mention the 10 I got of the whole family."

"The whole family? What is that? A proposal."

Inuyasha looked up from kissing her neck and gave her a confused look. "Didn't I tell you that I would only wait until Sess and Rin tied the knot?"

"Well, yes…so?"  
"If you can't take a hint then I guess I will have to spell it out." Inuyasha said playfully rolling his eyes. "Will you marry me, my Darling Kagome? I have only waited on you for 7 years…I think. I would normally go down on one knee but I fear, my dear, that you are making that impossible. I love with my whole being. I want you and nobody else in my life. So what do you say?"

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "If I don't get an awesome kiss right now the answer is no."

"Hmm…but that usually leads to somewhere where I don't want to go in an elevator." Inuyasha said smiling. Just then the elevator doors opened to the parking lot.

"Fine…if I don't get an awesome kiss in…2 hours the answer is no." Kagome said smiling wildly.

"Then we will just have to speed all the way home." Inuyasha said running with her to the car.

222

The next day…sort of…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Inuyasha groaned as he shut the alarm off. Great. It was time to go. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha hated to leave her but he was needed back at his work. Inuyasha stretched and headed into the shower.

Kagome felt a cold breeze and she shivered. Slowly she reached out toward Inuyasha but all she felt was emptiness. Kagome shot up in bed and looked over to find his spot empty. A sudden coldness crept over her. He left her? Then she heard the shower turn on. Slowly Kagome looked at the clock. 6:10? What was he doing up at …oh! He had to catch a plane. Kagome felt a wave of disappointment rush over her. Slowly Kagome made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door she felt a wave of steam crash over her, but it didn't take the chill away.

Inuyasha's head pocked through the shower curtain. "Kagome what are you doing up? Go back to bed."

Kagome shook her head "Can't. It's too cold."

"Do you want me to get the electric blanket?" Inuyasha asked wishing she had covered herself. He had to get ready! How did she expect him to get ready if she looked so tempting?

Kagome again shook her head. "No…I just want you back in bed."

Inuyasha smiled, "Sorry babe but it is time for me to get ready to go."

"I know…but it was worth asking. Anyway that means I am getting up also. I want to take you to the airport." Kagome said stretching.

Inuyasha tried not to shiver and concentrate on the conversation. "Really? I would love that." Finally Inuyasha gave in. Those eyes and that body were too hard to resist. "Come in here. We might as well get clean at the same time." Kagome took his hand and stepped into the warmth.

BREAK 

Kagome tapped her foot looking at her watch. "Inuyasha? You are going to miss your flight! Get down here!"

"Okay! Geeze woman! Wouldn't you be happy if I missed the airplane?" Inuyasha said carrying down his stuff.

"No. Because then you would be all upset about missing it and then give me a lecture on how important this surgery is. Come on…in the car." Kagome said taking a bag.

As soon as they were on the road Kagome said casually. "You know…I not quite sure I like the fact that if we get married you are going to be flying back and forth a lot."

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked reading the newspaper. "Switch my job over here?"

"No…what if we all moved over there?" Kagome said making sure she was concentrating on the road.

Inuyasha slowly let hit newspaper fall. "What?"

"Well…you know if we get married-"

"When we get married." Inuyasha corrected looking at her.

"Okay…when we get married... I would just like to start fresh away from…here. I don't want unwanted memories popping up when I am trying to start a new life with you. I guess…would it be alright if we all moved in with you?" Kagome asked staring straight ahead.

"I wish I we were back in that bed of yours so I could show you how happy you just made me." Inuyasha said smiling. "I think it is a marvelous idea. But we would have to chose a house that is just for you and me."

Kagome was now confused. "Don't you have a house? You know…one that you have had with your other wives?"

"Yes…but like you I don't want memories popping up. I want to begin a new life with you and the kids." Inuyasha said holding her hand.

After they got to the airport and they got his baggage checked in Inuyasha and Kagome walked slowly to his terminal holding hands.

"When will you be back?" Kagome said gripping onto his hand.

"3 days give or take. When Hojo coming to check on the kids?" Inuyasha asked noting the desperate look in her eyes and voice.

Kagome shrugged, "3 or 4 days give or take."

"I WILL be there Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha said giving her hand a squeeze.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes. "Don't worry about me. You have bigger things to worry about. You have a life that needs to be saved. You can't be everyone's hero."

Inuyasha moved her face so she had to look at him. "I don't want to be everyone's hero. I just want to be yours. This surgery that I will be performing…it is only my job. I am getting paid to do it. Being your hero is something I have always dreamed about and have wanted for a long time. I am just glad I am going to get a chance to prove myself to you. Because you are all that matters me." Inuyasha kissed her.

After they parted Inuyasha and Kagome just held each other.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know…I love you."

"I love you, too." Inuyasha then looked at the clock. "Baby I got to run. I don't want you to take me to the terminal. I hate good-byes. Just send me on my way to work." Inuyasha got one more kiss before grabbing his carryon bag from her and headed off towards his terminal.

Kagome just stood there watching. A few feet away Inuyasha turned and called to her. "Give the kids a hug and kiss for me!" It was all Kagome could do but keep herself from falling to the floor in tears. With one last wave he disappeared.

Kagome held the tears back until she got in the car. In the car Kagome pounded the steering wheel with her fist as she cried. As soon as he disappeared her heart felt as though it was ranched out. A sense of hopelessness came over her. She wanted him! Why did he have to go away now? WHY? Why when everything was going great and amazing…why did life take away her man? Why couldn't she stay with him? WHY?

After a good 20 minutes Kagome finally calmed herself down and she started the car. Just as she was pulling out her cell phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hi Mom! What's up?" Kagome said drying her eyes.

Kagome's mothers voice was full of horror, "It's Nathan! He woke up this morning with a high fever and so I fed him some Dimetapp. Then he began to puke up blood and so I rushed him to the hospital. I think you need to get here quick."

Foxgem: Me oh my. The drama…Okay…I am guessing that it is either the next chapter or the next one will have Hojo in it. Remember this is far from being over.

**EXPLANATION: Okay…look reason for this weird lay- out is because I decided to put two chapters together since they were so short so instead of 17 pages and 14 you get…hold on let me add…31! So there…..ha….I am so done.**


	10. Chap 11 Doctor's visit and a fight

Chapter 11

Abandoned

Foxgem: Well hey guys.. Thanks for reviewing and understanding. Love ya all!

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! Okay as you have noticed everything is out of whack so I, after 10 days after I post this story, I will be deleting the story and re-starting it with all the grammar problems taken out of it and stuff. So yeah that is what is going to be going on. I am sick of going back the next day and finding errors that I had tried to look for. Maybe I need an editor…hmmm.**

Chapter 11 A Doctors office, and a Fight!

"What is wrong with him? Is the doctor saying anything…what?" Kagome asked franticly. Kagome sped out of the parking lot.

"They won't tell me. OH Kagome! I am scared! Please hurry darling." Her Mother gripped the phone.

"I'm on the highway right now! Is he in any real danger?" Kagome asked driving like a madwoman.

"I don't know! They won't talk to anybody but you!" Her mother was getting frantic.

"Okay…I'm going to be there as fast as I can." Kagome said gripping the steering wheel. Kagome hung up the phone and began to dial Inuyasha's cell phone. But in the middle of it she canceled it. She was independent! Why should she call him? What could he possibly do? Turn the plane around? No. He was busy with work. She could handle this and she had to get control over herself! Her emotions were not going to solve anything! She had to get a cool head.

Later

Kagome brushed past a nurse as she saw Shippo, Kara, Grandpa, and her Mother all sitting in chairs.

"Is he all right? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"The doctor says that Nathan is now stable and better, but they want to take some X-rays to make sure everything is all right." Her grandfather said in a grave voice staring at the floor.

"Oh…where is the doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Right behind you."

Kagome whirled around to see a man in his early thirties smiling at her.

"Hi. I am Gurish. You are Nathan's mother right?"

"Yes I am. How is he?" Kagome asked gripping her purse.

"Will you walk over here with me?" Gurish asked motioning her to fallow.

Kagome fell in to step with him. "Sure."

"Is he your son by birth?" Gurish asked looking sideways at her.

Kagome sucked air in fast before answering carefully. "No…he is my ex-husbands child."

Gurish nodded. "Well…I'm not going to lie. We do not have a clue to what is wrong. We thought it might be something he ate but when took blood samples…something is not right with the chemical balance in his blood. I would go into a more scientific explanation but I fear that wouldn't help you understand. In lemans terms we need to somehow level out the chemicals in his blood before a bigger problem arises. I am going to write you a prescription and I want him to take this twice a day and with his meals. For now…the best thing is for him to do nothing that will have his heart beat at a fast pace." Gurish said while writing on his piece of paper.

Kagome touched his arm, "Why did you ask if he was mine? What has that got to do with anything?"

Gurish looked at her. Boy was she gorgeous. What he wouldn't give for a night on the town with a doll like this! Gurish cleared his throat before answering, "We thought that maybe by taking a blood sample from you we would be able to figure what this is from. To me it looks like a water-downed virus. What I mean by that is one of the Parents had the full virus when Nathan was conceived so it was carried onto him. Is that making sense?"

"Yes. Hmm…I don't know. If it means anything…Nathan's mother died because of something like this. You might want to look it up on her records."

"What was her name?"

"Erin…Erin Magin."

Some time later…

Kagome creaked open the door and pocked her head around.

"Hey Mommy." Nathan's quiet voice seemed to echo.

"Hey sweet heart! How are you feeling?" Kagome asked sitting down next to his bed. Absent-minded she touched her freshly slapped face but quickly put her hand down. She must forget about it!

Nathan played with his covers nervously. "Why did it take you so long?"

"What? Baby…did you think I didn't want to be here? I had just dropped Inu- Daddy off at the airport when Grandma called. How are you feeling?" Kagome said taking his cold little hand in hers.

Nathan looked up at her. "I want to go now… please?" With that Nathan's eyes began to water and little tears began streaking down his face.

Kagome pulled him to her chest and patted his head as Nathan's small tiny arms squeezed back. "Shhh…It's all right, baby. We are going to go home right now."

"Excuse me." Came a dark voice behind her. Kagome turned to find Gurish looking at her funny. She had no idea why but he gave her the creeps.

"Yes?" Kagome asked wiping the tears off of her face.

"We were wondering if we could keep him here for a couple of days till we get this whole thing figured out." Gurish said folding his arms.

Nathan whimpered and tightened his grip on her. Kagome patted his back while keeping eye contact with Dr. Gurish. "No. He is coming home with me. You have enough blood already. My baby wants to go and he will go home. We will not be back until my husband comes back from his business meeting. Thank you." Then without another word to Dr. Gurish Kagome turned around and began to get Nathan dressed. "It's alright, baby. We are going home."

"Please! I must insist! This could prove to be fatal for the little lad." Dr. Gurish said laying a hand on her arm.

Kagome shook it off. "There is NOTHING wrong with my baby…DO YOU UNDERSTAND? He wants to go and I AM taking him home!" Kagome scooped Nathan into her arms and grabbed her purse.

"Please reconsider."

"No. If you want to take this up with my husband you are more than welcome to." Kagome said making sure she had the prescription in her purse.

"I'm sorry but I do not have a number-" Dr. Gurish said fallowing.

"Here!" Kagome said taking out her wallet and throwing him Inuyasha's office card at him.

Dr. Gurish fumbled the card before catching it. When he saw the name…his mouth felt like it would hit the ground.

KARA P.O.V

My eyes widened at the sight of Mommy marching toward us as if she had had a fight with the devil and won. "Shippo? Kara? We are leaving!" Mommy almost yelled.

"Kagome! What happened? What was wrong?" Grand pop stood to stop Mommy but Mommy brushed him off.

Mommy put a hand through her hair. "THEY DON'T BLOODY KNOW! Kara! Shippo! Take each other's hand and grab onto mine." Mommy looked like she was about to cry. I knew to do exactly what she said when she got like this. I quickly slid off my seat and grabbed Shippo's hand and then Shippo grabbed my mother's.

"Then maybe he should stay here till they know." Grandma said trying to block Mommy's path. Don't they know that you can't stop her from doing anything yet? Geeze! I am 5 years old and I know that!

Mommy pushed her away. "I am not leaving my son in here alone and afraid!"

"See? You need to learn your place and Inuyasha has got you mixed up! I told you he was no good! You are not in your right mind! He HAS to stay!" Grandmother stomped her foot and began to pull at Nathan. OH NO!

"NO! You touch us again and I swear you will regret it!" Mommy said with her voice raising a notch.

Grandma…bristled and slammed her hand against Mommies cheek. Then Grandma seriously began pulling on a crying Nathan.

I swear I could see blood. She was trying to take Nathan away from us and she hit Mommy. OH NO!

Before I could act Shippo was there pulling Grandma's coat backwards. But there really was no need for us to interfere. For as soon as Grandma tried taking Nathan away, Mommy turned around and slammed her fist in her face. Grandma went sprawling onto the floor.

"WE ARE GOING HOME!" Mommy shifted Nathan and grabbed Shippo's hand, which I latched onto quickly.

As we were walking away Grandma shouted "HE ISN'T YOURS! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! HE IS NOT YOUR CHILD! HE BELONGS TO ERIN!"

I could feel my mother shake. I looked up to find anger when instead…I find tears. What did Grandma mean? Mommy belonged to Nathan and me. Oh and I guess someday Shippo too…but…what did she mean? And why was Mommy crying so hard.

Shippo somehow knew what I was feeling and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I returned it and smiled a tiny smile. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe I could share Mommy with him…maybe.

I frowned as I looked down at my shoe. You know people think we don't know what is going on but in reality we do. I know that before my Mommy met Inuyasha that she was a mess. Sure Nathan and I did all we could so that she could be happy. But somehow we weren't enough. She was always sad and got real quiet when we asked out about our fathers. We learned really early not to bring up our Fathers. What was the point if it only brought Mommy unhappiness?

Then Inuyasha appeared. No warning…nothing. Just when Nathan and I were giving up hope, Inuyasha popped out of nowhere. As soon as Inuyasha walked in the door…my Mommy's sprit was lifted. He made Mommy laugh and sing again. He made her eyes shine bright. I'm not sure what it all means…but I know that he is good for her.

As soon as the elevator opened Mommy rushed us to the car. I tried being really good and quiet. I didn't even fight when She put me in my car seat. But those tears still seemed to fall. Nathan sat in his car seat looking out the window. He wouldn't even look at me even when I touched his arm. What was going on? What was wrong? I don't like this feeling! Would someone PLEASE talk to me?

I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned and saw Shippo looking up at me (I am sitting in my car seat but Shippo is too big and old to sit in one). He smiled reassuringly and nodded as if he knew what I was feeling. Tonight we (the kids) were in need of a meeting. This had to be figured out!

Kagome P.O.V.

HOW DARE SHE! First she calls her and makes her believe that Nathan is dying. Then after she got done talking to the Doctor, Her mother decides it is time to talk about Inuyasha and her! HOW DARE SHE? Kagome pressed harder on the gas pedal as she felt her mothers words run through her.

_Flash back_

_Kagome slowly made her way to Nathan's room. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around Kagome found her mother looking at her.  
"Look…I know this maybe not the place to tell you this…nor that this is the right time…but I have to get this off my chest. I know you want to go in to see…_**your son**_…but this can wait no longer. What is going on between you and that half-demon" When her mother had said half demon she said it like it was a curse word._

"_Mom…can we talk about this later." Kagome said brushing her mother off._

_Her mother only grabbed her tighter. "NOW. I know that you have been hurting ever since…your divorce. I do realize that you are on the rebound trying to fill Hojo's place in your heart. Do you really think that that…half demon can ever come close to what Hojo is?"_

_Kagome's eyes flashed. "Hojo is a scum bag! You are Dan right Inuyasha is nowhere near Hojo's level! Hojo is lower than dirt while Inuyasha is a god!"_

"_How dare you? Hojo is a wonderful man!"_

"_Have you forgotten what he did to me? To Kara? Have you forgotten that he ran out and cheated on me? Have you forgotten everything?" Kagome roared._

"_Do NOT get that tone of voice with me! It was your fault! It is always the women's fault! Always! Hojo didn't do anything to you! You did it to yourself! Hojo has done no wrong when it comes to Kara. You're the reason why she doesn't have a Daddy!"_

_Kagome took a step back. "How…can you say that to me? Your own Daughter? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME IT IS MY FAULT? Do you care nothing for me?" _

_Kagome watched her mother calmly pick non-existing hair off of her sleeve. "It is time that you were taught on where your place is in life. I forbid you to see Inuyasha again. I FORBID it. You will not speak to him again. When he comes back you politely hand that…pup of his to him and boot him out."_

_Kagome began to shake her head in defiance. "No. No. It is time for YOU to understand where YOUR place is in life! I no longer need you. You cannot and will not control my life. I love Inuyasha and we are getting married. I don't care what you have to say and I am NOT interested. As soon as Inuyasha gets back…it's over. Good-bye. See yo-" Kagome was stopped short when her mother's hand slammed into her face. _

"_You will NOT speak to me like that!" Kagome's mother shook from anger. "You are not thinking clearly-"_

"_No I am thinking just fine! Do NOT hit me again unless you want to get hit back! I am going to see MY SON."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome could feel hot tears flow across her cheeks. How could she? One moment her mother was an angle who would do anything for her and then the next…she could be worse than the devil. How could her mother think that Hojo…was…perfect?

Kagome turned on her cell phone and called Inuyasha's phone number. Of course she got his answering machine.

"Hey baby! It's me, Kagome. Look…something really important came up and I need you to call as soon as you can. I love you!" Kagome said with a half smile.

Hanging up she looked back at her kids. Nathan looked pale as he looked out the window. Kagome felt her heart tug as she looked at him. Poor thing. Shippo and Kara on the other hand were actually…HOLDING HANDS! Well…at least SOMETHING good came out of this.

1

Snuggling down into the sheets Rin yawned and stretched. It was time to get a move on. She couldn't be late for work. Sitting up in bed she stretched. Then…AAHH! Why was she totally unclothed? WHAT? Rin brushed her hand through her hair and something on her hand snagged at her hair. When Rin got it loose. Rin saw a ring on her finger. What? When did I…OH! She must have really gotten drunk if she couldn't remember her wedding night!

Rin quickly looked over expecting to see Sess but instead she found an empty bed. Rin stood up and threw on a bathrobe.

"Sess?" Rin called as she tied up her hair. Where could he be? Rin walked to the door and opened it. OH MY!

As soon as Rin opened the door and saw what was in their "living room" she turned bright red. Rin and Sess' clothes were stung about EVERYWHERE! Rin immediately began to pick it up when She felt Sess's arms go around her tight.

"Hey gorgeous." His voice was rough and ragged.

"Where were you?" Rin demanded as she turned around in his arms.

"In the shower. Can't you tell?" Sess laughed huskily as he began to kiss her neck.

Only then did Rin realize that he was bare-chested and the only thing that kept him form being completely naked was the fact that he had a towel around his waist. His wet hair clung to his face.

"What? You took a shower without me?" Rin pretended to pout.

"I didn't want to wake you. We…had a pretty long night last night. I felt like I should have let you rest."

Rin snuggled into his chest. "As sweet as it is…I would appreciate it if you did wake me up. I missed you by my side."

"You did? But how…I mean…we practically did it all night."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Do you think I could get enough of you? Am I so weak that I can't handle you? Or-" Rin was cut off by Sess' kiss.

When he broke away Rin had to take two minutes to get her breath back.

"So…would you mind if…you know…do you think you…you know…" Rin averted her eyes to his chest.

Sess smiled. "I think I could do another shower. Would you like to join me, love?"

"I wouldn't mind at all, husband."

2222

Inuyasha yawned as the airplane landed. That had to be the best dream he ever had. In it he had been the one to win Kagome's heart way back in college. He was the one who got her pregnant 3 times. He was the father off all the kids. Kagome was happy with no scars. With no memories. Inuyasha sighed as he stood up with the rest of the passengers and got off the plane. As soon as he was out of the terminal he was "attacked" by Kouga.  
"Thank you for coming! I know what sacrifice it must have cost you and-"

Inuyasha just let the man drag him as he thought…you have no idea what it cost me. I am about to marry the girl of my dreams and I left her to deal with a monster. You have NO idea. But he did have to give the man credit. Kouga loved his wife and wanted to make it all better. Inuyasha was sure that if it was Kagome in that situation that He would be freaking out, too.

When they got in the car Inuyasha checked his phone messages. As soon as he saw one from Kagome he smiled. But when he clicked on it to hear it…she sounded scared and panicky. "Kouga…keep driving I have to call…my wife." Inuyasha speed dialed her phone number and it rang three times before someone answered.

"Hewo?" Came a tiny voice.

"Who is this? Is this Kara?" Inuyasha asked sitting up straight. Kagome would never let Kara answer the phone.

"Yep. Who is this?" Kara's voice was bright and happy.

"This is Inuyasha, darling! Is Mommy there?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Yea. She is in Nathan's room right now. We just got back from the…host..pit..al.." Kara struggled to get the words out right.

"What, Kara, do you mean the hospital? What happened?"

"Oh…Nathan got really sick. He began to puke blood up. It was really gross. Where are you?"

Inuyasha smiled sadly. 'Too far away, baby' Inuyasha thought but instead he said. "I am on a business trip. I will be back really soon, I promise."

"Good. Mommy is starting to scare me. Her and Grandma hit each other." Kara said wanting to fill him in.

"WHAT? Kara…what do you mean your Mom and Grandma hit each other? Do you mean a hitting fight? OR playfully slapping?" Inuyasha gripped the phone.

Kara sat on the couch twirling the cord. " I don't think it was playful. Grandma ended up on the floor from Mommy. Plus I don't think Mommy's tears were fake either. Oh…here she is!"

"Kara wait! Talk to me!" Inuyasha said trying to get Kara back. But Kara already handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello, handsome! So I see you got my message." Kagome said smiling.

"Well yeah. Now what is going on? Did you and your mother get in a fist fight?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sort…of."

"What over?"

"…I'd rather not talk about it."

"KAGOME! I have to know why!" Inuyasha slammed a fist on the dashboard.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" Kouga yelled at him. Inuyasha winced in apology.

"Okay…hold on…let me go into our room." Kagome said, as she made sure the kids were watching the TV before dashing to their room.

Inuyasha loved how she referred to her room as theirs. But this was a more important matter now.

"Okay…she wanted to know what was going on between us. I said later, but she wanted to talk about it then. She said that you…were bad for me and junk like that…and then she told me that it was my fault that I let a wonderful thing…like Hojo…out of my grasp. She said that I needed to learn my place in the household and whatever that went wrong that it was always the woman's fault. Like it was my fault that Hojo ran off and left me. So…I told, or rather yelled, at her to shut up…she hit me…and to make a long story short…I told her not to hit me again…she did and I punched her."

"Kagome…oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to come between you-" Was all Inuyasha got out before…

"INUYASHA! You will NOT be sorry! She deserved every bit that she got! I am glad that it finally happened. If anything…I love you more for it. It made me realize a lot of things. I will tell you those later. Anyway…that is not what I wanted to talk about. Nathan…as you heard went into the hospital. They don't know what is wrong with him. They wanted to keep him over night but I wouldn't let them. Nathan was so scared. He wanted to leave so badly and I gave in and I brought him home. You should be getting a call from the hospital sometime soon asking permission if they could keep Nathan there for more testing. Please tell them no and that the mother will not allow for her son out of her sight."

"Okay…I will do that. Kagome…I feel like there is something else. Is that ALL you had to tell me?" Inuyasha asked leaning back in his seat.

Kagome looked down at the comforter of the bed. She did NOT want Hojo anywhere near her babies. Kagome said sighing, "Hojo also called right when we came home. Inuyasha…he is coming in three days. THREE. Oh, Inu-chan. Just thinking of what it will be like without you there is so horrible I can barley bare it."

"Then don't think about it, because I will be there Kagome. I will be there. I love you and we will get through this, together. I love you and I am not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" Inuyasha smiled at the sound of his nickname.

"Did I ever mention that I loved you?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Not nearly enough. Okay, honey, I got to go. We just pulled into the hospital. I'll call you when I get back to the house, okay?"

"I love you and be safe."

"I love you too. Talk to you later." Inuyasha replied hanging up the phone.

"So… that was your wife, huh? Since when did you get married to your third wife and why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Kouga smiled as he turned off the car.

"Well…life, I guess, just happened."

Foxgem: Hey! I know it was a real slow chapter but hey…what can I say. Hojo…NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Chapter 12 Nightmare

Foxgem: Well hello there. Yes it has been a while. Um… it is taking some time to get it all fixed so I decided to go ahead and a post this. Oh and Bow? I would be more than happy if you would do the two last chapters. 11 and 10. Thanks. I will pay by the way. Thank you very much! Here is Chapter 12 and HOJO. 

Chapter 12

Nightmare

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and focused on her bedroom ceiling. Great. Today is the day Hojo was coming. Wonderful. The last few days seemed to fly past with all the work she did with the little kids. Now it was time to face her fears. Kagome put her hands over her stomach. For the last couple of days a sense of danger had built up in the pit of her stomach. She was not ready for this.

The sad thing about this was, truthfully, after all that happened with Inuyasha and everything she still somehow still wanted Hojo to come back to her. But it wasn't really love that she felt. No. She just missed his whisperings in her ear as they made love and the way he held her. She didn't miss him, exactly. What she missed was the way he made her body feel. Not that Inuyasha didn't hold her right or loved her right. She just wished that somehow she could wind back time and erase all the bad parts out. She hated having a bad past.

What was wrong with her? She had 2- or 3 soon enough, children who she loved dearly and she had wonderful Inuyasha who loved her more than life itself. What else could she want? Maybe she was scared.

With Hojo she knew what to expect. She knew all about hate and distrust. That is what she had believed that life was like that. Now here comes Inuyasha into her life, smart, funny, loving Inuyasha, in which everything seemed too good to be true.

Kagome shook her head. She was going to have to talk to Inuyasha about this. She hated to tell him after everything. But he needed to know and she needed to be understood. Kagome sat up and yawned. Time to get ready for the day.

111

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair on the airplane and sighed as he closed his eyes. The operation was worse than expected. When he had opened the girl up he found that the tumor had spread. In reality…it needed to be taken out about 3 months ago. Those ruddy Doctors at the college thought they knew everything! Luckily he went a head and did the things he needed to do. Of course it would take a couple of weeks to see if it was all gone but…from what Inuyasha saw he could safely say it was all gone.

Inuyasha smiled remembering what Kouga's face looked like after he told him the news. The man had hugged him and began to cry. Too bad he wouldn't get to see Ayme's reaction.

But he had taken too long. He had promised to be there when Hobo (Hojo) came. During the last couple of days Hobo (Hojo) had called to say he was coming around 5:00. Inuyasha was going to be lucky if he got there 10 min to 5! Inuyasha gripped his seat. This was going to be pushing it.

Inuyasha knew that did no good in worrying but how could he not help it? What if he got there late and Hobo (Hojo) did something to Kagome?

Inuyasha stuck his credit card in the phone slot and dialed Kagome's number.

Inuyasha sighed as he his thoughts trailed to Kagome. Her sweet face and her laughter. He loved the way she walked or did anything! With a smile he remembered the way her body felt against him. He missed her terribly. He couldn't wait to get her alone again.

The phone rang three times before a breathless Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome had just been wrestling with the kids when the phone rang. Kagome rubbed her back. Good thing to. It was time for a break.

"Hi love! How is everything?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Kagome smiled brightly "Fine. I am just taking a time out from wrestling with the kids. When you come home you need to beat up these kids and I mean it. They have way too much energy for me to handle. Where are you by the way?" Kagome asked.

"I'm on the plane coming home. It looks like I will be running a little late."

Kagome gripped the phone. "What? But you promised that you would be here when Hojo showed up. What if you aren't here? I knew it! I knew it! I told you not to promise anything!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said sternly as possible. "Hold on now. I didn't say I wasn't going to be there! I am going to be there."

"But you just said-"  
"Trust me Kagome. I will be there."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I am just on edge. Not having you home and having him show up is really starting to get to me. I really do love and I trust you."

"Kagome? Do you believe that I would ever let you get hurt?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"No." Kagome said without hesitation.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good, because I love you. I love you, baby."

"Love you too."

There as a slight pause before Inuyasha asked, "How are the kids?"

Kagome laughed. "Fine. Shippo and Kara have seemed to have a bond now. Nathan is fine. He doesn't feel or act sick so that is a good thing. I think it was just one of those 24 hours bugs that gets passed around in school. I went to the doctor you recommended and he said things look all right, so that's good."

"Wonderful! But I knew Kara and Shippo would get along. With the parents they have, of course everything is going to be perfect. Now, how is your mother? Is she still calling you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. She keeps calling every 5 minutes trying to preach to me. Come on! She went on a cruise on my ninth month! She wasn't there for the birth of Kara and on the day of my divorce hearing she stood on his side. I don't understand. Why wouldn't she be on my side? I'm her daughter. Why wouldn't she be there for the birth?" Kagome asked leaning against the wall watching the kids play some made up game.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I know that if this happened to Kara that that man would be long dead by now."

"You would kill him for her? Why not kill Hojo for me?" Kagome asked smiling.

"No, I don't think I would. As much as I would love to, I wouldn't. I know how you look at life and I realize that if I killed Hobo that it would only hurt our relationship. Then he would forever be in between us. No thanks."

"But why kill Kara's guy, then?"

"Could you deal with having Kara go through what you are going through right now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I think I would want to kill him too. But what about your relationship? That wouldn't tare your relationship apart?"

"Of course not. I am her Father."

Kagome laughed.

"Hey Guess what? I have presents for the Family." Inuyasha said looking at his bag sitting in the seat next to him. They were going to love them.

Kagome smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I do. When I would go on trips that Shippo couldn't go on, I would always bring home a small treat. The tradition must go on! Well I think the real phrase is that the show must go on but this works. Anyway, I love you guys so why wouldn't I bring home presents?" Inuyasha asked.

"When did you have time to go and get them? You called every night and you sounded pretty tired to me." Kagome asked worried.

"Oh well…I cut some sleep time. I just couldn't seem to sleep as well without being beside you."

Kagome blushed. "Mommy? Your face is all red." Kara screamed from the other end of the room.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, um…we are going to have to fix that aren't we?" Kagome said trying to get her voice to sound normal.

"Kagome," Inuyasha voice was hesitant. "Have you told the kids yet?"

Kagome sighed. "No. I don't seem to have the guts. I don't see how I can tell them that…"

"Baby, you should have told them earlier. But we can't do anything about it. Look, you have to tell them. It is only fair."

"I know. I just don't like explaining it on my own. I wish you were here to help me." Kagome's voice shook.

"I wish I was there too. I am coming home as soon as I can. You will tell them right?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"I will. In fact I think I will before you get home. Somehow I think the explanation won't be a quick one."

"Kagome…I love you."  
"Oh! Not to change the subject or anything, but can we talk when you get home?" Kagome asked.

"Aren't we talking now?"  
"Well we are but I want to be alone with you."

"Aren't we eager for a little loving?"

Kagome face flared. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened. "Okay wench! Yes, we can talk without any little interruptions tramping in."

"Are you calling my children interruptions?" Kagome asked in a fake horrified tone.

"No, they are just sweet little unexpected surprises."

Kagome smiled. "Yes they are."

Inuyasha smiled evil. "So, when are we going to have our own pleasant surprise?"

"Uh…"

"MOMMY! Your face is RED again!"

"Hush Shippo! Um…when would you like it?"

Inuyasha blushed thinking about her 9 months pregnant. It was…quiet beautiful. "How about we work on as soon as I get home."

"Sounds good. But of course we will after we talk right?"

"Yep."

After a slight pause Kagome's voice changed to one of horror. "Inuyasha…I can't help but thinking…what if he shows up without you there? I mean how am I going to be able to talk to him. What if he says something-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Kagome. Don't even think about it okay, because it isn't going to happen. I love you and it hurts just knowing I have to allow this guy to be near you. If you are scared that the crazy scenario that you are imaging is going to happen then do this. We know he is coming around 5:00. So just be sure to lock everything up by 4:00. That way, just to make sure, that he doesn't get in there without me being there. I really don't like the idea of Kara, Nathan, and Shippo near him. Not to mention how I really am uncomfortable of just having you near him. We have no idea of what or how he is living. He could be a regular drunk. He could have a disease!"

"Inuyasha, it isn't like he is a dog!"

"I take that as a insult. He is nowhere near the dog level. Remember, I am dog."

Kagome smiled. "Half. You are half dog."

Inuyasha flinched. "I still don't like how we could even be similar. Can we at least agree that he is lower than the dog?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Well I got to go. Before I do, promise me that you will lock everything up and wont let him in. I love you darling." Inuyasha looked at his watch. " I will be home as soon as I can."

"I promise I will lock everything and I can't wait for you to be here safe and sound. I love you."

"Bye!"

Inuyasha hung up and took a look at the price.

$ 89.67

WHAT! Oh man. Well Kagome had better feel loved! 89 dollars just for a phone call! OUCH!

Inuyasha sighed and picked up the bag full of presents and smiled as he went through them.

22222222

Sango sat on the couch typing away on her computer. With one hand she picked up a celery stick and began to chew it angrily. How in hel was she supposed to think! It had been 4 days since Miroku had lain with her. Do you know how hard it is to make fierce love to a person for 7 years and all of a sudden have it stop? Not just stop as in still sleeping by each other but stopping when he got himself another hotel room. Dam him and his pride! She was drunk! Why can't he forgive her? Sango slammed her laptop shut. This sucks.

Sango stood up and began to pace. She was sick of waking in the middle of night and not having him there to soothe her fears a way. Not to mention whenever he came over he didn't hug her nor did he kiss her! He acted cool and collected and asked all the semimetal questions like, "how was your day today?" or "What a beautiful morning, don't you think so?" and he put them into their conversations at the most inconvenient time!

Fine. That is it. Sango stormed into her room and picked out the clothes she bought before the wedding. She had bought them hoping to drive Miroku wild but since he was no longer her lover she was going to go out and drive some poor unsuspecting fool out of his mind. Sango put the phone on speaker and dialed Kagomes number.

It rang once before a cheery Kagome picked it up.

"Kagome? I am not going to be able to come over tonight." Sango said taking off her jeans and putting on tight black leather pants.

Kagome twirled the telephone cord. "Why? Did you and Miroku make up or fix what was going on with you two?"

Sango scoffed. "No. That man is too bull headed to fix anything. I am sick of waiting around for nothing. I am going out."  
"Where are you going to go?" Kagome asked getting worried.

"I am going to the bar. I am planning on getting drunk and making some poor fool crazy." Sango took off her shirt and bra and put on a black push up bra and a black LOW cut shirt that showed off her breast.

Kagome looked around nervously not sure what to say. "What if Miroku finds out?"

"I will just tell him it's his own fault. I tried talking to him but he will never answer me back. I am sick of him trying to be all-noble. I DON'T LOVE THE NOBLE! I love my own sweet, romantic, and sexy Miroku. Not this sick idiot! I am not going to wait around forever. I don't want to be an old maid with nothing! I want a husband, kids and tons of grand children! I want a life like yours. Not the Hojo and you part. Just the fact that you have 3 kids and are going to marry the man of your dreams. Your life is perfect compared to mine."

Kagome laughed. "Not true. I have tons of things wrong with my life. Inuyasha just seems to block all of the unhappiness out. Isn't Miroku the man of your dreams."

"Yes he is. But he doesn't seem to know it. Yes, I love him. Yes, I am willing to give him all the kids he wants! Yes, I want to marry him. If he asked me right now, of course after we fixed things back to normal and if he promised never to touch another woman, to marry him I would give him the biggest yes the world has seen. I want him to be the person I grow old with. But not if he is going to be like this. I am going out to have a fun time. I just want you to know where I am going in case of anything."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Sango. I really don't. Can you promise me that you will think about this will do to Miroku. I know he loves you."

"Yeah, in a lustful way. Well I promise I will think about it. Good-bye."

Kagome sighed. "Good-bye. Be safe."

Sango hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom. She put on her make-up and began to do her hair.

Halfway finished she "caught" her own eye in the mirror. Her eyes were filled with pain She couldn't do it. She didn't have the guts. She loved Miroku. Angrily she threw the brush down with a bang and she screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BLIND, NIAVE', IDIOT!" Sango put both hands into fists and slammed them into the counter. Her body shook like thunder as the tears poured out. Then she began to whisper.

"I can't. I can't." Sango repeated this over and over. Sango sank to the floor and held herself.

Sango had no idea how long she knelt there sobbing, but some time later she felt strong arms go around her.

"Shh…I know, baby, I know." Sango turned fell exhausted on Miroku's chest.

"You heard?" Sango's voice was raspy.

Miroku nodded "Every word."

Sango looked up and him tiredly. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what? What am I doing to you?" Miroku asked with tears falling down his face.

"You are driving me insane. Miroku," Sango sat up and looked Miroku in the eye and pleaded. "Please. Can you stop? Stop with all the nobility? Please?"

Miroku bent his head so she couldn't read his expression. "Why?"

"Why? Miroku that is not who I fell in love with. I fell in love with a hopeless romantic, who always wanted to prove how much he loved me in small acts. My man is a woman worshiper, which only means that he understands woman more than most men, and that he would never even dream of hurting me."

Miroku's body shivered. "Well, you would be wrong. Because right now, I really want to make love to you until you are painfully sore. I want to show you just exactly how I felt being away from you. I love you."

"Then why don't we?" Sango asked moving in.

Miroku "dodged" and slightly pushed her away. "Sango, when you drink you become a very honest drunk. I don't like…hate…that somewhere in you, you think that I am going to leave you high and dry. Not only that but you think that I don't love you and you are just a…a…comfort for a short time. I want to get that out of your head. I want to prove to you that you are so much more."

"Have you not proven it to me?" Sango asked making him look in her eyes. Sango was stunned and hurt when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Have I? Sango, I have absolutely no idea how to prove to you just how much I love you. I don't know how to make you understand that you are the only one for me. No woman could ever take your place. I don't know how to show you what you mean to me. Please, help me."

Sango cupped his face with both of her hands and smiled. "I love you. I know you love me. As to your questions…" Sango had to swallow a lump in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes and she continued, "You told me you wanted to marry me. I want to marry you too. I want you to be the father of ALL my children. You can prove to me that I am the only woman for you by marrying me. As to the question of proving that you love me and showing me how much you mean to me…" Sango cut off as she moved her hands down his neck and shoulders. Miroku shivered as she continued down in his arms and finally grabbing both of his wrists. Miroku couldn't tear his eyes away from her face she was smiling in pure bliss and tears were flowing down her face. Silently with tears in her eyes she took his hands and laid them on her stomach. "Here. Show me here. Show me by starting our family."

Miroku was now crying shamelessly. "Really? You…want children, with me?"

"Yes."

They couldn't say who took the next step but soon Sango was on her back with Miroku on top. When their kisses grew more than just kisses and when he felt him sinking Miroku remembered. He broke it off gasping from the strain.

"What?" Sango asked curiously a little breathless herself.

"I…Sango this was…the last thing…on mind that we would be doing…I didn't bring anything. No protection." Was Miroku could say gasping for breath.

Sango looped her arms around his neck and pulled him back. "No need." Then she whispered into his ear. "It's time for a kid anyway."

Miroku smiled and tears came to his face. "You have no idea how long I waited to hear that." With that he sank back to her level and once again they started on their journey.

( -- Okay I know. Cheesy. )

33333

Kagome sat on the couch watching Dragon Tales© with all of her kids leaning on her. Kara was leaning on her arm where Nathan was laying down with his head in her lap. Shippo sat on the floor in front involved in his video game. Kagome looked at her watch and sighed.

Kara looked up at her mothers face, curious. Kagome smiled in response. But as soon as Kara's eyes were glued to the T.V. Kagome got restless. Kagome looked at her watch. 3:43.

Kagome went ahead and locked all the doors as soon as she had gotten off the phone with Sango. She didn't want Hojo to suddenly appear out of the blue. Kagome looked at her kids and bit her lip. They had no idea that was coming or what was even going on that night. Kagome fidgeted. She had to tell them. Kagome shut off the TV to the dismay off all the kids. Even Shippo who was watching and playing at the same time complained.

"Kids, There is something I need to tell you." Kagome got up and picked up Shippo and set him on the couch. All three pair of eyes was watching her intently.

"Tonight we have a guest coming-" Before she finished all three kids groaned. Kagome wanted to smile. It was the same way she felt.

"Now listen. It isn't anybody you know." Kagome said folding her arms.

Shippo looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Who?"

Kagome sighed. "Kara and Nathan's Father."

Kara stood up on the couch. "You mean mine and Nathan's Dads are coming?"

"I thought my dad was coming." Shippo said with a weird look.

Kagome shook her head. "Look. Inuyasha is coming home tonight. After Inuyasha comes there is only one more guest coming. His name is Hojo. Nathan, Kara, Hojo is both your Fathers."

Nathan looked at Kara with an open mouth. "So we are full siblings?" Nathan asked.

"No." Kagome said softly.

"What?" Kara was close to tears. "But we have to be. We have the same Father."

"But not the same mother."

Kagome stilled. That answer had NOT come from her lips. Nor did it come from Shippo or Nathan.

Kagome paled. She knew that voice. The last time she heard it…she was in divorce court.

Kagome turned and gasped. Hojo.

( Here he is. Hey look. This is like the LAST scene he will ever be in so be nice. If you start to panic please turn away from the computer and smash your purple rubber ducky instead of the screen. Thank you. By the way he is going to get REALLY nasty. I already smashed 4 of my many purple rubber ducks for even thinking about this.)

There he was. Hojo had on a brown hat and a long beige overcoat. His face was still deeply tanned and his eyes were still the same brown. But…something was wrong. Dead wrong. His eyes were all out of focused. The manner in which he walked was…crooked.

"Hojo. Are you…are you drunk?" Kagome said standing in between the kids and him.

"Nah, babe. I am only on what the doctors ordered." Hojo tapped his head.

Kagome didn't know what exactly he was talking about. All that mattered was protecting all three of her kids. "What?"

"Drugs, honey. Pure and simple. Drugs and plenty of them. But you will find out soon enough, wont you?" Hojo laughed scenically. Oh this was rich. Here was a dear devil vixen trying to protect herself and her pups. But what he really laughed at was that all her protecting was in vain. He nailed her coffin shut as well as her pup as well as his own.

Hojo tried to get a fixed look on the devil but his eyes just didn't want to focus. Dam the drugs and Dam those bloody doctors!

"Stop, Hojo you are scaring the children! Please! Can you go away and come back in an hour." Kagome asked pleading.

Hojo laughed sickly again. Didn't she understand? You never tell the Angel of Death what to do. The Angel of Death chooses when it is time to come.

Hojo looked down at his hands. So much blood stained his hands. But it was his duty. It was time to shut the devil down and her pups once and for all.

"Kagome. This is where everything ends."

Kagome didn't have a chance to understand what he meant. Hojo launched himself at her and brought her crashing down on the coffee table. The glass covering shattered cutting him and her.

Kagome groaned in pain. She looked up and saw Hojo's dark eyes. Her mind went all fuzzy. What was going on? Her head hurt…Kagome touched the back of her head and brought it in front of her face. Red. A red sticky substance stained her fingers.

Just then she heard a scream that broke her heart. "MOMMY!"

Kagome's eyes widened. The kids! HOJO! Kagome got on her feet as best she could and shook her head to clear her mind.

Meanwhile Hojo was cornering the kids. "Look at you. You're Kara aren't you. My aren't you the Devils Bit." Hojo reached down for Kara. Kara's eyes widened in fear as she screamed for her mother. Shippo put his body in front of his sister and scratched at Hojo's hand.

"OWWW!" Hojo's scream of pain split the air. Kagome felt her hair stand on its ends.

"WHY YOU-" Hojo went in for Shippo but Kagome reached him first.

Kagome had no idea what she was doing. She threw herself at his back making him stumble to his knees. Hojo grunted as he went on all fours. Kagome was pounding his back with her fists. Hojo felt like laughing. Her fists were like rain on a roof…pointless. Hojo swung an arm around her tiny waist and he swung her so she was on her back in front of him. When Hojo went in Kagome began scratching at his face with her fingernails.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shippo racing in to help.

"NO! GO AWAY! Get Kara and Nathan and GO! Go get help!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs fighting Hojo off the best she could. Her strength was wearing out.

'Oh God!' She thought mentally. 'Please! Don't let my children see me die! PLEASE!'

Shippo, with tears in his eyes, ran and took Nathan and Kara's hands and dragged them down the steps toward the front door. Kara and Nathan shrieked for her the whole way.. Kagome's heart twisted in pain. Her babies. Would she ever hold them again?

Hojo finally broke her defenses and punched her in the jaw. Kagome saw lights dance before her eyes. Hojo took hold of her shirt and pulled her up so she had nowhere to look except him.

"Do you know I am, Bi? I am the Angel of Death. Angel of Destruction. It's time to end your life." Hojo's grin made her want to puke.

"Why?" Kagome gasped. "Why are you doing this?"

Hojo laughed, "Boy, I thought you would understand after all these years. You listen girl…do you know who started this he for me? Do you know who sentence it was to send me into the place where I am living now. YOU. Even from the very beginning you gave me your body but not your heart or soul. No matter what I did. No matter how kind and sweet I was…I WAS NEVER THE ONE. Inuyasha always held your heart and soul, didn't he? No matter how hard I tried I could never match up to your precious and perfect Inuyasha. You daring devil. You gambled with everyone's life and guess what. You just lost. Now, even your precious Inuyasha can't escape it."

Kagome's eyes were large with fear. "What?"

"Clueless. That's the way you have always been. Time to end this dance." Hojo drew from his pocket a knife. Kagome pressed herself to the ground.

Here it comes. Kagome let a tear trickle out the corner of her eye. She was never going to hold hers and Inuyasha's child. Never know what it was like to lead a happy family life. She was never again going to look in her children's eyes. No more proving to Shippo that she could be his mother…NO! No. She couldn't give up like this. NO, NO, NO!

Kagome made her face look passive. Hojo smiled sickly. Hojo flipped the knife in his hand began to come down toward her with it. Meanwhile Hojo had crushed her to the floor with her feet on his chest. As soon as he came closer Kagome launched him off of her. Rolling away Kagome scrambled to wards the kitchen. Hojo grabbed her foot and dug the knife deep into her thigh. Kagome screamed and kicked him in the face.

Limping and gasping Kagome made it the kitchen. Just then she felt his arms around her. Kagome grabbed the nearest thing close to her and turned around and slammed it into her chest. Hojo gasped. A thin line of blood came out of his lips. Kagome stepped away from him in pure horror. She had stabbed him with a butcher knife that had been laying on the counter. But she missed his heart. Instead of hitting on the left side she had stabbed his right.

Hojo stared at her in hatred. "YOU!" He sputtered spitting blood on her. Kagome was too stunned to move. The pain in her leg was killing her. She felt her blood flow in a steady stream down her leg.

Where he got his strength from she would never know but he grabbed and pulled her out of the kitchen. "You are going to die." His words were mercifulness. Kagome tried to struggle.

Right in front of the banister Hojo made her fall to her knees. Then he wrapped his hands around her neck. Kagome tried to scratch at his hands but her world was blackening before her eyes. NO!

Kagome got what was left of her strength and she hit him hard in the groin. Hojo's hands fell away as he screamed. Kagome eyes cleared as the oxygen got back into her system.

Kagome looked up to find Hojo stumbling back toward the banister. Kagome let her instincts take over. Kagome rammed her sore body into his chest. Hojo was blown back and broke through he weak banister. As he started to fall Kagome felt herself smile. She did it! Then…Hojo reached out and grabbed her. In one last effort he grabbed onto Kagome hoping that she would be able to stop his falling. But Kagome's frail body weighed half of what he was. Hojo fell taking Kagome with him. Kagome remembered screaming…then…nothing.

Foxgem: Oh yeah…who rules? I RULE! There you go. I promise that is the last scene with Hojo. Yes Hojo will be mentioned just not shown. Besides who wants to see him anyway? Thanks allot guys for reviewing!


	12. Why me? Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah. Must you rub it in every sticken time? By the way…WHAT IS RENT LINE STEALER?

Chapter 13

Why me?

Inuyasha drove home like a mad man. He had to get there…Inuyasha looked at the clock. 7:30. DANG!

Turning onto Kagome's street he saw flashing lights…his heart stopped. In a blur Inuyasha stopped the car in the middle of the street, jumped out of the car and ran for Kagome's house.

No…no…no…no…NO! Inuyasha pushed past the policemen and pushed past the medics. Inuyasha had only eyes for one person. Kagome…

He ran inside the house and stopped dead. There was so much blood. It stung his eyes and nose. He smelt Kagome's blood. He was too late! Inuyasha crumpled down in the middle of the doorway. He promised Kagome he would come but he failed her. Because of him she was dead.

Inuyasha heard someone screaming from a distance. It was filled with pain and anger. Inuyasha put his hands on his sensitive ears. Why wouldn't the screaming stop?

Sess stared at his brother. Inuyasha was kneeling in the middle of the doorway screaming in agony holding his own ears. Sess gave Kara to Rin and went to help his brother. Sess touched his brother's shoulder. Suddenly the screaming stopped. Inuyasha looked up into his older brothers eyes. Sess could barely stand the look Inuyasha gave him. Inuyasha had tears flowing down his cheeks and in his eyes held pain.

"Sess…I was too late…I couldn't…I should have…" With that Inuyasha began to sob again.

Sess knew that his brother was falling apart. He needed to get Inuyasha mind off of Kagome…if that was even possible. He had to get him thinking and taking charge.

"Inuyasha…Kagome is all right. She is at the hospital." Sess said quietly.

Inuyasha immediately stood up and was about to run for his car. Sess grabbed his arm preventing from going any further.

"Inuyasha…there are other things that need to be taken care of first." Sess said into his brother's ear.

Inuyasha looked at Sess and growled, "Nothing is more important than Kagome!"

"Even your own children?" Sess asked.

Inuyasha flinched. "Dear God, no. Are they all right?"

"Come with me." At least Inuyasha was thinking clearly now.

Inuyasha let Sess lead him to where his kids were. Rin was holding a sobbing Kara, Sango was holding a stunned Nathan, and Miroku stood holding a very, very, pissed off pup.

Rin turned Kara around so Inuyasha could see Kara's face. A large bandage covered the left side of her face. Kara refused to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

As Inuyasha looked at the bandage he felt his heart rip. Inuyasha slowly touched it and when he saw her flinch, he really wanted to hurt something.

"Kara? Sweet heart? Will you come to Daddy?"

Inuyasha went to Kara and held out his arms for her. Kara immediately jumped in his arms without a pause. Inuyasha would have smiled if he hadn't felt like his heart had been shredded. Inuyasha then knelt down and called to Nathan and his pup.

Nathan ran to him without a pause. Shippo on the other hand was glaring a death look at the pavement.

"Shippo…come here." Inuyasha called softly.

Shippo shook his head. " I betrayed you. I betrayed my mother."

"Son…come here and tell me about it." Inuyasha called softly.

"I can't."

"Shippo…I need to hold you to make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine."

"Shippo I need to hold you. I am trying to convince my body that you and everyone else is okay."

Shippo looked up at his father and was astonished. His Father was openly crying. His Father needed HIM. Shippo took a step towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed Shippo and yanked him to his chest. Kara sat upon his leg and he had one arm draped around her. Shippo and Nathan hugged his chest. Inuyasha squeezed them tightly.

"Um…sir? We need to talk to you." A nervous policeman came up interrupting the family.

Inuyasha sighed. He looked down and met three pairs of eyes. Inuyasha smiled. "It's going to be okay. Here…Miroku? Take Nathan. Sess? Would you please take Shippo?"

"Sure…what about Kara?" Sess asked knowing any minute Shippo was going to let out all of his anger on him.

"Sess…I would be more than happy if you would just take all of the kids to your house. I don't ever want them to go back into that house. Rin, would you please take Kara. Sango? Would you please fallow me for a second before I have to go with the policeman?" Inuyasha handed over his kids and gave them all a kiss on the cheek before walking a little distance away.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Sango asked uncertainly.

Inuyasha looked up at her and whispered. "Any minute Shippo is going to leash out all the pain and anger he fells inside. Sess will be the only one to control him. Kara I think will keep crying and Rin can more than handle it. Nathan…he looks too stunned at the moment. I don't know how he is going to lash out. Kagome told him that she wasn't his mother, I think. I am not sure but by the look on his face he figured everything out. I don't think it is wise to separate them yet."

"Miroku and I are sleeping over at Rin and Sess' house anyway. I need to stay by the kids and help remind myself that Kagome is going to be okay." Sango's eyes were red and weary. As soon as she got the call she cried all the way here until she saw the children. All of this was a bloody nightmare. It had to be.

"Good. Look…I want to thank you guys for coming. How did you find out?" Inuyasha asked looking exhausted.

Sango sighed. "Kagome didn't want the kids to be hurt so while she fought Ho-I mean HIM, she sent the kids out to go get help. They went over to their neighbors and called Sess' cell phone. Sess immediately hopped on a jet and came as quickly as possible. On his way over he called Miroku and sent us over here to wait for them. They arrived an half an hour before you did."

"I am going to have to thank that neighbor. I am going to go talk to the policeman. I don't know when I will be home. Tell Sess not to wait up for me. I might just decide to stay by Kagome." As soon as he said her name tears again blurred his vision.

Sango scanned his face. She sighed and said, "Inuyasha? Look, I know that this is probably not what you want to hear but…slow down. Kagome is all right, the kids are safe and we are here. There was nothing more you could have done to prevent this. Nothing. "

"Yes there is. If I hadn't had left before He came…if I only had taken an earlier flight." Inuyasha looked down at the ground as tears trickled down his face.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you are missing one very important fact. All that matters now is Kagome loves you."

"How could she? I betrayed her. I didn't keep my promise. She doesn't love me and she never will."

Sango growled and slapped him nice and hard. "You know what, Inuyasha? You are worthless, whimpering Half-breed. If you can't even face up to the fact Kagome loves you more than anything else you are the craziest, insensitive jerk that ever walked on the whole Earth! Not to mention you are the more lecherous than Miroku was during his college years!"

"HEY! I wasn't THAT bad!" Miroku yelled from where he was standing.

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek. That hurt. Sure, there was a perfect handprint from Sango's hand but her words were what hurt the most.

Sango, with one hand on her hip and the other she pointed at the policeman, she yelled, "You are going to march right over there and listen to their report. Then you are going to go to the hospital and stay there until Kagome wakes up. You go that? Then in the morning I will bring you two breakfasts! After this is all over you are gong to marry Kagome and TAKE HER BACK TO YOUR HOME! Do you understand?"

Inuyasha stared at Sango. She looked as if she was going to beat him black blue. "Yes ma'am."

Sango took three deep breaths before snapping, "Good." With that Sango marched away back toward the kids.

Inuyasha blinked twice before a small smile crept across his mouth. Then he turned and went to hear what they said.

When he met the officers, one policeman put his hand out. "I am Private Henderson. Can you tell me what your relationship is with Kagome Higurashi?"

Inuyasha took it and said in a quiet voice. "She is going to be my wife."

"And your relationship with each kid?" Private Henderson asked as he wrote down Inuyasha's answers.

"Shippo is my son, and Nathan and Kara will be my step-children." Inuyasha wanted to hurry this along. He needed to get to Kagome.

Mr. Henderson watched the nervous half-breed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get this all over. I need to go see Kagome. Tell me did you see her? Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked in a rush.

"I did. She looked bad but the point is that she is alive and will recover. We will try to hurry this along. Just one more question. Where were you earlier today?"

"I have been on an airplane for the last 12 hours. I got in…about an hour ago." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

Mr. Henderson smiled. "Can you tell me-" Before he could finish Inuyasha put his ticket in his hand.

"Now that I answered yours…tell me what happened. I need to know everything." Inuyasha said cutting him off.

Mr. Henderson sighed. He was supposed to be in charge. Not the civilian. No…survivor. Oh well…the man did look bad. Oh what the hll "This is what happened from what we gather. Hojo did not enter through the front door. Shippo testified that he unlocked it so there was no forced entry. Kagome forgot to lock the windows. Hojo entered through the south window in the living room.

" He left muddy footprints all across the carpet and up the stairs. He caught Kagome off guard and it looks like he threw her into thee coffee table shattering the glass top. Then he walked over and threatened the kids. Shippo jumped in front protecting Kara and Nathan and Shippo attacked Hojo. Then Kagome threw herself on Hojo's back. She then told the kids to go away and get help.

"Then what we gather was at some point He struck her, stabbed her leg, and tried to strangle her. Kagome stabbed him in the chest and knocked him off the balcony. As he was falling…it looks like he took her with him. Then we arrived and found them on the floor where they had fallen. Kagome had landed on top of Hojo dragging her knife in him deeper killing him instantly. His body is being tested. Kagome was breathing but bleeding heavily."

Inuyasha's hands were fists and they were shaking with anger. "So he is dead."

"Yes."

"Dang." Inuyasha said wishing he could have killed him.

Mr. Henderson backed up. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

"I wanted to kill him. God, it should have been me." Inuyasha said ready to punch something.

"No. The person who should have killed him should have been me." Kikyo said walking up with her huge belly clearing the way. Naruku was half holding her up. "He hurt my family for the 3rd time. That is not mentioning all the emotion hurt he placed but I am giving him the benefit of the doubt…which is really too generous for me. I should have revenge for my family. I should have been the one to squeeze the last drop of life he held in his body. Kagome is going to get a tongue lashing."

Mr. Henderson's eyes widened at the sight of Kikyo. Inuyasha on the other hand smiled. "It is nice to see you."

"Inuyasha, where is my sister?" Kikyo asked coldly.

"In the hospital."

"So why are you here?" Kikyo asked before turning her attention on the police. "Now, you tell me EXACTLY what happened."

Inuyasha touched her arm and whispered a thank you. Inuyasha nodded to Naruku and ran to his car. He rolled down his window and yelled good-bye to his kids then slammed on the gas.

Inuyasha smiled faded. Kagome…was really going to be able to put this behind her? Inuyasha still didn't know exactly what happened but the really worry that he had was if she was ever going to recover? Inuyasha felt like sobbing all over again. What was going through her mind when that…jerk did those things to her?

Half an hour later Inuyasha got out of his car and rushed in the hospital with a need to see her. He only took two seconds to ask where she was then took off.

Right before he got to the door he saw her. The doctors were rolling her into her room. Inuyasha groaned. It must have been loud because the doctors turned and stared at him. He didn't care. He only had eyes for Kagome. Inuyasha stumbled toward her bed. The gently he touched her bruised check. On the right side of her cheek laid a huge bandage. Inuyasha cupped both sides of her face and he gently kissed it.

"Kagome…I tried…please…please be all right. Come back to me." Inuyasha then broke down. He brought her head forward and he touched it with his own. He didn't care who saw it. He was with Kagome. That is all that mattered.

"I love you. I love you. You…you can't leave me…Kagome…please…I lost my other 2 wives. I can't…I won't lose you. Come back to me baby. Shippo, Nathan, and Kara are all depending on you. Come back. I love you." Inuyasha almost yelled as he held her.

The nurse and all the doctors shifted nervously. They needed to roll her into her room, but they didn't want to break up the moment. Only when the man stopped his tears and let her lay back down, did the nurse touch his arm. The look on his face stunned her. He looked like a wounded animal beyond anything she had ever seen.

"Sir, we have to roll her into her room and hook her up to the machines." The nurse explained.

Inuyasha nodded and stood still holding onto her hand. He fallowed them in the room holding and stoking her hand the whole time. After they were done the Nurse left the paperwork on the table. Inuyasha sat down next to the bed and just held her hand.

"I am here babe. I am not going anywhere. I'm home." Inuyasha whispered as he looked up into her face. She had an IV in her left arm and a breathing hose hooked up to her mouth. Inuyasha moved her hair out of her face and he gently kissed her lips. Then he sat back and began to tell her one story after another. The stories were about them. And the ending was always the same. They were married with 6 children and had a huge beautiful white house with a gorgeous view of the mountains. In the back of the house was a huge pool and a huge garden. In the garden was a beautiful swing in which, he told her, he would wrap her up in his arms and he would whisper how much he loved her.

11111

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She had the most awful nightmare. Hojo had been there and he tried to hurt her kids and her. But then it suddenly turned to the most perfect dream. Inuyasha was rocking her in a wooden swing among a garden filled with flowers. He whispered to her how much he loved her. Kagome began to raise her arms as if to stretch. But then stopped. Something hurt. What was it?

"That won't do babe. You are going to pull the I.V. out."

For some reason Kagome's eyes wouldn't focus. "Inuyasha? Where am I? I can't seem to…focus."

She felt her bed shift as Inuyasha sat on the bed. Inuyasha held her face with both hands and steadied her. In a moment her eyes focused on his smiling face. "You are in the East Point Hospital in the recovery room. How do you feel?"

"What? How did I get here?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha's were filled with fear. "Can you remember anything?"

Kagome looked up at him and answered slowly. "I remember talking to you. Then…I remember…a couple dreams that I had. One was were Hojo came and attacked me and the kids…the other one was of you holding me on a swing telling me how much you loved me."

Inuyasha smiled a sad smile. "The one where…that…jerk…attacked you, wasn't a dream."

"But…how can…what about the other one?" Kagome asked trying to understand.

"After I arrived at the hospital…I spoke to you and told everything what we were going to do once you got out of here."

"So…Hojo really did those things?" Kagome asked shaking.

"The police said that at one point the glass on the-"

Kagome interrupted having it all dawn on her. " Coffee table shattered. He stabbed me then I stabbed him. Him going over the banister…taking me down…Oh my gosh." Kagome hid her face in her hands and she cried.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome mumbled something.

"What baby? I can't hear you?"

Kagome backed up and said loudly, "Get the Fck away from me."

Inuyasha jumped back as if she burnt him. He knew it. He betrayed her and she couldn't accept him. "Kagome…I'm sorry…"

"Why the Hell are you sorry for? I'm the one who is Gd Dmned sorry!" Kagome growled as she clenched her fists.

Inuyasha stared at her dumbly. "What?"

"You heard me! This is all my fault. I couldn't lock a stupid door properly!" Kagome turned away from him (well as best she could without pulling out anything).

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome, last night was not your fault."

"Oh, really? Because my children had to witness that. My CHILDREN. I was going to lie to Nathan and tell him how good his daddy was. Now, he will forever think bad about his father. I know that Hojo was a syco maniac, I mean last night proved that, but he still wanted Nathan. That is more than he wanted with Kara. Then there is poor Shippo who didn't need any more drama in his life. The poor dear. I am never going to be able to whip away those memories. I did that to my children.

"How can you stand there and even look at me, or even touch me? Go away Inuyasha. Leave me to wallow in my misery. Please…"

"If I ever hear bull Sht like that again I swear I am going to find the deepest, darkest dungeon and put you in it until you recover your senses!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to gape. Inuyasha stood to the side of her bed. His hands were in fists and his whole body was shaking.

"Last night was not your fault! It was HOJO's fault. Yeah that's right. Hojo's fault! I didn't see you breaking into a locked house, almost killing three children and their mother. I didn't see you on drugs, ethier. OUR children didn't see you go crazy. It was Hojo's fault and no one else's!

"Now you listen to me Kagome Higurashi! In 3 weeks or less you will be allowed to leave the hospital. During that period, I am going to pack your whole house left and ship everything to my home in the U.S. Right after you get out of the hospital I am going to marry you. The dress, cake, the whole nine yards! After that I am going to adopt Kara and Nathan as you will adopt Shippo. Then I am going to spend the rest of my life making you absolutely happy! And no one is going to endanger that! Not again. You better get used to it to Kagome Higurashi. Because I am never letting you out of my life. Never."

With that Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her wet cheeks and then her wet lips. Kagome couldn't breathe. Not only because Inuyasha was kissing her, but because her throat tightened up with her mixed emotions.

Someone coughed behind them and Inuyasha eased off of her lips. He was going to marry and the rest of world could go to hll if they didn't like it.

Inuyasha turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Rin with three adorable kids in their arms.

"I thought I told you to take them home." Inuyasha said smiling as soon as he saw them.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, I just didn't know how stubborn two miniature Inuyashas and a miniature Kagome could be!"

Inuyasha studied all three of his children. Kara was shaky but she looked like she was finally getting over it. Shippo still looked pissed but at the same time he was trying to put on his nice for his mom. Nathan still wasn't showing any emotion.

"Come here. Come to mommy." Kagome said smiling. Kagome held out her arms.

Shippo and Kara immediately began squirming from the perches so that they could get down and run to mommy. Nathan stayed where he was. Inuyasha was astonished that Nathan smelt strongly of fear.

Inuyasha took a step forward and reached out for Nathan. It was a relief to see Nathan not hesitate when he went into Inuyasha's arms.

Meanwhile Kara and Shippo had climbed up on Kagome's bed. Kagome grabbed both and had them lay down on with her. She hugged them tightly. "I missed you guys." Then She kissed Shippo and Kara on the heads. "But where is my Nathan?"

"Here." Inuyasha said putting Nathan on top of Kagome's bed.

"Come here, baby. I missed you, too." Nathan went to Kagome numbly. Kagome pulled him on top of her chest. "I love my children." Kagome sighed and breathed in deeply.

"I'm not your child."

OH NO! She just woke up! Who would have thunk?


	13. chapter 14 Peace

Foxgem: Well how do you do? This is really madding. I had this whole chapter practically typed when guess what? I saved something over it. OOOHH! I am such a goof ball. Well here is chapter 14 for the second time…

Chapter 14

Peace

Flashback

"_Come here. Come to mommy." Kagome said smiling. Kagome held out her arms._

_Shippo and Kara immediately began squirming from the perches so that they could get down and run to mommy. Nathan stayed where he was. Inuyasha was astonished that Nathan smelt strongly of fear._

_Inuyasha took a step forward and reached out for Nathan. It was a relief to see Nathan not hesitate when he went into Inuyasha's arms._

_Meanwhile Kara and Shippo had climbed up on Kagome's bed. Kagome grabbed both and had them lay down on with her. She hugged them tightly. "I missed you guys." Then She kissed Shippo and Kara on the heads. "But where is my Nathan?"_

"_Here." Inuyasha said putting Nathan on top of Kagome's bed._

"_Come here, baby. I missed you, too." Nathan went to Kagome numbly. Kagome pulled him on top of her chest. "I love my children." Kagome sighed and breathed in deeply._

"_**I'm not your child."**_

End Flashback

Inuyasha stared in horror at the little boy. Sango practically fainted and poor shocked Miroku had to quickly catch her.

Shippo and Kara stared at him with wide eyes. Kagome was too shocked to do anything.

Kara and Shippo were the first ones to move.

Kara gripped Nathan's shirt and yanked him so he had to meet her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT HER CHILD? What's the matter with you? Here mommy is sick and hurt and you are being rude and selfish!"

Shippo then pushed Kara away so that he could gab Nathan's shirt. "I thought we already discussed this! Kagome is my mommy, Kara's mommy, and your mommy! We are all one family! How dare you put mommy through this. I thought when we talked about this last night we agreed that for us there is only this family and no other!"

Nathan bowed his head to that Shippo could no longer look into his eyes. "Shippo…do you love the woman that gave birth to you?"

"Yeah…"

"Last night you guys agreed that you would forget everything that happened before. I don't think that is fair to our real mommy. How can you just forget about someone that you are apart of? I want my real mommy." Nathan's voice was strange.

Kagome felt a pang in her heart. He was diffidently Hojo's son. Once again Erin was chosen over her.

Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. Inuyasha growled angrily at Nathan, "Son, you better watch your mouth."

Nathan turned on Inuyasha. "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"THAT'S IT!" Shippo yelled. Now it was personal. "Why can't you just love both? Why can't you just accept both? Your and my mothers are not here! They will never be able to come back. Your mommy can't hold you, can't feed you, and can't touch you! Your mommy will never be able to love you the way you want! But Kagome is here. She does love you. She can hold you, feed you, and love you! Why can't you accept that? Do you think that maybe your mother chose Kagome to take care of you? Maybe your mother wanted this to happen. To be a family. To have a real…happy…loving family. Did that ever cross your mind?"

Nathan's head was bowed. Shippo and Inuyasha could smell the tears. "I want…to love Kagome as my mommy the way I have been…but…why do I feel like I am betraying my real mommy? Why can't my heart settle? I don't think I can be like you Shippo. So brave to love everyone. To accept what has happened. I can't be like you. I am not strong enough. Kagome?" Nathan looked up and locked eyes with Kagome. Kagome's heart ripped when she say the pain and suffering that was held in them. "I love you. I always have. I…can't…I want…"

"Shh…" Kagome said pulling Nathan to her chest. Kagome let the tears spill.

Just then a nurse came in. "Time for you all to leave. Mrs. Kagome needs to sleep now."

Sago nodded. "Come on then. Kids give Kagome one more kiss." After the kids kissed Kagome one last time Miroku picked up Nathan and Sango picked up Kara. "Come on Shippo." Sango called as they headed out. Shippo walked towards the door. He wanted to see what affect this had on his mother.

Kagome's head was bowed. Inuyasha turned to the nurse. "Give us 5 minutes and then you can put her under."

"She really needs the rest, sir." The nurse said firmly.

"I need 5 minutes with my wife." Inuyasha growled.

The nurse sighed. "Fine. But only 5 minutes." The nurse turned and walked out.

Inuyasha knew that Shippo was still there but he knew Shippo needed answers so Inuyasha said nothing.

"Kagome? Baby? Talk to me." Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

"Stay away from me." Kagome looked up at him with angry wet eyes. "You said that I should tell him. You said it was the right thing! Look at this! How are we supposed to be a family now? I should have never told him! Now the boy I have cared for and loved has now chosen Erin over me! Is this fair? I have loved this boy…with everything…" Kagome was sobbing now. "I have…put everything that I have…all my love…trust…in him. And now…look at where it has taken me!"

Inuyasha sat on the bed and pulled her to his chest. "Shh…Kagome it is going to be okay. Shh… I am here. It's all right."

Inuyasha just waited for her tears to subside. "Kagome…he is 4. Give him time. Come on. He is confused. The one woman, the only woman for that matter, that has always been there since day 1, who kissed his boo boo's and mad…e everything better is now not who he thought she was. He put his trust and love into you, too. He is hurting. Just like you. We have years a head of us. We can fix this. Together. We are going to be a family. I promise you. In time Nathan will be able to see that he can have both. He can love you and Erin."

Kagome looked up at with big tear stained eyes. "But I don't wanna have to share."

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"For what?"

"For not letting go of me."

1111111111111111111111

Over the past 2 months things seemed to iron themselves out. Kagome's wounds were healing fast and nice. The case closed leaving Kagome everything of Hojo's. Inuyasha wanted to burn everything but Kagome reasoned to where they would at least sell everything and maybe get money for it. Inuyasha was sending a realtor to go through everything.

Somehow even the situation with kids even ironed itself out. Nathan started reacting to the things around him and began to act a little more loving. It seemed as if what Inuyasha said was coming true. Perhaps in the future they could be one family.

As for Kagome and Inuyasha their relationship went to a new level. After the fourth day Kagome was in the hospital Inuyasha could wait no longer. Inuyasha practically dragged the first priest he saw to the hospital and had him marry them right there on the spot. Which meant now that they were husband and wife Inuyasha was even more anxious in getting Kagome healed.

Inuyasha sold Kagome's old house (they didn't have time to get it all fixed…Inuyasha kind of handed the house to the realtor and said to bill them everything it took to get the place into great selling order then sell it to the highest bidder. The realtor got 40 of the profit) and sent all of the stuff to a new one in the U.S. that Kagome and him picked out over the Internet. It took no time at all to sell Inuyashas house.

Inuyasha spent all of his time split between the kids, Kagome, realtors, Kagome, Sess, and Kagome. I did mention Kagome right? Kagome could not think of a time where she would wake up and have him not there.

"Inuyasha…you should go home."

"I am home."

"Are you calling the hospital your home?"

"Where ever you are that is where my home is."

"Gah. I give up."

"What? You're not feeling sick are you! Are you dizzy? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"TWO! Stop it! I am just fine!"  
"Breathe honey! You look flushed! Hold on I'll get the nurse!"

"INUYASHA!"

To tell the truth it took all of Kagome's strength to keep her wits. She loved Inuyasha with all of her heart…yet she could see perfectly well why women sent their husbands off to work.

Finally on her last day of the hospital everyone was there to help Kagome get in her wheel chair. In fact Naruku put Kikyo in a wheel chair and challenged Inuyasha and Kagome to a race. Naruku and Kikyo won. Naruku beat Inuyasha to the elevator and there was no way Inuyasha was going to take the stairs with Kagome in her condition. So they had to wait for the next elevator.

Everyone got a good laugh out of it. Life was finally looking up.

22222222222

Kagome sighed as she sat in her wheelchair. She was in Naruku's mansion and in the green house. Rin took the kids out with Sess to the playground letting Kagome get some rest.

The sunshine felt wonderful. Kagome looked all around at the different yet beautiful flowers. Kagome smiled as she touched a red poinsettia.

"Hey beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"That is my line." Inuyasha said coming up behind her. "Man I am going to have to put a tracking device on the chair of yours. Now that you are able to move around you waste no time in running everywhere." Inuyasha gave her a kiss.

Kagome smiled. "Hey handsome. Where are Kikyo and Naruku? And Sango and Miroku for that matter."

"Miroku and Sango are busy planning their wedding. They want to have it when we are still here." Inuyasha sighed as he pictured Sango dragging Miroku all over the place. Poor guy.

" Oh. What about my sister?"

"She is at the moment at the doctors with Naruku for the babies checkups. After that I believe Naruku is taking her out for dinner/lunch."

"So…the kids won't be back for another what 3 hours?"

"Yeah…so what do you want to do? You hungry? Do you want to go out and eat or-"

Kagome blushed. "I want to spend some time with my new husband breaking in our bed."

Inuyasha smiled. "You have no idea how much I want that but for the time being I 0think it better wait. You are still weak and the doctor said no strenuous activities for at least a month."

"Well…then that is not a problem. There is nothing strenuous with you in my bed."

"That is…HEY! Excuse me! Was that an insult?"

"Well it wasn't a complement." Kagome said smiling behind her hand.

"Ouch! I will have you know that after our first time, may I remind you, you couldn't move for the next 9 hours! I whipped you out!" Inuyasha growling.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry I do not remember that."

"WHAT?"

"I think you better remind me how 'strenuous' our activities can be."

"Kagome! I can't. I don't want to hurt you. I would kill myself before I hurt you." Inuyasha said cupping a cheek with his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kagome said leaning into his hand.

Inuyasha smiled. Maybe they could… if he was really, REALLY gentle with her. Inuyasha went in and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Just when it started getting good a maid interrupted.

"Excuse me Mr. Inuyasha but the police are here." She said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"What? Do you know what they want?" Inuyasha asked shocked and irritated. "Take my wife her and put her in our bedroom." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled giving her one more kiss. "Wait for me, okay. It won't take but a moment."

"I want to go with you." Kagome said with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not this time. I love you and I will be there shortly. I promise I will tell you everything."

Inuyasha smiled trying to smooth out the worry lines in Kagome's face. Finally Kagome nodded and the maid took her away. Inuyasha watched after them and sighed when Kagome turned the corner. This had better end soon.

Inuyasha turned and ran to where his 'guests' were located.

When Inuyasha walked into the study he was surprised to see Mr. Henderson there. "What now? What can you possibly want now?"

"Mr. Izotia. I'm afraid that I am the bearer of sad tidings." Mr. Henderson looked down at the floor. Dmn! Why did he always get suck with all the dirty work. To be quite honest he would never like to set eyes on the half demon or any of his relations. Mr. Henderson remembered well his encounter with Kikyo. That was extremely painful.

"Well…I wouldn't expect the police to be the bearer of good news." Inuyasha said crossly. "Tell me what are you doing here?"  
Mr. Henderson sighed. "Please…Mr. Izotia. I don't want to be here either. We are afraid that Mrs. Izoria's mother committed suicide last night."

"What?" Inuyasha went pale.

"Yeah that's right. She cut her wrists but it looks like she got inpatient that it wasn't happing quick enough that she shot herself in the head. The gun has her finger prints all over it and she attempted a good-bye letter as well."

"Do you have the letter?" Inuyasha asked sitting down slowly. Great…Inuyasha wished he never promised to tell Kagome everything.

"No. We burned it. You could barely read it anyway. And the things you could read where terrible. But it was diffidently suicide."

Inuyasha held his head in his hands.

"Sir, that isn't the end. When we had her body analyzed, we found an abnormal substance. If I was a medical student I could give you a bigger name for it but I am not. She had a brain disease it seems. And by the looks of it she had it for almost half of her life. The brain is severely damaged and we found strong pills in the medicine cabinet." Mr. Henderson watched Inuyasha closely.

"Brain…disease? If you were to put a guess on it…how old do you think Kagome's mother was when she had found out about this?"  
"We believe that she had to be at least 28 when this happened."

"Which means Kagome had to be around 4."

"Did you have any idea that this was going on?"

"No. I mean we did wonder why…Mr. Henderson. I believe you read all about Kagome's history. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you know what Hojo did to her before?" Inuyasha was careful not to look into Mr. Henderson's eyes.

Mr. Henderson sighed. "Yes, and may I say that was a rotten thing to do. One question before we continue. Why did Mrs. Izotia take in the women that stole her husband and raise the child as her own? I don't understand."  
"I doubt if Kagome knows even why. I think she wanted to understand what Hojo saw in her to be able to leave a family, or it could be she felt sorry and understood how Erin felt. We may never really know why. But I love her more for doing it." Inuyasha was not a smoking man but right now it sounded good.

Mr. Henderson shook his head.

"Anyway, we never understood Kagome's mother. She would support Hojo and back him up. Then she would beat up her daughter thinking it was all Kagome's fault. You tell me if what happened to Kagome happened to your small daughter that you wouldn't back your daughter and kill the SOAB that did that to your daughter?

"She was always acting weird. She would have nothing to with me. I was a half-breed and she couldn't accept that. But to Kagome it didn't matter. I love her and now I am going to concentrate on making her the happiest wife on the planet. This news…is actually quite helpful. Believe it or not. Now we can understand that she wasn't thinking right and maybe we will be able to forgive her in time." Inuyasha stood. "Is that all, Mr. Henderson?"

"Yes…one more thing…with this…the chief says you won't be allowed to leave Japan until this is sorted out. Best not. Well, I hope I see you again Mr. Izotia."

Inuyasha smiled and held out a hand, "To be frank, I don't want to see you. Every time I see you something bad seems to happen. No thanks. I would like a peaceful life from now on."

Mr. Henderson smiled. This half demon wasn't that bad. Mr. Henderson shook Inuyasha's hand and marched out.

"Oh, by the way…" Inuyasha called after Mr. Henderson.

"Yes?"

"Keep a close eye on your daughter and the men she will date."

Mr. Henderson chuckled. "You think I am going to let my daughter date especially with what I see everyday? I would say that you have a brain disease as well."

Inuyasha laughed. "I guess you do have a point. Take care Mr. Henderson."  
"You to, Mr. Izotia." Mr. Henderson raised a hand in farewell and disappeared around the doorway.

Inuyasha sat down on the sofa and sighed. Great. Now he had to go and tell Kagome.

Inuyasha stretched and got up. Turning around he stood stunned with what he saw.

Kagome stood in the doorway. She was pale and she had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome! What are you doing out of your wheel chair?" Inuyasha rushed forward and picked her up in his arms.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "So…my mother…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome dissolved into tears. Inuyasha carried her to their room and laid her on the bed. Then he got down beside her and held her. Inuyasha rubbed her back, kissed her neck and tried not to get angry about her being out of her wheelchair.

After her tears subsided Kagome asked tired, "Does this mean…"

"Does this mean what, honey?"

"Does this mean she might have loved me?"

"She always loved you." Truthfully Inuyasha had no idea that she had loved Kagome but somehow it felt right.

Kagome shook her head. "How can that be?"

Inuyasha got up on an elbow. He had to think quick. "Remember that time we went swimming when you were 18?" that got a deep blush out of her. Good. "And when you asked if you and I could go by ourselves, do you remember her getting really upset and she locked you in your room? It was because she knew that there was a risk that you and I would be doing other activities than swimming."

"Which we did. You came and got me out from my window and we went swimming. Actually…I think we swam for a total of 10 minutes and we were gone how long? 3 hours?" Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha laughed. "That is not the point. Your mom was trying to protect you because she loved you. Not to mention hating me."  
"What?"  
"The reason why your mother hated me was because I am half demon. She grew up thinking all demons were evil. She was trying to protect you. She was always trying to protect you. She loved you."

"More than you love me?"

Inuyasha drew her closer. "That is impossible."

"Why don't you show me just how much?" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha shook his head and playfully slapped her bottom. "Now, now, we cannot over exhaust you. That was the doctor orders. We have to honor the doctor."

"You honor him. I don't want to." Kagome said kissing him.

Inuyasha was going to lose it if he didn't get up now. Inuyasha pulled away and stood up. "If you can't control yourself than I am going to sleep in a separate room."

"That will just be more pain for both of us."

"Exactly. So when you are all healed I will just have to take it all out on you." Inuyasha smiling.

"Inuyasha…please. I hate this. I need to feel you. All of you. I need you to whisper that you are never going to leave me."

Inuyasha smiled then he remembered. "OH! Kagome remember that I told you that I had presents for you and the kids. I never gave you yours. Hold on!" Inuyasha dashed out of the room."

Kagome sighed. She almost had him! DANG IT! Kagome hated to complain but to be quite frank…she felt very horny. Inuyasha's sent was intoxicating.

Inuyasha ran back in the room holding a good sized box. "Here we go. I hope you like it." Inuyasha handed it to her and kissed her check. Kagome caught him and dragged him on the bed.

"I want you right here when I open it." Kagome smiled. Kagome let go and took hold of the box and opened it. Kagome almost dropped it. It was a small glass figurine of a dolphin in the flipping into the sea with a dark star filled sky and a glowing moon. This was an exact replica of the present he gave her after they slept together. But the one he gave her before…Hojo had accidentally sat on it when they first met.

"Inuyasha…this is…Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged him. Once again she had tears on her face.

"You have got to stop all these tears. I feel utterly helpless when you cry and you know exactly how much I hate that."

Kagome smiled. "I am afraid you are just going to have to get over it. I love you." Kagome kissed him dragging him down.

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled away. "Not today."

Kagome bit her lip thinking. "Tonight then?"

"No. I don't think you are listening. Nothing is going to happen until the doctors gives the okay."

"So you are going to ask our doctor when it is okay to mess around with me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You are going to let someone tell you what to do?" Kagome rubbed his ear.

Inuyasha began his love growl. "Kagome…stop…please. What if I hurt you? I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Kagome…you can't…" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome frowned. "This is my body and I know that it needs nothing more than some loving from my husband."

"Say that again." Inuyasha's eyes were intense.

Kagome was confused. "Say what?"

"That I am your husband."  
Kagome smiled and pulled him close. "I love you my dear, sweet, loving husband."  
"And I love my wife." Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss. "so much that I am not going to take her until the doctor says that you are okay."

Kagome pushed him away. "You are terrible."

"How am I terrible? I am trying to save you some pain." Inuyasha wanted to laugh.

"Here you are playing with my emotions as if I mean nothing to you."

Inuyasha didn't like that one bit. Inuyasha growled and pinned her. "You and your emotions is everything to me. I love you." Inuyasha kissed her hard then pulled away and walked out the door.

"Bastard." Kagome smiled.

"As long as I am not an annoying wench like you!" Inuyasha called.

Kagome settled back on her pillows and smiled as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Finally…peace was hers. Finally…life…was going her way. _Finally…_

Foxgem: HEEE! Done with that one. Okay next chapter is going to be long so prepare yourself…oh…and the dead Hojo is in it. Sorry…at least he isn't alive.


	14. Chapter 15 Explanation

Foxgem: Hey guys !I Am back and in full swing. I just got done taking EOCT's and my brain needs a break. Remember how I told that my parents don't support my writing and they think anime is the devil? Well my dad just went through all my stories changing Kagome's name to Yeeshtervarniaflootstag and Inuyasha's name to Bob and there is about 5 million things that they changed completely. Including Miroku has been changed to Chia pet. I AM DEAD SERIOUS. Would you believe it? So now I have to write this story all over again. Good thing I have stories on so I can get the rough copies back. But this is really making me mad! I worked so hard in changing errors and fixing things…and then he pulls a stunt like this. ARG! Blood and Bloody Ashes! Do you guys think it is fair?

Here is Chapter 15. Explanation…

Chapter 15 Abandoned

Explanation

Two weeks went by without incident. Of course Inuyasha was as stubborn as ever and they still hadn't done anything. The doctor said she was still too frail. That really made Kagome angry. Other than that…nothing. The little family bonded together and they couldn't have been happier.

Today was Wednesday and while the kids were in "school" and the with boys gone the girls came up with a hot tub tea party. Everyone met at Kikyo's house (Naruku won't let Kikyo out of the house now) and they each brought their own separate treats.

Later…

Kagome sighed. This felt absolutely wonderful. Kikyo had the things on full blast and to Kagome it felt like 10 years were washed off of her.

"So, Kagome. Is Inuyasha still refusing to make love to you?" Rin asked smiling from across the tub.

Kagome sighed again. "Yeah. Things got really bad last night. He took himself and slept on the couch. I don't know what to do."

"Can't you play his hormones against him? That is what I do to Sess when he is busy working on late night projects." Rin said thinking.

Kagome shook her head. "He won't. I already tried. He is very stubborn."

"That is for sure." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"He was always like that. He really hadn't changed much over the years." Kikyo said smiling.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome…I hope you don't mind me asking…but what is the history between you and Inuyasha? I mean it is obvious that you loved him before, so why did you chose Hojo over Inuyasha?"

Kikyo rose in her seat. "YOU. WILL. NOT. SPEAK. HIS. NAME. IN. MY. PRESESNCE!"

"It is okay Kikyo. I should have told her when Inuyasha first came. After all I met Rin after Inuyasha left. Why did I chose…who I did? Well…" Images flashed. Tons of her and Inuyasha as children, then of the night that changed their relationship.

Kagome felt a sad smile play across her face. "It all started when I was 5. It was my first day of preschool. I was really quiet and shy. I never did anything with anyone and I always allowed people to push me around.

"Then one day a new student came in. Inuyasha new and he was half-demon. The smaller kids were scared and left him alone, but there were some class bullies that decided to take it upon themselves to teach Inuyasha his place. This whole time I watch him how he allowed himself to be beaten.

"He was so interesting to me. I finally got the courage to ask why he allowed them to beat him. He looked at me through adult eyes and said he promised his daddy he wouldn't cause any trouble. That is all I needed to know. I nodded and walked off.

"One day after school my mom couldn't come pick me up and told me to get on the bus. I hated the bus. People always threw things at me and spit at me. So after class I decided to walk home. So when the teacher wasn't looking I ditched the rest of the kids.

"About two blocks away I stopped to catch my breathe and figure out where I was going. All of sudden older school bullies showed up and began to push me around. I fell on the gravel and scraped up my knees, hands, and my left cheek. I was crying and thy just laughed and laughed. Finally I heard some yell behind me, 'STOP!'. I turned and saw Inuyasha. He was fuming. He asked them why they had to beat up a 5 year old in order to feel powerful. When the head bully pulled me up by my hair and forced me to look at him he asked Inuyasha what I meant to him.

"Inuyasha didn't bother answering him. He ran forward and ripped me from his hands. Then he put me behind him and faced all 6 of them. Just before anything else happened a huge limo pulled up and Inuyasha's father stepped out of the car. He asked if there was a problem. The kids said no and ran for it. I gripped the back of Inuyasha's shirt for dear life. When Inuyasha said 'Hello Dad' I couldn't believe it. Next thing I know Inuyasha's father is expecting my injuries.

"When He asked for my name I couldn't give it to him. I was too scared. I just gripped Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to answer for me. Inuyasha's dad took me to his house where I was tended. Then after a sucker and a cookie did I tell them what phone number was. My mother made me remember my phone number in case anything like this happened.

"When Inuyasha's Dad called my house he received no answer. He left a message about where I was and if she could give him a call as soon as she got home. There was no phone call. I ended up spending the night and going to school with Inuyasha in the morning. Inuyasha's father searched all day long and found out what happened to Kikyo and my parents.

"When he picked us up he didn't know how to tell me and I didn't ask. I stayed there for 5 days. They were the happiest days of my life. Then Inuyasha's Dad sat me down and told me. My parents got in a bad car accident. My Dad was dead, Kikyo was in bad shape and my mother was the best out of them all.

"I cried and cried. Inuyasha held me while I slept. I went back into my shell I didn't talk. I didn't do anything. Inuyasha held my hand wherever we went and protected me. Even after my Mom and Kikyo came home he was always there.

"When we hit Middle School, around 8th grade, I knew I had a major crush on him but to shy to tell him. We still held hands and he still protected me. One day he got upset about something and he wouldn't tell what it was. I was still not talking by that time.

"I found him outside of the gym crying and upset. I sat beside him and he said no. He wouldn't look at me and he wouldn't let me touch him. I grew upset and I couldn't act out what I wanted. Finally I grabbed his head and made him look at me. Then I said in a clear voice, 'Do I not matter anymore? Do you want me to leave you forever? Is it all over?' Inuyasha was stunned by hearing my voice and my words. I went on to say about how much our relationship meant to me. I told him of all things he did for me and how much I appreciate it. But if he didn't want to bothered by a little girl then he should say so. Then I could always have the happy days to look back on instead of making us both miserable. Then I kissed him on the lips and ran for it.

"He looked after me stunned. Finally, he ran after and grabbed me. We fixed everything up and before you knew it…we were dating. We dated all through High School. He was so sweet and let me know how much I meant to him.

"In 11th grade His Dad surprised us by telling us that they were moving to the U.S. and how his company would be more profitable there. Inuyasha was moving at the end of 11th grade. I was crushed and Inuyasha was angry. He came over to my house began to yell about how unfair it was and how the business didn't need any more money. I just sat there and cried. That was the weekend Mom took Kikyo to different collages to visit, leaving home all alone.

"Inuyasha grabbed me and told me that nothing was going to happen. We were still going to be together. He told me he loved me and next thing you know…I was leading him to my bedroom. I will leave your imaginations what happened.

"I admit it was very addicting. We practically did it whenever we could. Then we had a scare. We thought I was pregnant. It was very scary. Oh not that the fact that he had gotten me pregnant…but what would our parents say? Inuyasha looked at it like it was a way that I could move with them and we could get married. I knew that I wasn't ready to be a mother or a wife.

"But when I took the test from the doctor it stated that I wasn't. For some reason we didn't mention it to our folks. We kept it to ourselves. I remember Inuyasha holding me after we found out. We were outside of the hospital and I broke down. Inuyasha cried with me. We had actually looked forward to the kid. We planned it and we were ready to tell our parents.

"Things got a little touche' after that. We fight often and we spent more time away from each other than we used to.

"Then on the night before graduation Mom came home drunk and we went at it. She called me a slut and how she found a used condom and junk like that. I yelled back telling her that she was whore. How could she possibly know what she had been doing if she was out drinking each night. Then she started cussing up a storm. She hit me twice. I ran to my room and called Inuyasha. He was at his house thinking about breaking up with me when I called. I was crying and hysterical. I told him what my mom said and what she did. I was bleeding on the back of my head. Inuyasha got upset and rushed over. He busted down the front door and picked me up. Then he took me to his father's house.

"We spent the first part of the night fixing things up between us. He helped me wrap bandages around my head and my leg. When we began to talk about us I began to cry. It was our last night and this was a horrible way to end things.

"Anyway that was our last night together. The next day they moved leaving me all alone.

"Inuyasha always flew over when he got a chance. After I turned 18 and legally denied my mother I flew over to Inuyasha's house in America as often as I could. I was there for his graduation and he was there for mine.

"After graduation Inuyasha's father was murdered. Sess took over the company and was supporting Inuyasha. Of course the murder was found and was executed. This was very hard for Inuyasha. He never was the same.

"We decided to go to college together and share a dorm. We did that for about a year. Before things began to happen. Inuyasha had mental break downs and would blame me for cheating. It was very hard. Then I couldn't take it. I moved out and changed colleges.

"I was still hurting from Inuyasha when I met Hojo. He was hot, new, and very charming. I clung to him to get rid of all the hurt.

"One day Inuyasha shows up out of the blue and tell me he wants to try again. I don't accept it. I was too hurt. I told him to leave. When he found out about Hojo he got really upset. He accused me of being a slut and then he said horrible things about Hojo. I kicked him out of my apartment.

"Next day I find Inuyasha by my door and tells me he is sorry for the he reacted. Then he told me that everything that he said about Hojo were correct. I refused to listen. I kissed Inuyasha on the lips, patted his cheek. I said, 'Inuyasha, I don't know if I can forgive you. I know that I do love you. I love you very much. But I can't go back. Not yet. Go away, Inuyasha. Forget me.

"Then I walked into my apartment and shut the door on him. As it turns out Hojo was everything that Inuyasha said that he was. But I was determined that I could fix Hojo. Inuyasha left and Hojo and I got married. My mom couldn't have been happier. I knew that I wasn't ever going to as happy as I was with Inuyasha but I was determined to make this work. Hojo needed me. So I accepted him.

"There you are. That is the whole story." Kagome sighed as she took a sip of the champagne Sango poured for them.

Rin was crying. "That was amazing! It was so sweet and very bitter."

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "YOU. HAD. SEX. WHEN. I. WAS. GONE. AND. YOU. NEVER. TOLD. ME."

Kagome tired to hide from the blistering gaze. "Come on. You don't tell me everything! You never told me how you met Naruku or when was your first time together! All I knew was that one holiday he was there and you two were engaged!"

Kikyo blushed and looked away. "That is not the point!"

"Kikyo. I don't tell everyone everything! Come on! Just ask Sango about her first time and she runs from it like the plague!" Kagome said pointing at Sango.

"HEY! I am not the topic!" Sango said blushing.

"Yeah. When was your first time?" Kikyo asked smiling.

Sango turned bright tomato red. "No one but us girls will know. Come on!" Rin said nudging Sango.

"It was on our graduation night of High school. And it was with Miroku." Sango said turning away.

"Was he good?" Kikyo asked.

Sango glared. "That information is private. I will not tell you."

Just then the girls heard the crash of the front door.

"That must by The guys. Come on. Lets antagonize them!" Kikyo said smiling. Then Kikyo raised her voice when she heard a footstep on the stairs. "COME ON SANGO! HOW GOOD IS HE IN BED?" They heard the firgure stumble. The girls smiled.

"Come on. Here. My first time wasn't with Naruku, actually. He was my second but boy do I wish he was my first. The guy before sucked. It was terrible. I guess making love to a demon makes it better." Kikyo patting her stomach.

Kagome gaped at her sister. Her sister always lectured her to wait until the wedding night.

"Okay…to be very honest…Miroku sucked. But I didn't tell him that. It took a couple more times before I broke him out of many things." Sango said smiling.

They heard a scuffling noise outside the hot tub door.

The girls roared with laughter.

"So how about Sess?" Sango asked Rin.

Rin leaned back and closed her eyes. "What can I say but he is a demon."

That got another roar of laughter. "Well how about you Kagome? Do you prefer the teenager Inuyasha to the older one?" Rin asked.

"Yeah! At least then we actually did something! Now we don't even sleep in the same bed."

"Well I can tell you that doing nothing is better than Miroku." Sango said trying not to burst with laughter.

"I AM NOT THAT BAD!" Miroku yelled coming into the room with the other guys trying to hold Miroku back.

The girls laughed. "Miroku! Can't you tell they were only joking?" Inuyasha said trying to grab Miroku's arm.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha away and walked over to where Sango was. Then in one smooth action he pulled her out and kissed her, pulling her to him. Within seconds he was soaked.

Everyone clapped. Miroku pulled away and Sango swooned in front of them. "There…" Miroku said trying to get his breath. "That is how good I am."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Naruku said going over to his wife.

"I think that was. Want to take that challenge?" Kikyo said smiling.

Naruku smiled. "Yeah." Naruku kissed Kikyo. Kikyo put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him close. The only thing that kept them apart was the hot tub. When they pulled away Kagome clapped. "I think you have Sango beat."

"Come on Sess. Are you going to take up the challenge?" Inuyasha asked looking at his brother.

Sess shook his head. "What goes on between my mate and I stays between us. Like she said. I am just a demon."

Inuyasha laughed. "Well…I think I might take it. That is if my lovely mate agrees." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and stood up in the tub. Kagome held open her arms and Inuyasha ran. His arms wrapped around her tightly while he pressed his lips to hers. Kagome smiled underneath his lips. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck then she quickly "sat" down in the tub with all of her strength. Poor Inuyasha. He didn't even have a chance. He was making out with his wife then…he was in the tub soaking wet.

Everyone roared…well except for Sess who was grinning from ear to ear.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled as he looked at himself.

Kagome smiled and answered innocently. "What?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM ALL SAOKING WET! How am I supposed to drive?" Inuyasha put his hands on his hips.

"Aww…that just means that I will have to drive then."

"Not over my dead body! It is my car. MY CAR." Inuyasha growled.

"Technically it isn't your car. It is the rental car place." Kagome said sliding over to him.

Inuyasha growled. "Be nice puppy." Kagome said rubbing an ear.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone went off. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and took out his cell phone.

"It is still working?" Kagome asked surprised.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. I had it made for these kind of situations."

"Oh so there are other women that drag you into Hot tubs without your consent?" Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha shook his head. "NO. you are the only one. Hold on. I got to get this." Inuyasha stood out of the tub and walked into the changing area.

"So, Kikyo. When are you due again. I keep forgetting." Rin asked smiling.

Kikyo took a minute. "Actually…I have one more month and then…I AM DUE!"

Naruku patted the huge stomach. "Yep and then I will take care of them."

"With my help, right?" Kikyo scowled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. This wayI get to keep them when they are still cute and cuddly. But when they puke or need a diaper change. They are all yours honey." Naruku smiled as he patted his wife on the shoulder.

"Okay. Just as long as you wake up with them at night and feed them the correct way." Kikyo laughed.

Naruku paled while everyone else laughed.

Just then Inuyasha walked in the room.

"Who was that, hone-" Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"You need to get in here now." Inuyasha opened the door wider.

Kikyo stood up and hissed. "You will not speak to my sister that-"

"Kikyo…shut up." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hey! That is something I will not-" Naruku began but Inuyasha slammed the door in everyone's faces.

"Oh no. Something is wrong." Sango whispered.

"Gee, Einstein, what a calculation. Did you come up with that by yourself did you have help?" Naruku hissed.

"HEY! Sango did not deserve that! Take that back!" Miroku was pissed off.

"Shut up all of you. I want to hear Inuyasha and Kagome." Sess said going up to the door.

Rin walked up behind him. "What? Sess being nosy? What is this? Are you feeling alright?"

"Shush dear. I know Inuyasha wouldn't have done that unless he was under extreme stress."

Everyone looked at each other then they all crowed around the door.

11111

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She had only seen him like this once before and that was after he found out about his Father's murder.

"Inuyasha…"

"Did you know…what was wrong with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked with his back to her. His body raked with pain. NO! Hojo was dead! What…how could inflict this pain even after he passed on? HOW?  
Kagome shrugged. "No. I think he was a alcoholic and sex maniac. He said something about taking pills or something."

"Kagome…what were those pills for?"

"I don't know."

"They were strong pain relievers. The kind that only people with terminal disease receive from the hospitals after it is proved that the disease is fatal and will kill you."

"Are you saying…Hojo had a disease?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"…"  
"Do you know what kind, Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused. Why was Inuyasha so upset? Like it mattered to them at all.

"Yes."

Kagome threw up her hands. "Then what is it?"

"Kagome…he has a sexual transmitted disease. A very deadly Transmitted disease."

"So? I haven't had sex with so why are you so upset?"

Inuyasha turned around and faced her. "Hojo has had this disease…about as long as Kara has been alive…and by alive I mean she was still in the womb."

Foxgem: Hey… I finished. YIP! Now all you have to do is…REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 16 What would I do Without you?

Chapter 16

Abandoned

Foxgem: In honor of my one year anniversary I put in this short little chapter to keep you guys company. Aren't I so sweet? I know there was a lot of questions and "no!" 's but this should clear something's up.

Chapter 16

What Would I Do Without You?

Inuyasha shook as he sat down on the kitchen chair. Inuyasha put his head in his hands.

"No…Inuyasha…no." was all Kagome got out as Kikyo and Sango helped her sit. Kagome was deathly pale and shaking violently.

"Rin! Get somecold water on a cloth and bring it here." Kikyo commanded.

Kagome ran her hands through her hair and then gripped it as if she was going to pull it out. "NO! NOOO!" Kagome didn't seem to notice anyone. Kagome fought away Kikyo, Rin, and Sango as they tried to soothe her. Kagome slumped to the ground and pounded with her fists against the tiled floor. "Oh God! No! Don't take my babies away! NO!" Kagome's hands began to bleed with the strain.

Inuyasha looked at the slumped figure on the floor in front of him. Inuyasha ran a hand over his face then he knelt down and took Kagome in his arms and wrapped himself around her. Kagome gripped his shirt with everything she had as she sobbed. Inuyasha looked numbly at the tiled floor in front of him as he rocked her back and forthwith silent tears flowing down his face.

Kikyo turned and went to her husband crying. Naruku hugged Kikyo as he tried to whisper comforting words.

Sango and Miroku could only look at the fallen couple.

After a while Sess broke the silence. "I am going to call the babysitter. Rin and I will watchthepupstonight."

"NO! I want my babies with me! NO!" Kagome said frantically trying to break free of Inuyasha's grip.

Inuyasha held her fast. "Thank you." Inuyasha said nodding.

"Inuyasha I want to spend.." Kagome stopped when Inuyasha looked at her.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "If you don't mind…I think My wife and I will stay here the night."

"Of course. Take the bedroom you usually take." Naruku murmured. "Now if you excuse me…this is too much excitement for Kikyo. I am going to put her down." Naruku carefully picked up Kikyo and took her to their room.

"That goes for us too, Rin?" Sess held out a hand and Rin came grippingit for dear life. After one look back to Inuyasha and Kagome, Sess and Rin left.

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome…what should I do? What can I do? Do you want me to stay?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sango. Go on home. You have a man who needs you. Thank you so much Sango."

Miroku touched Inuyasha on the shoulder then took Sango away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then he picked her up in his arms. Kagome began to cry again as they past Kikyo's pictures of Kagome and her family.

"Shh…Kagome…Shh…" Inuyasha whispered as he took her to their room. Inuyasha opened the door and laid Kagome on the bed. Kagome rolled into a ball and hugged herself. Inuyasha shut and locked the door.

Inuyasha went back to the bed and took of his shirt. Kagome saw him take off his shirt. "No, Inuyasha! No." Kagome backed away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention. He came to her and pinned her to the bed.

"INUYASHA! NOO!" Kagome said struggling.

Inuyasha kissed her making her gasp. Inuyasha filled her mouth with his stopping any protest.

When they came up for air she again struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome, stop it. Stop it."

"NO!" Kagome turned on him and beat on his chest with her fists. "Don't you understand?" Kagome yelled crying. "If Kara is infected with it then I AM! If I am then there is a chance that YOU are as well! NO! I don't want to risk you as well! NO!"

Inuyasha put his whole weight on her. Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Do you think that I don't know that? Kagome, I have out lived 2 wives. I do not plan to make it three. I couldn't live with myself. Especially if it meant loosing you. Are you not aware of how many times I have slept with you? If you have it Kagome…then I have it too. I want to spend whatever time we have left…together."

"But Shippo…"

"If you do have it…that means that Kara, you, Nathan, and I will die leaving Shippo in Sess' care."

"No…Inuyasha…I will not leave Shippo here by himself. No." Kagome shook her head.

Inuyasha ripped her shirt open. "Kagome…it is too late for me. Do you understand? It is too late for me. I have slept with you too many times. If you have it then I do. I want to spend the rest of my life making love to the woman who I love most."

Kagome reached up and guided Inuyasha to her lips. " I love you. I love you my half demon." Kagome whispered against his lips. "What would I do without you?"

"That is what I ask myself every time when I see your face."

111

Foxgem: Do you get it? If not here we go…Nathan probably has it because of his Mother and Hojo. If Kara has it then Kagome does. If Kagome has it then Inuyasha has it. It is a sure thing that you will die from this disease. So if they all have it…they all die…except for Shippo. If Kagome dies Shippo will have outlived two mothers and a father. Just like someone else…Sess. Do you understand it?

111

Kikyo sat in her room rubbing her huge stomach. Kikyo looked at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. She was pale and thin (ha…thin for what should she be) and her hair was a rats nest.

Kikyo turned away from the mirror. What if she had been in Kagome's situation? What would happen if she died? What would Naruku do?

"Hey…what are you thinking about?" Naruku said coming in and kissing her head.

Kikyo stood up and walked away from him. "Naruku…what would you do if I died?"

"What?"

"Seriously…what would you do?"

"That is NOT a fair question!"

"Why not!"

"WHY NOT? You dare to ask ME why not…Kikyo don't you understand? There is no life after you! THERE IS NO LIFE AFTER YOU!" Naruku glared at her. He was loosing it.

"Naruku…be serious. If I died in labor and if…all the pups-"

Naruku covered her mouth with his hand. "No. You will NOT say anything like that again. You will not."

"Naruku…please…" Kikyo said crying. "I want to know what would be come of my husband if I left. I just want to know."

Naruku looked at the floor. "I…I don't know…Kikyo…I love you. My life is you. If you died…then I would die as well."

"Oh Naruku. As much as I love you...ff the time came…would you marry someone else?"

"No. Kikyo you are the only mate for me. I swear to you here and now. You are my only mate. You and no one else." Naruku went to her and drew her to him (trying not to hit or bump her stomach) "I love you and only you."

Kikyo kissed him. 'Oh Naruku,' Kikyo thought. 'I feel so happy that you tell me this…but Naruku…what if I don't make it like Inuyasha's wives? What would happen to you?' Inside Kikyo felt her children seconded that worry.

33333333333

"Miroku, stop." Sango scowled Miroku who had his hands all over her.

Miroku shook his head and smiled. "I think not."

Sango turned and slapped his hands angrily. "I said STOP."

"Come on Sango."

"No. Can't you feel some sympathy for Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked turning back to their dinner.

"I do. I just…I want to remind myself that life…can be good. I love Kagome and Inuyasha…don't get me wrong. But sometimes I feel like we wrap our lives around theirs. That isn't right. I think we need time to ourselves." When Sango began to object Miroku raised a hand. "No. Listen to me. I would love to be able to snap my fingers and make their situation all better. I would love to. But I can't I can't fix their problems. I am only one man.

"Sango…with all of this going on…all the Drama do you realize we haven't had any real time alone? We haven't talked like this, we haven't held hands…we are falling apart. We need time to ourselves. We have to accept that we can't do everything for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is smart and while Inuyasha may be a bit dense, but I do feel like they know what they are doing. They can handle this together.

Miroku took Sango into his arms. "I love you and I want to make you the happiest person alive. I want to have my children with you. I want to grow old and bald with you. But if we keep on going like we are…it will never happen. Let us leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone for a while. Let them figure things out. I have faith in them."

Sango hugged Miroku. "I just feel so bad…I want to do everything I can…but I know that you are right. We do need to figure things out."

Miroku looked at his burned dinner. Miroku sighed. "How about we go out tonight? Somewhere quiet then we can home and make love underneath the stars?"

"Uhh…I will take the dinner but I refuse to make love to you under the stairs. How about we settle for our bedroom?" Sango wrapped her arms around his neck.

Miroku gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on, honey. The sooner we leave the sooner I can have you all to myself."

444444444

Later that night at Rin's and Sess' house…

Rin sighed happily as she climbed into bed with her husband. "Man! I thought those kids would never fall asleep." Rin yawned.

Sess smiled and pulled her to him. "I know. I am surprised. Kara and Nathan acted like real demon children."

Rin went up on her elbow. "Really? Is that how demon children really are?"

"Basically. But they are more annoying." Sess closed his eyes.

Just then there was a flash of lightning then a huge boom that fallowed immediately.

"Sound like a huge storm." Sess commented as he stretched.

"Hai. So Sess…what are demon children like?" Rin asked smiling.

Sess yawned. "They are just like human children except that they are more bossy, annoying, smelly, and cute."

Rin smiled wickedly. "When will we have our own pup?" With that Rin jumped up and straddled him.

Sess looked up at her in surprise. "Rin?"

FLASH…BOOM!

Rin smiled as she drew her hands on his chest. "Seriously. When will have our own bossy, annoying, smelly, and cute pup?"

Sess smiled as he gripped her waist. "As soon as you allow me to-" Sess shot up in bed catching Rin off balance. She would have fallen if Sess didn't grab onto her.

"Sess! What in the devils name-" Sess took her chin and directed it to the doorway. There stood three pairs of eyes.

FLASH! BOOOOOM!

Just then three little children launched themselves onto the bed. There sat Rin and Sess surrounded by three shaking children underneath the blankets.

Kara peeked out of the covers. "Can we stay with you tonight? Momma always lets us sleep with her during a storm."

Just then another wave of thunder and lighting filled the sky making the room shake. Kara peeped and hid back underneath the covers. Rin and Sess looked at each other.

Rin felt like laughing her head off. Sess was annoyed. "I take that back. Rin…there will be no pups for a LONG time." With that Rin began to laugh. Rin got off of Sess.

"Kara…Why don't you grab the middle. Okay…Sess if you will lay down to the other side of Kara and Shippo you can grab Sess' other side. Nathan Come lay next to me." Rin said smiling.

After getting everyone situated Rin laid down and wrapped her arms around Kara and Nathan. Rin was out like a light.

Sess looked at the picture that they made. It was cute to see Rin surrounded by pups, kids, it really wasn't a bad idea…it only bothered Sess that after they began to have pups…that they wouldn't be able to have any alone time. Like what would happen if Rin and he were busy making love and their kids just walked in? AHH!

Sess smiled…still…It would be really nice to have some pups of his own. Well, why not? That's it! Tomorrow Sess was going to convince Rin into having kids. Tomorrow…he was going to stat his family.

55555

Foxgem: Okay this was longer than I wanted it to be. I started writing this at midnight on Sunday…and right now it is 12:36 on Sunday…I am so tired. GOOD NIGHT!


	16. Chapter 17 problems

Chapter 17

Foxgem: Hello. I know you all want to kill me but I hope to make you all happy with this chapter…maybe…

Chapter 17

Problems

2 weeks have gone since the discovery of this new threat. During the first week the whole family went in to get tested. Since it was a rare STD the information would have to be flown out to a facility out in Sweden. Any day now the Doctor would call and give the news.

Everyone was on the edge. Kagome kept a bright happy face in front of the children but the nights she fell asleep crying in Inuyasha's arms too often to count. Inuyasha put on a brave exterior for Kagome and kids but inside he felt like he was dying. Inuyasha was so paranoid it wasn't funny. If he got a stomachache he would flip out worrying that indeed he did have it. Or if Kara bumped her knee he would have to hold himself back from rushing to the emergency room.

Kikyo was put on bed rest because she kept getting worked up about Hojo and how he screwed everyone's lives up. Naruku got his migraines more often and had to extreme pills for them.

Rin, Sess, Miroku, and Sango all took turns watching the kids and going to work. It wasn't easy on any of them. Why? Why did this all have to happen? How could things…get so bad? These were some of the many questions Kagome asked herself each day.

Kagome would stare at the people walking by as if nothing interesting was happening. Couldn't they see the gift they were all given? Kagome wanted to shake the world till everyone understood how precious it is to walk down the street with no worries.

Kagome sat on her couch staring out the window as she usually did. The kids played quietly knowing that something was bothering their mother. Whenever the kids came around the parents got really quiet and you knew they were talking about something they didn't want you to hear.

Shippo stood and walked over to Kagome. Kagome still stared at the window. "Mom? Dad will be home soon. It's okay."

Kagome turned and smiled a sad smile. "I know. I count on it." Kagome rubbed his head messing up Shippo's hair.

"Mommy? Can we go to the park?" Nathan asked looking up at her from the floor.

Kagome shook her head. She was not missing that call. "No. Mommy is waiting for a very important phone call that she cannot miss."

"OH! Is about when we are going to move into our new palace?" Kara asked running up and climbing on Kagome's lap.

Kagome smiled. "You could say that." Kagome told Inuyasha they were not going to move until they found out. Kagome wanted all of her family with in reach when the doctor called.

"YEAH! I can't wait. I want to move now!" Nathan said grinning really big.

"Me too!" Kara said jumping up and down on Kagome's lap.

"HEY! Me too!" Shippo said going to go play with Nathan.

Just then Nathan's nose began to bleed heavily.

"Oh no!" Kagome's heart wrenched as she scooped up Nathan and took him into the bathroom. No, no, no, no!

Kagome laid Nathan on her bed and got him to hold the tissue paper to his nose. Then she went to go call Inuyasha. But before she could pick up the phone it began to ring. Kagome's heart stopped. Then she picked up the phone.

"Kagome! The doctor just called! He is receiving the fax now. I called everyone and they are on their way!" Inuyasha said driving as fast as he could.

Kagome clutched the phone. "Inuyasha! I am so glad it's you."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"It's Nathan. He has one of his bad nosebleeds again. It just keeps coming and coming…I don't know what to do."

"Hang on. I am almost home. Just keep Nathan lying down, k? I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you to." Kagome said hanging up.

Kara came running into the room. "Nathan is joking on his own blood, mommy!"

Kagome ran into her room to see Nathan sitting up, coughing and spitting blood out of his mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. " Kagome repeated over and over again. After shooing the kids away, Kagome made Nathan sit up and while she held tissue over his nose he held a bowl in which he could spit in.

It took Kagome 20 minutes to stop the bleeding. Of course by then he was out like a light. Kagome sighed as she stared all around her bedroom. Crap. Her covers were smeared with blood as well as her floor. Kagome stood and turned just as Inuyasha ran into the room.

Inuyasha took one look at Nathan and all the blood and felt like crying. "You do know…what this could mean…don't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha opened his arms and Kagome flew in them.

Inuyasha just held her tight. Finally Kagome asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah…what are we going to do about Nathan?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stared at the little boy. "Shippo and Kara can watch him. If he starts to bleed again then I am taking him to the emergency room."

"In that case we need to hurry. The doctor came a number to call when we were ready." Inuyasha said kissing her head.

Kagome pulled away. "Lets get this over with. I have to know." Inuyasha nodded then took her hand and led her to the living room. Everyone sat with grave faces. Even Kikyo showed up (much to Naruku's disappointment).

"Kara? Shippo? I need you guys to watch Nathan. If anything happens you run back here to tell me, okay?" Kagome said calling to her children.

"Okay mom. Come on Kara." Shippo said standing. Shippo took Kara's hand and they went off together. As soon as Inuyasha and Sess could be sure they wouldn't hear they called the doctor and put it on speakerphone. It rang twice before the doctor picked it up.

"**Hello? This is Doctor Tishaki. How may I help you?" **

Inuyasha piped in. "This Inuyasha and I am calling to find out the results of the test."

**"Does your wife know that you are doing this?" **

"Yes. In fact my whole family is here. You are on speaker phone." Inuyasha said taking Kagome into his arms. Was he ready to hear this?

**"All right. Then let us begin. Do you wish for me to start with the children…or what?"**

"We don't care."

**"All right. When it comes to Inuyasha…your test came out negative." **Inuyasha felt his chest tighten even more…what if Kagome has it?

**"When it comes to Kara, She doesn't have any trace of the disease. "When it comes to Kagome…negative. Kagome doesn't have any trace of the disease in her blood."**

"Oh no…" Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha with all of her might. Her eyes began water.

"**When it comes to Nathan…positive. Nathan does have it. He has a bad case of it. We do not expect him to live to see his 10th birthday."**

Inuyasha felt terrible. Of course he expected this but…he did love the boy. He loved the boy so much. It didn't matter who his real mother and father were. Inuyasha and Kagome thought of him as theirs. Inuyasha held onto Kagome while she cried. Inuyasha hated all of this. If he ever got a hold of Hojo…he was going to kill him all over again.

Sess hung up the phone while everyone shook in disbelief.

Kagome kept asking the question why. Inuyasha had no answer. Why was this happening to them? Foxgem: okay…because I command it…had to break it up the sadness. What had they done?

Kara came running into the room. "MOMMY! Nathan is puking up blood."

Kagome jumped up in a flash and ran into her room. Shippo was busy trying to hold the bowl while Nathan puked. Inuyasha somehow reached Nathan before Kagome did. After watching the couple run out Sess ran out the door to start the car while Rin and Sango fretted after Kara.

Inuyasha picked him up in his arms heedless of the blood spilling all over his clothes and ran out the door. "Kagome! Call the hospital and warn them that I am coming." Inuyasha yelled as he climbed into the car with Sess in the drivers seat.

Kagome stared after them. Kikyo took one look at her sister then called the hospital. Kagome knelt blindly look after the speeding car. Tears flowed down her cheeks un-checked. Shippo came up behind her. He was still exhausted from taking care of Nathan. Shippo leaned down and picked up Kagome's limp hand. As if it was a relax she grabbed Shippo and pulled him to her chest.

Shippo looked up into his mothers eyes and saw the terror, love, and all the emotions a son knew that what just happened wasn't everything that was going on. Why? What could happen now? He finally had a new mommy. He had a new full family. Why? What could have possibly happened?

Sango went over to Kagome and touched her shoulder. "Come on. I will take you to the hospital."

It took a minute for Kagome to respond. Kagome very slowly let go of Shippo. Kagome stood up still numb and let Sango lead her toward the car that Naruku was driving. Sango shut the door and they were off.

Sango shook her head. Kagome was going to snap. Kagome couldn't take all of this. Sango wished Kagome could just get away from everything for a day. Kagome needed a break. Sango felt Miroku wrap his arms around her. Sango leaned back in his grasp. Kagome needed to know why this was all worth going through. Inuyasha needed to find someway to show Kagome that love of a family is worth this.

Kara dug her head into Shippo's shoulder. Shippo rocked her back and forth. Kara was so afraid. She had no idea what was going on. Kara looked at her Aunt Rin and asked in a tear voice, "Aunt Rin? Is Nathan going to die? I once had some goldfish and they died. We had to flush them down the toilet. Will we have to flush Nathan? I don't want my brother to die!"

Rin had no idea how to answer that. Luckily Kikyo did. "Kara, they will not flush Nathan down the toilet. And as for Nathan dying…we all have to die sometime. Maybe this is Nathan's time."

"NO! He can't die!" Kara shook her head vigorously.

Kikyo smiled sadly then patted the couch next to her. "Come here, child." Kara walked over and climbed up on the couch. "Give me your hand." Kara gave Kikyo her hand. Kikyo guided the hand to her stomach. Kara waited and then she felt little kicks. Kara grabbed her hand back in surprise.

Kikyo smiled as she hugged the little girl. "Did you feel that? What you felt were my sons. They are here in my belly. Soon I will give birth to them and they will live just like you and me. Just like we are all born. We all must die. Today is not your time, not mine, Mommy, Daddy, or even Nathan's time. No one is going to die. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next year. No one knows."

"Aunt Kikyo? What is going on? I know there is something you all aren't saying. What is going on?" Shippo said trying to act brave.

Kikyo looked at the small pup. He had his hands in fists and he was glaring at the floor. That boy had been through so much. He deserved better. Kikyo sighed. "Shippo, if your parents want you to know they will tell you. But you will not hear it from me. Rin? Please take the kids and clean them up." Kikyo said giving Kara to Rin.

Rin called to Sango and they took the kids off to be clean.

1111111111111111

Meanwhile…

Kagome sat in the waiting room of the emergency room holding herself. Naruku sat next to her holding her hand. Naruku could tell Kagome was at her mental breaking point. She was pale and shaking if she was cold. Naruku couldn't take this sitting down.

What if this happened to him and Kikyo? Would Kikyo be able to deal with all of this? What if he told her what Inuyasha found when they examined him? Should he tell her? Or should he just get it done and never tell her? Naruku shook his head. He couldn't hide the scars. He had to tell her. But how could he tell her?

Just then Inuyasha came walking into the room. Inuyasha clapped Naruku on the shoulder while he went to Kagome. Inuyasha was exhausted. He was pale and his eyes were red with lack of sleep. Inuyasha somehow managed to pull Kagome into his lap. Inuyasha rested his head on hers and he shut his eyes.

Kagome shut her eyes as she curled up next to him. Before he could blink they were both out like lights. Naruku smiled. Then Naruku went up to the Doctor who fallowed Inuyasha.

"How did it all go?" Naruku whispered.

The Doctor took one look at the exhausted couple before grabbing Naruku and taking him out into the hall.

The Doctor sighed, "Not good. We stopped the bleeding and we gave him more blood. With this new disease that he has…his genes are all messed up. His immune system is down to a dangerous level. If someone coughed on him…it would be good-bye for him. He needs a good warm climate and lots of love. His parents are in for a rough ride."

"They have already been through a lot. Kagome is at breaking point and Inuyasha is…exhausted." Naruku commented.

"It will only get worse for them." The doctor said shaking his head.

Naruku looked back at the room where Inuyasha and Kagome slept. "How long before we can move Nathan?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Naruku bit his lip. "They are moving to the U.S. as soon as Nathan is better. Their house is built and everything is just waiting for them. How long before we can move Nathan?"

The Doctor sighed. "We don't know. It could be in 3 days. It just depends on his condition."

Naruku nodded. Then after telling the Doctor thank you, Naruku went to call his wife.

2222222222

Inuyasha woke up to find themselves still in the hospital with Kagome in his lap. Inuyasha ran a hand through her hair. Just then Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha did his best to smile. "Hi."

Kagome smiled. "Hi."

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. "How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good." Inuyasha kissed her. Then with a sigh he pulled away. "Shall we go to check on Nathan."

Kagome looked down. "Yeah."

"Nathan is doing fine. I don't want you two to get up." Sess growled from the seat at the other end of the room.

Inuyasha smiled. "You stayed?"

"Of course, mutt. Why wouldn't I? Anyway…they say you guys can move in 3 days…that is of course if Nathan behaves himself." Sess rolled his eyes.

Kagome jumped up. "Nathan is awake?"

"Of course…" Before Sess could say another word Kagome flew out of the room.

Nathan sat up in the middle of a huge bed. He didn't like the lights. They were too bright. Nathan shivered. And it was too cold. Didn't they hear of heat? Just then his mother came flying around the corner. As soon as she saw him she smiled.

"Hi mommy. What took you so long?" Nathan asked smiling holding up his arms so she could hug him.

Kagome hugged him tightly, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to go move into the nice huge house as soon as you get out of here." Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

Kagome's eyes twinkled. "Really. You will get your own room and everything. It will be just like in the stories I used to read to you." Kagome sat on the bed staring at her son. Nathan had a breathing tube and a I.V. in his hand.

"Will you read to me now?" Nathan asked looking to where the nurse had laid some.

Kagome picked them up. "Of course." Kagome laid down very carefully next to her son and began to read to him all about a blonde girl and 3 big mean bears.

333333333333

Foxgem: I know this is all going fast…but bear with me. I am trying to get this done before I leave on a 2-week vacation to the middle of nowhere.

3333333333333

Later that night…

The whole gang sat around the table eating what Rin and Sango cooked.

"This is good." Kagome said digging into her food.

Inuyasha sighed smiling. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. We are just glad we could do something to help." Rin smiled as she scooped more onto her plate.

Sess cleared his throat. "I think we need to discuss what is going to happen now."

Inuyasha set his utensils down and pushed his plate away from him. "We do. It looks like we will be moving within the week. Unfortunately, I just got a call from work. I need to get back. So I need to leave tomorrow. I hate leaving Kagome here with all the kids but…I have no choice. I have left work for…2 months. I really need to get back."

Kagome put down her fork. "I know." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "Don't worry we will just be fine."

Inuyasha nodded then continued, "Sess? What have you and Rin decided?"

"We are going to stay here. Of course we will see you twice a month so that should be good. We want to raise our family here. This is where we will stay." Sess replied as Rin grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Inuyasha nodded then he turned to Sango and Miroku, "My offer still stands. Do you wish to move with us and live in our house?"

Miroku looked at Sango, "This is for Sango to choose. Sango?" Miroku looked across the table at his wife.

Sango flushed. "No. Thank you. But like Rin and Sess, I want to raise my children here. I love Japan. I don't think I ever want to leave. But we will come to visit you whenever."

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and smiled. "We will come and visit you maybe."

"Kikyo? What are your plans?" Inuyasha asked looking at the giant stomach. "I know that you are 8 months pregnant, but what do you want to do about Naruku's-"

Naruku stood up, "No, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's widened. "You haven't told her…?"

"NO! Stop talking about it. I will not put that on my wife." Naruku snapped.

Kikyo looked at the two men. "Okay what is going on?"

"That is what we would like to know." Kagome said confused.

"No, Inuyasha. NO." Naruku's voice sounded like he was pleading.

Inuyasha stood. "You will tell. Or I will. She needs to know. We need to take care of this as soon as possible."  
When Inuyasha said "So, you will leave your wife and pups all by themselves? You will let your pups never get the chance of meeting their father?"

Kikyo was scared, "Naruku? What is he saying." "You will NOT tell. It is mine to tell! And I will not." Naruku stood to walk out

Naruku gripped the door. Curse him. "What he wants me to tell you…is…" Naruku turned around and walked to his wife. With a sad smile he rubbed her stomach. Then he kissed Kikyo. Kikyo gripped his shirt.

"What is wrong?" Kikyo's voice was barely a whisper.

Naruku felt the tear coming. "I may never be able to look at our children…or even touch them. I have brain tumor."

Kikyo's scream was that of a dying person. "NOO!"

Foxgem: There you go. Be happy. Oh! And guess what. We are nearing the end. Okay vote…should Naruku die? Or Should Nathan Die? Choose! how cruel I am!


	17. ch18

Chapter 17

Foxgem: Oh my gosh! You would not believe it. My parents caught my story. Well… not of but they caught on my flash drive and I was given the 2-hour talk about how anime is the devil. Yeah…OH! And they were like, "You keep e-mailing this 'Foxgem' and you keep giving this person your filth." "I AM FOXGEM!" LOL! Gosh. Parents these days. Well that is my excuse for not writing sooner. So here we go…

Abandoned Chapter 18

Kikyo put her head in her hands and sobbed. Naruku sighed and wrapped his arms around her frail body. Kagome grew pale and clutched at her clothes. Not her sister. No…

Rin took immediate action. "Sango would you please take the kids to bed?"

Sango ran and picked up Kara who screamed for Kagome. Miroku scooped up Shippo and fallowed Sango.

Rin went to Kikyo. "Kikyo…come on. Try to think. Inuyasha is a brain surgeon and can do the operation."

"No." Inuyasha snapped. Everyone stared opened mouth. Inuyasha had the grace to blush but he still didn't back down. "I will not do it."

Rin ran to Inuyasha and gripped shirt and pulled Inuyasha so he was level to her. "WHY NOT?"

Inuyasha lightly (but firmly) pushed Rin away. "For a number of reasons."

"Name them." Kagome said softly. She could not believe all of this.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked turning to her.

Kagome still sat in her dinner chair. She hung her head but spoke up. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's stress. Kagome spoke up, "Name them. I want to know why the man I love is refusing to help my sister."

With each word Inuyasha's voice got louder and stronger. "Kagome…I would really love to help…but it would do more damage if I did. In my profession it is important to keep you emotions out. Once you are connected to your patient your chances of messing up rises. I am too emotional for this. I wouldn't be able to do my best knowing that if my hand slips, my friend…my brother in law could die.

"Another reason why I won't do it is what if I can't take it out? What if something goes wrong and he dies? Could I live with that? And what about all of you? You would all blame me. I know you wouldn't mean to, but you would. Somewhere in your hearts you would all hate me. Naruku would always be between Kagome and me. I can't take that. Do you need more reasons?" Inuyasha whispered looking down.

Kagome stood and went to her husband. Kagome put her hands on his face. Inuyasha looked at her. She smiled. "We need to know what exactly Naruku is headed for, and is there anything you can do for him. Please?"

Inuyasha sighed, " Kagome…with brain surgery there is so many things that could go wrong. If the surgeon touches something that he isn't supposed to, cuts, or any slip Naruku could become paralyzed, blind, deaf, and many, many more problems. He could become a vegetable. But if he doesn't go through with it…he will die."

Kikyo clung to Naruku with wide scared eyes. Naruku just concentrated on his wife's face. "Inuyasha…what do you suggest for Naruku?" Kikyo asked scared.

"Go through with it. I know and trust a guy I went to school with. I can stand in the room and supervise the whole thing. I can conduct the whole thing and I can promise you I will do anything for him." Inuyasha sighed as held Kagome against him.

Kikyo slowly let go of Naruku and stood. Inuyasha stared at her. She looked like a statue. Completely in control. She stood there looking at no one in particular. If Inuyasha hadn't seen her chest rise and fall he would have thought she was a statue.

"I am suddenly tired. I will now retire to my bed. Naruku…" Kikyo was completely calm.

Naruku stood and offered her his arm. But that was not Kikyo's intention. Kikyo slapped Naruku, hard. Naruku took a step backwards, shocked.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered shocked.

Kikyo glared at her husband. "How dare you! You knew and you didn't tell me. How could you? I am a month away from giving birth to our pups and now you want to tell me. When where you going to do it, huh? Right after? Next time do not hesitate to tell me anything that has to do with our family." With that Kikyo turned around and walked to the door. Before she walked through it she turned around and faced the group. Then with a clear loud voice she announced, "I have no intention of loosing my husband. He will not die. This is the end of this talk. Inuyasha will supervise my husband's surgery as soon as possible. Inuyasha and I are leaving tomorrow for the U.S. and will wait for Naruku and Kagome to come. This is going to end." Then with that Kikyo left the room.

"Uh…good night and thank you, Inuyasha." Naruku said walking after his wife.

Inuyasha nodded and looked down where his wife was still in his arms.

Sango and Miroku walked into the room arm's entwined. "So what did we miss?" Miroku asked.

Sess waved a hand. "We will discuss it later in the car on the way home."

Sango and Rin moved toward the dishes but Inuyasha stopped them by the shake of his head. "Leave it. Tomorrow we will worry about it. Everyone has gone through too much today. Thank you so much Rin. You, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku have been wonderful. Thank you guys so much."

Rin laughed. "Right. Like you wouldn't do the same for us. All right we better be going home." Rin looped her arm through Sesshoumaru's.

"My wife is right. Brother, you worked so hard to come here for our wedding and do everything you could for us. We are just glad we could do something for you. But it is getting late. I do have to take her home." Sesshoumaru said bowing to his younger brother before walking out. But before they walked out Sesshoumaru turned around. "Do not expect me to thank you again. It is violating everything I believe in when treating my younger sibling."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Good-night." Inuyasha smiled.

Sango touched Kagome's arm and smiled. "It will be alright. Good-night." With that Sango and Miroku walked out.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and moved toward the dishes. Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "No. You heard me."

"Let me go. I need to do them. I am not going to let the dishes just sit there. It is my duty." Kagome said struggling out of his grasp.

Inuyasha pulled her to him. "Your duty right now is to your self. You are tired and need a good sleep. You will need all of your strength tomorrow."

Without warning Kagome turned around in his arms and began to beat on his chest. Inuyasha smelt tears, and fear. "WHY? Inuyasha why? Isn't my son's pain enough?" Kagome sobbed beating his chest.

Inuyasha smiled sadly and just held her until her cries stopped and she sagged against him. "Shh…baby. It will be all right. Naruku is going to be just fine. I am going to do everything I can for him without endangering his life. Nathan is also going to be fine. You'll see. No matter what happens…I will love him as my own and so will you. If Nathan does get taken away from us…at least we will of had the pleasure of him being with us. Besides…he will get to be with his mother again. Nathan is going to be just fine either way."

Kagome pulled away, "No. I want him here. I want him in my arms. I want to be able to kiss his children. I want to be able to kiss away all of his fears. Why does Erin get to have him? I am his mother! He doesn't even know her! Why?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly shaking his head. "How fair is that? She gave her life for him. She did the ultimate sacrifice."

"NO I DID! She took my husband! She took my life! Then when she came in I gave up my stupid feelings and I took her in and cared for her!" Kagome struggled hard.

Inuyasha didn't mean to but he lost it. Inuyasha grabbed her arms painfully and he lifted her up. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice was harsh and cold. "Have you completely lost it? If it wasn't Erin who stole Hojo, then it would have been someone else! If not then, then when? You could have had 3 children and then he would have left you. He was rotten! What about me, Kagome? If he hadn't have left you would we be together? Would you give up everything that we have, to go back to the way things were? Huh? Does Hojo come before me?"

Kagome stared opened mouth at Inuyasha. Kagome swallowed before answering. "Inuyasha…you…you're hurting me."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and stepped back. His whole body wracked with pain. Did Kagome just think of him as a way of out? Did she really love Hojo over him? When they made love, did she see Hojo or him? Inuyasha didn't know if he wanted an answer.

Kagome shook with sobs that she held in. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I am so sorry…"

Inuyasha held up a hand and left the room.

Kagome watched him leave terrified. What was wrong with her? She loved Inuyasha! She hated HOJO! She didn't mean…no…she didn't! Was Inuyasha going to leave her?

Kagome knelt on the ground with tears running down her face. "Inuyasha…"

Later…

Inuyasha sat in their bedroom playing with his wedding ring. The pain that he felt couldn't be put into words. Outside he could hear the rain pounding on the house. Why did it have to rain so much here? Somehow Inuyasha felt like Heaven was crying the tears he wasn't shedding. Inuyasha put his head in his hands.

Just then he felt the woman, who had caused this pain, touch his back. Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome sat on the bed next to him. "Inuyasha? I know you don't want to hear me…"

Actually he did. More than anything. Would she hurry it up…to drag it out would be more painful.

"I…I don't know what I was saying. I…I'm sorry. I love you. I hate…I hate Hojo. I am just torn at the thought of loosing our son."

"Kagome…when you look at me, When we got married, when we make love…do you see me? Or do you see Hojo?" Inuyasha asked looking up into her eyes.

Kagome gasped in horror. "What?"

Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "You heard me. Do you see me? Or just the husband you lost?"

"You want to know the truth? Fine. You have it all wrong. Actually you have it backwards." Kagome said smiling. Kagome stood and walked to her dresser and began playing with the stuff on top of it. "I am going to tell you what I told my sister. It has always been you, Inuyasha. When I touch, look, or think it is always you. Not Hojo. It has always been you. Never Hojo. When I got married to Hojo and kissed him…it was you. I saw you. That is why I think I took Hojo's leaving me so hard. Because I thought it was you."

Kagome felt Inuyasha come up behind her. "You mean it?" Inuyasha asked huskily in her ear.

"Yes. But I have to know something."

"What?"

"Same question. When you see me…is it me? Or some past wife."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled swinging her around. Before he could let out an angry mob of words he saw her face. She was smiling brightly. He was stunned.

"Inuyasha. I don't need you to tell me that. I know the answer to that one. I know you love me. I have no doubts. None. Why is it that you have doubts about me?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth once. Twice. "You…you snake! Don't you go swinging this my way! You were the one who implied it when you were yelling."

Kagome smiled shook her head. "Oh Darling. Don't you understand? I am trying to understand everything. I am loosing it. I have been through a lot this last year. I got re-married to the man of my dreams, I was attacked in my own home, I find out that the son that I had to work hard to love is dying, my sister's husband is dying, and on top of that I am trying to be a mother to 3 kids and a lover to their father. You know I love you. You are the one thing I can hang onto when things go the wrong way. You are my pillar of strength. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Kagome…I am trying. I have done everything possible for you. I would give up everything if it would make you happy. When you said…what you did, I felt as though everything that I had gone through for this family was for nothing. It hurt. Can you understand why I got upset?"

Kagome sighed and she went into Inuyasha arms. "I'm sorry. I am being selfish. All I can think about is what I want. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you give me a kiss." Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her tightly.

Kagome looked up into her husbands face and grinned. "I think I can do that, and much, much more."

11111111

Inuyasha groaned as the sunlight intruded his bedroom. Why now? 5 more minutes. Inuyasha turned over trying to runaway from it. Inuyasha reached out only to find that the spot next to him was empty. Inuyasha opened his eyes and sighed. Sitting up he stretched, trying to find out where she was. He heard Shippo and Kara in the kitchen and smelt eggs and bacon. She must be there. Inuyasha got out and went to go to take a shower.

Half an hour later Inuyasha was out and dressed. Today he had to leave for his work. He had so much he needed to do. Inuyasha sighed as he thought of the piles of work on his desk. Inuyasha dressed in his black suit and packed.

Finished he went to go kiss his wife good-bye. On his way into the living room (Shippo and Kara were watching something on T.V.) Kikyo stopped him.

"Good morning. How do you feel-" Inuyasha began but Kikyo stopped him.

"I am coming with you." Kikyo frowned.

Inuyasha was struck dumb. "Wh…what? But you can't…I mean the babies. They won't let you fly."

"Did you not hear me? I am flying out with you today." Kikyo was dressed in her own black suit and her luggage was all around her.

Inuyasha fished for words. Why him? "What about Naruku? Will he let you?"

"He will do what I say. He owes me. I am not going to allow him go into surgery without me there. I have 2 days officially before the airport will deny me on their planes. I must go. Besides Naruku will help Kagome come with your 3 kids."

Inuyasha sighed defeat. You can't mess with a pregnant woman. "Does Kagome know about this?"

Kikyo looked surprised. "No. By the way where is she? I haven't seen her all morning."

"What? Who made breakfast for the kids then?" Inuyasha asked getting worried.

"Naruku. Isn't she with you?"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. It was just like this when his last wife died. No. Without thinking Inuyasha gripped Kikyo's arms. "Kikyo, when I woke up I was alone. Where is she? Where would she go? You have to help me find her!"

Inuyasha felt a hand grip his shoulder, HARD. "I demand you release my wife before I kill you." Naruku demanded harshly.

Inuyasha immediately let go and turned around to Naruku. "Have you seen Kagome?"

Naruku stared at Inuyasha in surprise. "No. I thought she was with you."

"Oh no! This is not happening to me again! I refuse!" Inuyasha ran into where the kids sat watching T.V.

"Have you seen your mother?" Inuyasha asked panicking.

Shippo and Kara looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah," Shippo said returning to the T.V. "She said she was going to see Nathan."

Inuyasha ran out of the room and ran to the car.

Kikyo looked at Naruku. "Why didn't he just call her?"

Naruku shrugged.

22222222

Inuyasha ran into the hospital at top speeds. He skidded to a halt before going up the stairs. What was wrong with that woman! Leaving the house without telling a grown-up about where she was going! No matter how fast Inuyasha was running, his heart beat him by a mile. He knew in his head that he was going to find her just fine. But in his heart he felt he was going to find her like he found his late wife. Dead with a child clutching her shirt. No! That was stupid! This was a hospital…where people died everyday. Okay that wasn't helping at all.

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts as he came to Nathan's room. Before opening the door Inuyasha took a deep breath. Then very slowly he opened it. The lights were off and he could hear Nathan breathing deeply. When Inuyasha's eyes adjusted he saw Kagome sitting on Nathan's bed holding his hand.

Kagome's face was filled with love for that little boy. Inuyasha's heart sank and was reminded cruelly that the little boy that laid in front of them wasn't going to last. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped a little before registering that he was there. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha waved a hand motioning that he wanted her to fallow him. Kagome looked back at her son one last time before fallowing him. Inuyasha shut the door behind her. Then he pulled her roughly to him. His voice was husky as he held her. "Kagome what were you thinking? You ran off without telling an adult where you were going! You have no idea how worried I was."

"Inuyasha? I didn't think—"

"Of course you didn't think!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha might sound like he was mad but up against his chest she could feel his heart racing. It was in fear for her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Stop that! I can't think when you do that! And you are not going to distract me!" Inuyasha said startled.

Kagome laughed and stepped away not paying it any attention, "Inuyasha, last night I couldn't go sleep. I kept thinking and thinking. Do you know what I realized?"

Despite himself he asked, "What?"

"That it is not about me. Everything that has been happening…it isn't about me. Remember how I cried about how it isn't fair and asked why is this happening to me. What about our kids? How is this fair to them? I was stupid and naïve. I learned a lot last night.

"Before the children came it was about me. My main purpose in life then was to take care of me. After the children came…it changed. It wasn't about me. It was about the family that I had a part of creating. Right now isn't about me. It is strictly about the children. I had my time. I had my adventures and my childhood. Right now…it is their time. As a mother my sole duty is to raise them the best way I can. I am supposed to help them fulfill their dreams.

"My family is everything to me. When I had Kara, all I concentrated on was to go to work so I could provide for her. It was about her. Not me. I took Erin in because I wanted to be an example to Kara on how to treat people. I adopted Nathan so that Kara wouldn't be alone in this. I mean…they had the same Father and I thought once they were older, after they found out, that they would be able to cling together and get through accepting it.

"Everything that has happened…I can't get caught up in it and think about me. I can't afford to. Because if I do that then I am leaving my family at risk and I can't do that. I worked so hard for this family. My trails aren't worth my family. Families are forever, while trails are only temporary. Trails are what you make them. They can either break you or build you. I need to be as strong as I can for my family. I love you and our kids. I am willing to do anything for you."

Inuyasha had to swallow a couple times before answering. "I don't know how to fallow that except that is one of the million of reasons why I love you. Not many people realize what it means to have a family, a true family. I love you so much." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her.

After a while when they let go Inuyasha remembered something. "Oh my gosh, my plane!"

"What?"

"I have a plane to catch in 1 hour. I have to go home pick up Kikyo and try to get her on one. Oh boy. Kagome, next time you pull one of these stunts please let me know. I love you and would die if anything happened to you." Inuyasha traced her face with a claw.

Kagome quirked one eyebrow, "What? Kikyo is going with you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It is her wish. The Airport won't accept her if she stays any longer here. She is coming with me to get the house ready for you and kids. Naruku will help you in turn. He will make sure everything goes fine. Is that okay?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah. Kikyo always gets her way." Kagome's smile faded as she stared at her husband. They were going to be separated. Not for long…then again a day without him was like a century of darkness. Inuyasha smiled sadly as he read her mind.

"Are you going to stay here or are you coming home with me?" Inuyasha asked tenderly.

Kagome looked at Nathan's door and sighed. "I am coming with you. I need to see you off. Nathan isn't going anywhere. I will come back later and read to him."

"You will tell Nathan that I love him, right?"

"Of course, what kind of wife do you think I am?"

Inuyasha smiled. "A perfect one. Now, shall we go?" Inuyasha held out an arm and Kagome took it.

Foxgem: Hi guys! I know it has been a long time. But guess what…it is almost over. I think we have 3-4 more chapters before it is all over. I know…freaky. But cool. I promise I will write more and update quicker. LOL! Love you all!


	18. Chp 19oops

Foxgem: Hello. Well It looks like this story will soon be ending and I will really miss all of you. You all were truly wonderful and very encouraging. LOL! Well, maybe one day I will go back and fix my errors but right now my life is on the line and I can't afford to yet. Right now it is all I can do is to just keep writing these words. Even as we speak my mother is constantly looking over my shoulder. Anyway, I am not from England. However, I use it in my everyday life, religiously. I live in the U.S.A. Doesn't that fit? Those crazy, bloody Americans!! LOL!! And So with this I present unto you chapter 19 of abandoned. OH! One more thing, Um…I am not the best describer on houses…yeah…

Chapter 19- New House

The next couple of days were painful for both Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to deal with angry revengeful Kikyo (who by-the-way bullied her way onto the airplane by pure force), and Kagome had to deal with a mopy Naruku.

Nathan got out of the hospital 3 days later and back in the swing of things. He was soon running around with his siblings making all sorts of mischief. Like, Kara had gotten a stick of butter from the fridge and got the boys one too. They each took their butter and smeared it into the carpeted stairs. Kagome threw a fit. They all got on their hands and knees ( after a good spanking, of course) and washed it out by hand with the help of their mother and Aunts.

Sango and Miroku officially tied the knot and they moved out of their ruddy apartment and into a nice decent house. Actually it was better than decent. It was huge. When Kagome mentioned how big was, Miroku's reply had been that the house was an excuse for a goal. Fill it with as many children as possible. Sango didn't care to comment.

Inuyasha went back home and made preparations for his new family to come and for Naruku's surgery. The house was finished (with a little surprise for each family member) and Naruku was scheduled. Now, all Inuyasha had to do was to wait for them to get clearance to come over and why he waited he had all the paperwork he ever wanted.

Kikyo was…hoolies. Now you ask what is hoolies. It is the place where mothers tell their children that is where they are going to go if they are bad.

For example, on a really hot day Inuyasha stopped to fill up his car at a local gas station. Kikyo got out and wanted to get a drink. She went got the biggest size they had and filled it to the top with Coke and ice. She didn't bother putting the top on. She just grabbed a top and a straw. When she got up to the counter she gave him her money and set the cup down so she could put the top on. When she did so some of the coke got on the counter. The man looked coldly at her and commented, "If you didn't put so much in it then maybe it would fit." Kikyo stared at him. Then without saying a word, she picked up her cup and turned it upside down on the counter. Coke went everywhere. Kikyo walked out and made Inuyasha take her to a restaurant.

Not only that but Kikyo interviewed the man who was doing the operation for Naruku and totally bullied him. She asked question after question not waiting for an explanation. The poor guy had to sit there for 2 hours without break. Inuyasha finally stepped in and dragged her out.

Inuyasha was going to loose his mind. That woman would be the death of him.

1111111111111111

Inuyasha was at his new home fixing the surprises when his phone rang. It was his Kagome ( no surprise there. She called every 2 hours)

"Hey baby. What is going on?" Inuyasha asked putting his attention to his project.

Kagome smiled. "We got clearance. We are leaving tonight and we will be there about 3 in the afternoon, tomorrow. So in about 24 hours I will be able to hug and kiss you all I want."

Inuyasha laughed. "That is awesome. I can't wait. How are the kids? Any more butter?"

"No. But don't I wish it was! Nathan took scissors to his hair because he thought he needed a haircut, I had to take him to place to see what they could do. All they did was buzz it. Nathan threw a fit. He wanted hair and he complains that it itches.

"Kara got into my make-up and now I have to go out and buy new make-up. Oh! It is terrible. I took pictures and I will show when I get there.

"Shippo, decided that it would be funny if he stuck marbles into the VCR, and little magnets into the DVD players so those are both gone. Then he decided to stick a marble up HIS nose and we went to the emergency room to get that out. I swear. As soon as you stepped out that door you took my angels and left theses little Devils."

Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he was crying. "They take after their father!"

For a second Kagome's heart stopped but then realized what he meant by that and tried to push it past her. Inuyasha kept talking as if he didn't notice anything. "Oh, I have missed them. You do tell them that I love them and I miss them right?"

"Of course! They keep asking for you. No doubt to save them from this monster." Kagome smiled.

"Well, the house is all ready for you, including my special surprise for all of you."

"Inuyasha, you didn't need to do that. You have given us a home, a father, and a family. You don't need to get us anything."

"Nonsense," Inuyasha retorted, "I told you, every time I go on a trip I always bring something back for my family. Being with you doesn't change anything."

"But that is not love. Objects cannot show me your love."

"No, but they mean that I was thinking of you while we were separated."

"Fine, I give up. But if our children grow up spoiled, don't blame me." Kagome hugged herself missing him. "I love you"

"I love you, too. I can't wait to see you." Inuyasha sat down imagining her in his arms.

Kagome giggled. "Me neither. Oh, I got to go. It is time to go pick up the kids. I love you so much."  
"I love you more., bye." Inuyasha said smiling.

After they hung up Inuyasha stretched. Yeah! They were coming home. Finally. Inuyasha really missed the monsters. He needed to be with his family. Inuyasha sighed and got up. He still had so many things he had to get for tomorrow. Not to mention he had to get sleep. Oh…Inuyasha wished that time would just fast forward until he had her in his arms and his family safe underneath his roof.

2222222222222222222222222222

Inuyasha stood at the gate waiting, nervously. He hated not being with them! What if something happened? Like what if Shippo and Nathan took control of the airplane? Inuyasha sighed. He was being ridiculous. Next to him sat Large Kikyo (Kikyo: Take that back! Foxgem: NO!) fiddling with her fingers. Kikyo was frustrated. Already the plane was late 20 minutes and she wanted her man. Inuyasha felt the same way but he kept his feelings to himself.

Finally the gate opened and Kikyo was on her feet. Inuyasha stood by her holding her still. If he let go he would never see her again and then Naruku and Kagome would kill him for loosing her. Soon he saw Kara running to him. Inuyasha went down and swept her up in his arms.

"DADDY!" Kara squealed.

Inuyasha just laughed. Her voice had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his entire life. Inuyasha hugged her tightly to him. "Kara! Oh I have missed you. Where are your brothers and mom?"

Kara pointed and sure enough Inuyasha saw them coming towards them. Kikyo let a moan escape her lips as she saw Naruku. Kikyo then held out her arms to him, in which Naruku walked into them hugging her to him tightly. The kissed and stood there for a long time.

Meanwhile, both boys grabbed his legs tightly giggling as he begged them to get off. Kagome just laughed at the scene including several other people who were just passing by. Finally, Inuyasha "dragged" Them to Kagome complaining that they wouldn't get off.

"Sorry, but am not about to lift a finger to help you. I already did my share by bringing them here." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

Inuyasha stuck out a lip. "But they are hurting me."

Kagome walked up close. "Here, I'll just kiss it better." Then she proceeded into carrying it out.

"Ewww!!" The three kids chimmed in.

Inuyasha pulled away rolling his eyes. "Oh, alright! Later, then, right now we have bigger issues. Who is hungry?"

"ME!" The Three kids chorused.

"Alright, it is decided. Lets go get something to eat." Inuyasha said smiling. The boys let go of Inuyasha legs and Nathan grabbed Inuyasha's hand while Shippo grabbed Kagome's.

Just before they left Naruku stopped them. "Did Kikyo eat out for most meals?" Inuyasha studied Naruku. He was dead serious.

"Yeah. Do you think I can argue with your wife? Especially after refusing to do your surgery?" Inuyasha shrugged.

Naruku scowled at Kikyo and she actually blushed. "You guys go on ahead. I will get another car for us. I am going to cook dinner for us."

"Are you going to spend the night with us at the new house?" Inuyasha asked.

Naruku laughed. "No I am going to use the condo you had set up while you were here with Kikyo. Thank you though."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Then Inuyasha handed the keys over to Naruku. After telling them directions they went their separate ways.

While Inuyasha and Kagome where in the car the kids told about everything that they did, filling him in. Meanwhile, he and his wife held hands and laughed. Inuyasha took them to Bugaboo Creek Steak house. The kids were delighted. There were furry creatures everywhere moving around and speaking. In fact they got the table across from the moose and got the front row show.

After everyone was full and was waiting for their check, Inuyasha asked if the kids were excited to see their new house.

"Oh yes! Mommy couldn't stop talking about it." Kara jumped in.

Shippo joined in. "Mom also said you had present for us. What is it?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You'll just have to wait."

"Is it a dog?" Nathan asked excited.

Inuyasha laughed harder. "No. No, we will never get a dog."

"Why not?" Nathan pouted.

"Because I said so. Now, lets go."

When they got to the driveway, Inuyasha made them cover their eyes. Then when he stopped the car he let them open their eyes. They screamed. It was gorgeous. It was a 2 story house with a huge front lawn. In the middle of the lawn was a huge fountain. The house was White with brick. Kagome began crying. Inuyasha held her.

"Oh come on. You haven't seen the rest of it yet." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome just laughed. The kids ran up to the door shaking it. "Come on! Open it!" Shippo cried wanting to see inside.

Inuyasha told them to hold on. Inuyasha walked with Kagome to the door. Inuyasha unlocked and the kids ran in. Inuyasha swept Kagome up in his arms and carried her through the threshold.

Kagome couldn't speak. Right when you walked in there was a foyer with a closet and if you walked further on there was stairs to the upstairs. Then directly across from the steps was the living room. The kitchen had an island was big enough to cook for 50 people.

But nothing hit Kagome like the bedrooms did. They showed Kara her room first. Kara's had a huge princess bed in the center of the room and was covered in stuffed animals. The walls were a lush forest in which all sorts of mythical beasts lay hidden. Then in one corner was a picture of a castle. From that small corner was a tower that came off the wall as if the castle were 3-D, which Kara could crawl in and look out over her domain.

She had a huge closet with mirrors on the back off each sliding door. She had her own easel in the room , and her make-up station. She even had her own rocking horse. It was white with pink and purple reins. Kara screamed at the top her lungs on her new toys. She immediately grabbed a stuffed cat and tucked it in her arm. Then she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much!!"

Inuyasha smiled, "That is not it, baby. Just wait for what I have next for you."

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Not yet. Come on. Time to show Nathan his room." Inuyasha said leading the way.

Nathan's room was a recreation of how the west looked like before men. On the walls it was a desert with wild horses running. There were jack rabbits, mountains, eagles, and all sorts of desert life. Then in one corner was one cowboy riding his horse at a full gallop. Nathan had a bunk bed and also a desk, and a rocking horse that was brown with a black mane. Nathan just kept squealing as he touched everything. His easel, His western style book case, and his own stuffed animals.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel prideful. He was able to provide for his family.

Shippo's room was…the best in Kagome's opinion (Foxgem: and mine). It was space. His room was the painting of the solar system (Foxgem: Sorry to interrupt but I believe Pluto is still a planet so…yes it is included). On his ceiling was glow in the dark stars and he also had a bunk bed. Shippo had a desk for his electronics and a desk for his school work. He had a miniature book case and his own miniature guitar. Shippo just hugged his father. Inuyasha felt so loved.

Then it was Kagome's turn. Their bedroom was a beach. The walls showed an ocean, beach, palm trees, and dolphins. They had a huge King sized bed and walk in closet. The master bathroom had huge tube with jets, and a separate shower that was big enough for 5 people. Kagome couldn't speak. It was magnificent. Inuyasha just wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome grabbed him and kissed him hard. After they pulled away, Inuyasha smiled. "If that was you reaction to this, I wonder what kind of reaction I will get when I show my next gift."

"Inuyasha, you went over the top, I am afraid." Kagome hugged him tightly to her. She loved him so much. Her life was going up. Kagome closed her eyes and began cryng.

"Hey! I haven't showed you the final part and you are crying already? Come on, dear, you know how I have a hard time with tears. Sh…" Inuyasha crooned as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

Kagome's throat felt tight like she couldn't breathe. She just barely managed, "I love you, I love you so much!"

Inuyasha's heart melted. All he could was just rock her back and forth and murmur comforting words to her. When she quieted, Inuyasha spoke softly right into her ear. "Everything that you have seen so far is my way telling you I really want to start fresh with the woman that I love and always will love. I had wanted a family for so long and finally I get the opportunity to have one with the girl of my dreams. I love you, so much. You are everything to me. I want to spend the rest of my life next to you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and the kids, and possibly more kids. Who knows? By the time we are resting in our graves, we may have 20 children and millions of great grandchildren!"

That got a laugh from her, even if it was a little wet. Kagome sat back and whipped her eyes from the tears that she shed. "So, show me this backyard."

Inuyasha smiled and led her out of the room. He took her downstairs but before she could even open the door, he covered them with his hand.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha led her outside and he removed it from her eyes. Kagome stood there opened mouthed. Her throat refused to work. Before was the prettiest garden she had ever seen! There was a miniature maze of flowers and ferns and in the center was a huge oak tree. In the shade of the tree sat a swing.

"Mommy!" Kara came running with lighted eyes. "Come look at this!" Kara took her hand and began dragging her over to where the tree was. "I always wanted a swing and now Daddy has built me one!"

Kagome couldn't speak. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha. Her eyes were fogging up with tears.

"Mommy! Wait till you see this!" Shippo called as he ran around the corner. When he saw his mother, Shippo stopped. "Why are you crying? Are you not satisfied?" Shippo asked in horror.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No, Shippo…it just…this is so much more than I expected. I couldn't be happier."

Shippo smiled. "Good. Now come on! I have to show you something." Shippo took her hand and began dragging her somewhere. Inuyasha picked up Kara and fallowed his son and wife.

Kagome went around the corner to see a huge pool with a gorgeous changing area.

"Look," Shippo said pointing. "It has a water slide. And look at that! It's a waterfall! It's not big but it is cool that we have one!"

"Oh my! This is amazing!" Kagome stood there while Shippo ran around the pool.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha put down Kara so she could play with her brother. Kagome smiled and went to Inuyasha. Kagome hugged him tightly. "Thank you…I don't know what to say…"

Inuyasha gave her a sweet light kiss. Then it hit Kagome. "Where is Nathan?" Inuyasha looked startled then began to look around and sniff. "He isn't out here that is for sure…I think I know where he might be. Fallow me."

"Hold on. Kara! Shippo! It is time to go inside now. We will come back out later." Kagome called. The kids voiced their disappointment but quickly ran to their mother talking about the new house.

"This is the best house in the whole world!" Kara smiled as she turned in a circle.

Shippo smiled. "Yes it is because it was made by our Daddy and Mommy."

As soon as they got indoors they began looking around for Nathan. Inuyasha led them downstairs into the biggest playroom Kagome had ever seen. There was a huge plasma T.V., Play Station, Game Cube, Card game closet, Play Kitchen, 2 computers, Doll area, Lego's, and action figures closet. Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was going to be difficult trying to get the kids out of the basement.

They found Nathan sleeping with a stuffed bear on the couch. Inuyasha took him upstairs and put him in his bed. Inuyasha sat there staring at Hojo's son. How could such an evil man have a wonderful child? Inuyasha smiled as he touched the boys hair. Hojo had stolen what was most precious to him, but now…Inuyasha now held what was stolen, yet he had more. Let the memories of his late Father die. Inuyasha wished. Let him forget the horror. Let him only remember the good memories. Let me be his true father. With that Inuyasha kissed Nathan on the head. Nathan coughed 3 times heavily. Inuyasha froze and was reminded of the time they had left. Inuyasha covered him up tightly, then left.

Downstairs Kara and Shippo were running around in the kitchen. Kagome was trying to figure out what to make for dinner.

"Why don't we just order pizza and soda?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Kagome laughed. "Because I want to make the first meal that enters into our home. Why? Don't you like my cooking??"

"Of course, I just thought…pizza was quick, and easy. Not to mention after pizza and a movie the kids will be out like a light then you and I are going celebrate it in our own way." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome blushed. "Not in front of the kids!"

"What? You and Daddy are going to have a party without us?" Kara whined.

Shippo joined in. "But I wanted to have a party!"

Inuyasha laughed. "We are going to have a party. Why don't we order the pizza now and then I can take you to the store to buy some candy and Pop??"

"YEAH!" Kara and Shippo chorused jumping on their Dad.

Kagome scowled. "I don't know. Candy isn't the best for them. Why don't we make chocolate chip cookies, instead??"

"No! I want Candy!" Kara whined.

Inuyasha looked at Kara sharply. "Excuse me, young lady, but there will be no whining in this home. Plus you will treat your mother with the respect she deserves."

Kara bowed her head. "Yes Daddy."

Inuyasha smiled as he tossed her up into the air and caught her. Kara giggled. "There that is more like the Kara that I used to know. Come on give Daddy a kiss."

Kara then gave him aloud, huge, kiss on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you, too. Kagome? What kind of candy does Nathan and you like?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought. "Swedish Fish is Nathan's favorite, but they have to the red kind. He doesn't like the multi-colored ones. His favorite drink is orange soda, though. For me…get me something chocolate related and something fruity."

"Okay. Got it. Do you want to call the pizza place and order? Or do you want me to do it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed. " I am afraid I am a little slow in English. I would probably order something wrong. Plus I don't know our address and our phone number."

Inuyasha laughed as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Give me the phone and I will call. Then I will give you the money. All you have to do is open the door when they get here. Give them the money and take the pizza."

"Okay, I can do that." Kagome smiled as she gave him the phone. Inuyasha gave her one more kiss before going to order.

Kagome smiled as the kids fallowed after giving him orders of what they wanted. Life was perfect…or it seemed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Naruku stood in kitchen chopping away. Kikyo was sitting at the table smiling at her husband.

"Why are you staring at me? You are making me nervous." Naruku said simply as picked up a onion and began cutting it.

"I was just admiring the strength and sexiness of my husband. Is that wrong?" Kikyo asked.

Naruku smiled. "No. How did Inuyasha treat you?"

"Fine. He was a big baby though. He was always pinning for my sister."

"Which is a good thing, I would imagine."

"A very good thing, but he got very annoying."

"I would same about you."

"Me?" Kikyo asked shocked and hurt.

"You annoy me. Which is a good thing, don't get me wrong. It means I always have to be on my toes waiting for what you will do next."

Kikyo glared at him. "OH! Well fine! Do you wish I will leave so I can stop annoying you?"

Naruku didn't even look up from what he was doing. "No. Because every time you are disappear from my sight I get even more annoyed."

Kikyo began crying, "How dare you say this to me. Especially now! I am about to give birth to our pups and now you want to tell me things that will hurt me the most?"

"My dear, you are beginning to vex me. If you insist on being blind and a fool then so be it. You took my words a bit too far." Naruku sighed.

Kikyo stood up. "Fine, you ox brained fool!" Kikyo turned and made her war to their bedroom Naruku's arms stopped her.

Naruku hugged her to him. "Again you jump the gun. Kikyo, Kikyo. My love, mate, wife, and my future, Listen to me. What annoys me is that here you know how dangerous giving birth to demon babies is and yet you wish to make it harder on yourself. Therefore you force me to step in and try to control the situation. The whole time you were over here…You ate greasy, disgusting food."

"Yes, yes I did." Kikyo was still cross.

"When you do that, you risk your health and the childrens health. I told you many times that I will not tolerate any threat on your life and our children's life. I am to protect you from everyone and from yourself. I love you and would die before anything happened to you."

"Don't you dare say that word!" Kikyo turned on him and yelled in his face.

Naruku's eyes softened when he saw the pain and fear in his wife's eyes.

Kikyo began to tremble. "I…never want to hear that again. Do you understand me? This is not the time to joke about something like that."

Naruku watched her turn around, he grabbed her arm before she took a step away from him. "We need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to discuss. We already discussed this."

Naruku shook his head. "No WE didn't. You keep saying that I will live and everything will be just fine. But what if it isn't? People go through surgeries like this all the time. Some…make it out and some don't. We don't know yet. I need to know what are the plans if something wrong happens."

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!! WHY DO YOU INIST ON BEING CRUEL!!!!" Kikyo screamed as she tore from his grasp.

"Kikyo…"

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN!"

Naruku grabbed his sobbing wife and pulled her to him. "KIKYO!!! We have to prepare! We have no idea what is going to happen. What if I don't make it out of the surgery? I need to know that you are going to be all right."

Kikyo was hysterical. "I WON'T BE! I Won't be all right. Naruku…I…NARUKU!!" Kikyo collapsed on the floor sobbing hard. She barely could breathe. "I…can't live without you!! I…NARUKU! Oh I can't!"

Naruku knelt on the ground and took her to him. Kikyo clutched onto his shirt as she cried into his chest. Naruku felt tears come to his eyes. Life was so unfair.

"I love you. It's okay…we are going to be together forever, okay? No matter what…we will still be together. Okay? Are you listening to me?" Naruku said trying not to sob.

Kikyo wasn't listening. She just cried into his shirt. Naruku looked up at the ceiling offering a silent prayer for them both.

Foxgem: Okay, please review. Please!!! Anyway you people are great. And please, tell me of your stories so that I can review them. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 20 surgery

Chapter 19

Foxgem: HI! Well here we go…3 more chapters. WOW! Lets get this over with…shall we? Oh I am so horrified! My brain has been mush. Why haven't you guys told me the last two chapters are the same? GAH! Now…forgive me.

Chapter 19 Abandoned

Surgery

Kagome turned over in bed and found her loving husband asleep next to her. Kagome smiled tiredly then kissed him softly. Inuyasha groaned and pulled her to him. Kagome wanted to laugh. Kagome rubbed his back as he began purring with pleasure.

Aww…her dog was so cute! Kagome kissed his nose. It had now been a week and Kagome finally got the hang of things. The kids loved their pre-school classes and Kagome loved being home and getting to cook and clean. Not to mention the swimming and doing all the fun stuff around the house. Oh…her life was perfect.

Inuyasha had been working long hours just to get ready for Naruku's surgery. Kagome was so proud of him. He really stood up the plate and really had put himself out there for her family. Kagome snuggled into him as he tightened his grip on her. He had been getting 5-7 hours a sleep all week long yet he remained cheerful and loving. It really was time for him to be getting some sleep. It was Saturday and he took the day off.

Tomorrow was the big day. Naruku would be going into surgery. Naruku and Kikyo had been clinging to each other for the last couple of days. Kagome had barely seen her sister. Kikyo wanted to spend all of her time with Naruku. Kagome sighed as she began thinking off all the risks. What if Naruku really didn't make it out…what would Kikyo do? Kagome couldn't fathom the idea of her sister without Naruku. What if something like this happened to her…how would she deal with it?

Kagome shook her head. Kagome heard the T.V. turn on and she smiled. The kids were up. It was time to get up and feed them. When Kagome tried to get out Inuyasha's grasp he growled. Kagome froze. What was she to do? She had to feed the kids…and she wanted him to sleep. Kagome tried to pry his arm off of her but was pulled more tightly against him and was rewarded by a death growl.

"Inuyasha? Dear? Please wake up!" Kagome said into his ear.

Inuyasha's ears twitched then he opened his eyes. Inuyasha yawned loudly then he looked down and saw Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha smiled sleepily.

"Hello…when did you sneak into my bed?" Inuyasha asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When you passed out from drinking too much. I figured you couldn't be trusted with all that alcohol in you."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Good morning to you to." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

Kagome's eyes fluttered. "Inuyasha…it is time to get moving…"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. I finally got the day off and I am going to spend it the way I want." Inuyasha said outlining her face with kisses.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Mr. High and mighty?"

"Yes."

"Then what about your children? Will they be fed this morning or not?" Kagome asked him smiling.

Inuyasha groaned as he let go. Inuyasha watched her get up. "Fine, wench. Go feed our little demons."

"What was that name again?" Kagome asked leaning towards him.

Inuyasha grinned. "Who needs a name? Wench will do."

"What was that again?" Kagome said playfully pulling on his ear.

Inuyasha covered her lips with his. "Ka-go-me."

"That will do."

Many things will do with that woman, Inuyasha thought merrily.

111111111

Kikyo sat at the kitchen table holding her head. Tomorrow…gah. Why did this have to be so painful? He was going to be just fine…HE WAS. Kikyo wished for a fast forward button. She didn't think she could take this.

Back in their bedroom she heard Naruku get up and walk into the bathroom. Kikyo smiled. He was hers and no one else's. Hers. She was not willing to give him up. Kikyo put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. They would be coming really soon. She couldn't wait to see their little faces. Would they look like her or Naruku? For the children who might be female, she prayed that they would look like her.

Kikyo felt Naruku arms come around her. Naruku laid his head on her back. Kikyo could feel tension in his body. How would you feel if by tomorrow at this time, you didn't exists in this world? Kikyo leaned back into him.

Naruku was on the verge of breaking down. How is wife held herself together he had no idea. She looked calm and collected like everything was going to be okay. Naruku sniffed at her scent. Her scent betrayed her. She was scared. For him, for her, and for their children. Naruku lifted his head up and turned her around. He held her the best way he could as he stared into her eyes.

Naruku picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat down and held her. Kikyo tried to smile reassuringly but failed. Kikyo felt her vision go blurry. Naruku touched her forehead with his. They sat there for a while just staring at each other. Naruku tore his gaze away as Kikyo suddenly gasped in pain. Kikyo held her stomach. Naruku put his hands on her stomach. At his touch the children calmed down a little. Naruku pulled back her shirt so that her stomach was bare. Naruku kissed her belly and he whispered a little prayer. The kids stopped.

Kikyo smiled at his bent head. "What am I going to do without you?"

Naruku turned his head to look at her. "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No. I'd rather you didn't."

Naruku nodded and put his ear to her belly. He closed his eyes and just listened. On his left hand he felt a kick. He smiled. "They know their Father."

"But do you know them?" Kikyo barely got the sentence out. Her throat closed up and suddenly it was hard to breathe and to see.

Naruku sat up and took her face in his hands. "Shall we name them, then?"

Kikyo laughed. "You just don't trust me to name them."

Naruku smiled. "After all, you did name your first dog Fie Fie. Poor dog. He wasn't even a poodle. He was a German shepherd."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well, we don't know for sure if they are all males or what. So, do you just want to make a list of the names you want?"  
"I would rather you help me decide this. If they don't like their name I'd rather not be the one to blame."

Kikyo smiled. "Fine. I like the names Yuri, Del, and Kiroku for the girls. Um…for boy names…how do you like Naruku Junior, Anuk, and Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Yes, an American woman called her son that when we were at the airport and I like it."

"No. I want good Japanese or at least Asian names. No Jake. Anuk is a little funny. I like Yuri and Kiroku but Del has got to go. I want Tyak for one of my sons names. I do not want my son to be named after me. However, I would like a grandson named after me."

"Do you know any more names?"

"No. How about we go check it online?"

Kikyo snuggled into him, "Okay…but not now. I want to sit here just a little more. Is that okay?"

Naruku smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yeah."

After a moment Kikyo spoke up, "You never told me when you fell in love with me. And don't give me the 'love at first sight' line. I know better than that."

Naruku chuckled. "Look at us. We are on the couch and acting like a pair of old sentimental fools."

"As long as we are together, I don't care what we look like."

Naruku smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You really want to know?"

Kikyo smiled. "Yes."

"Well, you know our first date, right? The one were we went to the water park?"

Kikyo frowned. "That wasn't our first date. That is how me met."

"I consider that our first date. After all, the boy you were with was a jerk and kept going for other girls. I was standing in line behind you and him. I heard you yell at him. You were the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Black bikini and smooth skin…ahh…what a wonderful sight. I thought the other guy was a dip for trying to cheat on you. You were 10 times better than him." Naruku smiled remembering.

Kikyo smiled back. "Then, when he tried to hit me…you came in and stopped him. You then pushed him down the water slide without a tube. You then went down with me on my tube. When we got to the bottom we were confronted by a lifeguard. He had your ex behind him. He asked us what was going on."

Naruku nodded. "Then you took control. You pointed at me and said that I was your boyfriend and you were just standing there with me, when that guy tried to molest you and I defended you by pushing him down the slide. I knew right then and there that I wanted you. It is true that I didn't love yet. But that was the first time I had wanted something so badly that I couldn't have."

Kikyo nudged him. "Come on. Tell me when you fell in love with me."

Naruku laughed. "Your wish is my command. I fell in love with you right before we slept together for the first time. In fact I recognized that there was something between us and I promised myself that I wouldn't sleep with until I knew that I loved you. We were at the park playing and I was thirsty so I went to the drinking fountain. When I came back you were playing with a few children. I noticed how caring you and I wanted those children to be mine. I know. Selfish, but I couldn't help it. Then, another guy came up and started talking to you. I believe one of the children was his. I got angry at the very thought of you with anyone else but me. I began thinking of everything we have gone through and then I tried thinking of my life without you…and I couldn't bare it.

"Throughout our date everything you said and did just made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It just took me a while to get the courage to ask."

Kikyo leaned up and kissed him. Naruku grinned and hugged her back. "So, when did you know you loved me?" Naruku asked smiling.

Kikyo smiled. "I fell in love with you when you came to my rescue. Do you really think I would go down a slide with someone I didn't like then cover for them? You were sexy, and wonderful to me. Of course, I didn't truly love you until our 4th date when we went to a club and started dancing. You went to the bathroom and I was going to go get us drinks.

"As soon as I went up there I was cornered by 3 guys who asked me for a dance. I smiled and told them no thank you and that my boyfriend would be back in just a minute. They ignored me and began dragging me away. I tried to fight back but I was too weak. You came out of nowhere and yanked them away from me. You told the guys to get away. When one called me a slut and other horrible names, you yelled at him and told him if that if he ever came near me again you would end his days on this Earth.

"Instead of sticking it out there, you swept me into your arms and carried me outside. You carried me to a park and sat down on a bench. You just hugged me telling me that everything was okay, and how I wasn't like that.

"You didn't try anything on me. You didn't try to make-out with me nor did you try to get me into your bed. You just held me while I was trying to get my emotions in order. After I stopped crying you took me back to my place and laid me on my bed and was going to walk away. I grabbed on and asked you to stay. Instead of demanding anything, you just laid down and held me while I slept."

Naruku nodded, "That was the most frustrating night I had ever spent. You kept snuggling into me and all my body wanted was you. Arg…I am so glad that I never have to spend another night like that. I love you."

Kikyo smiled then gestured to her stomach. "I hope you love them too."

Naruku laughed as he rubbed her belly. "I love them all. Each and everyone of them."

Kikyo pulled him closer, "Make love to me."

"Sorry, love. At this stage I am not permitted to do so. I am not going to cause an early birth. No thank you. I want my children to come when they are ready." Naruku said patting her stomach.

Kikyo crossed her arms. "You are not the one who has to carry them around. The sooner they come out, the better."

"Now, now! Remember we love them and want the best for them."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You are sounding more and more like a father."

Naruku sat up taller. "Really? I rather like that."

"Uh huh. Okay, I am hungry." Kikyo turned to Naruku. "Feed me."

Naruku laughed. "Was that a command?"

"No…it was a true statement of what is going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" Naruku asked.

Kikyo smiled sweetly. "Would you honestly let me starve?"

"Never. That would be against my vows that I made to you when we got married." Naruku grunted.

"Exactly. Feed me."

2222222222222

Cold…hateful place. Oh, how I despise this. All hospitals should be burned. Kagome thought as she sat in the waiting room. The kids were at home playing with a baby sitter. Kikyo was in the bathroom preparing herself for the long wait. Naruku and Inuyasha were in with the doctor discussing a few last things.

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Why is it that no matter how hard she worked at pulling away from this place that it always sucked her back in? Kagome picked up her magazine again and tried to concentrate on the words. No luck.

What would her sister do if Naruku didn't wake up? What would happen? Kagome couldn't bear to think about it. It didn't seem right. It wasn't fair. Naruku deserved to be his family that he had worked so hard to obtain. He deserved to live.

Kagome stood up and began to pace the floor. What would happen if he woke up paralyzed? It would be better than him dying, that's for sure. What if he was a vegetable though? Where he couldn't recognize his own wife or his name. What would they do then? Kagome's head began to hurt as she thought about what her sister was going to go through. Personally, she didn't know if she could handle this. The pain was just too great.

Kikyo came out of the bathroom with red eyes. Kagome could tell she had been crying heavily. Kikyo walked over and sat down. Kagome studied her sister. Kikyo's head was bent and her hands were clasped as if in a silent prayer. She was so nervous. Kagome put her arms around her sister and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry. It will all be okay."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kagome without a sound and squeezed.

10 minutes later Inuyasha showed up. Kagome shook Kikyo and whispered her to get up. Silently they walked down the hallway towards Naruku's bedroom. Kikyo gripped her hand at a painful pressure. Kikyo was white and wide eyed.

Kagome had never seen her sister like this before. Kikyo was always the strong and out goinging one of them both. Kagome sucked it up and just let her sister squeeze away.

Inuyasha opened door 349 B and stepped aside so Kikyo could go in first. Kikyo stopped at the door way. Naruku was sitting in a hostpital bed with an I.V. going into his wrist. He was already to go. His head was shaved and he sat there quietly.

Kikyo then rushed at Naruku and sat beside him. Kikyo gripped the hospital gown with a fierceness that scared Kagome. Naruku smiled as tears came to his eyes. Naruku hugged his huge wife back.

Kagome and Inuyasha shut the door and left the couple alone. As soon as the door was shut Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him.

"Kagome, don't worry. It will be alright. He is healthy and is a perfect candidate. It's going to be okay."

Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha like a child needing reassurance after a fight. Kagome hugged him and prayed for her sister.

333333

Kikyo held onto her husband. Kikyo was going insane. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't Her life revolved around him. He was her everything. No…

Naruku felt her tremble. Naruku suddenly pulled Kikyo full onto the bed and they were laying side by side. Kikyo touched his face with the tips of her fingers. Their eyes bore into one another. To Kikyo, it felt like if she took her eyes off of him for one second…he would disappear. Naruku just sat their trying to find some way to comfort her. Naruku kissed her softly. In that one kiss a dozen promises were made.

"I love you…always remember that." Naruku whispered as he pulled away.

Kikyo swallowed. "I love you."

Inuyasha came in and Naruku saw him nodd. Naruku turned to his wife and she shook her head. "No…not yet."

Naruku held her hands in his. "It's time baby. It's time to go." Naruku tried to smile.

Kikyo was loosing it. "NO…NO. I am not done yet…Naruku…I can't do this."

Naruku motioned to Inuyasha and he came forward. Gently he began picking up Kikyo. As soon as their flesh touched she began to fight. She struggled, kicked, screamed, and bit trying to get back to Naruku. Naruku was sobbing.

3 doctors came in and started rolling Naruku away. Kikyo began screaming in pain. As soon as the chair was gone she fell to her knees screaming Naruku's name.

Kagome wrapped Kikyo in her arms and rocked back and forth. Inuyasha was about to leave when…a scent hit his nose…

Before he could turn around he heard Kagome scream his name. "Inuyasha! She is going into labor!!"

Inuyasha called the nurse in. He had to leave…yet…

"Inuyasha if you don't leave right now…I swear-" Kagome didn't get to finish the threat.

The nurse ran and called down for assistance. Within seconds Kagome and her hysterical sister were on their way to the delivery room.

Foxgem: Twists…got to love em.


	20. ch 21: Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

Chapter 21

Foxgem: Well…I hope you all enjoyed the cliffy. I know. You all expected it to be forever before I updated. Well…HA! Look…I planned this from the very beginning. Some parts kind of jumped out at me and some parts died off but this was the one part that I really wanted to do. I have another poll up. What should Kikyo and Naruku name their 4 pups. Yes…4 healthy pups. I gave you a little extra insite. (Thank you Inukagforever) By the way…Baggaboo Creek is the best place to eat…

Chapter 21--Wrong, Wrong, Wrong...

Inuyasha sighed as the first cut was through. It was perfect…thank the gods…okay…now another one. The room was brightly lit and the only sounds came from the metal instruments and the doctors quiet voice-giving instruction. He loved the certain stillness. It cleared the mind and so you were able to only concentrate on the task at hand.

Inuyasha refused to look at the body that was laid before him. They were taught in school to ignore any connection you hold with that body when you were doing something like this. It was just a body. Just a everyday patent. No one special.

Inuyasha picked up the forceps to help the doctor see what he was doing. After the cut was made the doctor stared shocked at what he saw. He then stepped away and shook his head. Moving away the doctor motioned the nurse to sew it back up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked stopping the nurse.

The Doctor turned to him. "It is way too large. I will not remove it. It is a danger to his health."

"What are you talking about?? The cancer IS a danger to his health!! You will finish this!" Inuyasha demanded yanking the doctor back.

"NO! I will not be responsible for his death!" The Doctor removed his arm from Inuyasha's grasp and walked out.

Inuyasha turned to the nurse and staff who stood their waiting. They looked at him and he looked back. He saw the question. Inuyasha walked over to Naruku. He flipped the covering up so he could see into his face. Naruku's wife was in labor…giving birth to their children…she couldn't…but he could.

'Naruku! Help me!' Inuyasha silently pleaded. Inuyasha covered Naruku's face up and turned to the nurse. He swallowed. "Nurse…we will go through with it."

"But you don't have the power. You are not his family." A Nurse stated calmly.

"I am. He is my brother-in-law. His wife…is the only family he has at this current time. She is in labor and cannot speak. I will speak for her. We will do this." Inuyasha stated firmly.

A doctor stepped forward. "Inuyasha, you do know what it means…to claim a patent is signing their death warrant."

"Not this time. I will not allow it. Naruku will see his children and grow old to see his great grand children. Lets get to work." Inuyasha knew the risk he was taking. Not only did he loose his calm stature, but he was the only one certified to do it.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he made his way to Naruku. The crew went back into their position and awaited his lead. 'Naruku…Kikyo… Kagome…HELP ME!' Inuyasha pleaded silently.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shippo and Kara were playing on the play station when Nathan ran into the room crying. "I can't find mommy or daddy!!"

Without looking at him, Shippo said, "They went to the hospital. Uncle Naruku was having his surgery done today. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, mommy has told us a dozen times that she was leaving. The baby sitter is downstairs watching T.V." Kara rolled her eyes.

Nathan fell to the floor covering his face with his blanket. "I want my mommy!!"

Kara paused the game to turn around and look at him. "Do you feel sick?"

Nathan shook his head. "I just had a really bad nightmare…Daddy…who isn't really our daddy because he is dead and was never there for us…came and tried to hurt us. But then you all escaped and left me there alone with him. I couldn't wake up…you left me. I kept screaming and screaming…but no one came."

Shippo laughed. "You idiot! How dumb are you?"

Nathan looked up shocked.

"Yeah, Nathan. How dumb are you?" Kara agreed.

They put their arms around his shoulders and laughed. Nathan was ready to cry again. "What?"

"How could you believe that? I mean that was totally bogas. Daddy, our REAL daddy, wouldn't ever let our not-real daddy even in the same room with us. Plus, we wouldn't leave you behind. If anyone got left behind it would be mommy. She would die before any of us got hurt." Shippo laughed.

Kara giggled. "Geeze, don't you know by now that no one would ever leave you behind. Especially us. We love you! Come on dork! What do you want to play?"

Nathan was too confused to say anything so he just kept going back and forth trying to look at them both. Shippo smiled, "I got it! How about we color 'get well cards' for Uncle Naruku?"

Kara clapped her hands together and smiled brightly, "That sounds like fun! I will get the crayons!" Kara jumped up and ran off.

Shippo ran after calling, "I got the paper!"

And Nathan stared at the floor wondering what he was doing in another dream. This still didn't make any sense. Nathan closed his eyes and tried to 'wake up'.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome sighed as she wiped Kikyo's face. "It's okay. Just breathe."

Kikyo was sweating up a storm and was breathing heavily. "I would like…to see…you…do better…"

"Maybe next time when I am having Inuyasha's kid." Kagome said similing.

Kikyo gripped Kagome's hand as the pain came over her. Kikyo clenched her teeth. "Kagome…I need…I need you to do something…for me."

"What is it?" Kagome asked gripping her hand as the pain left.

"I…want…you to check…on Naruku…please…I need to know…" Kikyo pleaded.

Kagome shook her head and sat down on the bed. "I couldn't check on him. They wouldn't allow it. Besides, I don't want to interrupt anything that is going on. Besides, I am here with you. You need me right now. Just like I needed you after Hojo left me. It's okay…"

Kikyo looked up at the ceiling. "How did it really feel…when you realized…he wasn't coming back? When…did the…pain…go away?"

Kagome moved Kikyo's hair out of her face. "Oh, well…it felt as though my lungs were collapsing. It was hard to breathe and to even think. I felt rejected…and just hurt that he could do it. I then thought about my child and what was I going to do about it. As for the pain…it never really went away."

"Kagome…I can't lose Naruku." Kikyo gripped Kagome's hand as another wave came.

Kagome held her sister and whispered as Kikyo pushed, "I know, and Inuyasha knows…Inuyasha will not allow Naruku to die. Right now, lets get those pups out so Naruku can see his new family when he wakes up."

Kikyo screamed…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was over…finished. Inuyasha sighed as he washed his hands. 12 hour surgery…gah…Inuyasha gripped the sink. He was ready to collapse. No sleep in over 24 hours. Inuyasha wanted to cry. It was terrible. There was so much cancer. As soon as he cleaned on area, he would notice another and then another! Good heavens…Inuyasha needed a week off just for that one. That stupid doctor! Inuyasha couldn't believe he just left him there to do the work himself. Selfish bastard.

Inuyasha took of his lab stuff and check out of the hospital. Inuyasha was having trouble walking. A couple doctors asked if he was okay, Inuyasha nodded and kept going. He had no idea where he was going…but his body sure knew. Just as he rounded the corner to a waiting room he saw his wife lying down on a sofa sleeping. She looked exhausted. Inuyasha knelt down on the floor and stared into her face.

"I did it…I did it Kagome." Inuyasha rested his head on the couch and before he knew it…he was out of this world.

Sometime later…

Kagome stretched as she woke up. What time was it? Kagome turned over and opened her eyes and found herself staring into Inuyasha's face. He was sleeping. He looked so exhausted. Kagome smiled. She hated to wake him…but he needed a proper bed. Kagome touched his face gently. Inuyasha moved into the touch. Kagome wanted to giggle.

"Inuyasha, dear? Wake up." Kagome whispered in his ear. The way he grumbled as he turned his head made Kagome feel guilty, but then again, it had to be done. After what he did…he needed to sleep.

Kagome got up subbed his back. "Sweet heart…come on, now. It really is time to get up and get moving. Lets take you home."  
"Home?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"Home."

Kagome helped stand him up and began walking with him really slowly. She wasn't sure he knew where he was or what he was doing. Kagome put him in an elevator and pressed the first floor. As the Elevator started moving Inuyasha slumped against her.

"Why did…you wake me up?" Inuyasha yawned.

Kagome hugged him tightly as he put his arms around her. "You need to be in your own bed. Half lying on the floor is not the place for you to sleep. Especially after you just supervised Naruku's surgery"

Like it or not, Inuyasha wake fully feeling like he had died and gone to…hoolies. The place where all mothers tell their children they are going to end up if they are bad. But staring at his wife he was the only proof that he wasn't. "I didn't supervise…Naruku…the Doctor refused to operate."

Kagome paled, "What?" She had just given her promise to her sister…No…

"It was too big so he walked out. I took over and did the operation. As far as I know he should be just fine, but then again…things do happen." Inuyasha yawned again.

Kagome looked up at him. "You did it? All by yourself?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I was the only one who was certified."

"Oh." Kagome looked down. Kagome had never felt like this before…he did this for her…for Kikyo and Naruku.

Inuyasha yawned again. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yeah…I will be just fine. What about you? How did Kikyo do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome brightened, "I am proud to announce that we have 3 nephews and 1 niece. Isn't it so exciting? I can't wait for Naruku to see them. They are adorable and perfect angels."

"Yeah, will give em' a week. I bet you, a week from now Kikyo is going to begging us to take them." Inuyasha chuckled before adding, "No matter what, our children are going to look better than those pups."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed blushing.

Just then the doors opened and Kagome and Inuyasha walked (stumbled) outside. Kagome hailed a cab while Inuyasha tried to keep himself awake. Inside the cab they didn't say anything. One reason was because immediately sitting down Inuyasha passed out again. Kagome had to hold him up from falling over.

When they got home Kagome paid the driver and walked Inuyasha up the steps. They went into their bedroom and flipped on the lights. In their room…there had to be 200 hundred little get well cards, drawn in crayon. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at them stunned. Inuyasha felt himself swell with pride.

Kagome laughed, "Lets get these lovely things off the bed and put you in it."

Inuyasha put his arms around her, "Us in it. You worked hard tonight too."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

While Kagome moved to clean out their bathroom of the little flyers, Inuyasha started cleaning off the bed when he caught sight of Shippo's picture. It had a detailed drawing of their whole family, including Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Sango. But their was another thing why he stared at the picture…Kagome's picture was fine, but Shippo had distinctly drawn Kagome with a very large stomach.

Inuyasha chuckled. It just had to be his son that noticed. Inuyasha was just wondering how long before Kagome found out or told him. Inuyasha finished cleaning off the bed. Should he tell her?? Hmm…would she get upset…probably not. Was it the right time…probably not. Would she be shocked…heck yes!

Inuyasha took the picture and laid on the bed Inuyasha slipped the paper underneath him as Kagome walked back in the room. Inuyasha smiled at her tired face and patted the spot next to him. Kagome shut off the light, laid down and curled up to him with her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked curious.

Kagome yawned as she shut her eyes. "Exhausted. Too tired for what you have in mind."

"Oh? I don't know about that." Inuyasha kissed her head.

"Inuyasha, I am tired. Can't we get at least 20 hours of sleep?" Kagome snuggled into him.

Inuyasha turned on one lamp. "Not before you see one picture that our child drew."

"Can't I see it in the morning? I mean…I just had to clean them from our bathroom. It isn't that I want to see what they did…but I am really tired."

"This is one you really want to see. Trust me." Inuyasha held out the paper to her. Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes.

"I swear…if it is a bad picture of me I am throwing it away." Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha sat up and brought her along with him. Kagome leaned back into him and held out her hand for the paper. Inuyasha was having second thoughts…she was extremely tired. Maybe…no. This was just too good.

Inuyasha let her look at it for a moment.

"Awww…Shippo drew our whole family. Oh look! Miroku and Sango too. Fantastic. What is it that you wanted…oh my…" Kagome suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha chuckled. "So, what did you notice?"

"HE MADE ME LOOK FAT!"

Inuyasha wanted to laugh really hard. "No, pregnant."

Kagome went silent for a moment before asking, "He wants another sibling?"

"Uh, I think he is going to get one whether or not he likes the idea."

"Are we going to try for one?" Kagome asked dense as ever.

Inuyasha really did laugh this time. Well it was late at night and they had barley any sleep. "Darling, I hate to be the one to inform you of this, but I am afraid that is impossible. Why try for something that is already there?"

Kagome dropped the paper and turned to him glaring at him. "THAT is what you wanted me know?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha laid down with a satisfied sigh.

Kagome hit his stomach with her palm. It made a horrible hallow sound. Inuyasha chuckled. "How long have you known?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Since the first time we did it when you were out of the hospital." Inuyasha pulled her down on the bed as he yawned.

"But…"

"But what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to find out on your own." Inuyasha yawned, reached up and shut off the light.

Kagome laid there shocked. Without thinking, Inuyasha took a hand and rubbed her stomach lightly. Kagome felt goose bumps flow over her. Hojo never did that…when she was pregnant. Come to think of it…he never touched her while she was pregnant.

All of a sudden Kagome began to sobb. Inuyasha immediately turned over and wrapped both arms around her. "Kagome? What is the matter? Is it the baby?" Inuyasha rubbed her back.

Kagome shook her head. "Hojo never touched me while I was pregnant…Will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that you will never stop touching me…please? No matter how big and ugly I get…please don't stop touching me."

Inuyasha wanted to laugh but didn't. She couldn't possibly think that he…oh…Hojo never did that for Her. Baka. This was a really serious matter for her. Inuyasha kissed her neck. "You and I, both, have had children and know what to expect. I promise that no matter how big you get or how swollen you get I will never stop touching or loving you."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha kissed her. Life was wonderful.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kikyo turned over in bed groaning. When did she pass out? Kikyo held her head as she looked at the clock next to her. 3 in the morning? Ugh…

Kikyo flipped over and put her hand down to rub her stomach…there was nothing there. Well, of course something WAS there, but not 4 pups…oh. Kikyo flushed in pleasure. She did it! She survived! Not only that but she gave birth to 4 healthy beautiful pups. She did it. Kikyo wanted to shout and sing. Kikyo sat up when a wave of pain washed over her. She was so sore! Holy cow! How come no one ever tells you about the pain after having a child. Pup, Kikyo corrected.

Kikyo frowned at the curtain that separated her from her room mate. Kikyo stretched and pushed it away. It was hard to see in the dark. It was tall, that was for sure. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Well, must be female…after all this is the maternity ward. Was it? Kikyo decided to go for a look. Why not? She was awake, anyway. Kikyo groaned and bit her lip at the pain that shot through her body. Carefully she stood. Kikyo stood still waiting for the dizziness to fade.

If Naruku found out about this…she was in trouble. Kikyo wanted to laugh. Kikyo slowly made her way toward the stranger. When Kikyo got close enough she realized that it was a bald man. A very familiar bald man. Kikyo gripped the bed railing. _NARUKU!!_

Kikyo began crying. It was done…he was alive! Praise the Gods! Kikyo stood there and listened to the heart monitor. Inuyasha did it!

Kikyo climbed slowly into his bed and tucked herself in. She was surprised and thrilled when he moved over to make room. When she settled herself in she was even more thrilled when he wrapped his arms around her. Kikyo touched his head…to find it wrapped in bandages. Kikyo took her hand away and just hugged him back. It didn't matter! He was alive and hers. Kikyo began to cry again as all the tension sagged out of her tired body.

_Alive…_

Foxgem: Okay folks! Vote. What do you think the babies should be named? And how many kids should Kagome have plus their names…( I already have the number and names but I want to see if you guys come up with something different) There is only one more chapter before this ends. I love you all and thank you so much for the support. I know I am lazy and not the best update person but I do try, Thank you and review! OH! And the next chap is ready…all I need is the baby names…so hurry!!


	21. ch 22You have got to be kidding

Chapter 22

F.I.Y.- I tried updating yesterday and it didn't work. Anyone else having trouble?

Foxgem: Well guys it is time to say good-bye…but I may leave in epilogue. But we shall see if Kagome and Inuyasha want that. They are so picky with what they want. And so are you people! I hear people want more mushy stuff…fine… Well, Naruku is sick of sleeping so lets begin…

Chapter 22

Naruku groaned as he sat up in bed. Sitting up he bumped something. Naruku opened his eyes to see what it was when an horrible sight met his eyes. He could see…nothing. Absolutely nothing. No. Very calmly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and took in the scent around him. He smelt alcohol, drugs, and…his wife. Naruku bent down to the shape pressed next to him and he took a deep breath. Something was different. THE PUPS! He remembered! She went to labor as soon as he went into surgery. How weird…he would have to tell his pups this. His pups…their pups…Naruku swelled with pride. His mate gave birth to their family. Oh…

Naruku went down carefully and traced her features. She was a little swollen but that is what is to be expected after all, you try pushing 4 living moving bodies out our…and see if you are not sore. Naruku laid down next to her and closed his eyes. Pulling her carefully toward him he smiled. For the first time in his life…he was at peace. Everything was going to be perfect. Kikyo was safe, the pups were safe and he was safe.

Kikyo yawned as she opened her eyes. The sunlight shone through the window and played along the bed. Kikyo smiled. Kikyo felt the arms tighten around her. God was so good to her. He had sparred her darling. Kikyo just laid there waiting for him to wake up.

Naruku laid still. He had no idea why but he was afraid. Being dead was one thing, but being disabled, was another. Naruku noticed her scent was one of happiness. Naruku wanted so badly to tell her, but he just laid there with his eyes shut. Like a coward…

Just then the door opened and Naruku heard a gasp of horror. "Mrs. Naruku! You were given strict orders to stay in bed and not leave. You were lucky that Dr. Inuyasha did this for you!! Besides, what kind of mother are you?"

Kikyo stretched. Naruku tried very hard to lay emotionless. "Oh, shush. This is my place. Next to their father. Is it time for them to feed?"

Naruku again had to suppress his feelings. To see her…feed the pups…Naruku felt like crying.

The nurse chuckled. "Oh, Mrs.! They are sure little devils! They aren't even a day old and already they are squirming around as if in search of something. Not only that but I bet your eldest son has the loudest wail out of all the youngsters! Well, lets get the troopers in here…Jane, Anna, and Bess…get those babes in here. Lets start feeding them!"

Naruku heard the babes being rolled in. His ears were filled with little noises of small pups. Naruku couldn't contain it. Naruku opened his eyes and sat up. Kikyo squeaked in surprise. Naruku was breathing heavily. His demon senses were going crazy. He wanted desperately to kiss his wife and tell her she did well…at the same time he wanted to breathe in the pups scents so he could find them if they got lost. Naruku shook with anticipation. This should have been done last night. But he was unable to do so. He needed it…NOW. Naruku began to growl.

Kikyo was shocked. She hadn't heard her husband growl in years! Kikyo still laid on the bed too weak to sit up so she reached up and touched his back. He was tense. The Nurses stepped back with the pups.

"Kikyo…," Naruku's voice was filled with pain. "I need to see the pups…oldest to youngest…now…"

"Naruku, darling, are you okay?" Kikyo asked frowning.

"I don't have time to explain-please…" Naruku wanted to lash out. Those stupid nurses were getting their scent all over them! He needed to teach them his scent.

Kikyo nodded and the head nurse carried their oldest, a boy, over. Kikyo was troubled when his arms didn't reach up to take them. "Stick out your arms…" Kikyo gently directed. Kikyo maneuvered them and the nurse placed the boy in his hands and Naruku was surprised how tiny he was. Naruku carefully brought the little boy up to his face. Naruku breathed out his nose into the pups. The pup coughed, and took in the scent. The baby moved his nose around for a moment before returning the favor. Naruku grinned.

Naruku kissed his pup then held the pup for the nurse to take him. The Nurse stepped forward, stunned, and took the lad who seemed to quiet down. The other pups felt the transition with their father and brother and they cried out. They wanted to be accepted. Naruku felt a greater urg to finish the work. Bess stepped forward with a boy and then Anne with another boy. Last came Jane with a tiny girl. The girl was so small. She was smaller than all the boys and if they didn't weigh nearly anything, she didn't weigh anything. Naruku had to keep telling himself that there was a little body in his hands.

When he breathed into the girl she refused to take it in. She turned her head aside and began to cry. Naruku brought her to him and he whispered soft words of encouragement. He told her he loved her, and that he would always protect her.

After 5 minutes of the coaxing, Kikyo and the nurses were crying. They had never heard anything so beautiful. Naruku then blew gently into her nose. She caught it and breathed in. Then she filled her little lungs up and breathed into Nauku's nose. Naruku was about to give her up when her little hands clasped his face. He didn't even know when her hands had gotten free but the point was that now, they were and grasping his warm face. The little baby girl gently shook her body weight around trying to get nearer to him. Naruku felt the head nurse move his arms and the babies to that the girl was pressed against his chest. Naruku looked forward stunned. His heart felt like his heart was going to burst. The love was so profound…this had to be what heaven felt like. It was more than when Kikyo said she loved him for the first time, it was more than when they were married…this was the most amazing feeling…

Naruku closed his eyes and tilted his face to the ceiling. Tears fell from his eyes….oh sweet heaven.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Inuyasha woke up and smiled as he felt his wife snuggling into him. Inuyasha traced her features with his fingers. Oh gods! Was she always this breath-taking? Inuyasha kissed her temple. Inuyasha rubbed her stomach where child…children…laid. What would his children look like? Inuyasha suddenly froze. Holy mother of Abraham Lincoln!

Inuyasha had no idea it had not him until now…but…there it was. He had 3 children…not one…not only that but he had more on the way. Then there was Kagome…sweet, sexy, Kagome. He had a the wife he had always wanted. Not that he didn't love his other two wives…but Kagome was his first love. And just as everyone knows, you never forget your first love.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck. This is where he had always wanted to be. Right here. In her arms…good heavens! He was becoming an old married man. Inuyasha wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. He never once thought himself old. But now, with children on the way and with the children that were already here he could barely help it. He was OLD. Oh well…he would rather be here, old, married, happy, with many children than alone.

I FELL AS IF I SHOULD WARN YOU…IF YOU DON'T WANT FLUFF OR ANYTHING…SKIP FLASHBACK. YOU WILL BE FILLED IN ON THE CONTENT OF IT.

_Flashback_

_Kagome ran ahead of him. Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. She was the sexiest thing…Inuyasha fallowed after trying to control the urg to take her as his. It wouldn't be fair…they were only 16. They were young. Inuyasha caught up to her and swung her up in his arms. Kagome shrieked with laughter. Inuyasha tried to concentrate on the task in hand than her small perfect body in a red bikini. _

_Kagome gasped for breath, "Inuyasha! Come on!"_

_Inuyasha managed to grin, "What? You want to be tickled more?"_

_Kagome pushed out of his arms and stepped back a safe distance away from him. "What did I do to deserve this?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. Oh boy, did he look good. His toned body in his black swim trunks made her want to drool…_

_"Well, for one, you snuck out of your house, deliberately denying your mother…" Inuyasha stated._

_Kagome hissed. "I don't want you to speak of her while we are here…I don't understand! Why does she have to be like that? SHE IS SO FUSTRATING! Why can't she just accept you? Why? I don't love, and can't love, anyone one else…"Kagome immediately put her hands to her lips. Her eyes went wide._

_Inuyasha's breath came out in short puffs…okay now he was really going to lose it. Did she just say…? "Kagome?"_

_Kagome turned around so he couldn't see her face. She put her hand to her neck. What had possessed her? Everything was going perfect! Why did she have to ruin it? He was just opening up to her. BAKA!_

_Kagome cleared her throat and turned around to find Inuyasha no more than a foot away from her. Kagome couldn't breathe. His scent…oh heavens!_

_Inuyasha watched her face and was pleased with what he found there. Inuyasha moved a piece of hair from the side of her face. Inuyasha skimmed her shoulder with his fingers. She shivered. Where was this heading? Should he?? He…couldn't…could he?_

_What was happening? Was…was he going to kiss her? Oh please? I need this right now, Kagome pleaded, my mother hates me. The People at school despise me, please…please…give me some love. I need this. I need to feel wanted. Kagome's body was on fire. What if things…went too far? What if they actually went all they way? What would happen…? Suddenly, Kagome didn't care. She wanted this half-demon in front of her. She wanted him to be hers. She didn't care if she did get pregnant. She knew he would stay by her side and they would be the best parents._

_What if I got her pregnant? Inuyasha thought as he stared into her eyes. Sure, I love her, and she said that she loved me…so would it matter? Not really…I guess. After all…they were meant to be. He wanted her beside him…but he wasn't going to force her. Oh no! He had sworn oaths to her, ones that she wasn't even aware of. He loved her and only wanted what she wanted. Just one kiss??_

_Inuyasha leaned in and right before his lips met hers she sighed in relief and pulled him against her. _

_Inuyasha was startled at the way she pulled him to her. Their bodies were plastered together. Inuyasha was aware of where their bodies touched and that it was making him crazy. He slammed her into the pool's cement fence. Kagome didn't feel anything but the heat that rose from her body. Inuyasha was kissing her hard and his touches were fierce._

_STOP! His mind yelled. What? What did he…oh! He forgot to tell her…Oh shoot…he couldn't stop now…the pain…he had to…STOP!_

_Inuyasha pulled his head away and looked down at her breathing heavily. She was having trouble to catching her breath as well._

_"Kagome…I'm sorry…I forgot to tell you…something important…"_

_Kagome's eyes filled with pain. Kagome looked aside, "This is the part where you tell me that you have another girl, right?"_

_Inuyasha lifted her chin so they met eye to eye. "No. This is the part where I beg your forgiveness for not tell you sooner that I love you." _

_Kagome began crying. She stood there, plastered between him and the wall, stunned for a second…then she smiled. "Really?"_

_Inuyasha nodded as he cupped her face with his hand. "Really. I love you so much."_

_Kagome reached up to pull him down, which is what he wanted, but he stopped her. "Kagome, darling, I don't know if I can hold back any longer. If we kiss one more time…I can't promise that I will stop."_

_Kagome blushed. Okay…time to decide. Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Inuyasha…I want this. I accept responsibility for whatever might happen after this-"_

_"You won't have to take the responsibility. Because I will be there, no matter what. I love you and I am not giving you up. If anything should happen…I will be there. I will. I promise." Inuyasha's eyes were intense._

_"Do you want this?" Kagome asked quietly._

_Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Yes…can't you tell?" _

_Kagome blushed but kept her voice steady, "I know what your body wants…but what does your heart want?"_

_"I want us to be one." Inuyasha said without hesitation._

_Kagome looked around then whispered, "I do want to do this…but here? What if someone might see?"_

_Inuyasha turned her head so she only saw him, "I need to hear you say it, Kagome."_

_Kagome bit her lip… "What if someone sees?"_

_"Don't worry, It is almost midnight and there is no moonlight. If you really are worried…then the pool." Inuyasha was really having trouble breathing. _

_Kagome blushed. "Really? But…our clothes…I mean…afterwards how we going to find them?"_

_Inuyasha kissed her neck, "Kagome…do you want this?"_

_Kagome nodded. Inuyasha took a deep breath. Oh boy…Here goes nothing. Inuyasha backed off and grabbed her hand. Kagome let him take the lead. After all, he could see and she couldn't. Kagome heard him take a step into the pool and she almost froze. Holy cow…Kagome took step in and shivered. It was cold. Inuyasha was on the third step so he came up to her midriff. Kagome felt his hands go on her hips. Kagome thought she was going to melt…then she felt the bottom piece fall._

**THERE IS NO LEMON!! I DID WARN IN MY RATING!!**

_Kagome gasped. That wasn't supposed to happen! GAH! Inuyasha tossed it aside and Kagome felt very shy. Sensing thing Inuyasha went up on the top step and kissed her. Very slowly he led her down into the dark water. Kagome didn't notice anything. He was kissing her and she was gone. Only when she felt her bare chest press against his did she freeze. She backed up and saw (more like felt) she was sitting on the third step and she was wearing nothing!!! Neither was Inuyasha!! Holy cow…was she really going to go through with this?_

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and they were lost…_

_FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha smiled. What a good memory. A nice long memory. Inuyasha sighed as he felt as his wife wake up. Kagome groaned. "Hey, babe." Inuyasha greeted her kissed her brow.

"Good morning, yourself." Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Guess what I was just remembering?"

"What?" Kagome stretched.

"Our first time…in the pool."

Kagome blushed. "Oh really?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking…"

Just then upstairs they heard a crash and kids screaming from the top of their lungs. Inuyasha sighed and Kagome chuckled. Kagome sat up and tried getting off the bed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Stay. We have a babysitter, remember?"

Upstairs they could hear a woman talking. Kagome sighed. "But they are my babies."

"Yes they are. But…even parents need a break. As I was saying…" Inuyasha pulled her tighter to him. "There is a large tub in our bathroom with jets…"

"Uh…Inuyasha? Wouldn't that be a little painful? Besides, I don't think it is big enough." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha frowned. "Keh. Fine…but we really should invest in our own private pool."

"I thought we already had one?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha glared, flipped her and then smacked her on her bottom. "You knew what I meant!"

Kagome giggled. "I don't have hot tub, but I do have a shower and that should be good enough. I mean if we can do it in my dinky one-" Inuyasha was already dragging her into the bathroom.

"That was harder than you think." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was just stating that ours is huge and-"

"Will be handy when you get really round." Inuyasha licked his lips as he rubbed her stomach.

Kagome slapped his hands. "Hey!"

Inuyasha was just about tickle her, when they heard little hands knocking on the door. Inuyasha groaned. "They found out our secret."

"So? We have all the time in the world. It is the babysitter's job." Kagome said tugging him into the shower.

"Our clothes?" Inuyasha grinned…

"Anytime Maestro…" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck laughing.

Life had to be good.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

After the nurses left with the babies Kikyo laid with her head on Naruku's chest. He closed his eyes trying to control his heat beat. How could he tell her? He tried his best to pretend like he could he see. But sometimes hearing and smell didn't give him everything he needed in order to pull it off. Like the nurses yelled at him one time when he almost let his son slip out of his hands.

Kikyo looked up into Naruku's scowling face. "Naruku? What is wrong? Are you not pleased with them?"

Naruku immediately pushed the frown from his face and he bent down to her face. Kikyo had to move back in order for them not to collide. "No, dearest, I am just troubled. I think they are perfect. You did very well mate."

"Then why don't you kiss me? Hold me like you used to? Why do you act so jittery?" Kikyo asked.

Naruku froze. He should have known…of course his mate would be able to tell that something was wrong. "Ah…my dear mate. I…there is nothing wrong with you or the children. But there something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about? Please tell me that you haven't found someone else-"

Naruku cut her off. "I am not like Hojo. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But then what is wrong?"

Naruku took a deep breath. "Listen and do not say anything until I am through. We must be strong…even though you and the children have come out perfect….doesn't mean that I have. Inuyasha warned us from the beginning that there were risks. I am here now, only because of the doctors…but I am not whole…Kikyo…I am afraid you will reject me."

Kikyo cupped his face with her hands. "I will not abandoned you. We are one. Tell me, darling. What is wrong?"

"Kikyo…I am blind."

Kikyo laid there stunned. She couldn't breathe…

"Kikyo? Kikyo…please answer me. Darling? What is wrong? I can't see…I can't tell what is going on." Naruku tried grasping for her but she moved away.

Okay…it wasn't as bad…no not as bad as him not living…but… Kikyo began to cry. Naruku reached out and pulled her to his chest. He cradled her gently. "Talk to me…please…don't leave me."

Kikyo reached up and hit him in the nose. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruku demanded as he went to his injured nose.

Kikyo hiccupped. "That if for being terribly mean. I told you before not to hold anything back from me…and you did. Not only that, but you keep saying that I am going to leave you. How could you? I would never leave you, but you…Naruku…you will never see your children…that is why I am crying." Kikyo put her face into her hands.

Naruku rubbed the injured nose but pushed the pain aside as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Yes, there are things I am going to miss. Like right now. I want to see your face. Now, more than anything. You just pushed yourself to your limits in order to give me children. Since I was unable to be there I want see your face and truly know that you are still the same. Next time when we are in this dratted place, I will stand beside you as you give birth to our second litter."

Kikyo's lip quivered. "But you won't be able to see them."

"Does not matter. Come, let us think happy thoughts. We still have 4 children without names. What shall we name them?" Naruku smiled trying to get her off the subject.

Kikyo immediately got excited. "I want to name the girl a 'K' name. It is a tradition of Kagome's and mine."

"Alright." Naruku nodded than thought. "I have once heard the name of Kana. How do you like it?"

"I do like that. In fact I think it kind of fits. I was personally thinking of Kagura…but I guess I will leave that Kagome. She can use that for her next 'litter' with Inuyasha." Kikyo giggled.

Naruku smiled. "Ah, I do like the name Kagura. I do. It seems…fitting. Ah well. I think are little darling will be called Kana. How about our 3 handsome boys?"

Kikyo smiled. "I like Hideaki and Naoko. What do you think?"

Naruku eyed her, "I think Naoko is awfully close to mine. It seems to me to be some sort of ploy to get a pup named after me after I told you I didn't want it."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had to get it in there somehow. Besides, I really like it. It has a certain ring to it."

Naruku sighed. "Okay, woman. We can name them Hideaki and Naoko, but when the children complain about their names, I am pointing to you. Now, what about the last boy?"

"I was hoping you would have a name for him." Kikyo said thinking.

Naruku thought, "How about Dai?"

"Then Dai, it will be. Naruku?"  
"Yes?"

"Um…how will we chose which baby goes with what name? You can't see…"

Suddenly they heard someone laughing. Naruku immediately put his wife behind him and tried searching for the voice. Naruku almost sighed when he smelled Inuyasha.

"Well, isn't this lovely. I go through extra lengths trying to get you two in the same room and now you are sharing the same bed. Kagome, darling, will you help me drag Kikyo's bed over. I believe we can attach them together. Naruku? I believe you need to explain to your wife again, what importance the I.V. stands for. Come on, Kikyo, lets put this back in." Inuyasha said smiling.

Naruku never felt so frustrated in his entire life. He didn't even hear Inuyasha enter. Blasted senses! What was wrong?? Naruku heard the wheels of Kikyo's bed move to his and a moment later the beds were 'connected' and he heard Kikyo's gasp as Inuyasha inserted the I.V. Naruku growled.

"What is wrong?" Inuyasha asked immediately going to Naruku.

Naruku growled again, "Inuyasha, I thank you for giving me my life and I truly am thankful…but…I am frustrated."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Your demon senses going out wack? You can't see anything??"

"Yes, but I honestly don't know what there is to laugh about." Naruku added grumpily.

"It is usually the case whenever I operate on demons. Don't worry. It will come back." Inuyasha said messing with something.

Naruku jumped on this information. "What? What do you mean? HOW LONG?"

"It depends. Each demon is different. Humans take anytime from 4 months to 2 years. You…I believe only a couple of days. As for your pups, we need to name them as soon as possible. It getting hard to tell them apart…or the boys at least."

Kagome cut in, "They really are beautiful. I can't wait for you to see."

"Of course…they came from Kikyo and me." Naruku stated smiling.

Kagome froze. Hojo…said that once… oh screw it. Kagome was so sick of thinking about him. He didn't matter…toad.

Kagome went to Kikyo and hugged her. Kikyo sighed and leaned back in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's stomach and licked his lips. "Oh yeah? Well, our pups will look 10 times as cute. We are not that far behind, after all. The way I look at it is right now you two have one child more than Kagome and me, but in a couple months, we will have surpassed you."

Kikyo shrieked, "You are pregnant?"

Kagome laughed and nodded.

Naruku nodded and said, "Congratulations…but I just want you to know that we will surpass you."

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "I would like to take that bet."

Kagome and Kikyo looked at each other only to roll their eyes. MEN!

Foxgem: Okay, I know I said last chapter…but I have to do more! I am addicted! Is this healthy? I think maybe…2 more? That includes epilogue. LOL! Inuyasha demands it. LOL! I DON'T OWN HIM!! NORE KAGOME!! IF I WAS…I WOULDN'T BE HERE!


	22. Chapter 22The End

Chapter 23

Foxgem: Hello. How is your life right now? I hope it is better because I updated…aren't I so humble? Well, I thank you for standing by me and pushing me to get this done. I am afraid that my other stories besides the Unforgettable one is going to be deleted. Of course this one will stay on but I will not be able to touch it. I am aware of spelling mistakes. I do try to fix as many as I can and I hope you can forgive me for that. Have a merry day!

Chapter 23The End

(7 months later)

Kagome sat on the bed groaning. Her stomach was HUGE! She had no idea how Kikyo did it. This is was so uncomfortable! Kagome took a glass of cold water and let it slide down the back of her throat.

Kagome wanted to kill herself when she heard the kids up stairs fight. Not again! It wouldn't be so bad if Inuyasha was here. He had left on a company deal was getting in late tonight. Inuyasha had left her with a babysitter but…sometimes her little ANGELS were just too much for anyone to handle.

Kagome stood up and groaned. Her babies were ready to come. All it took was the tiniest bit encouragement and she was sure that they would just pop right out. Kagome walked across the hallway to the hot spring room. When she opened the door a rise of hot mist hit her. It felt like heaven. Carefully she took off her clothes and climbed in. The children all stayed away when she was in the spring room.

Kagome chuckled as she remembered Inuyasha trying to explain to the little kids where the new siblings were coming from. She hadn't heard him stutter like that for years nor see him blush so bright. As far as they knew was that their siblings were coming out of their mom and that it was going to be hard.

Kagome put her head on the rim of the tub letting her thoughts flow over the past months. Naruku gained his sight back in 4 days, to everyone's delight; Sango gave birth to twins, Megumi (f) and Michio (m). Miroku couldn't be happier. He was the proudest father. He couldn't stop talking about how Michio was going to grow up to be just like his father. Megumi was the sweetest girl anyone could have hopped for. Kagome smiled remembering their trip just 2 months ago to see her best friend. She had never seen Sango so content and happy.

Rin was now expecting 4 pups. Sesshoumaru was even more protective of Rin than Naruku was of Kikyo. Sesshoumaru had 6 guards fallowing her around whenever he wasn't present. If Rin felt any pain of any kind he would take the day off and take her to bed or to the hot tub. What really made it ridiculous was the fact that she was only in her 4th month. Sesshoumaru was so hesitant with the new changes and so nervous. Rin stayed good natured and happy. She didn't mind the fuss her husband made over her. She stayed perfect and understanding of her husband actions.

Kagome never felt as sad as when they had to go home. They had to, of course. She was 8 months along and if it was going to be like last time, they would come early. Kagome felt her children move around inside of her. She couldn't believe it. Inuyasha's children…Kagome sighed happily. In a couple of days she would give Inuyasha 2 new pups.

Inuyasha was so proud. Not just about her being pregnant but of the whole family. He redecorated his office and when she saw it, she couldn't help but laughing. He filled it with pictures of his new family, but if that wasn't enough then he put drawings the kids had made all around the room. It was the sweetest thing to see.

Kagome drew in a breath. What was that sharp pain? Oh, was it time? No. Her water was broken or anything. She was just fine. It probably was nothing too serious. Kagome put her head on the tub and closed her eyes and let herself slip over the edge.

Kagome woke to a suddenly to find herself lip locked with her husband. Kagome gasped. "What-"was all that she could get out before Inuyasha caught her lips with his, again.

Kagome melted (as usual) within his grasp. Inuyasha suddenly pulled away and lightly bit her nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha frowned down at her. "I am not pleased with you, my dear wife."

Kagome sat up to discover they were under the covers of their bed. "Well, I got that idea when you suddenly bit my nose."

"Stop joking. This is serious."

"What is serious? I would hope that, my dear would remember that his beloved is holding 2 of his pups in her belly and short of temper."

Inuyasha shifted so he grab her face and bring it close to his. "I was hoping that you remembered that fact as well. You fell asleep in the hot tub. You could have easily slipped under the water and died taking our two pups with you. I am just thankful that I got the early plane ride. Are you insane? Do you realize what your death would have done to me? When you didn't answer my call in the hot tub my heart froze."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Uh…"

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her hard. When he did pull away Kagome was light headed.

"I'm…sorry. I will never do it again…" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha nodded with the frown still on his face. "You got that right. In fact, from now on, you may not get in the hot tub unless I am there to watch you."

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome glared.

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, glare all you like my pretty one, but I think I may have the right gift to distract you."

Kagome snorted. "Yeah right. What is it?"  
Inuyasha rolled over to his nightstand. Kagome noticed he was still in his ironed shirt and by the feel of it, his black pants as well. Inuyasha rolled back with an envelope in hand. Inuyasha handed it to Kagome, and then wrapped his arms around her while she took it.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

Kagome nodded then opened it up slowly. She took out a slip of paper and began to read it. After a while she shrieked then grabbed Inuyasha's face and began kissing it passionately.

"There's my girl." Inuyasha murmured as he kissed her.

Kagome began crying. "We are moving back? Back to Japan? OH MY! Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha chuckled. "It fell into my lap, really. A company in Japan wants me to run their brain surgery section and I couldn't refuse. It was too good of a deal. So I said yes."

Kagome hugged him. "I LOVE YOU!" Then when Kagome backed off and looked at the paper she still held in her hand. "Can we afford it? I mean…we just bought this wonderful home. I do love this place. I really do. It is just that the rest of our family lives over there. I am happy to live here…it is a perfect and amazing home that you built for us. I must confess I do feel…bad. We just got this place, and it is the first place that I got to be a wife to you."

Inuyasha smiled and drew circles on her belly. "I know. I love this house and it has been wonderful. But I feel like our place is back in Japan. We just can't get away. Once you grow up in a certain country it is hard to get away. I will miss America and all of its fine culture (no matter how mixed it is) but Japan…is in our blood. Besides, things with Nathan are going to get worse and when they do, we will need our family near."

Kagome sighed sadly. "So, it is true then. There is nothing we can do for Nathan. Are you sure you checked on everything?"

"I have…I am sorry Kagome. But I really can't see a way out of this. I keep seeing all these dead ends. I can't do anything to save our baby. I am sorry." Inuyasha looked down and took her hand.

Kagome squeezed his hand. With her other hand she cupped his face and made him look at her. His eyes glistened with tears. Kagome smiled. "It's okay. We are going to do everything we can for him. Even if it means forgetting that he does have a problem. We are going to treat him like any other child and love him deeply. That is all we can hope for. Just because we know what the ending will be doesn't mean that we have to push it on him. He is our darling boy, and I plan to make many sweet memories with him and I can't wait to show our coming children to him. The more people remember him the longer he lives on after he is not with us."

Inuyasha kissed her palm. "How did you get to be so wise?"

Kagome laughed. "I have children and age. Not only that but I have you. If I remember correctly you told me something like that when we found out about Nathan's condition."

Inuyasha caught her lips and once again Kagome was engulfed in passion. Then Kagome pushed Inuyasha away immediately. Inuyasha backed up. "Inuyasha! The pups!! We need to get to a hospital."

Inuyasha leaped from the bed and began making the calls. Kagome however, sat up and began dressing herself. As soon as she was done, Inuyasha had called the hospital and made sure the whole family knew. Inuyasha picked her up in arms and they headed out. The kids all begged to go along with them and it took all of her power not to laugh as Inuyasha blushed when they begged to come.

Inuyasha got her in the car and they were off. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome took a deep breath. "You know what…I feel wonderful. This is the first time that I will be giving birth with the father in the room."

Inuyasha blushed, "Uh…I thought I wasn't going to be there."

Kagome groaned. "Oh come on. Let's not start this again, shall we?"

"It's just that…when Shippo was born that I never…saw Nyneve or Shippo till it was all over…I am…inexperienced. I don't know what to do."

Kagome giggled then sucked in quickly as another contraction hit. "It doesn't take much…just hold me. Hold me and keep…telling me that you love me and that I can do it. That…that is what I really need. My poor Kara…no one was there to greet her. I was out of my mind and in shock. I want our children…to meet their father…right away. Will you do this for me? Please?"

Inuyasha sighed, "You know I can't refuse you, when you're like this. You are quite unreasonable. Fine…but I refuse to cut anything. I have heard the stories and there is no way I am cutting the umbilical cord. Count me OUT!"

That got a weak laugh from her. "I love you."

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her hand. "I love you too, baby. It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you."

"Would you look at that…OUCH! You make a wonderful coach." Kagome said grinning.

"Hush now…I want you to save your strength." Inuyasha said picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Kagome smiled and put a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe it…this was so different from Kara's birth…so different. Kagome trembled as another wave of pain passed through. Inuyasha squeezed her hand. Kagome looked over at him. He was trying to act cool and collected…but she could feel his pulse and boy…it was racin'. That it was. He looked like this was going to be his first kid. No one would be believe him he said he was a daddy 3 times before this. No matter what his flaws were, he was an excellent father.

Inuyasha turned the car into the hospital parking lot. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped the car.

Inuyasha got out and went around and opened her door. As Inuyasha lifted her up in his arms she whispered into his ears, "I was thinking of what a wonderful father you are."

"Okay, if you make me start crying and those men in there see it…I will never hear the end of it. This is where I work, remember?" Inuyasha whispered back trying to distract her.

Kagome chuckled a bit. "Inuyasha…you're my…softy."

"That I am…come on. Let's do this." Inuyasha said putting her in a wheel chair. Inuyasha did the paper work while a nurse took her to a room to wait. After Inuyasha was done he ran into his wife's room.

Kagome was lying on the bed all hooked up. Inuyasha went around and sat up by Kagome's head. Kagome held up her hand and Inuyasha gripped it.

Kagome looked up at him with nervous eyes. Inuyasha had no idea what to do. He was the perfect surgeon and the perfect doctor…but here he was in the birthing room with his love…and all of his training went out the window. Inuyasha smiled and leaned in. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you. I love you."

Kagome smiled and gripped his hand tight. Just then the doctor walked in. Mrs. Rose. She was sure a sweet lady.

Mrs. Rose took one look at the monitor and smiled. "Alright. Mrs. Kagome it looks like you are ready for the epidural."

Indeed…a VERY SWEET lady. Kagome wanted to laugh but a wave of pain rushed over her and then her next line of thought was something along the lines of 'if she doesn't give me that drug soon I am gonna-'

We will just leave it like that.

111

9 hours later…

Kagome was going to pass out. She just knew it. If that doctor said push on more time Kagome was seriously considering taking that woman and throwing her out the window, after she tore her head off.

Inuyasha fully supported her back. He was exhausted. Helping her was more exhausting than what he thought it would actually be. In all reality, his job wasn't supposed to be that hard. All he had to do was to encourage her that she could do it. But he was sweating half to death and exhausted. He had no idea how hard it was on his wife. In truth he was amazed on how strong her body was. The fact that it kept going and going was a new experience for him. He was a doctor. He should be able to know this backwards and forwards. Well, he did. He had all the medical training for it…but experiencing was a totally a new level. Inuyasha kissed his wife's brow and pushed her back so she was sitting upright. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and she was breathing heavily.

When Shippo was born, he had waited out in the hallway hoping everything was going okay. But…now…experiencing this…was…amazing. He wished he could have been there for Nyneve.

After another wave Kagome gave up and her body went limp against his.

"No, baby. Come on. It's okay. We are almost there. Just a little more, our babies want out. It's okay. Come on darling…" Inuyasha kissed her temple.

"Come girl! This one is half way out. Come on. Don't give up on me." The doctor said smiling.

Kagome groaned as braced herself and Inuyasha sat her up again. This time when the pain came they were rewarded with a happy cheer form the doctor and a wail from their child.

Inuyasha was stunned. No words could express his feelings. The Doctor happily handed their first baby over to a nurse to wash and take care of. Inuyasha's eyes didn't leave his baby. Kagome and his, wow. Wonderful…Inuyasha was snapped back to reality as Kagome cried out in pain. Kagome then began to sob uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha…I…can't…I am so sorry…I can't." Those words almost broke his heart.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders. "Come on. You have done so well. Our first pup is out and safe. We have 1. Let's get this last one too. I believe in you and I love you. Kagome, you are amazing and beautiful. You are my girl. Come on. Please baby. Come on. Beat the devil."

Kagome sobbed into his chest utterly exhausted. Inside she felt the baby the move a bit. How could she give up on this one? The doctor turned to a nurse and began giving orders to do a c-section. OH NO! She was NOT going to have anything cut her in any way! Kagome sat up very carefully and pushed with every single muscle in her body. Then…there was a pop. Well, of course it really wasn't like that but that was the closest word that could describe it. Before Kagome was done, the baby was out and the doctor rushed to grab it.

But it wasn't her that caught the baby. It was Inuyasha. He had seen his wife go for it and he just…knew. Inuyasha stared with wide eyes at the small bloody figure. A nurse went to his wife to make sure she was okay. Another nurse went in to finish. The whole while Inuyasha held the small child, screaming from the sudden fright and confusion, Inuyasha couldn't do anything. He was numb. Finally a nurse came to his side and took the baby. Inuyasha then noticed he had tears flowing down his face. He had no idea. No idea at all…what it was like bringing a something to life. Inuyasha stood up and a nurse took him over where he washed off. Then he went to sit by his wife's side. She was just barley hanging in there. Inuyasha gripped her hand.

"I did…good?" Kagome asked tired.

Inuyasha smiled down at her and moved her hair from her face. "Yes, you did fantastic. I have never seen anyone do better."

Kagome chuckled, "That's because this is your first time experience this."

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "No, it is because it is my wife and my children."

"Our children." Kagome corrected gently.

Inuyasha kissed her hand. "Our children." Inuyasha agreed. The nurse came over and handed them their children. Kagome held one in each arm (of course Inuyasha had to help her support them) and looked at them. How tiny they were. How wonderful tiny. They were just like Kara…and Shippo…and in some ways there was a bit of Nathan in them.

There was one girl and one boy. The girl came out first and was much larger than her brother. But that is what it normally way. Kagome couldn't believe it. She did it. She gave Inuyasha more family. Who could complain? Of course she still hurt and was sore. But oh! Looking into her babies faces…it was worth every agonizing moment. It all came down to this. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and tasted his tears. He was moved beyond words. He was so adorable when he got like this.

222

"He looks funny." Kara said holding her baby brother. Kara was sitting on the window sill holding her brother with Inuyasha helping her.

"Kara!" Inuyasha said frowning.

Kara looked up at him with earnest eyes. "Well, he does! His hair is all white, like yours! And his eyes are…blue. No one has blue eyes!! We all have brown or gold eyes. HE has blue!"

Kagome laughed. "Most babies have blue eyes when they are born. Don't worry. They'll change."

"They'd better." Kara murmured and Inuyasha held back a laugh.

Kagome was sitting up in the hospital bed holding the baby girl. Shippo and Nathan were sitting next to her touching their sister's skin or clothes. Their little eyes were wide with wonder and delight.

"What do you think of your sister?" Kagome asked cradling her.

Shippo kissed the baby's head. "I think she is cool. She is so tiny."

"She is frail. But she is also pretty." Nathan said touching his sister's cheek.

Shippo jumped up. "I am going to protect her always! I am going to become her body guard!"

With the sudden outburst both babies began to whimper. Inuyasha scowled at his son. "Sit down, quietly, and be quiet. They can't take the noise level yet."

Shippo sat down sadly. Kagome wrapped an arm around Shippo and brought him close. "It's okay. I think it is adorable if you want to protect your sister. But right now…we have a bigger issue. What are we going to name them?"

"How about UGLY?" Kara said wrinkling her nose.

"Kara! Come on, darling. This is serious." Kagome said horrified.

Kara shrugged. "Okay, fine. But if it was up to me, I would say that he needs to go back where ever he came from. He isn't done yet."

This time Inuyasha busted out laughing. With a scowl from Kagome he quieted. "Kara, he isn't going anywhere. He is here to stay. Your mother and I were thinking about calling him Inayto?"

Shippo slid off the bet quietly, so not to disturb the babies, and walked over to where his little brother was lying in his sister's arms. After a minute or two, Shippo smiled. "I like it. He deserves it."

Inuyasha grinned. "How about you, Nathan? Do you think it fits him?"

Nathan was petting his little sisters head. "I think it is a good name. Can we call her Kagura?"

Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I think that is a fantastic name, Nathan. Kara? Do you like her name."

Kara smiled up into Inuyasha's face. "I think it is perfect! It is just like a princess name. I wish I had her name. She is going to be the best sister ever!"

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. "Well, I guess it is settled then. Inayto and Kagura."

Kagome smiled back at them. Just then the two babies began belting complaints about their stomachs. Kagome grinned and motioned for the other one.

"What do they want now?" Kara asked rolling her eyes.

"They want to eat." Kagome explained.

Kara folded her arms. "Shouldn't we cook them Macaroni?"

Kagome laughed. "Sorry dear, it just doesn't work that way."

"What do you feed them?" Shippo asked curious.

Inuyasha butted in, red as anything, "Hey! Look, at the time. It is time to go!! Lets go cook some dinner."

"But I don't want to eat, right now. I want to see how mommy feeds the babies." Nathan complained.

Inuyasha, blushing to no end, pushed them all out the door and handed them their babysitter. Inuyasha came back in and Kagome was laughing.

"You were a lot of help!" Inuyasha glared at her as he sat down by her side.

Kagome grinned. "I can't help it. You are so adorable when you blush. How are things at home?"

Inuyasha rubbed the head of his daughter as she fed. "I don't want you to worry about that. I want you to get better."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am not the only woman on this earth that has given birth. Many ladies before our time have given birth without any medicine."

"Yeah, well. I am not in love with those ladies. I am in love with you. It is not everyday that I get new babies." Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I have to run but I want you to be careful, okay?"

Kagome nodded and laid back in her bed. Inuyasha blew her a kiss and shut the door.

333333333333333333

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she sat on her swing. She was reaching the age of 60 and had the most pleasant life. Sure she had some rough spots…but life was full of those. Kagome stretched. Shippo would be coming soon with her little grand-babies.

Kagome thought how sweet life really was. As it turned out Rin and Sesshoumaru had 6 children. 5 boys and only 1 girl. Sesshoumaru was so proud. Their children's names were Sutaro, Junzo, Kinoshinta, Logan (adopted), and Kennichi were the boys names. The sweet little girl's name was Taiko. She was so adorable!

Naruku and Kikyo ended up having 7 children; 4 boys and 3 girls. The boys were Dai, Naoko, Hiroko, and Sei. The girls were Kana, Kaya, and Katsuya. Kat was just too much to handle. She always had too much energy. Kikyo finally got her into swim team and for right now it seems to be working.

As for Miroku and Sango, they ended up only having 6. Sango got to the point where it was just too much for her. Miroku right now was in his own personal hell. He was BLESSED with 4 VERY beautiful daughters and only 2 sons. Miroku is complaining that all he ever does when he is home is beat the boys away from his own doorstep.

The boys are Michiko, and Chinock. The girls names were Megumi, Teya, Mai, and Sairi. They were really sweet. Luckily only one boy inherited his fathers thing for women. Not that that the other didn't like girls, it was just that Michiko took it TOO far. He was constantly flirting and asking that darling phrase, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" STUPID! Oh well.

As for Kagome and Inuyasha…they had 8. Inuyasha was so proud. They had Nathan, Shippo, Inayto, Tyak, and Dieko. Her baby girls were Kara, Kagura, and Kiroku. And yes, Inuyasha was forced to cut the umbilical cord on their last baby girl. Inuyasha hated it.

Kagome flinched as she heard Kiroku's music blaring from the upstairs window. That girl! She was off the wall. She was driving them out of their minds. Inuyasha was ready to get that girl out of the house. She is a senior in High school with a perfect average. She was the baby.

Shippo grew up, met, and married Megumi. Sango and Miroku were a little worried about it, but after Inuyasha talked to them they agreed. Shippo and Megumi just had their first set of male twins; Tashi and Tiek. Shippo was so proud.

Nathan died on May 22. 10 days away from his 23rd birthday. He was such a dear sweet little boy. Nathan touched a lot of hearts. He left them many memories and his love. The year before he passed away he presented Inuyasha with the most amazing birthday gift. Kara helped him with it. On Inuyasha's birthday they handed him an envelope.

Kagome closed her eyes remembering how Inuyasha had dropped the sheet of paper when he read it. All at once Inuyasha burst into tears. When Kagome asked what was wrong. He held up the piece of paper and said, "They are my kids…THEY ARE MY KIDS!!" Kara and Nathan got their last name changed to Inuyasha's. Kagome never felt so much love before.

Kara was just married to a good man named Gajin. Gajin worked as an officer in the Tokyo area. Kara was on cloud 9. Nothing could touch her.

Kagura was inspired by her brother Nathan, to become a doctor. Her life time goal was to find the cure for Nathan's disease. She was on her way to greatness. She was dating a scientist named Futoshi. She says it isn't anything serious but Mothers know how to smell a lie.

Inayto is one big flirt. He was the college dream boy. All the girls flocked to him. He just knew how to move around them. If she didn't know better she would say he was more like Miroku than Inuyasha.

Meanwhile the other Children were in college stretching their wings. As for Inuyasha, he was retiring this year. They had plenty of money to last centuries, but Inuyasha kept going because he just loved what he did and how it could change a persons life.

As for Kagome, well, she was just fine. Life was just life. Was life fair? Kagome chuckled. That question wasn't fair. Sure, some things could have been kicked out. But without Hojo, would she love Inuyasha the way she does? If they had gotten married back in college they wouldn't have appreciated each other. Besides…without Hojo, there would be no Kara, Nathan, or Shippo. Hojo did tons of crappy things in the past. He sure did. But because of him, 3 beautiful children were created. Kagome would never give them up.

Kagome was happy. Truly happy. Kagome smiled up at the sky while the wind blew through her hair. After all these years…finally, her life was perfect.

Just then Kiroku's music cut off and her daughter stuck her head out the window. Kiroku had black long hair and was dressed in her work out clothes. "Mom! Dad says to tell you that Shippo is here with his little monsters!!"

"I DID NOT CALL THEM MONSTERS!" Inuyasha scowled up at her as he walked out to his wife.

Kagome chuckled as she watched Inuyasha walk towards her. Inuyasha kissed her the top of her head as he took her hand. Kagome let him help her up and they were off to see her grandbabies.

Since Kagome is too busy to clear the air, if you were wondering if all of her tears and pain were worth this? Heck yes. Life…family…love. It is what you make it to be. So go home and try it…you might fine yourself breathing easier…

FOXGEM

THANK YOU! It is over. Ha! We did it! Congrates! Well, I am sorry about all the names but I just wanted to hand some names out there for you guys to have. I love all of you!!

My next story that I am going to be working is either going to be titled Torn or Ruthless. I am thinking Ruthless.

Kagome is swim captain for her high school and could easily be the hottest thing if she would only push herself into dressing up. Everyone says she is sweet and quiet. She keeps to herself and no one bothers her. She has the highest grades in school, and as far as anyone knows, she has never had a boyfriend.

Now, if you had asked for her address, no one could tell you where. No one. Not even Kagome's best friend Sango. Why? Why doesn't anyone know where she lives? When asked about her home life, Kagome turns away and keeps walking. Kagome lives in the back side of town deep in the woods in a little broken down trailer. She lives there with her 'Sister' Rin and her broken Mother. Her mother drinks all the time and brings home the most rotten guys. Kagome is forced to hide the scars and the abuse because of Rin's secret.

What happens when a certain family moves in and Sango is forced to be Ruthless in order to get this secret out in the open? And how can you when Rin doesn't speak and Kagome refuses to even talk about it? Just add 2 hot demon's to the list and I would say you have the perfect mix!! Horror, Funny, challenge, adventure, LOVE, and other drama.

Hope to see you there!! BYE!


End file.
